Meant to be
by Dimka's chick
Summary: What if it was Rose and not Dimitri that was attacked by the Strigoi in the cave. Will Dimitri be brave enough to save the one he loves or lose her forever. My summary sucks sry. But a must read!
1. Dont leave me

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction. I'm really excited about it. I wanted to write about what would have happened if it was rose that was attacked by the Strigoi in the cave instead. Let me know what you think.** ENJOY!

We thought we had gotten all the strigoi but we were dead wrong…

RPOV

My adrenaline was pumping; I could feel it coursing through my body. I had just finished off the last strigoi standing. I drove my stake straight through his heart and watch as his eyes became lifeless. His body fell right in front of me. I turn back and saw that Dimitri, Alberta and my mom had finished off theirs too. Stan yelled back to us "we need to get back to the academy and into the wards, it's almost sun down!" We quickly ran up towards the mouth of the cave. It was very dark, but I could see light up ahead. I saw Dimitri, Alberta and my mom almost at the entrance by Stan. That's when I felt it. Nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I clutched my stomach and knew what was happening, we missed one. A blond strigoi grabbed me by my hair, making tears spring to my eyes, and dragged me back to the darkness of the cave. I let out a small scream and saw my mom, Alberta and Stan look back. But the one face that registered the most was Dimitri's, it was torn and full of fear, fear for me. The last thought on my mind was "no, not me, I just found my true love Dimitri and I was going to lose him forever" I struggled against him but I dropped my stake when he grabbed me, my muscles were tired from all the previous fighting. I gave one last shove and that's when I felt the twin bites on my neck. My last thought was "I love you Dimitri" before darkness consumed me.

DPOV

We were all running back up to the cave, and that's when I heard it. Rose gave a small scream but it was enough to make us all turn around. A strigoi was hiding on one of the bends and grabbed rose by her hair dragging her back. Fear rose from my toes all the way to my scalp. Not fear for my own life but for the fear of losing Roza forever. I immediately turn to go to her but Alberta stopped me. "You can't go back! It's almost sun down!!" I shoved against her trying to break free, she was strong. I heard Janine running back down but Stan got to her and held her back "Guardian Hathaway, we need to go NOW! She wouldn't have wanted you to die this way" he said. Janine told him "she's my daughter, I can't leave her!" Alberta was momentarily distracted by Janine and I made my move. I yanked my arm from her hold, feeling her nails scrap my skin and ran back down the cave. I hear Alberta yell something but all that mattered at this moment was my Roza. Janine got loose too and ran right next to me. She gave me a nod and we both ran towards rose. We saw her there with the strigoi attached to her neck, her body was limp and her eyes were closed, "oh god, no…" Anger rose through me and I tackled the strigoi down, he gave me a kick on the stomach and sent me flying. I saw Janine leaning over rose, and yelled to her to get her out of here. She nodded and picked rose up and ran towards the exit. The strigoi lunged towards me and pinned me to the wall. That's when I looked behind him and saw Albert drive a stake through his back. I shoved the strigoi backwards driving the stake deeper. It was all over then.

We ran towards the entrance of the cave, my thoughts only on Roza and her lifeless body, Stan and Janine had already ran back towards the school, Alberta and I were right behind them. As soon as we were through the ward in the Academy I saw Janine Clutching Roza's body. I knelt beside her and told Janine and Stan to get the Doctor. They were reluctant but they went. I sat there on the floor holding Roza close to my body. "Roza! Roza! Oh god please Roza Don't leave me!" her eyes fluttered open and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

RPOV

My eyes fluttered open. Then I saw the most beautiful thing in my life Dimitri. He was crying next to me. Holding me. That's when I realized I had made it out of the cave. I felt very weak, it was very hard to breath. I think I had some broken ribs and I felt something trickling down my neck. Blood. That's when I realized why Dimitri was crying, why I was so weak. I was dying. I cupped his face with my hand and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry" I said

"No Roza, don't be, everything is going to be ok"

"No it's not comrade, it's not, but its ok, I got to spend the best moments of my life with you and that's what I will take with me"

"Please roza, fight, fight for me, fight for US!"

I was gasping, it was getting harder and harder to speak, he noticed.

"Don't talk, the doctor will be here, please hold on my love" he said

" it seems like I just found my other half, my soul, and going to lose you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm going to cause you all this pain.." I told him pulling in another breath.

"Don't say that, stay with me Roza, Fight! Stay with me, I can't live without you, you hear me, I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything, don't ever forget that" I said to him with one last breath before darkness pulled me under.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks guys. I will update soon. :D HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!**


	2. God damn hospital gown

Thanks for the reviews guys!!! You really made my day! Here's the second chapter, let me know what you think.

AN: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR THEIR CHARACTERS, BUT DO I WISH I DID? HELLS YEA! ESPECIALLY THAT RUSSIAN GOD.

DPOV

I just sat there holding her hand like I had been for the past four days.

"When is she going to wake up" I asked Dr. Olendski

"We don't know Guardian Belikov, her injuries were extensive. The only reason she is still with us is because of Princess Vasillissa's healing" the Dr. said.

I just nodded. I let Lissa do one healing on Rose the day of the attack, but I refused to let her do anymore. We don't know if the darkness from the healing would make her worse, I wasn't going to risk it. Lissa still insisted though, Rose must be rubbing off on her. I smiled at the thought.

I held her hand and placed my lips by her ear and told her how much I loved her.

"Please wake up Roza, I need you, I love you so much" nothing happened. I laid my head near her shoulder and just waited. I felt her hand twitch and I snapped my head up.

"Roza, Roza, my love, can you hear me?" she slowly opened her eyes.

"Relax comrade, can you say it any louder, I don't think the whole school heard you" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh god Roza, I thought I had lost you"

She chuckled "you can't get rid of me that easily comrade"

Oh Roza, even in the worst situations she couldn't escape her smart-ass attitude. God I missed that.

RPOV

I was slowly starting to come back. I could feel it. My brain was trying to make sense of what was happening and what had happened, then I remembered everything. The cave, Dimitri, my goodbye. I should be dead but I wasn't. My side hurt, oh yea, broken ribs, _great!_ Then I felt a slight pressure on my hand. I squeezed it and felt a sudden movement. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was my Russian god, Dimitri.

"Roza, Roza my love, can you her me?" he told me, well practically yelled it, he was frantic.

"Relax comrade, can you say it any louder, I don't think the whole school heard you" I told him smiling.

"Oh god Roza, I thought I had lost you"

"You can't get rid of me that easily comrade" I told him laughing. He just sighed and shook his head in exasperation. _Hey not even death can keep me from being a smart ass. He was going to have to deal with it_!

I touched with face and then pulled it towards me slowly brushing my lips to his. It was slow at first, just gentle strokes, but then passion rose between us, the kiss became heady. He tangled his fingers in my hair pulling me closer. I responded and tilted my head back allowing us to deepen the kiss. He licked my lower lip asking for permission to enter, I great fully opened my mouth for him. Our tongues caressed each other, feeling, tasting, exploring. I let out a small moan, not of pain but pleasure. I had been with out this man for 4 day thinking I was never going to see him again. That entire passion surfaced during our kiss. He thought I was in pain and quickly pulled back.

"What's wrong Roza, did I hurt, you, I'm sorry!" he said

"Calm down comrade, you didn't hurt me, I was just enjoying myself" I smirked. He relaxed, but went back to the chair next to my bed anyways, I just pouted. He just gave me an amused look. For the first time I looked down to look at my self and saw the hideous hospital gown I was wearing.

''Who the hell put this on me!" I practically yelled.

"Rose calm down, Dr. Olendski did, your clothes were torn and bloody"

"Seriously, there was nothing else in this clinic, other than this ridiculous, faded green robe? As much time as I spend in this damn place you'd think I have a closet full of clothes here"

"Of all the things to be worried about, the gown is what you're complaining about?' he did that cool eye brow thing that I can't, but wished I could do. Before I could complain anymore Alberta walked in, good thing Dimitri had sat back on the chair. She knew we loved each other and let it slide, but she still expected us to behave in public.

"Rose I see you're finally awake, how are you feeling?"

"My ribs still hurt, but other than that, just dandy"

"Yes well, you have a couple of broken ribs, Lissa Wanted to heal you but Dimitri wouldn't allow it." I looked at him with a confused face.

"I didn't know if using too much spirit would endanger you anymore with darkness, I didn't want to risk it" he said. I gave him a loving look which he returned. Alberta broke our trance with a loud _"ahem"_

"Well I am glad to see you are doing better, Rose, you gave us quite a scare, as for you two, Dr. Olendski doesn't know about your relationship and I'd like to keep it that way" she said

" You will obey the male/ female policies of this campus, you will continue your morning training sessions with Guardian Belikov, but they will now have routine check in's by me" "I expect you to behave as mentor and novice as much as possible and no physical contact in front of others" "Is that understood?"

We both nodded and said "yes"

Dr. Olendski walked in at that moment.

"Rose, how are you feeling, do you feel much pain?"

_Duh, I have broken ribs!! _"I'm a little sore on my side, but feel good otherwise"

"Yes you have a few broken ribs" I rolled my eyes. Alberta narrowed her eyes at me signaling for me to pay attention.

"So you will be on bed rest for 1 week, no training, no classes, just rest" _What! No training! _Dimitri noticed my incredulous look and said "yes I agree you should be in bed resting, I will make sure of it my self"

"Wow Guardian Belikov, I wasn't aware you had a PHD in medicine" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and I just glared back. I wasn't happy that I wasn't going to spend time in training with Dimitri for one week.

"Ok, well then Rose you are free to go to your dorm." Dr Olendski said.

"Great!" I said, suddenly glad to leave this damn place and get out of this stupid gown.

Just then Lissa bursts in the room. She runs up to me and hugs me and I wince.

"Oh my god, rose I'm sorry I forgot you had broken ribs!" Alberta and Dr, Olendski walked out.

"Its ok Lissa, I didn't hurt that much"

"Let me heal you Rose" She looked at Dimitri. I gave him a nod and he nodded back.

"Ok Liss" I said. I felt the magic rising in her and tingling through me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand.

"Its ok, I feel ok" I told him. And I did Lissa had healed the broken ribs.

"Thanks!" I told her

"No problem, oh Christian says hi, he couldn't be here, he was on his way to the feeders."

"That's cool, tell fire boy I will see him later" Lissa just rolled her eyes

"I hear they let you out" she said

"Yea, we were actually about to leave when you walked in" I said.

"Oh sorry, ok I will let you leave and I will see you in your dorm later ok, I hear you got bed rest for one week"

"Is there anything you _didn't_ hear Lissa?" I said sarcastically, she just narrowed her eyes at me, then smiled and walked out.

Dimitri sat on the bed again and asked if I was feeling ok, I said "yea, she really did heal my ribs, I feel great" He leaned in and kissed me, that's when I heard the door open and saw Lissa staring at us dumb founded. Dimitri quickly backed away and I had a face that I'm sure was shocked.

"I forgot…." Was all Lissa got out.

"Lissa I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but then every thing happened with the attack and didn't get a chance, I'm sorry Liss" I rushed everything out in one breath.

She just looked at me and then she told me with her thoughts _"We are definitely talking about this later, and I have something to tell you too" _I nodded and she gave me and Dimitri one last look before smiling and walking out. Dimitri and I let out a big breath before he came back and sat on the bed.

"I think we are going to have to be more careful Roza" he said

"I agree comrade, but I wasn't quite done with that kiss" I said pulling his lips back to mine.

I felt his lips lightly touch mine. I wasn't having none of that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt his smile on my lips and I licked his bottom lip. He gladly opened up for me, and I plunged my tongue into his mouth searching for his. I quickly found it and I tasted him deeply. Our tongues were having a silent dance, while his hands explored my upper body. I felt them at my shoulders, then they slowly moved lower, across my ribs, down my sides, slowly over my hips and finally at the seam of the gown. I moaned with pleasure, and arched my back pushing my breast onto him, but he didn't pull back this time. He just deepened our kiss and slid his hand under my gown. He murmured my name against my lips "Roza…" and I griped his shoulder tightly, arousing him more. I felt his hands go up my stomach and to the side of my ribs, slowly, painfully moving up and then they hit the strings knotted on the back keeping my gown together.

He pulled back and smiled, lust was deep in his eyes and I'm sure he saw the same in mine. "Roza, we should stop, someone can walk in and I have to get you back to your dorm"

"But I don't want to be in bed all day, I want to be with you" I pouted

"Did you forget love, I'm supposed to be taking care of you…" he said with a devilishly naughty smile.

"Oh yea… I get to spend the entire week with you, this should be interesting" I gave him my best man-eater smile.

He shook his head and smiled. He helped me get my things from around the room while I got up and looked for some thing to put over this gown. I looked back at the bed and started thinking about the passionate kiss we just had and how we almost…

I frown and look down at what I was wearing and the reason we didn't, and mumbled "God damn hospital gown…"

**I hope you liked this chapter I will try to update frequently. Please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas, comments let me know!!! Don't forget the green button below; it only takes a few seconds.**


	3. AN

AN: So first of all THANKS for all the reviews. You guys are awesome!!!!!.

Second, I was looking at how things ended on my last chapter and I was wondering… It seems like it might turn out to be pretty hot and steamy between Rose and Dimka. Should I keep it PG or go with rated MA???

What do you guys think??? Please review, so I can adjust the next chapter accordingly and post it later today…


	4. bed rest in heaven

**Hey guys, first of all thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing!! Second, I will be making this MA, sorry… You can skip to the next chapter if you wish or just read over the naughty parts. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!!! Same disclaimers as the previous chapter.**

RPOV

We walked into my room. Dimitri led me to my bed and I sat down. He put my dirty clothes in my hamper in the closet. It warmed me to see him move comfortably in my room.

"I'm assuming you want to change?" he said, his voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Ugh, yes, I can't believe you let them put this on me" he just shook his head and rolled his eyes. I went to my dresser pulling out a singlet and some cotton short pajamas. I also grabbed a pair of underwear and matching bra from the drawer. I turned around and caught Dimitri staring at the opening at the back of my gown.

"If you stare at my ass anymore comrade, your gonna burn a hole right through it." I flashed him a naughty smile. He blushed and looked down, suddenly interested in the patterns on my rug.

"I'm gonna go take a shower; Lissa should be here in a few minutes' I said.

"Ok, I will go get us something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry" my stomach rumbled at that moment confirming what he just said. I laughed.

"Ok comrade" I went up to him and pressed my lips to his. I meant for it to be just a peck, but as soon as our lips met, sparks flew between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned lightly. He pulled me closer, crushing me to his chest. My fingers twisted in his hair and his fingers grasped the back of my gown. I felt his fingers brush the skin on my back. I pulled back, suddenly needing air. We were both panting and looking into each others' lust-filled eyes.

I smiled and said "Lissa will be here soon, and as much as I want you right now, I need to shower."

"I'll go get our food" he said and reluctantly let me go. I watched him leave the room and thought _god I love that man, he drives me crazy._

I got in my shower and quickly turned on the hot water. I walked under the spray of water and instantly felt my muscles loosen up. I was so relaxed that my thoughts drifted to the kiss Dimitri and I had a few minutes ago. I felt my heart quicken at the thought of how he held me tight against him. My nipples hardened and I was suddenly hot and wet in between my thighs at the thought of his finger brushing the skin on my back. I shook my head and the hot shower quickly turned into a cold one. A really cold one. _What was wrong with me?_

I walked out of the shower to find Lissa sitting on my bed.

"Hey Liss…" I said cautiously. I wasn't sure if she was still mad at me for not telling her about Dimitri and me.

"It's alright Rose, i'm not mad. I was a little upset that you didn't trust me earlier, but I understand why you felt you couldn't tell anyone." Through our bond I could sense she was being honest and wasn't mad. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, its just that Dimitri's job relied on our secrecy" I told her.

"Its ok, just promise me no more secrets between us, well not that it matters anymore…"

"I promise… wait, what? What do you mean anymore…?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" said Liss. Dimitri walked in at that moment. We both looked up at him and he stopped hands full of food.

"Am I interrupting…? I'm sorry, I can come back…" he said.

"No its ok, whatever Liss needs to tell me, you can hear. I don't want any lies or secrets between us." He smiled at me and nodded. He put the food and drinks down on the night stand by the bed and sat on a chair near the bed. We both grabbed a slice of pizza and I motioned for Lissa to continue.

"Ok… well after the attack in the cave, they brought you to the infirmary and you were practically dead or dying. So Dimitri let me do a healing on you to bring you back…"

"And…" I said, taking another bite.

"Well then you were stable but on one of my visits I heard Dimitri's name. No one had spoken, then I heard it again, but it was your voice! I looked at you, but you were unconscious. I realized that I was hearing your thoughts!"

I nearly choked on the slice of pizza. Dimitri quickly started patting my back and Lissa had a worried look on her face.

"Wait, you can hear me?" I had a look of disbelief on my face.

"_Try it_" she said to me through her thoughts.

"_This is gonna suck ass if you can really hear me thinking this"_

"_Why would it suck ass?" _she thought back to me. My eyes widened.

_Holy shit!_ "How?!" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe cause you were close to death and I healed you. Maybe our bond got stronger…"

"Wow, this is going to be interesting…" I said

"Why?" she asked

I gave her a big smile "payback for all those late night meetings with fire boy." She gave me a confused look before realization hit her. She blushed and looked at Dimitri and then me. "Oh…" was all she said.

I laughed "Don't worry, I will show you how to control it, although you're on your own if you're sleeping."

"Eww Rose" I laughed so hard. Dimitri just looked down and blushed. _God he looked so cute when he did that._ Lissa gave me a knowing smile. _Oh this was going to be annoying_.

"Now you'll know how it feels" she said. I just glared at her.

"Ok then, I will leave you to your dinner and rest… I will see you tomorrow Rose. Love you."

"Love you too" and she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Dimitri came and sat on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me while I tried to put together what Lissa had just told me.

"What wrong Roza?"

"Nothing, just trying to understand what Lissa and I can do now" I frowned.

"Are you worried?" he said

"Not exactly… maybe a little. How will this affect our bond…? And the darkness…? I don't want to get like I did in the cabin, consumed by darkness…"

"I won't let anything happen to you Roza. You know that don't you? I will always be here for you."

"I know, I'm just worried, for you. I don't want to ever hurt you, if I lost control like that again and you…"

"Roza, Roza, shhh. My only concern is for you, don't worry about me, I will be fine."

He pressed his lips to mine, trying to calm me down. It actually had the opposite effect. My heart automatically started racing at his touch. My arms came up around his neck, and he let out a little moan. He laid me back and hovered over me, kissing me lips, my neck, my ear. I could hear my breathing become to panting as he nipped my ear lobe. I lowered my hands to the bottom of his shirt and slipped my hands underneath, rubbing his chiseled abs, then his chest. I heard his breath catch and he looked intently in my eyes. I pulled his shirt over his head and admired his chest. He gave me a smile before pulling my lips back to his.

He flipped us over so that I was now straddling him. He pulled my shirt over my head and came up to press butterfly kissed over my chest. I felt his hands slide to my back and unclasp my bra. He gently slid it off my shoulders and threw it to the floor. He looked at me. Admiring what he saw and he smile and said "You are so beautiful Roza…" before he pressed his lips to one of my breast. I moaned loudly and he sucked harder while caressing the other with his hand. I felt his tongue circle my nipple before her kissed and sucked it again. I dug my nails at his shoulders and said "Dimitri…"

He switched to the other one and started the process all over again. I grinded my hips against his and I felt his arousal getting bigger. He moaned and kissed my lips again. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. I slipped my hand inside and cupped his manhood. God he was big. He mumbled "Oh Roza…" against my lips and I started rubbing him. He quickly rolled us around so he was hovering over me again and slid his hand down my stomach. He hooked his fingers on the waist of my shorts, pulling them down. I felt his hand slide inside my panties and his finger slowly parted me. I though I was gonna die when he started rubbing my center with steady strokes. I loved the fell of his finger and I pushed my hips upwards, forcing him to rub with more pressure. He Did.

"Oh God Dimitri… please…" I said. He put his lips near my ear never stopping his slow torture, and asked "What Roza… Tell me what you want…" and kissed my neck.

"You…inside me…now…" I said between pants.

"As you wish…" he replied, removing his hand from my underwear, only to pull them off and chuck them across the room. His hand slid up my thigh and I gladly opened up for him. He positioned himself in between my thighs and I felt his tip right at my entrance. "Dimitri…" I begged. _What the hell are you waiting for? _I almost yelled. I felt him go in but didn't do anything else. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong comrade?"

"I don't want to hurt you" he said

I let out a big sigh and thrust my hips upwards. "Easy Roza…" I didn't want to take it easy, I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I thrust my hips forward again and said "Faster Dimitri…" he started moving a little faster but not fast enough for me. "Geeze comrade, that's what you call fast?" I slapped his ass and he narrowed his eyes at me. I gave him a seductive smile and he started moving faster. "Yes… faster… harder…" and he did. We both started panting as he mover faster and harder inside me, I could feel my toes curling and my muscles tensing up, with one last thrust from him I yelled out his name in pure ecstasy. He murmured my name against my lips before I felt his small shudders and had his own release. He collapsed on top of me, but I didn't mind his weight, I reveled in it. I loved feeling his warm body on me the fell of his heart beat on my chest. He rolled over to his side and both of our breathing calmed down. He brushed a lock of hair that escaped and placed it behind me ear; I did the same to him.

"That was amazing…" I said

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe it… it was magical" he said

"I love you comrade"

"I love you Roza, you are all that matters to me now."

I smiled and at him and kissed him one last time. Before I drifted into sleep in the arms of the only man I would ever love, I could help but think _today Is the first day of my seven day bed rest… wow this felt like I was having a bed rest I heaven._

So thanks for reading, I'm trying to update as frequently as possible, I got some good stuff planed out for this story. Let me know what you think, do you have any suggestions for future material? Don't forget the green button below; unlike Rose and Liss, I can't know what you are thinking unless you review….


	5. Shit! got caught!

**Hey guys I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated. I'm sick as a dog and finally today I felt better enough to sit in front of my computer. Well any ways here you go. Hope you like it.**

I woke up the next morning lying in the arms of my Russian god. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I gently leaned over him and pressed my lips to his, I didn't want to wake him. He stirred a little but kept sleeping.

I realized Lissa would be here soon. She said she would anyways, and I'm sure she was gonna drag her pest of a boyfriend with her. Well he wasn't so much of a pest as he is an ass. I can only imagine what he'd say if he saw us like this… _"Wow Rose, if you wanted other to see, you could have just recorded it…"_ or _"OMG my virgin eyes…" _stupid Christian.

So I slowly tried to go over Dimitri with out waking him, but as soon as I got one leg over him, I felt his hands clasp my butt.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smiled at me. I smiled back. I couldn't help but notice he was now rubbing my butt.

"Enjoying yourself comrade?" I tried to do that eyebrow thing.

"Not as much as last night…" he smirked at me. I just blushed and leaned down and gave him a kiss, he responded quickly, squeezing my ass as I placed my hands on either side of his head.

"Mmm…" I said pulling back from him.

"As much as I would _love_ to continue, Lissa will probably be here soon, so I need to hurry and shower and get dressed" It was sun down already. (Or day time in Moroi time)

I got my other leg over him but as I got off the bed he smacked my ass. "Hey!!" I said.

"Lets see how you like it, I thought it would help you _move_ faster" he had an evil smile on his face.

I smiled back and shook my head. "I traded shifts with Stan so I can be here at night (daylight actually) so I can look after you, you are on bed rest after all"

"Ok, I like the sound of that, I will be here with Lissa All day, considering there is no classes for two weeks, I'm sure she wont mind spending time here, maybe I will go over to her dorm"

"No Rose, you are on bed rest and you are not leaving until the doctor says you can, no Buts." He said sternly.

"But I feel better already…" I whined.

"No buts. I'm serious Rose, you will stay here."

"Fine" I said, pouting.

He came over and pulled me into his arms, I couldn't help but hug him back.

"Please Rose, I just want you to get better, please follow the doctor's orders…" he pleaded with me.

"I will" I said. _Yea right, like Rose Hathaway is one to follow orders_. Luckily he couldn't hear my thoughts or see my mischievous smile. He pulled away from me and I had my innocent face on.

"Ok then, I will see you in a few hours, take care, and have fun with Lissa" he said. He put on his clothes and turned around to give me one last kiss before he left.

I jumped in the shower and got dressed, sure enough Lissa knocked on my door and surprise surprise she had Christian in tow.

"By the looks of your messy sheets Rose, looks like you got down last night" he said with a smile.

"Jealous Sparky?" he hated that nickname. He just gave me a sarcastic look, "Of that?' he looked at my bed "Nah, I get down often enough" Lissa smacked his arm. I giggled.

"Can you guys seriously stop it for one second!" she said. We just looked at each other and smiled.

"We brought you some food, thought you would be hungry" she handed me a tray with food.

"Thanks, you guys are awesome"

"I know I am" Christian said.

"You wish" I was gonna say something else but saw the frustrated look on Lissa's face and I just left it at that.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"Rose you're on bed rest, you can't leave, and Dimitri would get mad if he knew you went out" Lissa said.

"Well I'm sick and tired of being here, and I feel better. Besides who said he had to find out?" I gave her a wicked smile.

"Rose you are gonna be in so much trouble" she said.

"Let her, any ways I'm surprised she hadn't got out last night, she is Rose after all…, well maybe I'm not that surprised considering she was pretty _tied_ up last night" Christian said with a smirk on his face.

I punched him in his arm, but that just made him laugh. "Please lets do something, I need to leave this room before I go mad" I pleaded.

"Yes she needs to go out, heaven forbid we see Rose mad" he gave a fake shudder. I just glared at him.

"Let me call Adrian and see what he's up to" Liss said. She was on the phone for a few minutes then said "Ok Adrian said we could go to his room and watch movies, eat and have a drink or two if we are up for it, but Rose you are not drinking." She said.

"Fine, as long as I get to leave this room. I just gotta make sure I get back before night so Dimitri won't catch me. Either way he's on duty right now and won't be back till late this evening." I said.

"Good, now how are you gonna leave with out the dorm matron seeing you?" Lissa said

"Seriously Liss, have I not done this before?" I told her sarcastically "Just go to Adrian's I will be there soon" they turned around and left. I put on a black sweat shirt and black pants and headed for the window.

I used my ninja skills to climb down the second story building down to the floor. I hugged the walls making sure no one was around. The fact that I was dressed in black and it was dark helped me out. I sprinted across the commons and into the guest housing, no one was around. I went up to the second floor going two steps at a time. I reached Adrian's door and practically banged on the door, I didn't want any guardians, especially Dimitri catching me out of my room.

He opened the door and flashed a huge grin "Hello little Dhampir, anxious to see me I see"

"Shut up Adrian and let me in, someone might catch me"

"What your cradle robbing boyfriend doesn't know you're here?" he said slyly.

"No, and I want to keep it that way" I said.

"Me too, I wouldn't want him barging in on _our_ quality time" he said

I just rolled my eyes, there's no point in arguing with Adrian, he always had a flirty reply, he was almost like me.

We spent the rest of the night watching "The Notebook", not by choice, but Lissa insisted, so we just watched. _Talk about boring, romantic movies, ugh._ Lissa and fire boy were on the sofa just locking lips most of the movie. _As if I need more mental pictures_. Occasionally Adrian would try to scoot closer and put his arm around me, I just shoved him away and threatened to leave if he didn't stop, and that just seemed to rile him up more. Finally the movie was done and after a few conversations with the guys I told them I had to leave.

"Thanks guys for hanging out, I really needed to get out of that room" I said

"No problem little dhampir, If that's what it takes to get you in my room, the pleasure is all mine"… he cocked an eye brow, _damn even he could do that!_

"Ok Rose, be careful going back, don't get caught." Liss said worried.

"Stop worrying Liss, this isn't the first time I do this." I gave her a smile.

"Later Rose, now that you're leaving early you'll have time to do your bed. Or maybe Belikov will _do you_ in your bed" Christian laughed. Lissa smacked him.

"At least my bed is messy cause I have something to _Do_ in my bed, more than I can say for you" I smiled. He just glared at me.

Before he could say anything else I went to the door and walked out. I was careful to stay in the shadowy areas. I ran across the commons again, as fast as I could, Crouching low. I made it to my dorm building and noticed that the dorm matron was on watch and alert. _Damn_, I was gonna have to climb up my window. I went around the back of the building, the shadow of the tress keeping me concealed. When I made it to the spot just below my window I crouched down to make a jump for it, that's when I felt a pair of arms around me.

I meant to scream but a hand went over my mouth while the other held me against them. I turned around to see a very angry pair of eyes staring straight at me. It was Dimitri. _Shit!_

**Well I hope you liked it, sorry I left it there, I know that's mean of me, but it had to be done. Plus my meds are wearing off and I need to get some rest. Oh, thanks to my dear friend Rebecca for suggesting 'The Notebook', seriously I'm no good with romantic movies. But anyways… I will try to update tomorrow. PLZ review!! Let me know what you think, any suggestions?? Click the green button below, let me know. THANKS for all the reviews guys, u guys r great!!**


	6. Dimitri's type of fun

So just a warning this chapter is rated MA, if you are not comfortable with that please wait for the next chapter, SRY… Oh and I do not own Vampire Academy or any Characters, (except this story) RM won't share… enjoy!

Oh Shit!

"Dimitri…" was all I could say.

"Rose, I thought I told you to stay in bed" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I can t stay in my room all day, It's Boring!"

His face didn't change, he just turned me and we were headed towards the front of the building. He led me to the front doors and the guard there had a surprised expression on her face. Probably wondering how I got out. Dimitri nodded to her and walked me up to my room.

"I have a few more hours to my shift, but I will deal with you later." Was all he said.

I looked down and he just turned around and left. Man was I in trouble. I decided to just get in bed and sleep. No point in waiting up when I knew the yelling session I was in for when he got back. Maybe if I slept long enough, he would get tired and leave and I wouldn't have to face the wrath of Dimitri. I didn't even bother changing; I just took of my shoes and crawled under my sheets.

DPOV

I saw her running across the commons from the corner of my eye. I even had to do a double take to make sure I had really seen her. I couldn't believe she was out when I specifically told her to stay in bed. I decided to follow her and saw she was headed towards the back of the building.

I knew what she was going to do. Climb up to her window, and sneak in with out anyone even knowing she was out. _What was she thinking? She could get hurt! _I saw her crouch down and that's when I grabbed her. I could almost hear her saying _shit! _Maybe she did. I was so angry I had to use my guardian self control, so I wouldn't yell at her this late at night.

"Rose I thought I told you to stay in bed" I said

She gave me a reply, something about being bored, but I was too mad to listen to any of her excuses. I led her to the front of the dorm and gave the guard there an angry stare. She looked surprised but I just nodded and escorted rose to her room.

"I have a few more hours to my shift, but I will deal with you later" I told her and walked away. It was all I could do to keep me from snapping at her and saying something I might regret.

As I turned I noticed she looked down, I got a hint of remorse as I saw how sad she looked. I didn't like seeing her like that, it tore me up inside, but she needs to understand that this is for her own good. I just kept walking.

My shift ended a few hours later, and after making a quick stop, I headed towards Roza's room. I mentally prepared myself; I was not going to let her get away with what she did. She would probably yell, and have a million excuses, hell, she might even try to seduce me, but I was not going to budge.

I sighed as I pulled the spare key to her room from my pocket. It was quiet and I half expected her to jump out from the corner. I then noticed her head sticking out from the blankets, she was sleeping. I debated whether to wake her up and talk or save it for later. The latter won, she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. I walked over to the door and locked it, then headed over to her bed. I sat on the edge and took my shoes off and coat and set them aside. I got under the sheets and noticed she was still fully dressed.

I curled up next to her; she was on her side with her back towards me. I leaned over looking at her face and smiled. She was so beautiful and I was so lucky to have her. "My Roza… I whispered in her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She didn't even move. _God she slept like the dead_.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek again. Still she didn't move_. I wonder how far I can go before she wakes up_. I thought. There will be hell to pay if she wakes up angry, but this seems like too much fun. It's worth it.

I slid my hand under her sweatshirt and under her shirt. I felt her soft stomach and worked my way up to her breast. My fingers slipped under her bra and I gently caressed her breast. I felt her nipple getting hard and I continued to rub her. I placed a soft kiss to her ear and she turned on her back, still not waking up.

I pushed her shirt up a little further, trailing kisses from her chest down to her navel. _God she tasted so good._ She let out a soft moan and I thought she had woken up. Nope, still asleep. I was thinking; _Why not torture her a little more? _My hands slipped down her sides and came to a stop in front of her pants. I trailed slowly the edges and stopped at the button. I popped it open and slowly pulled the zipper down. _Still asleep, didn't even move! _

I placed small kisses on her abdomen and worked down the edge of her panties. I figured why stop, let's see how far I can get before she wakes up. I hooked my fingers on the waist of her jeans pulling them down slowly, never taking my eyes off her. I threw them to the floor and looked back at her. I was now kneeling in front of her just looking at her, _she's so perfect and all mine._

She squirmed a little then, probably cause she felt the sting of the cold air. I smirked and trailed my hands slowly up her legs, her knees, her thighs, enjoying the softness of every curve. I made it to her hips and hooked my fingers on her panties. She looked amazing in them, but even better without. They soon joined her pants on the floor. She slightly opened her legs and I spread them open a little more. _How was she still sleeping!_ I leaned over her wanting to kiss her, but I didn't want to kiss her up there.

I trialed kisses from her stomach down to her thighs, then slowly to her center. I lightly placed a kiss there, drawing a soft moan from her. "Dimitri…" she sighed, I loved it when she moaned for me; it made me giddy. I smiled then I parted her with my tongue fully tasting her.

She gasped and quickly sat up "Dimitri!" she said surprise.

"I'm not done yet" I gave her a seductive smile and pushed her back down. I continued kissing and licking until I could feel her coming close to her climax.

"Dimitri… please…" she yelled squirming on the bed. I held her tight, but I couldn't hold back any longer either. I laid over her and thrust myself deep inside her.

"Oh god Roza…" I murmured on her lips. I thrust deeper, harder, and faster until I felt her muscles clench around me and we both found release at the same time.

"I love you Roza" I said and gave her a long soft kiss. I lay on top of her, she didn't want me to move, and I could stay in her arms like this for the rest of my life. She held me there, stroking my hair, her other arm wrapped around my back. She kissed the top of my head and said "I love you Dimka" and we both drifted to a wonderful sleep.


	7. Time for realization

**So the other chapter seemed kinda like a Filler, sorry, ran a blank there, but here we go. I couldn't keep Dimitri mad at Rose. But I think there will be drama soon. Enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are great!**

**Same disclaimers as always.**

* * *

**RPOV**

_Wow, what a way to be woken up!_ I can't remember the last time I was woken up without the need to punch someone. Dimitri still lay in my arms. I really loved it when we were like this; it felt like this is how we were meant to be, forever. _Forever_, that idea scared me a little. Not that I didn't want to be with Dimitri for the rest of my life, but did he? And if he did, was it fair to him to be with me? I was so messed up with the darkness just springing up at random moments, I mean look at what happened that time in the cabin. I completely lost control, I wasn't myself. If it wasn't for Dimitri, I don't know what would have happened.

I know he said he would always be there for me, but was it fair for him? I never wanted to hurt him, and sometimes I thought that he deserved to be with someone _normal_. Someone that could give him all the things that I couldn't, like an open relationship, one that others would accept. And a family, I could never give him that. With him in my arms right now, it was easy to try to forget all these things, but I just couldn't.

I needed to have a discussion with Dimitri about this but I didn't know how. I didn't want to push him away abruptly; I wanted to tell him all my insecurities. I didn't want him to think I didn't love him without knowing the real reasons behind it. I loved Dimitri, more than I could have ever imagined, but all these things just wouldn't stop nagging me. The thought that I was taking so much from him, and how much he would have to sacrifice to be with me.

I needed help; maybe I would talk to Adrian. I know, _Adrian_ of all people. But he knows the side effects of spirit just as much as me; he's also in love with me. I know it isn't fair to him but he said I could count on him if I ever needed anything. I would talk to him and see if he had any insight for me. Dimitri would kill me if he found out I went to Adrian for help before him, they kinda hate each other, in a silent way.

As much as I hated to do so, I slipped out of his embrace and went to shower. I needed to be alone to think. It was weird, I felt _happy_ but sad and worried and frustrated at the same time. Was Lissa using spirit again? I don't know, but if she was then I needed to leave before Dimitri got up. If I was about to lash out I rather do it on my own than yell at him. I smiled at him and whispered "I love you Dimitri…" before I turned and headed to the shower.

A few minutes later I walked out, dressed and ready to head out. Dimitri was still asleep; he looked so peaceful and had a smile on his face. I didn't want to wake him so I walked out, silently closing the door behind me. I didn't know where I was headed but I felt very anxious and jittery, like I had a pent up emotion ready to burst. _What was wrong with me?_

I unconsciously made my way to the gym, when I was there I quickly checked my bond with Lissa. Sure enough she was practicing spirit with Adrian, It made her happy and I could feel that through the bond. I could never ask her to stop, not when it made her this happy, I would just deal with it on my own. I blocked her out of my mind so she wouldn't worry.

Feeling more and more anxious and frustrated now, I headed towards the punching bag hanging at the corner of the gym. As I walked closer I could feel the edges of the darkness creeping up on me, not strong but still there, pulling at my control. I stopped in front of the punching bag and started punching as hard as I could. All the thoughts I had this morning coming back to my mind.

**DPOV**

I woke up with a smile in my face, but it quickly faded as I noticed that My Roza wasn't in bed with me. _Where could she be and this early? _I laid back down, I figured she was with Lissa; she probably wanted to know if she got in trouble last night. _Wow that totally didn't go as I planned. _The memories of last night came back to me, and a smile slowly crept back to my face. Roza was so perfect. Last night was perfect. And as I lay in her arms I remembered the thought I had. _I could spend the rest of my life in her arms like this._

Realization hit me. I could spend the rest of my life with her, I wanted to. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She's kind, grateful, considerate (_in her own way_), tough, determined, opinionated, and a smart ass, what more could I want? I also loved her, and she loved me with the same fierceness. Sure there were things that we could never have like a family, and people would always judge our relationship, but I didn't care, as long as that at the end of the day I had her and she had me. That's all that mattered.

I needed to talk to Lissa, I know, strange, but I needed her opinion on this, she was after all her best friend, and no one knew My Roza better than her. _My Roza_, I loved the way that sounded. I know what I'm gonna do, it feels right and it is right, but I need to speak to Lissa first.

I called Lissa on her cell phone, I asked her if Rose was there and she said no. She tried to get through to her through their bond but Rose was blocking her. She figured she was _busy_ with me. Good thing she wasn't there to see me blush.

"Don't worry Lissa, I will find her, she probably eating, you know _her_. Before I hang up, do you think I can come by and talk to you?"

"Is something wrong Dimitri" she sounded worried.

"No, No, Lissa, just a few things I wanted to talk to you about, personal things"

"Oh… ok yea, sure, just come on by." She replied

"Thank you, I appreciate it, I will see you in a bit."

"No problem" and she hung up.

I was headed towards the commons when I heard a noise coming from the gym. It was awfully early (night time) for anyone to be in there. I got sidetracked and decided to go check it out. As I opened the doors I noticed Rose punching the bag like there was no tomorrow. _What was wrong? _I came closer and she heard her instincts were getting better. She stopped, but she wouldn't look at me she just faced the bag.

"I was gonna tell you that I stopped by Dr. Olendski's office last night and told her about you escaping. She said if you were fine to be jumping out of windows, then you didn't require bed rest. But training is still out of the question for a week"

"Thank you" she nodded but still didn't turn around. I took a step forward.

"Please, I just need to be alone right now" she held her palm out to me in a gesture to stay back.

"Roza what's wrong? Did I do something…?" I asked worriedly but she cut me off

"NO, No Dimitri, you didn't do anything. I just… need to be alone right now, please"

"Please talk to me Roza, let me help you, tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to be alone right now, just go, I will find you later" she said she almost sounded angry or agitated.

"Ok" I nodded "I love you Roza" I said, I didn't want to leave her, I didn't understand what was wrong, was it about what I did last night? I didn't want to upset her, she needed space.

She slightly turned her head and said "I love you too Comrade" and turned back. As I walked out of the gym I heard her punching the bag again, sounded harder than before. I needed to talk to Lissa and soon. I walked straight to her dorm room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and I saw Christian and Adrian in there.

"Hello Dimitri, please come in" she said politely and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything" I said, looking to Adrian and Christian. Adrian just looked at me indifferently, I didn't care for him either, I knew how he felt about My Roza and I didn't like it.

"No it's ok, we were practicing spirit for a while, but we were just finishing up" Lissa said.

Then it dawned on me, _that's why Rose was in the gym_, she must have been feeling the darkness from spirit. She was letting it out on the punching bag, but _why didn't she come to me?_

"Did you find Rose?" Lissa asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um… yes, she was in the gym, cooling off" I said

"Cooling off?" Lissa asked

"Oh shit… the effects of spirit, we completely forgot" Adrian answered, _Now you remember fucking jerk_ I thought.

Lissa had a worried and guilty expression on her face. "Don't worry she's ok, its not so bad, and she didn't want me in there, so no point in trying to reach her through your bond"

"That's why she was blocking me out" Lissa said in a small voice.

"Don't worry cousin, I will go check on her, she wont turn me down" Adrian said and he gave me a smug look. I stood in front of him with my fists clenched. He just smiled.

"Let him go Dimitri, if she didn't want to see you, she wont want to see him either, plus there was something you wanted to talk to me about…" she said trying to calm the situation down. I didn't know if I was mad because Adrian was going to go see her, or because she might actually talk to him, either way I was mad, but I let him pass.

"Yes, sorry Lissa, I do need to talk to you" I heard the door close behind me. She motioned for me to sit on the couch.

"Do you mind if Christian is here or would you rather he left?" Christian just looked down, I got the feeling he didn't want to leave Lissa.

"No I suppose it doesn't matter, he will eventually find out" I said with a smile.

Lissa's eyes lit up with curiosity, I've never really come to 'talk' to her in the past. This felt awkward. I automatically felt nervous and my heart started racing, it was hard to get the words out of my chest but I had to. Lissa was Roses' best friend, practically sister, she needed to know.

"Lissa you know I love Rose with all my heart, she means the world to me. I would do everything and anything for her. I want you to be the first to know that…" I hesitated, suddenly not knowing if she would be ok with this.

"What!" Lissa practically yelled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Roza; I'm going to ask her to marry me"

* * *

**Oooooh sorry to cut you off there, I had to do it, it was getting long. Thought you guys might mind ****. Wonder what Lissa will say? Christian? And Adrian? I'm still trying to figure that out. And of course I had to add some Adrian drama, I LOVE Dimka, but I like Adrian too. Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think!!! Thanks guys. I will update again tomorrow or later tonight. **

**-Jess**

** Don't forget to review!**


	8. Drama in the Gym

**Ok, so first, THANKS for the reviews guys, you made my day!! And here is the next chapter, hope you like it. I'm still trying to figure things out, some of your reviews made me think of different routes to take this story thanks!!!**

**Same Disclaimers as before.**

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with Roza; I'm going to ask her to marry me"_

Lissa just looked at me stunned, she was shocked. She didn't say anything she just sat there, and I was starting to get worried. After what seemed like an hour she finally said

"Oh my god Dimitri, Oh my god!!!" she was jumping up and down. She ran towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're getting married!!!" she squealed.

"Well that's the plan, but she has to say 'yes' first" I smiled at her.

"She crazy in love with you, of course she's gonna say yes!" Lissa said.

"You sure you wanna do that Belikov? Once you're tied to her, there are no refunds…" he smirked at me.

"I wouldn't want a refund… I'll take her as-is" I told him with a grin

"She's damaged goods…" he said, and Lissa smacked him in the arm

"Shut up Christian, she not damaged goods; they're perfect for each other, they both make each other better." Lissa said, sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you Lissa" I said

"Congratulation, Belikov, I mean it, I was just joking before, you two are great together and I wish you both the best" he said awkwardly, I could tell it was out of character to say something heartfelt.

"Thank you Christian"

"Oh my god can I see it?" Lissa asked. I had no clue as to what she was talking about. She looked at me expectantly and then sighed.

"The ring! Can I see it?" she sounded annoyed.

I frowned. "Oh… I don't have one yet…" I would have to get one soon.

"What?! Then how were you gonna propose?" she said exasperated

"Well I just thought about it a few minutes ago… I didn't realize… I mean I always knew she was my life… but marrying her only came to mind this morning" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my god we have to go shopping for one! I mean _you_ do, sorry" she looked embarrassed.

"It's ok Liss, I need your opinion on it, it has to be perfect, it has to be _her_"

"Good luck with that, how r u gonna find a ring that cusses, talks back, and punches everything in sight?" Christian said with a smile in his face. That earned him a glare from Liss.

"Ok we have to plan a trip to the mall! I could pretend that I need to do some shopping and distract her while you go into the jewelry shop and see if you find anything" Lissa said.

"Like you have to pretend you need to shop…" Christian said, Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Ok, when do you want to go?" she asked.

"Tomorrow if that's ok"

"In a rush to be tied to her Belikov? I'd be running if I were you" Christian asked, boy this kid was a pain. _How Lissa dealt with him, I don't know. Of course they might ask themselves the same thing about Rose and I; but that was easy, I loved her._

"Of course I'm in a rush, I want her to be mine forever, as soon as possible" The thought made me giddy, she would be _mine_, and only mine forever.

"Great! I'll talk to Rose, and then to Kirova, we'll set up guardians and stuff to come with us. This is going to be great!"

"Ok, it's settled then, tomorrow. I'm going to get Roza, hopefully she's more calm now" I said.

"I'll come with you, I need to talk to her remember" Christian followed too.

"Where's Adrian? He never came back?" Lissa Asked

"Maybe Rose mistook him for the punching bag and gave him a black eye, he's probably in his room trying to heal himself" Christian said with a smile in his face. I couldn't help but smile too, I kinda liked that idea.

We walked toward the gym, as we got to the doors, I pushed them open and Lissa followed behind me with Chris. There she was sitting on the mats next to Adrian giving him a hug.

I swear the sight made my blood boil.

I clenched my fist to my sides it was the only thing I could do to stop me from going up to Ivashkov and beating him to death.

"Rose!" I said, and the both turned around to look at me. Rose had a frown in her face and Adrian a big smile in his.

**RPOV**

I was still punching the bag even after Dimitri left. I felt even guiltier for making him leave like that. It wasn't fair to him, but I didn't want him near me while the darkness took over. Slowly it was fading, Lissa must be feeling good. I tried to check the bond, but now she was blocking me. Oh well it's probably for the best, no more nasty scenes with her and Chris, _eeeeww_ I shuddered at the thought.

Just then I heard the door open, "Little dhampire" it was Adrian, normally I would be annoyed, I hated the name he had for me, he insisted it was special because it was only for me.

"Actually you're just the person I wanted to talk to" I told him

"Really… I knew you'd finally _want_ me someday" he smirked

"I want you to talk, not any nasty ass thoughts you have in your head"

"I see your _ass_ in my _thoughts _everyday little dhampire" he winked at me.

"Adrian please, seriously…" I pleaded, I really needed to talk

"Of course, only cause you look so cute when you plead" he smiled and sat down on the mats, I followed.

"I need your advice Adrian but i'm not sure it fair to you… because of how you feel…" I said looking down.

"I see. Well I told you you could count on me for whatever, so here I am, just spill it" he could see where this was going, I felt bad, but it still didn't stop me.

"Well you know I love Dimitri" he just nodded not looking at me. "And I want to be with him but there is just so much that has me thinking that maybe we shouldn't"

That made him snap his head up and looked at me. He was now intrigued no doubt.

"And why would you feel that way, you guys seem like your happy?" he said. He was fishing and trying to help at the same time.

"Well you know better than I do the side effects of spirit. I don't think its fair for me put that kind of stress on Dimitri. I hate that I have to run way from him because I don't want to hurt him, it shouldn't have to be like that. Just a few moments ago I had to make him leave because of the darkness, and I saw the hurt in his eyes." I looked down and a tear slowly made its way down my check. I reached up to wipe it, but his finger was there first.

I looked up and he gave me a smile. "Don't cry Rose, it's not like you to cry. Is that all, tell me everything, I will help you." He told me, and he was sincere. It was odd for him to be like this, _just Adrian_, no pretenses.

"Well, then there's Lissa and the whole guardian thing. I have to be her guardian but every time I step out of wards, the shadows and headaches come crashing at me. Does that mean I won't properly be able to guard her? Will I never be able to go out with you guys like normal people? Will I be able to have a normal life with Dimitri outside the wards?"

"It's too much Adrian, I want a normal life, but I can't. I don't blame Lissa, I'm grateful we have the bond, but it also makes everything else so difficult. It's not fair for him"

"Well if he truly loves you, he will stick by you no matter what" he said, he almost sounded hopeful that I would say otherwise.

"I know he said he would be there for me always, but could I tie him to a life like this?"

"Listen Rose, I know you have a lot on your plate right now. You just need to take a deep breath and think for a sec. Together we will come up with something, I'll talk to Lissa, and we'll figure it out, OK?"

I looked up and smiled at him. He could be an amazing friend when he wanted to.

"Ok, thanks Adrian, this means so much to me" and I pulled him in to hug him. Even if we didn't figure anything out, talking to him made me feel so much better. He hugged me back.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri say and I looked at him with a frown, _why is he yelling?_

I let go of Adrian, I guess I could see what this looked like. Adrian slipping back to himself just smiled at Dimitri, making him even more furious.

"Dimitri, we where just talking, there's no need to shout" I walked over to him, Adrian got up and walked over to Christian, smile still in place, same ol' Adrian is back _fucking jerk._

Dimitri walked over to me and pulled me to his side wrapping his arm protectively around my waist.

"I'm sorry it's just that you pushed me away earlier, and it just surprise me to see you there hugging Adrian when you were supposed to be cooling off" he said, anger laced in his voice.

"Jealous? I told you she wouldn't turn _me_ away" Adrian said with a grin on his face.

Dimitri clenched his fist and took a step forward. I grabbed his arm and held him back and he stopped. Lissa stood next to Adrian coming between them.

"If you want to keep that stupid face of yours, I suggest you shut your trap Adrian" I sound a little worried, so he took it as a joke. But shut up anyways.

Lissa broke in automatically, trying got assuage the situation. "Hey Rose I was thinking, I need to do some shopping, and I heard that Olendski took you off bed rest. So what better way to celebrate than by going to the mall on a shopping trip!"

I could still feel the tension and I wanted to get out of this school for a few hours. I looked down thinking about me being out of the wards. But shopping would be fun; I could just take some aspirin and block everything out. _Ok easier said than done._

Adrian noticed my debate, and I knew he knew what was worrying me.

"It'll be fine Rose" he said. I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me. I could imagine why he was upset, Adrian knew something he didn't, but I didn't want to tell him my insecurities, it was one more thing that he would have to worry about.

"Ok, yea sounds great, when are we going?" I said sounding enthused.

"Tomorrow, as soon as were done eating, I'll talk to Kirova and see what she thinks."

"Don't worry cousin, I'll go with you, she'll agree" Adrian said, _cocky S.O.B_.

"Great! This is going to be fun! Lets go to her office now, Rose we'll meet you in the cafeteria after we talk to Kirova, let say 30min?"

"Ok, we'll be there" I said as they walked off.

I turned around to look at Dimitri's face, he was pissed. His eyes burned holes through mine.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" I asked stupidly, well not really, I knew why he was mad, I'd be pissed too if I saw him hugging _Tasha_ for example. More than pissed _I'd kill the bitch_.

"What were you guys doing? You ask me to leave, but let him walk right in. Then I walk in and you guys are hugging" his voice as cold, and I couldn't help but look down.

"I'm sorry, we weren't doing anything, we are just friends, I love _you_, and you know that."

"I know you do Roza, and I love you, but what am I supposed to feel when you go to other's, especially _**him**_ of all people, when I'm here for you?" he said, there was a tinge of sadness in his voice. It made me feel worse.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to push you away but Lissa was practicing… and I didn't want to hurt you, or yell at you, that's why I asked you to leave. When Adrian came by I was feeling better" I said it all in one breath, afraid that if I didn't get it out, he wouldn't believe me.

"Rose…" he sighed, "I told you that I would be there for you, always" he cupped my face.

"I know… but it's not fair to you…" I said in a small voice.

"Roza, I want to, because I love you, not because I feel forced, please trust me, ok" he said forcing me to look at him. His eyes could make me do whatever he wanted me to do.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I hugged him. He pulled me tight into his arms and kissed me. It started off slow and slowly built. He tilted my head back, forcing me to deepen the kiss. I didn't protest. I opened my mouth for him and moaned as I felt his tongue explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and grinded his hips to mine and we both let out a moan.

His phone went of then. "Belikov" he answered I stayed hooked to his hips while he continued on the phone. "Ok, I'll be right there" and he hung up.

"I have to leave, Kirova want to speak to me, probably about our trip tomorrow" I pouted and unwrapped my arm from his neck and legs from his waist.

He kissed me one more time, just brushing his lips against mine "don't worry, go with your friends, and I will see you later on tonight" he said. I gave him the biggest smile I had, earning me one from him too.

"Ok, I'll see you later" I started walking out of the gym when he said "stay away from Ivashkov, I don't know how much restraint I have" he said with a serious face.

"Don't worry I can hold you back, plus, you're the only one I want" I gave him my man-eater smile. He smiled back, and I walked off.

We met at the cafeteria and had lunch, Christian and Adrian had gone to the feeders, so Liss and I were talking.

"You seem… giddy about something, what's up? I told her with a bit curiosity

"Nothing, just excited about shopping tomorrow" she said quickly, suspicious, but I wasn't gonna push her. We were done with Lunch when I told them I was tired. I truly was after that long session with the punching bag.

"I'm gonna head out guys, I'll see you tomorrow" I said

"Be here at 6pm sharp Rose, we need to leave on time!!" Liss said

"Yea yea yea, I'll be here on time" I said walking off. I heard Adrian tell Lissa that he needed to talk to her, probably to recap our conversation in the gym. I turned and smiled at him, he smile back and nodded. _He really was a true friend… when he wanted to be…_

* * *

**Ok guys' sorry it was so long! Hope you don't mind****. I thought I'd show the nice side of Adrian, even though he can still be a douche. I know some of you wanted Adrian to walk out with a black eye, but Dimitri can't do that… he knows better. But anyways LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, REVIEW BELOW!!**


	9. a wonderful dream

**Hey guys, again thanks for the reviews. So here's the next chapter, hope you like. **

**As always, I do not own VA, no matter how much Dimitri and I wished we did.**

I walked into my room and shut the door. I changed into a tank top and just took my pants off, I'm sure Dimitri wouldn't mind me missing some pants. So I crawled into bed, no matter how much I wanted to wait up for him, my body was shutting down for the day.

I woke up in a beautiful garden, surrounded by trees that offered shade. I walked up to a patch of daisies when I heard a noise to my right. I turned to see Adrian walking from behind one of those trees.

"Hello little dhampire" he said with a seductive smile.

I rolled my eyes "should have know this was one of your dreams, it's always the garden"

"Well I thought this would be a better place for today's meeting" he said

"What's so special about today?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"Look" he pointed behind me towards another tree, Lissa popped from behind it

"Oh my god, how?" I said, stunned.

"We've been practicing a lot of things lately Rose… sorry by the way… and we figured, if I'm connected to you and Adrian can get into your dreams why can't I come too?"

"Wow" was all I could say

"We decided to try it today, plus I told Lissa about our conversation in the gym…"

"Oh…" I sat down, and they followed, right next to me.

"Rose I'm so sorry that you're going through this, its all my fault and-"

"Liss don't. It's not your fault and I can deal, it's just that it frustrating sometimes, but I'm getting a handle of things now…"

"I know Rose, but still, I wanna make things easier for you now that…" and Lissa stopped as if she caught herself saying more than she should have.

"Now that what?" I said, Adrian and I looking at her.

"Now that you and Dimitri have started a relationship, I didn't want Adrian to feel uncomfortable…" she said almost hesitantly, _was she hiding something?_ I guess she was right, I didn't feel right talking about this in front of Adrian.

"Ok ok guys quit talking about me like I'm not here… and I don't care, I told you Rose" he gave me a serious look, that dared me to object. I smiled back.

"Ok so what's this 'meeting' about?" I asked. Liss and Adrian looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, so Adrian and I were thinking, if you take the darkness from me after I use spirit, it makes you angry and what not, so it's almost like a sickness taking over you…"

"Get to the point Liss" I said impatiently.

"Relax Rose, she's getting to that part, plus we have all night…" Adrian wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No we don't, especially if you want me to get up on time to go on your little trip"

"It's not _my_ trip, but I do have some shopping to do now…" he said, suddenly thinking.

"Are you guys done? Can I continue?" Liss said, annoyed, I waived my hand for her to continue.

"So if it's like a sickness, I should be able to heal it from you!" she said with a very big smile on her face, Adrian had one plastered on his face too.

I sat there thinking, _could this really work? If it did, wow things would be great, no more uncontrollable mood swings, Lissa could just heal me, and she could continue using spirit…_

"But how do we know if it will work?" I asked

"Well we will have to test that theory little dhampire, no other way to find out"

"No! It's too dangerous, and even so, who would volunteer on this crazy stunt, knowing it might not work?"

"I volunteer, after all, I did come up with part of it" Adrian said with a serious face.

"And maybe Dimitri could-" Liss started saying.

"No! Absolutely not, I'm doing this so that he won't get hurt, I won't ask him to put himself in danger. I don't even want Adrian to do it"

"Oh please Rose, your not asking me, I volunteered, and I'm gonna put this theory to test" he said determined.

"Ok…maybe Eddie could help out; he's the only person I could think of that can hold me down with your help…" I said worried.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm sure it's gonna work, plus you're underestimating our strength, I'm hurt" he placed a hand over his heart, faking insult.

"No, your just not taking this seriously, you've never seen me like that, Liss has, it's not a pretty sight" Lissa just shook her head.

"Ok, we'll ask Eddie, if he says no, we won't push him, I wouldn't blame him." We all nodded in agreement. A few moments later I asked

"What else did you guys want to talk about?" I asked impatiently, wanting to go back to bed.

"Impatient much?" asked Adrian

"I just wanna go back to bed; I don't want to be tired in the morning"

"Rose you are asleep… it's all in your head" he said

"Ok, so what's left?"

"We were think about the shadows and the headaches" Lissa spoke up

"Wow have you guys been up doing research all night? I just told Adrian" I said surprised

She gave me a sheepish grin "well we have talked about this before, I've always been worried about you ever since the plane ride…"

"You guys really are great, I'm so lucky to have you both" I said to both.

"Ok enough with all the goo goo gaga" Adrian said with a smile

"So if the wards keep you 'normal' so to speak, and the shadows creep up when you leave them, then maybe we can replicate the effects of the wards" Lissa said, I was lost. They could both tell.

"Well the wards are made up of all four elements combined together, so if we could get anything- let say a necklace or a ring and have Moroi put their magic on it like they do at the gates…" Adrian didn't finish, it made sense to me now.

"Then I can go outside the wards…" I said, my head a million miles away

"Rose… are you ok?" Lissa sounded worried. I leaned forward and tackled them both to the ground. I was kissing Lissa and yes even Adrian on their cheeks.

"Rose Rose calm down, I'm getting turned on here" Adrian said laughing, I could care less about his joke

"Oh my god guys, if it works… do guys have any idea what this means?" I said on verge of tears.

"Yes, that you will have somewhat of a _normal_ life" Lissa said, "it's the least I could do for you." Adrian looked like he wanted to say something but he kept quiet.

"Thank you guys, let me know when you guys try it, how will you find Moroi to do that though?"

"Let me worry about that" he winked at me "your waking up now" Adrian said.

"Bye Rose" Lissa said and gave me a hug, "see you at 6 pm sharp!" and disappeared.

Adrian was walking away and I ran up behind him and gave him a hug, he turned around and hugged me back.

"Thank you Adrian, I will owe you forever" I said

"Don't thank me, like you said I would know better than anyone the effects, I at least can drink and smoke" he winked at me and then let me go. I smiled at him as he disappeared into the trees.

I opened my eyes to find a smiling Dimitri looking down at me. God he looked amazing, I don't think I will ever get used to it. He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and I pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me back, tenderly running his fingers on my face. He pulled back an asked

"You looked so happy, what were you dreaming about?"

Stupidly I answered "About Adrian" his face soon turned into a frown and I could see anger in his eyes.

"Lissa was there" I said quickly "We were just talking, all three of us" his face recovered. He hated Adrian and I knew he hated that Adrian could come to me in my dreams.

I touched his face "You're the only one I dream about…willingly, I can't help it if Adrian invades my dreams…" he smiled.

"I always dream about you too My Roza" and he kissed me.

"Really?" I was being coy now.

"Mhmmm…" he said trailing kisses down my neck, which made me suck in a breath.

"And what do you dream about…." I said, it was getting harder for me to make complete sentences.

"About this…" and he trailed his hand under my shirt going upwards. "And this…" he completely removed my shirt and threw it on the floor. He started trailing kisses from my stomach up to my chest. God this man had an amazing mouth! I was practically panting.

"And … what…else…" I said between breaths.

"This…" he unhooked my bra and tossed it to the floor next to my shirt. He ran his tongue around my breast before placing a hard kiss to my nipple. That drew a sharp gasp from me.

"Oh god Dimitri…" I said arching my back towards him.

"But mostly I dream about holding you and telling you how much I love you" he said, his brown eyes full of love were looking straight at me.

My eyes looked exactly like his and I said "I love you too" and he gave me a soft long kiss. Needless to say for the next few hours we showed each other just how much we loved each other.


	10. Mall

**Here's the next Chapter, I really hope you guys aren't getting bored yet last chapter was a filler. Well enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Same disclaimers as always**

I distinctly remember a loud beeping noise in the background. _What the hell, its Rose's sleep day!! _It wouldn't stop. I reached from under the covers and was feeling around on the night stand. I found it and chucked it across the room. I heard a loud thud and my cell phone hit the closet door. _Shit! Hopefully it's not broken _But at least the alarm finally shut up.

"Roza…" a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist "we have to get up, Lissa will be waiting for us, and she's gonna be mad if were late."

"I don't care, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here and sleep…" I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hmmm… I shouldn't have kept you up all night love…"

"I didn't mind… if you want u can keep me up again…" I said kissing him. He kissed me back but soon pulled away.

"Rose we have to go, get up" he let me go and headed to the bathroom.

"Why are you so anxious to go? I thought guys hated going to the mall and shopping?" I said. I was starting to get suspicious_. But what reason would he have to go? He's probably humoring Lissa and me._

"Are you forgetting that we are both going too, and the guardians going know about us, so we don't have to pretend were not together…" he said. Realization hit me.

"Yes! This is great, one whole day of being with you and not having to hide. Just you and me together, like it should be" I jumped out of bed then and ran into the bathroom into his arms.

"Yes, you and me together… like it should be" there was love in his eyes and something else that I couldn't tell. My mind must be running around.

We brushed our teeth and got dressed; I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top that said "bite me". Dimitri looked at me appraisingly and lifted one of his eyebrows. _Damn him!_

"See anything you like?" I gave him a seductive smile.

"As a matter of fact I do" he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I thought he was gonna kiss me but instead he went for my neck. I arched my head back and felt him brush his lips there, and then he softly bit me.

"Getting frisky Comrade?"

"Just doing what your shirt says…" he said and pulled back to smile at me.

"Ok Ok lets go before we end up in the bed" I said

I grabbed my phone and put it back together, I swear the thing was like a lego,it just snaps back together. He grabbed my hand and we head to the commons, but let it go as soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs. We still had to pretend for a while, I just sighed. He seem to know what I was thinking, he leaned in and said "soon we will be on our way and we can hold hands again" I gave him a small smile and went up to Lissa, Chris, and Eddie.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in, finally!" Christian said.

"Hey fire crotch, missed you too" I said, he just glared at me.

"Guys stop it, seriously, do we have to do this every time! You just got here!" Liss complained.

"He started it" I said

"She asked for it" Chris said

"Stop it!" Liss yelled

"Fine" we both grumbled. Dimitri just had an amused look on his face.

So we walked to the car on the car port. We were taking two cars, an SUV and a small compact from the academy, given the amount of people that were going. Me, Adrian, Lissa, Fire boy, Eddie, Dimitri, Alberta, Yuri, and Stan.

Stan and Yuri went in the small compact; Alberta felt that Adrian, Liss and Fire boy were safe enough with to trained guardians and two novices in the same car. Dimitri drove and Alberta got shotgun. Christian quickly pulled Lissa into the middle seat with him, leaving me and Adrian to sit all the way in the back.

Dimitri wasn't happy, but I didn't mind, as long on Adrian behaved. If not he would be finding himself with his face plastered to the side of the glass.

"Looks like it you and me back here little dhampire, we got enough privacy" Adrian said giving me a smile. Dimitri glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Watch yourself Ivashkov" was the only thing Dimitri said.

"What? I m just stating a fact, its me and her back here and its private…" he gave Dimitri a fake innocent look. Dimitri just glared.

"Stop it Adrian or I'll move, or hit you, you pick" I said

"Fine" he grumbled

Just then Stan started driving and Dimitri followed behind. It was 45 minutes to the mall, great I'm in for a day of pounding headaches. I took a deep breath and pulled up my barriers up as best I could. Adrian felt my discomfort and patted my hand, "relax, and concentrate" I look at him and smiled. Dimitri had a look of concern, I just smiled and nodded.

"_Are you ok?"_ Liss said through the bond.

"_Yea, I'm fine_" I said through the bond, but I'm sure she could feel my tension. She just nodded.

We got to the mall soon after. I got out and stretched out, the others did the same. Alberta being in charge said Stan, Yuri and her were going to be the far guards and Dimitri, Eddie and me were near guards. We nodded and proceeded to walk into the mall. Dimitri held my hand, I looked down at them and then at his face and we both smiled.

The mall was huge; there was a big food court at the center of it and many stores, from Victoria's Secret, to a vans store and even and indoor laser tag!

"No way! When did they put that in?" I exclaimed.

"A few months ago I believe" said Alberta

"Wow we haven't been to the mall in forever, a lot has changed" Lissa said

"Well where do we start, lets stay together" I said.

"Sounds good, and it will be easier for the guardians to protect us" said Liss

"Well actually I have to do some shopping of my own" said Adrian and he gave me a wink, and looked at Lissa. Dimitri stiffened next to me and I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Ok, I will go with Lord Ivashkov and we will meet at the food court in…" Alberta said looking at Adrian.

"2 hours" he said. We nodded and head our own way.

Liss and I made our way to Victoria's Secret of course. Christian followed Lissa and Dimitri followed me. We still kept an eye on them, and Yuri and Stan stayed outside.

I walked by the Panty section and was just browsing, when Dimitri came up behind me and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I really think you would look even more amazing in those" he whispered in my ear and pointed to and metallic blue thong and bra set. He was right with my skin tone and curves; these would really make me look hot! I grabbed them and placed them in my shopping bag along with other items I had picked.

"Aren't you gonna try them on?" he asked.

"As much as I would like to model these for you, we are also working Comrade, but tonight, I promise" I gave him my man eater smile. He smile with anticipation and went to wait by the door while Liss and I paid for out stuff. We walked into a couple of other stores and then headed to the food court.

We noticed Adrian walking out of a small jewelry store with a small bag and he smiled at us. _What is he up to?_ Alberta came up to us then and told us to head to the food court. We got there and were all deciding what to eat. No surprise, Adrian, Liss, and Chris weren't hungry, they didn't eat much.

Dimitri, Eddie and I headed to the burger king. Dimitri being Dimitri ordered a Caesar Salad and bottled water. Who the hell goes to burger king for salads? It's _**BURGER**_ King! I just looked at him and shook my head; he rolled his eyes at me. I ordered two cheese burgers, large fries and a large Coke. Eddie ordered a chicken sandwich.

We grabbed our food and went back to the table.

"Geeze Rose, are there any cows left to feed the rest of the population, looks like they killed them all trying to feed you" Christian said looking at my food.

"Shut up fire crotch before I stick you face up a cow ass" Dimitri and Lissa just shook their heads. We ate in silence after that.

"Hey Adrian what were you getting at that jewelry shop?" I asked

"A special charm for a special person" he replied and gave me a wicked smile.

"Anyone I know?"

"Jealous?" he lifted an eyebrow at me

"Hardly, just curious to know who the unlucky girl was"

"Ah, soon my little Dhampire you will know who I got this for" and he gave me a wink. Dimitri just glared at him and stiffened. I held his hand under the table and rubbed circles on it, trying to calm him down. He did.

"So what are we doing next I said, I think were done shopping right?" every one nodded

We were all throwing out suggestion when Dimitri suddenly got up.

"I have to us the restroom, I will be right back" he said looking at all of us, but he looked at Lissa a second longer. I brushed it off.

A few minutes later we decided to check out the Laser tag place, we thought it would be fun to choose teams and have a competition. Alberta said she would head over to the place and see if she could rent it out just for us for and hour, but she had to wait till Dimitri got back.

_Where was he? Did he fall in or something_, even if he did, he was too damn big to be actually stuck, I laughed at the idea. Five minutes later, he strolled back with a smile on his face when he saw me.

"Fall in comrade?" everyone started laughing, he just shook his head.

"They were cleaning them so I had to wait till they were done. What did you guys decide?" he said quickly changing the subject, must be embarrassed.

"Laser tag!" I said and he gave me an amused look.

"What? Haven't you played before?" I asked him

"As a matter of fact no" he replied

"No way, what did you do all your childhood, stay locked up in your room reading westerns?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, we just didn't have Laser tag where I grew up" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's right, Arctic Wasteland, don't worry comrade, you'll get the gist of it."

Alberta came back and said they gave us the place for 1 hour so we headed down there. Stan and Yuri went into the place to check it out and make sure it was safe and only we would be in there. It was. There was only one exit and it was the same as the entrance, so no way anyone could get in and out with out the guardians knowing.

"Ok, so for anyone who hasn't played before" I looked pointedly at Dimitri "here are the rules. We will pick teams, and then we put on our gear which consists of a vest and a laser gun. If you are shot in any part of the vest, the vest will light up and you're out"

"Loser stand in the hall way with the guardian outside, any questions" I said everyone shook their head.

"Ok lets go-" I was saying

"Wait what does the winning team get?" Adrian asked; everyone automatically got curious.

"Hmmm… losers sing out loud the whole ride back to the Academy whatever is playing on the radio" I said

The guardians shook their heads, including Dimitri, I smiled and the rest were laughing.

"Ok, now for teams, who wants to be team captain?" I said

"Rose!" Adrian, Lissa, Chris and Eddie yelled.

"Ok, guess I'm team captain one, who wants to be second?" no one said anything, guess they all secretly hoped I would pick them. Of course, _who would want to go against badass Rose Hathaway?_

"I will" surprise surprise Dimitri volunteered. He didn't know what he was up against. _Poor guy_ I smiled.

**Ok so that was it. Any questions or comments please let me know, Just review below!! Suggestions are always welcome as well. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be up later tonight, depending on the reviews…**

**Don't forget the green button below….**


	11. Laser tag!

**So guys, thanks for all the reviews!!! You are all amazing. So first thing: when I wrote the last chapter I said there was gonna be a laser tag competition, well I wrote it without thinking that I have no clue how to play laser tag, and I don't even live in an arctic wasteland.. So please bear with me if some things are not consistent with the game. I asked my friends who've played so here goes… Second did I mention you guys are great, oh well I said it again. Third: I do not own VA or the characters, but I do own this plot. Fourth… JK. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_I will" surprise surprise Dimitri volunteered. He didn't know what he was up against. Poor guy I smiled._

"Ok I pick first" is said immediately

"Why? That's not fair" Dimitri said

"Because I said so, and who said life was fair Comrade?" I gave him a defiant look. He just rolled his eyes.

"So before we start picking here are the rules. There are no rules, anything goes. But if you lose you must wait in the lobby till the last person remains. That is the winner. Understood?" everyone nodded.

So it was gonna be Me, Dimitri, Alberta, Stan, Lissa Adrian, Sparky and Eddie playing. Yuri was gonna be at the door by the lobby guarding, I'm sure he was happy that he wasn't gonna be singing at the end of the day.

"Ok I pick Lissa" I said. She smiled and ran to stand next to me.

"Alberta" she nodded and went over to Dimitri.

"Adrian" he gave me a smirk and walked over to me, Christian just frowned at me, probably wondering why I didn't pick him next.

"Stan" Dimitri said.

I pretended to think and that made Christian even madder. Like I wouldn't pick him, Lissa would be mad.

"Fine Christian I guess" and I smiled at him and he glared and walked next to Lissa.

"Eddie" and he went to stand next to Stan. Ok so it was Lissa, Adrian and Christian on my team and Alberta, Stan and Eddie on his. We went off to the side to discuss 'strategy' I told the other team, they moved off too.

"Holy shit we are gonna get creamed, I'm not singing" Christian complained.

"You're right, I should have picked Eddie then" he just frown at me.

"Seriously do you think I'm _that_ stupid, I picked you guys for a reason, obviously Dimitri wasn't thinking strategy" they all gave me confused looks.

"I said there were no rules, _anything_ goes, so Liss and Adrian can use compulsion to take out Stan and Alberta, I really couldn't figure out how you can be useful Sparky, that's why I picked you last."

"Nice!" they all replied.

"I'll figure something out" was all Chris said, I nodded.

"Ok so we all got our man and I'll take Dimitri down, got it?" they all nodded.

"Looks like you're going down Hathaway! Hope you're ready to sing, we have fully trained guardians on our side" they all laughed. I looked at my team and shook my head, we aren't revealing our strategy.

"We'll see Castile" was all I said. Dimitri wiped the smile off his face. _Yea be afraid._

So we headed into the room. Before we parted I said "if you get shot three times in the vest, your gun will stop working and you're out" they all nodded and continued in.

The room was dark but we could all still see. There were fluorescent lights everywhere lighting secret hideaways and hidden passages. This was gonna be so much fun! My team took off to the left side and they went to the right.

"Ok guys don forget, Liss you got Alberta, Adrian has Stan, Eddie is yours Chris and I got Dimitri" we all nodded.

"Good luck guys, try to stay alive. Oh, yell out if you're out"

"Ok" they all said in unison. A light flashed in the middle of the room signaling the game begun. We all spit up then.

I took one of the passages, staying low to the ground in case some one was there. I was coming up to a turn when I saw Lissa had Alberta in a trance off to the side, damn that was fast, Alberta's vest was going off. There was a delay before you can shoot again so Lissa let her off and ran away. I smiled at her.

I heard Adrian in the distance yell "shit" someone must have got him. I kept walking and I thought I saw a shadow walking in my direction, instinctively I started walking back and bumped into someone, and I quickly turned around and fired. When I looked it was Christian, he had been doing the same thing and shot me too.

"Great going genius, were supposed to be getting the other team not each other!" I silently yelled, I didn't want the other to catch us together.

"Well why don't you watch were your going Rose!" he said back

"Forget it how many time you been shot" I asked him

"Just right now"

"Good, me too, let's split up before the find us" I said. Just then Eddie popped up behind Christian and shot him. I quickly ran away and turned into another aisle. The game continued I was walking down aisles hoping to see Dimitri, when finally on a turn I spotted his duster as he turned down the corner. I silently crept behind him and said hey! He turned around, obviously surprise and I shot at him, and he shot back at the same time.

"Damn" I said and turned into another walk way.

"Don't hesitate Rose, rule number one." I could hear him over the wall.

"Don't worry Comrade, I wont next time" I yelled back. I made it around another turn to find Chris, Liss and Adrian huddling in a corner.

"What are you guys doing?" I said.

"Just regrouping, we couldn't find you." Chris said

"OK where do we stand?" I said looking around to make sure no one was gonna surprise us.

"Alberta is out, I think Stan has one shot left and so does Dimitri, Eddie, I caught him crouching in a little hole trying to hide, I shot him there" Christian was laughing.

"Good guys, how many shots you guys have left?" I asked

"One" Lissa spoke for all of them.

"Fuck, me too" I said thinking again.

"Ok this is what were gonna do, we are going to head out together and split in twos. I'll take sparky with me. Were gonna have to sacrifice someone…"

"I will" Liss said.

"Ok, we will head to the opening in the middle of the room, but Liss your going to go to the center, pretending that your looking for someone, when Stan, or Eddie pop out they'll shoot you, but Chris and Adrian will shoot them, hopefully. I know Dimitri is too smart for that one"

So we headed off to the center of the room, there were a few, makeshift rocks to act as cover and walls leading to other walk ways. We all took our positions. Lissa started walking to the center, crouched down. Then Stan pops out and shoots her, Adrian then stands and shoot Stan, Yes! Then Eddie pops out and gets Adrian too, Fuck!

As Adrian made his way out to the door I saw him look down and pick something up, he looked back and continued walking towards the door. _Hmmm._

So it's Eddie and Dimitri against me and Fire boy great. I saw which direction Eddie went and followed- Chris right behind me. We saw Eddie against a wall trying to see if he saw anyone ahead. I went towards him and Chris pulled me back and signaled me to wait.

"shh" he said and then stepped ahead of me but so that Eddie couldn't see him. He put his hand in front of him a lit a small flame, it was bright. I nodded in agreement, I saw what he was doing he was gonna make Eddie curious about the fire and when he came we would ambush. Eddie wouldn't be expecting us to use magic, none of them did.

Just as we planned, Eddie looked back and saw the bright light. I heard him say 'what the hell', and lowered his gun a little, Chris jumped on that and shot him.

"Damn!" Eddie said "no fair"

"Life's not fair" I heard Dimitri say before he shot Chris.

"Fuck, your on your own Rose, don't lose" and they both walked out.

"Looks like its you and me Roza…" I could hear him saying from another aisle.

"Guess so comrade, hope all that singing in the shower will help you out today" I said with a smile on my face.

"You know I don't sing in the shower Rose, but it doesn't matter, I'm not singing today" that's when I felt him pressed on to my back. _Fuck_ I said mentally. But no, I wasn't done yet. I rubbed my self against him and he took in a deep breath, I smiled.

"Its not gonna work Roza" he said with a husky voice. He still hadn't shot me.

"What's not gonna work?" I said with and innocent voice and pushed myself against him again.

"That, I know what your doing" his voice shook, I felt his breath on my ear.

"I'm not doing anything" I turned around, and crush my self to his chest.

He pulled back a little and pointed the gun to my chest. I lowered my arm with the gun to my side and he narrowed his eyes. I trialed my other hand up and down his chest. That made him shiver. With the gun still pointed at my chest he moved in a little closer and placed his other hand on my face. I trialed my hand lower, slowly heading for the edge of his pants. He lowered his face to my neck and I could feel as he let out a soft moan. I turned my head and kissed him, slowly at first, but then with more passion.

We stayed there for a while then I leaned my head back to deepen the kiss, my hand was now in his hair while the other still stayed down to my side. He knotted his finger in my hair too, pushing his tongue into my mouth, _god he tasted good._

I felt as his gun started lowering and I felt it now on my back pressing me closer to him. I pressed my self harder to him and kissed him more fiercely, and I let out a soft moan.

He slowly pulled away to look at me and he smiled "Rule number one Roza, never hesitate"

"I didn't" was all I said. He gave me a confused look and looked down to see my gun pointed at him and his vest flashing. It was over.

* * *

**So what did you think??? Let me know! Wonder what Adrian found? Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter I speak, it will be up in few hours. It's my day off and it's raining so I have nothing else to do than sit on the computer with a cup of hot chocolate and my dog sleeping at my feet while I write for you guys. Such a nice scene I think. Peaceful. Anywho…. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!!!**


	12. Many Surprises

**So Rose's Team won, big surprise… Thanks for the reviews. The proposal will be soon. I'm just trying to think of something romantic… any suggestions? Let me know.**

**Same Disclaimers.**

* * *

So we walked out; Dimitri's vest was still flashing. I had a huge grin on my face and Liss and Christian said "Wooo" and hi-fived me. The guardians weren't happy, and Adrian didn't seem to be either.

"What's wrong? We won" I asked him

"Hmmm? Oh nothing sorry, just thinking" then he gave me a small smile "that's a good thing, I didn't feel like singing the whole way back" I gave him a little shove and went back to the group.

"Ok guys I think were done, let go back home. Plus I can't wait to hear you guys singing"

I said with the biggest smile I could pull, Lissa and Fire boy were just laughing in the back. We were headed to the car, Stan and Yuri in the front and Alberta and Dimitri in the back. Adrian slowed down to go at Dimitri's pace. I ignored it and continued talking with Liss.

APOV

As I was walking out after I got shot, I noticed something on the floor, a small box. I picked it up and looked back, nobody was there. I continued walking out into the lobby where Lissa and the others were and stood off to the side. I opened the box and I swear my jaw fell down to the ground. It looked like an engagement ring.

I looked up and saw Liss looking at me, she walked right over.

"Were did you find it?" she asked.

"Inside, on the floor, he must have dropped it while we were playing" I said in a monotone voice. I was shocked, and surprise, but sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry you had to find it Adrian." Was all she said. I closed the box and put it in my pocket.

"How long have you known? And why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I found out yesterday, he told me. And he didn't want anyone to know, since they can't be together until she graduates." She said.

I just nodded. I was at loss for words. I knew that they were in love, and that this could possibly happen, but it still hurt.

"She's gonna love it" I said in a small voice, and walked off to the side to think.

A few minutes later they both walk out, Rose had won, but I no longer cared.

"What's wrong? We won" she came up to me and asked.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing sorry, just thinking" I told her. I wasn't paying much attention. "That's a good thing, I didn't feel like singing the whole way" and that wasn't a lie. She gave me a small shove and went back to the group.

We started walking to the car and I noticed Dimitri and Alberta were in the back, guarding. I slowed my steps trying to catch up with Dimitri, Rose looked at me but turned back to talk to Liss.

"Can I speak to you Belikov?" I said and he nodded, he allowed down a bit but not to far from the group. I looked towards Rose again and noticed she was still talking to Liss.

"You dropped this, I'm assuming it's yours" I said handing him the velvet box. He frown and started searching his pocket and came up empty.

"You dropped it in the room while we were playing" I said and looked forward.

"Thank you" he said, and there was sincerity in his voice. I just nodded and started walking towards the group again.

"Just make her happy" I said over my shoulder, he nodded and put the box back into his pocket. We made it to the car.

"I'll go with Stan in the other car, to make sure he's singing." Stan just frowned at me but said nothing.

"Ok, Yuri you're with us" Alberta said. "And I'll drive"

"Shotgun" Yuri said. Dimitri just smiled.

They all got into the other car and I got into the passenger side of the other car.

"If you don't mind Guardian Alto, I'd rather you didn't sing" I told him

"Very well Lord Ivashkov" he looked relieved but we started the car and were on our way.

DPOV

_What the fuck_, I thought, _how the hell did I drop it_? And what were the odds of Adrian finding it. I felt bad for him, I knew how he felt about My Roza, and I didn't like it, but I still couldn't help feeling bad. He shouldn't have found out that way, but was there a better way?

I walked up to Alberta again "I need to talk to you when we get back to the Academy"

She took and deep a breath and nodded, I'm sure she knew why I needed to talk to her.

"Thank you" was all I said.

We reached to the car and Adrian volunteered to go with Stan, I didn't blame him. Yuri called shotgun and Alberta was driving. I sat all the way in the back with Rose and Christian took the middle seat with Lissa and Eddie.

"Ok, time for some singing" Rose said automatically as soon as we started moving. I just sighed.

"What wrong Comrade, stage fright?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Yuri hit preset #1 on the radio, you guys ready? And no mumbling, we've all gotta hear you."

A song was ending and then the radio announcer said "Barbie girl by Aqua" was up next. We all sighed. Rose couldn't contain her laughter next to me, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Lissa and Christian were laughing up front. The song started.

_- hi barbie!_

_- hi ken!_

_- you wanna go for a ride? _

_- sure, ken!_

_- jump in!_

_- ha ha ha ha!_

"I didn't hear you singing!" Rose said. We all then started singing louder.

_I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie_

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

Rose was loving this; she was touching her self in different places as the song went on. I smile slightly at her and squeezed her hand.

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours_

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours_

Lissa and Rose started joining in raising their hands every time it said "ha ha ha, yeah" we were all laughing then.

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- oh, I'm having so much fun!

- well, barbie, we're just getting started!

- oh, I love you ken!

Roza repeated the last few words and it made everyone laugh, including me. I pulled her in and kissed her.

The next song was "Wild thing" we all started singing again, making all of them laugh. I got into it and started singing to Rose, which was out of character for me, what can I say she makes me do thing I've never done.

"Wild thing" I looked at her

"You make my heart sing" I placed her hand on my chest

"You make everything, groovy" I winked at her

"Wild thing"

The song finished and she hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. "I loved it" she told me. And everyone started laughing; normally I would blush and be embarrassed but not right now, not with her next to me. I laughed too.

After a while they got tired of us singing _Thank god_, and said we could stop. We spent the rest of the ride, listening to music, but my mind was with Rose and how I was gonna propose? Would she say yes? And it had to be perfect, special. She looked up at me and I saw love in her eyes. I took her face and kissed her. She would say 'yes', she loved me like I loved her, I had no doubt.

We arrived to the Academy soon after, it was almost curfew and the Moroi needed to go to their dorms, Rose included.

"I'll be up to your room in a bit, I have something to talk to Alberta about" I told her.

"Everything Ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yes love, just guardian stuff. I'll be up there soon, remember you have something to model for me" I gave her a seductive smile.

"Ah, yes I remember now, Ok Comrade, I'll be waiting" she gave me her man eater smile, I swear I almost came right there, God she drives me crazy. I kissed her and walked to Alberta's Office.

"Please sit" she told me, her face was serious.

"Alberta I need to speak to you about my future plans. You know about Rose and I, and I love her with all my heart, she's all I've ever wanted and I want to be with her forever. I'm going to ask her to marry me." I was waiting for yelling or something but her reaction surprised me.

"Congratulations Belikov, I knew that's what you went to do when you went to the "bathroom" she smiled.

"Thank you?" I said

"You sound worried. Do you think she might say no?" she asked me

"Um no… but I expected you to disapprove or be angry" I said worried

"Belikov, I'm not her mother, and you are going to have to tell her, good luck with that- but I do know it's rare for us to find love, I'm glad you've found it. I have no doubt you guys are perfect for each other."

I smiled "thank you"

"Of course, you will have to wait until she graduates to tell anyone, she is underage"

"Of course" I said

"when were you planning on asking her if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tomorrow" I replied

"Very well, Stan will take your shift tomorrow; you have the day off, Good luck"

"Um… thank you"

"Is that all guardian Belikov?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you Petrov" and I walked out the door.

I headed towards Roses' room,_ fuck_ I was proposing tomorrow and I had no idea how or when or where I was going to do it. It has to be special and perfect. I know where!

I reached the stairs and then her room, I knocked on her door.

RPOV

I heard the knock at the door, and I knew it was Dimitri, I ran into the bathroom and yelled for him to come in. The door opened and I heard it close, he locked it i'm sure, we didn't want any surprises.

"Roza…" he asked

"I'm in the bathroom wait out there for a sec."

"Ok" he said. I head rustling and a small thud. I took and deep breath and headed to the door, Damn I looked hot, he had good taste.

I threw the door open and I swear I heard his jaw drop to the floor. I gave him my man eater smile and cat walked to the center of the room. He was already undressed.

"Roza…" was all he managed to say.

"See something you like?" I gave him my famous line.

"Boy do I" he got up and came to me and pulled me to him

"God Rose you look amazing, you drive me crazy" he said to my ear. It drove shivers down my spine.

"I'm glad you like it" I said before pulling him into a kiss.

I heard him moan against my lips, I did too. The kiss quickly turned heady and passionate, and out of control. He was already undressed with only his boxers on. I slid my hands down and pulled them off, releasing his already erect manhood. He let out a small groan and kissed me harder.

He lowered his hands down my back and onto my butt, squeezing them tight and lifting me so that I wrapped my legs around his waist. We never broke the kiss even as he laid me down on the bed and hovered over me.

I could feel his manhood pressed against my inner thigh and god I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"Dimitri…" I moan on his lips.

"Yes…" his voice was husky, and I could feel the restraint he was using to keep control.

"I need you…" I said as I reached between us and grabbed him.

He let out a growl and reached behind me and unclasped my bra, throwing it to the other side of the room. He was losing control I could tell. He was panting, and the look in his eyes was lust filled. He went for my panties and griped the edge.

"I swear if you rip these Comrade there will be hell to pay, I intend to use these for more than 5 minutes" I said with a serious look on my face.

"Fine" he sighed heavily.

He leaned back and with both hands slowly pulled them down, I lifted my hips to help him out.

"Happy?" he asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Not yet" I pulled him down and kissed him hard. We spent the rest of the night wrapped up with each other, making love. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit long, but I didn't wanna cut you guys short because of the lyrics. So the proposal is tomorrow, I have a few Ideas, I'm thinking about the cabin being the setting, that is where it all started, but if you have any other suggestions let me know, quickly before I start writing it!!!**

**Review below; let me know what you thought of this chapter**


	13. The proposal

**I am soooooo sorry guys, I know I was supposed to post this chapter a few days ago, but I had a party to host, then running errands all day. But anyways, here is the long awaited chapter, I tried to include all of your suggestions, hope I don't disappoint.**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MA SCENES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. U R ADVISED.**

**I do not Own VA the wonderful Richelle Mead owns it all, but this entry is all mine.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the arms of my Russian God. He was looking at me and smiled when our eyes met. He seemed deep in thought.

"Something wrong Comrade?"

"No, everything is fine, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I slid my hand up his chest. We were still naked in bed. He paused for a second enjoying the feel of my hand on his chest.

"Thinking that I want to stay here all day with you, but I have a shift in a few minutes" he said placing his hand over mine. That meant we weren't going any further. I pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later tonight." He placed a kiss on my lips and got out of bed and got dressed.

"I thought you had today off?" I asked him frowning at his fully dressed form.

He looked down and said "No Alberta asked me to cover one of the guardians' shifts, so I said yes."

"Oh, ok, well then I guess I'll spend the day with Liss and the guys to pass the time"

"Good, I'll see you later, sorry" and he bent down to kiss me.

After he closed the door behind him I sat up and texted Liss.

_Hey can I come over today and hang out with you guys? Dimitri had to cover a shift._

_-Rose_

_Sure come over, Adrian and I have to talk to you anyways. See you soon._

_-Liss_

I got up and took a quick shower and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top and headed over to Lissa's. When I got there Liss and Christian were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Liss, Sparky" He just glared at me.

"Hey Rose come in" Lissa said, she seemed excited about something but she was blocking me out. I decided not to press her, when she was ready she would tell me.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? Where Adrian?" I looked around.

"Miss me already little Dhampire?" Adrian said from the door, a lazy grin was on his face.

"You wish" I said.

"As a matter of fact I do" he raised an eye brow at me and step closer.

"What did you guys wanna talk to me about?" I walked over to the couch and sat on it, Adrian sat next to me.

"Ah, well…" Adrian was saying and Eddie walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up, you wanted to talk to me?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know apparently were both in the dark." I said

"We just wanted to talk to Eddie about practicing our theory with you, about healing the darkness, to see if he would volunteer along with me to hold you down" he said with a smirk.

"Oh" I said meekly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie said. Lissa explained everything to him, her theory, what we planned on doing, and his role in all this.

"Yea, I'll help, you know I would do anything for you Rose, and I'd like a chance to fight you, in a way." Eddie said with excitement in his eyes.

"Eddie this is serious, you could get hurt, so can Adrian, I really wouldn't ask this of you, I don't want you to-" I was cut off by Adrian.

"Rose we already talked about this, so no point in trying to back out, this is for you, and we are aware of the risks, I'm sure both of us will be able to handle you."

"Yea, everything will be ok, I won't let you hurt anyone Rose, I promise." Eddie said.

I looked down, I was sure Eddie was strong, he was one of the best novices the Academy had, besides me. I still couldn't help but to worry, what if I hurt them, what if I hurt Lissa?

"Rose, you wont hurt me, I know you wouldn't, we won't let you. It's gonna be fine" Lissa tried to soothe me through the bond. It was starting to work.

I nodded in defeat. "Ok, but Dimitri must not find out, I'm serious, he wouldn't approve of this." They all nodded.

"So when do we do this?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, early morning before anyone is up, we will all meet at the gym" Adrian said

"Ok" everyone said.

"Ok, I will try to stay up as late as possible; maybe if I'm tired, I will be weaker…"

"Rose don't worry, it gonna be fine." Eddie said. "I'm just excited at the chance of finally maybe getting to kick your ass!"

"Not even in your dream Castiles" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm excited that I'm gonna get to hold you down little Dhampire, and yes it happens in my dreams too" Adrian said with a smirk on his face.

"I won't hold back if you cross the line Adrian" I warned him.

"Oh, I hope you don't, the more force I get to use on you the better" I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well I gotta go, Alberta wants to speak to me. Oh Guardian Belikov asked me to give this to you, I ran into him on my way here." Eddie pulled out and envelope and handed it to me.

"Thanks Eddie, see you tomorrow and get some rest. Hey if you change your mind about tomorrow, please tell me, I will understand" I said, with some hope in my voice.

"Rose, stop worrying, and don't ruin the fun for me, I will be there, see ya" and he walked out and closed the door.

I looked down and opened the envelope.

_My dearest Roza, it would make me happy if you would join me for a small dinner tonight. 8pm at the cabin, you know which one. Dress up… not that you can look any lovelier than you already do. I will see you soon._

_-Love Dimitri_

I smiled the whole time I read the letter. I was going to be having dinner with Dimitri in a few hours, wonder what the occasion is? Guess it doesn't matter as long as I'm with him. And it's at the cabin, my favorite place in the world, that where Dimitri and I first let our love and passion take over. It's where it all started.

I drifted into thought when I heard Lissa calling me.

"Rose…Rose… what's wrong?"

"Huh... Oh nothing, Dimitri wants to have dinner with me tonight at 8" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, how exciting, what are you gonna wear? Come on, lets got to your room and find you something" I felt that excitement in her again, I guess it's because she was gonna play dress up with me.

"Ok" I said and jumped up from the couch "later guys" I noticed that Adrian was deep in thought, but I didn't ask, I needed to get ready.

There was still 2 hours left before I had to meet Dimitri, but getting dressed and make up, and showering was gonna take forever. What? I'm a girl. After taking a bath, drying my self up, and blow drying my hair, Lissa helped me with my make up. I don't know what I'd do with out her. She didn't put much on because, I hate it when people cake that stuff in their faces, plus I knew Dimitri like me with little make up on. After that she moved on to my hair. She tied it up in a bun and let small strands of hairs frame my face. I looked amazing.

Next was the dress, Lissa and I picked a Midnight blue dress with a deep neckline that went half way to my breast. It was perfect for my size of chest. The dress fell loosely down my thighs just above my knees. It was a silky material that accentuated my curves. I wore some black heels that really brought attention to my calves. After we put everything on I turned and look at the mirror. I looked Amazing, Dimitri was gonna drop dead as soon as he saw me.

"Wow Liss, I look amazing, you are a genius! What would I do without you?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, go to Dinner looking like crap?" I gave her a small shove, wow, I must be rubbing off on her.

"Ok, I have just enough time to get to the cabin, thanks Liss, I owe you."

"Don't worry, let me know how it goes tomorrow, oh and don't forget to set an alarm for early tomorrow"

"Can you just text me? I don't wanna wake Dimitri…' I said and gave her a sheepish smile

She just smiled at me and said "Ok" and with that we were both of on our separate ways.

I felt more and more nervous as I walked towards the cabin. I was wondering what the occasion was? Why did I need to dress up? What is he gonna do? Why was Lissa so excited and blocking me out? And lastly, how was I gonna sneak off in the morning from Dimitri? I pushed that thought aside, I would worry about it tomorrow, and right now Dimitri and dinner were my only thoughts.

As I got to the front door of the cabin I could see the lights were on through a crack in the curtains, they were all drawn. I turned the knobbed and what I saw had my eyes bugging and my jaw on the floor. Dimitri stood in the middle of the room and smiled at me. He stretched an arm out to me, asking me to join him.

What I thought were lights illuminating the room, were actually candles, many of them. They were next to the night stands on the bed, some on a small table off to the corner, and two long candles sitting in the center of the table where we were gonna have dinner. There were also Candles forming a semi-circle around the table on the floor, there was a small gap where we where going to enter and sit.

There was a trail of crimson rose petals from the table leading to the bed, and in the bed, there was a heart outline with more rose petals. It was beautiful. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just taking everything in. It was breath taking.

Dimitri finally motioned me to sit at the table. There where two plates there covered, one for him and the other for me.

"When did you do this? This must have taken the whole day, I thought you had a shift?"

"Alberta actually gave me the day off so I could do this, I'm sorry I lied to you" he just looked down.

"I'm not mad Comrade, this is just too beautiful for me to be mad" I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"So you like it?" he asked me, his eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Yes, it's beautiful, I love it. Thank you." I said and gave him a small kiss.

"So why did Alberta give you the day off to do this?" I asked curiosity, clear in my face.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, he didn't say anything just looked and he took a deep breath. I was starting to get nervous, what was wrong?

"I was hoping to do this after Dinner, but now is a good a time as any" he said with a smile.

"O…k"

"Roza, ever since the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one I was supposed to be with. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about you. I wish that I could hold you in my arms every second of every day. You are my life, my soul, my other half. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I can't imagine a single day without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" and he took my hand and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and pinched it open with his fingers.

_OMG!_ _OMG! OMG!_ Was all I could think. I'm sure my eyes were about to pop out of my head.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Will you be me wife?"

A thousand thoughts raced through my head, but at the end the answer was very clear, I felt the same way about him, he was my soul, my other half and I couldn't imagine my life without him

"Yes, Dimitri, Yes" I said and a tear fell down my check. I was so happy. He looked like he might cry too, but he just gave me the biggest smile he could give. He pulled the ring from the box, and placed it on my fourth finger and he kissed it before looking back up at me.

"Thank you" was all he said before he stood up and took me in his arms. The kiss he gave me was slow, but full of passion and love. It hit me at that second that he was going to be mine and only mine, forever. And that I was also his. I pulled back and looked in his soft brown eyes.

"I love you, I always will, forever." I said, and I said it with all the love I had.

"I love you too my Roza, forever" and he smiled and kissed me again.

He lifted me into his arms never breaking the kiss and carried me towards the bed. _So much for dinner._

Instead of placing me on the bed he let me down, standing right in front of it. He looked down at me and said "You look beautiful Roza" and kissed me slowly.

"Not so bad yourself Comrade" I said finally getting a good look at him. He was wearing black slacks, a grey dress shirt and black tie, and a button up vest on top of that. His hair was pulled up in its usual pony tail. By god he looked amazing, a true god right before me. It was different from his usual duster, but he would look amazing in anything he wore. Or didn't wear.

I stepped closer to him and ran my hands up and down his chest. I heard his breath catch and I smiled. I started unbuttoning his vest and slid it off his shoulders. Then I undid his tie and dropped it right on top of his vest. His shirt took me a little longer because as I unfastened a button, I would place a kiss there, all the way down to the waist of his pants. His breathing was getting heavier and I could hear his heart racing. That only served to excite me more.

As I placed a kiss to his chest I popped the button to his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper.

"Oh Roza…" he breathed into my hair. But he didn't try to speed things up. We were both content with taking our time, enjoying every single second of each other. Finally his pants came off and so did his boxers. I stepped back slightly to look and admire him. He seriously was a God in the making; I could see no flaw on him, pure perfection.

"How did I get so lucky? You are the most perfect thing I have ever seen." I said just looking at him completely naked in front of me.

He smiled at me and kissed me slowly on my lips. He repeated the process on me, undressing me slowly, pausing to kiss me here and there. Then he got on his knees and planted a kiss on my stomach while he pulled down my underwear. My breathing sped up and I was practically panting like a dog "Oh god Dimitri." Was all I could manage to say.

"You're not the only one to get lucky, I did too, and you are the most perfect thing I have ever seen" he said looking me up and down. I smiled and stepped forward to close the gap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him, placing his arms around my waist. Before I even realized we were walking backwards towards the bed. He laid me down slowly and followed right on top of me.

"I love you Roza"

"I love you Comrade" and he began kissing me again. We kept the same slow lingering pace. We were content in keeping it slow, touching every part of our bodies as if time didn't exist. He kissed my mouth, my neck, my breast, my stomach and then back up. I felt him getting harder as we continued and I slowly parted my legs for him allowing him entrance.

He didn't hesitant and slowly entered me, filling me to the core. I let out a small moan which he silenced with a kiss. While our tongues danced together, he started moving inside me, pulling out and thrusting back in. He didn't speed up and it made it even more arousing that way. He was killing me with the slow pace but I was enjoying it at the same time.

After a few more slow thrust, I felt my stomach muscles clench and I was moaning his name "Dimitri, oh god, Dimitri…" I could feel my nails digging into his back and that seemed to excite him more.

"Roza…" he murmured my name on my lips before I felt him shudder and that sent me flying into the stars. We lay there wrapped in each others arms, neither wanting to move.

When our breathing slowed down and we were both relaxed, he rolled off me and pulled me into his embrace.

"I love you Roza, more than you can ever know."

"I'm sure I know how much you love me, As much as I love you." I looked up at him and smiled; he smiled back and kissed me. We both laid there in each others arms just enjoying the silence until we both drifted off.

* * *

**So… how was that? I really hope I didn't disappoint, I did listen to your suggestions and included them in here. Well either way I hope you like it!!! I'm aware I kinda rushed it and neglected to mention some things, like the rings description… I will next chapter when she shows Liss. But Ok let me know guys what you thought of this. I will update tomorrow, if I get reviews… JK, I will UD tomorrow either way, but please review!!!**


	14. The calm after the storm

**Thanks for all the reviews guys I'm glad I didn't Disappoint. So here's the next chapter. A bit short but I will update soon.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Beep beep beep

I heard the small beeping, I was slightly annoyed, and then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. _Shit!_ I quickly grabbed my phone to shut the noise off; I didn't want Dmitri to hear it. It was a text.

_Rose, time to get up, we'll be waiting in the gym, don't get caught_

_-love Liss_

I put he phone down on the nightstand and looked at Dmitri. He looked so peaceful. He had his arm over my waist and I touched it lightly. I noticed I had my engagement ring on. It was Beautiful, White gold with three diamonds on it, the one on the center was the biggest, past, present, and future was what he told me. It was simple, but beautiful because of its simplicity. It was perfect.

I eased out of his hold and he stirred a little but he didn't wake up. Good. I tiptoed in to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top from the dresser on my way in. I close the door and got changed.

When I stepped out I was surprised to find Dmitri sitting up staring at me with my phone in his hand. _Fuck!_ I thought mentally. I just looked at him and said nothing.

"What's going on in the gym?" he asked me. He had his _don't lie to me_ face. I did anyways.

"Not much, meeting with the guys?"

"Roza…" damn he knew me too well.

"Dmitri…" I didn't know what to say, if I told him what I was gonna do he was gonna be pissed, but I felt bad lying to him, he was now my fiancé. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Rose what's going on? Why were you sneaking off without telling me."

"Well if I told you I was sneaking off, that would defeat the purpose of _sneaking off_" I said, totally not the right time for jokes. He glared at me.

"Rose, stop it, I want to know what's going on"

"Ok, but don't get mad…" yea right. He just continued to look at me.

"Damn it! Ok. Well Lissa and Adrian have this theory about the darkness I get from her. They think that they might be able to heal it like if it were a sickness. So today were gonna test it out…"

He took a deep breath and just looked at me, this wasn't gonna be good.

"And how were you guys gonna test this theory?"

"Umm…well… they're kinda gonna provoke me and then Adrian and Eddie are gonna hold me back while Lissa gets close to heal me." I said quietly. A lot of emotions ran through his face, but it finally settle on angry.

'They're gonna what?!" he practically yelled, it made me flinch, I never flinch.

"Rose what are you guys thinking?! What if it doesn't work? What if you hurt them? They're Moroi-"

"Eddie's not-" I said quickly but he cut me off.

"Did you think about Lissa? What if you hurt her? What if you get hurt? Did you think about that?" he was still fuming.

"I would never hurt Liss, and they wouldn't let me. And I'll be fine" I tried to reason with him.

"How long have you been planning this" he asked, his voice was now calmer.

"A few days, we had to see if Eddie would agree" I said looking down.

"How could you keep this from me Rose? I thought there were no lies between us?" he sounded hurt, I didn't blame him; I would have been pissed and hurt too.

"You lied to me yesterday…" I retorted. Wrong thing to say.

"You know that's not the same! Damn it Rose, how could you put your life and others at risk like this, and not tell me, I'm your fiancé!" he was pissed again.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say. I was looking down and my phone went off again, probably Liss, wondering why I was taking so long. Dmitri had my phone in his hand, and I looked at him, he read the message and handed the phone to me.

_-Rose what's going on? We're here waiting. Did Dmitri find out? _

_-Yea. I'll be there in a bit. _I texted back. We sat there in what they call a pregnant silence. I had to go.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I have to go, I'm sorry" and I stood up.

He got up and put his boxers on and stood right in front of me blocking my way.

"You're not going" he said and his words rang finality.

"Yes I am, I have to." My voice sounded exactly the same.

"I'm not playing any games with you Rose, you're not going"

"I'm not playing either, I said I have to go" I was getting irritated now.

"Then I'm going with you" he said simply.

"No!" I practically screamed, he was already getting dressed.

"If you're gonna do this then I'm going to be there, I'm strong enough to protect you and them." He said.

"No Dmitri, please…" I was pleading now.

"Why?"

I looked down, not wanting to see his face. "Because I don't want to hurt you… and I don't want you to see me like that again" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Roza…" he said, he was now in front of me, his hand caressing my cheek.

"You won't hurt me, trust me, and I want to be there for you, I don't care what you look like, I love you, and I want to protect you, I will protect you" And he kissed me gently, stopping any protest that I might have had.

"Plus, I don't want Ivashkov's hands anywhere near you" he said with a serious expression. I just smiled, I loved that he was jealous.

"Ok, lets go" I held his hand and made our way to the gym.

We pushed the gym doors open to find Liss, Adrian, Eddie and Christian standing by the back wall. They all just stared and me and Dimitri with eyes wide open

"Guardian Belikov…" Liss said

"Its ok Lissa, I'm not mad anymore." Dimitri said

"He read my text message while I was in the restroom" I said simply and walked to where they were standing.

"I'm sorry Rose, you told me to text you so he wouldn't…" and she stopped talking as she saw the expression on Dimitri's face.

"Oh well, he found out anyways."

"Ok so how are we gonna do this" I said I was so ready to get this over with.

"Ok, so I will use a little spirit on this side of the gym and you will be at the far end. Eddie and Adrian will be next to you, ready for whatever happens. Christian will stand at the other exit." Lissa said.

"Ok" I frown. I didn't like this, or the idea of them putting their lives at risk.

"Eddie and I will be next to Rose, Adrian can stand here next to you incase something happens, but it wont." Dmitri said. He had a voice that dared anyone to defy him.

We all nodded. Adrian just scowled; he didn't like the change of plans. He stood next to Lissa and Christian went over to the door. Eddie walked to the other side of the gym where we would be. I took a deep breath and walked over to Liss, Dimitri right next to me.

"Liss I promise I won't hurt you, I never would. I know I at least have that much control" I said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I know" she smiled at me.

I walked to the other side of the gym, Dimitri following me.

"I wont let anything happen to you, I swear." He said placing a hand on my face.

"I'm not worried about myself; I don't wanna hurt anyone, especially you." I said hugging him.

"Don't worry about me, just do what you need to do" and we parted and he stood next to me.

"Ok, Liss we're ready" I said, she nodded.

She started using a little magic I could feel it coursing through my body, I took a deep breath, and my hand shook a little.

"Are you ok?" Dmitri said, tensing up a little, worry clear in his voice.

"Yea" my breath shook a little.

"Give it some more juice Liss" I yelled to her. I felt the power rise, but still enough for me to control it.

"It's not working" I took a small step forward towards Liss, but Eddie and Dimitri were there blocking me now.

"Oh sorry, its ok, I got it" I said, but they still didn't move, that's good.

"I don't know what else to do, I'm going to get weak soon if I keep using this much" Lissa replied. I frowned trying to think, the last time I got out of control was when…

"Zeklos, think about Zeklos" I said to her. She frowned but then realization hit her. The last time darkness consumed her and I was when fucking Jessie tortured her.

"Ok guys get ready" I said. Dimitri looked at me and nodded, Eddie got into a crouch right next to him.

I could see through the bond, her remembering when Jessie and Ralph tortured her out by the cabin. I felt the anger rise in her, it consumed her. Then out of nowhere, I was feeling it. It started off slowly, creeping up from my legs, then my stomach, my arms, and finally the only thought I had was of killing Jessie. Making him suffer for what he did to Liss.

I let out a scream that scared everyone. Before they could even react I bolted towards the front door. Dimitri grabbed me first and held my arms to my side. I crouched down and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back, letting go of me. Eddie jumped forward and tackled me down to the ground. I thrashed, but his grip was strong. I managed to squeeze an arm out and elbowed him in the face. That stunned him slightly, but enough for me to get up and run towards the door.

I saw Christian there, he was standing in defense mode, with a small flame in his hand. I didn't care, I could take him, and then find that bastard Jessie and make him pay. As I was running forward, I felt strong arms tackle me down to the ground. I was Dimitri.

"Let me go, I have to find the son of a bitch and make him pay" I yelled, but he wouldn't let go.

"Rose listen to me, this is not you, Roza, listen, its gonna be ok, calm down." He said. But I couldn't calm down, how could I when Jessie had to pay. I thrashed some more, flailing my legs trying to kick my way out of the grip to no avail.

"Lissa Now!" Dimitri yelled at her.

She came up to me, _what the hell was she doing? How could she stand there and side with them after what Jessie did to her?_

"No" I yelled, but then Lissa's hand came to my face, she took a deep breath and all of a sudden, the darkness faded away. I relaxed on the mats, my body going limp. Dimitri's hold loosened but he didn't let go all the way.

"Roza, my love, are you ok?" he asked, worry filled his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine" I said, and I was, Lissa had done it.

"Liss, are you ok? Are you tired, weak?" I was really concerned; I knew healing drained her easily.

"Yea, I'm fine, not tired" she was being honest, I could feel it through the bond.

Dimitri helped me up, and I noticed Eddie rubbing his face.

"OMG Eddie, I'm so sorry, I should-" I was cut off.

"Rose I'm fine, I've gotten worse hits during practice in Stan's class, I'm fine" Eddie said.

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you bad? Does it hurt anywhere?" my hands were searching everywhere, making sure he was ok.

"Roza, I'm fine, it's ok" he said and stepped close and kissed me, I kissed him back. The kiss was starting to get a little too much when we were stopped by someone clearing their throat. Christian.

"Damn, and here I thought I was gonna get to light your ass up Rose" Chris said.

"Too bad fire crotch"

"Maybe I still can" and he lit a small flame on his hand.

"Guys stop" Lissa said. We just glared at each other.

"So, our theory was a success little Dhampire, too bad it wasn't me holding you down" he gave me small grin. I felt Dmitri tighten his hand on mine.

"Your lucky it was Dimitri and not you, I'm not sure you would have been able to heal yourself from a kick to your stomach like that" I smiled back.

"Maybe, maybe not" was all he said.

"I can't believe it worked Rose! I'm so excited" Lissa said, I could feel the joy and excitement and happiness through the bond.

"I know, I don't even know how to feel, excited, happy, and dumbfounded at the same time. I get a part of me back; I don't have to worry so much about the darkness now. And you're free to use spirit anytime, now that we know how to control this." I said.

I was truly happy, I didn't have to worry about the darkness, I could have a somewhat normal life with Dimitri without having to worry about me going crazy whenever Lissa used spirit, or when she got truly upset at something. I could finally relax.

Looking at Dimitri, I saw the relief in his eyes, he was thinking the same thing. He worried about me, a lot. And I'm glad that at least now he didn't have to worry about this. Thinking about that, I Decided it was time for them to know.

"Um guys… there's something I need to tell you" I looked at Dimitri and he nodded at me. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Dimitri proposed to me last night, were getting married" I raised my hand and showed them the ring.

"Oh my god, it beautiful Dimitri, you found the perfect one" Lissa said, she was practically jumping up and down like a little kid at Disneyland.

"Wait, you knew about it?" I said.

"Um well he kinda told us a few days ago, he wanted me to know and Christian was there…" Lissa said.

"Well that sucks, everyone knew except me"

"That's kinda how it works, genius" Sparky said with a grin in his face.

"Don't piss me off, sparky, cause I swear Lissa and Adrian won't be able to heal you after I'm done with you." I said, with a grin of my own.

"Easy Rose, it's alright, I'm just glad you said yes" Dimitri smiled and gave me a kiss. It slowly started turning passionate. I heard Christian saying we needed to get a room, and Lissa Giggled along with Eddie. I flipped of Fire crotch without breaking the kiss. I faintly heard the gym door closing; all I could think about was Dimitri and his lips.

After a few more minutes of that, we pulled apart, both of us panting. He looked into my eyes and said "I love you Roza"

I smiled and said "I love you too Comrade"

"No more lies ok, I love you and I want to know everything that affects you, no matter what it is, please, promise me." He held my face in his hands.

"Yes, I promise. You promise me the same thing" I said

"I promise" and he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Yea, I feel fine Comrade, it's kinda like the calm after the storm, I feel very peaceful"

We both smiled at each other, and made our way out of the gym.

* * *

**So… this was kind of like a filler, sorry, and I know it was kinda long… But either way let me know what you thought about it. Exciting stuff is coming their way. And here's a spoiler, ready… Tasha is coming into the picture… lots of things can happen. Well ok, I will update again soon… I hope. But in the mean while hit that button below, and let me know what you think real quick.**


	15. What the hell!

**Hey guys. Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are amazing. So I got a new netbook, so now I will be able to update more often. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing, only this plot.**

* * *

Dimitri and I made our way out of the gym, man we could clear out a room. He had a shift so I decided to go to the cafeteria and meet up with the guys.

"Hey Liss, Sparky, where's Adrian?"

"Um… I actually don't know. He walked out of the gym before us and he didn't say anything" Lissa said.

"It might have been a little too hot for him in the gym, with all that kissing you and Dimitri were having" Christian said.

"Jealous?" I said giving him a smirk.

"Of that? Yea right, Liss and I could give you some pointers" Lissa slapped him in the arm.

"I seriously doubt it, it doesn't get any better than that" I said. Lissa kept talking to Christian, probably telling him to shut up, and quit talking about their love life. Seriously he had to stop, I got enough through the bond to last me a lifetime. But as all that went on I couldn't help feeling bad about Adrian, I didn't love him, but it still hurt that he had to see me with Dimitri.

"So Rose I was thinking we should go out and celebrate your engagement" Lissa Said excited. I sure loved to party, but I wasn't sure if Dimitri would wanna go.

"I don't know… I wanna go, but who knows if Dimitri would want to, you know how he feels about me and partying" he can be such a party pooper sometime, but I loved him that way, and I wouldn't change a thing.

"We can just go have dinner; I know this nice restaurant not too far from here so we don't have to worry about going out far at night time."

"Ok sounds good, I'll let Dimitri know, when did you want to go?"

"Let's go tonight; we still have a week off from classes, so it shouldn't be a problem for us to go. I'll go talk to Kirova right now."

"Ok, I'll be in my room, text me and let me know if it's cool, so I can let Dimitri know and for me to get ready." With that I left for my room.

I called Adrian to see where he was at, I normally wouldn't call, but I felt bad and I wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey what happened to you? You weren't at the cafeteria for lunch" I asked him.

"Oh, yea I had something to do, sorry."

"It's ok, just wanted to let you know, that Lissa wanted to celebrate my engagement so… we were wondering… if you wanted to go?" I didn't know how I should ask him.

"Of course I'll go, wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus I have something for you" he said.

"Ok great, I'll let you know if we are going tonight, Lissa is talking to Kirova right now. Oh and what do you have for me?" Curiosity clear in my voice.

"Ah, you will have to wait my little Dhampire, it not quite ready, but before Dinner you will have it" he said and hung up the phone. I let out a breath, what is he planning now?

Lissa texted me a few minutes after, apparently Kirova was fine but we were taking, Alberta, Yuri, and _Stan, fucking asshole, I hated him. Oh well. _I texted Adrian and let him know we were on for tonight.

I was getting ready an hour later, when I heard a knock on my room. _Who the hell is it now?_ I still had half an hour! I was in a thong and bra, my hair and makeup were done, I just needed my dress, so I wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door, to find my Russian god standing in the door way.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, not that I mind, but it surprised me.

"Not much, I was done getting dressed so I figured I'd come here and keep you company till you were done" he said with a smile and let himself in. I closed the door behind him.

"Ok, I'm almost done, just need to put my dress on." I turned around and took my towel off; he's seen me in less clothes than this. I walked over to the door where my dress was hanging, when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"You look so beautiful Roza, you're making it hard for me to not take you right now" and I felt his lips at my neck. God that felt good.

"As much as I want to comrade, we have dinner plans in less than half an hour…" I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss on his lips. He let out a small moan and deepened it. I felt my fingers tangle in his hair, and his arms pulled me tighter to him. I let out a small moan of my own. I had to stop this or we seriously were gonna miss dinner. Reluctantly I pulled back.

"We can't do this right now Comrade, we have Dinner plans, and Lissa is going to start yelling at me for us to get down any minute now. But tonight I promise…" I said suggestively, he caught on and let me go so I could finish getting dressed.

A few minutes later, sure enough Liss was yelling through the bond for us to hurry up. When we got there everyone was there, even Adrian, and he, just like me, was always late. Then I remembered about my gift. I walked over to him while Dimitri was talking to the other guardians, probably about how they were setting up for tonight.

"Hello little Dhampire"

"Hey Adrian, so whatcha' got for me?" I said. He gave me a big smile

"Something special, for someone special" I faintly remembered those same words he said at the mall. He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. I have no idea what expression was on my face, but from the corner of my eye I could see everyone looking at Adrian and me.

"Congratulations on your engagement Rose, I mean it" and he opened the box to show a ring. It was simple white gold with small swirl designs on the sides. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"I had magic from all four elements and from four Moroi put on it, like the wards or stakes. It should help you with those headaches and ghosts when you are outside of the wards." He had a small smile on.

"Oh my god Adrian, I don't know what to say." I stared at the ring. I didn't know what to think.

"Lucky for you 'thank you' is enough, and it's not only me, Lissa came up with the idea too remember" he said. He took the ring from the box and I raised my right hand, he placed in on my middle finger.

"Thank you Adrian, really" Liss came up to us then wondering what was going on, Dimitri did too, but his expression was anything but happy or curious.

"Hey you got the ring! Was that what you were getting at the mall?" Liss asked.

"Yea, I would have taken you with me but I'm sure Rose would have suspected something."

"Well its beautiful either way, does it work?" she asked.

"It should but there is only one way to be sure, and we'll find out in a few minutes."

Lissa explained to Dimitri what the ring was for, his expression turned from upset to thankful. After thanking Liss and Adrian we made our way to the cars.

**DPOV**

"Thank you Lissa, I know how much this means to Rose, and I'm grateful for all that you're doing for her." I told Lissa with as much sincerity as I had.

"We're not only doing this for Rose, it's for you too you know." I gave her a small smile and thanked her again.

"Adrian thank you for this and everything else." I walked up to him and told him, Liss and Roza were already ahead of us.

"Don't worry Belikov I'm doing this for her, and while we're here I might as well be frank with you. I know she loves you, and she want to be with you, and that's fine, I just want to see her happy. But I will be there in the wings, waiting for you to fuck up. And when you do, I'll do everything I can to keep her from you." _What the fuck! _Did he just say that, like I would ever hurt my Roza. And I'll be damned if I let her be with him.

"I'll **never** fuck up Ivashkov, she is my life" I said through gritted teeth, I was mad. It took everything in me not to punch the lights out of him.

"Never say never Belikov" and with that he walked off to the car.

I was fuming by the time I reached the car, but I had my guardian mask on. Rose came up to me and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing love, everything is fine." I replied and we both got in the car.

**RPOV**

The restaurant was beautiful. You could tell it was very fancy and elegant, but the atmosphere didn't make us feel out of place, not that 3 grown men a tough woman and 4 young adults didn't look out of place. We got a booth on the corner of the restaurant, Lissa's request, which offered more privacy. It was also easier for the guardians to keep watch while still enjoying the conversation.

We placed our food and drink orders**. (Sorry I'm not gonna get into the food orders, but always assume they eat a lot) **We waited while they brought our food.

"So, the ring worked" Lissa asked me.

"Yea, it's great, it's such a change for me, to be out and not be annoyed by headaches and what not."

"I'm glad for you Rose, now you and Dimitri can go out and not worry about you so much"

"Yea, thanks guys."

"Remember Rose, you still have to get the ring recharge every few weeks, it work exactly like the wards, the magic fades." Adrian said.

"Ok, but I don't really know any Moroi that will do that for me…" I said, I guess I could figure something out when the time came.

"Don't worry Rose, that's what you have me for, I'll take care of it, just bring the ring to me when it need to be recharged" he said with a smile, but he also had a look on his face, I'm not sure what it was, determination?

Thanks Adrian, you're amazing, I don't know how I could repay you, thank you" I said, sincerity ringing I every word. I felt Dimitri tense besides me, he even let out a small breath. What was wrong with him? I squeezed his hand lightly and he looked into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back.

Dinner continued with everyone having there own conversations, even Stan and Yuri were joining in. I had to admit that Stan was being a sport about this whole engagement. Maybe he wasn't so bad, maybe…

After Dinner we settled into a peaceful conversation and the waiter walked up to our table.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked

"Yes, please a bottle of champagne, were having a celebration here and I'd like to make a toast." Lissa said. With so many adults around she didn't even bother to ask for ID, not that we looked like we were teen anyways. I mean I'm more than fully developed, and Lissa just looked very regal and refined. Christian just looked like a jerk.

"Ok I'll bring that right over." Just as the waiter walked off, I saw someone I never thought, or wanted to run into today. Tasha.

What the hell is she doing here!? I have to admit I didn't really like her, not that she was a bad person, but ever since she gave that offer to Dimitri I seriously despised her. She turned and looked in our direction, her eyes practically bugged out as she took all of us in. Then her eyes settled on Dimitri. _Fuckin bitch!_

Dimitri sensed my tension and squeezed my hand, he knew I didn't really like her, but I needed to behave either way. She walked over to our table and stood right behind Christian.

"OMG Christian, Lissa, Rose, Dimka! What are you guys doing here?" She said. Damn her, I hate it when she calls Dimitri 'Dimka'

Lissa could sense my tension through the bond. _"Should we tell her?"_

"_I don't know, this has to stay a secret until I graduate and I don't know if we could trust her."_ I said back through the bond.

But before we could even decide what to do, stupid fire crotch blurted it out.

"Were celebrating Rose and Dimitri's engagement, they're getting married" he said

I swear I thought I hear her jaw hit the floor and her eyes joined it. She was speechless. She didn't say anything to anyone, she just stared at Dimitri. I don't know how to describe her expression, surprise mixed with, longing, hate, and envy?? But I didn't care, I was getting pissed that she kept staring at Dimitri.

"Congratulations to both of you" she finally managed to get out "I'm sorry but I'm very shocked, I didn't even know that you two were _involved_" she made the last word sound dirty, and we weren't _involved_ we were _in love_.

"Well we've been _In love_, for quite a while now, but we had to keep it quiet" I said to her, acid probably leaking out with every word. Dimitri sensed it and gave my hand another tug.

"Yes, I've been in love with My Roza for quite a while, and I finally made the choice to spend the rest of my life with her" he said looking at me and smiling, I smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Wow, well congratulations" she said, she seem almost distant.

"So what brings you here Tasha?" Dimitri asked her.

"Oh, well I knew the kids still had a week off and I wanted to spend sometime with Christian and you guys." she said, obviously happy that Dimitri was addressing her directly. This bitch was seriously testing me. 'Calm Rose' I kept chanting to myself.

The waiter came back then with the bottle of champagne and placed glasses around for everyone. Adrian poured everyone a glass and Lissa stood up.

"Well I would like to propose a toast. To Dimitri and Rose, congratulations on your guys' engagement, I have no doubt that you guys are perfect for each other and that you will have a happy life together. I wish you both the best. I love you guys" her eyes were glossy now, probably from the tears that were threatening to spill over. We all clinked our glasses, well everyone except Tasha, but I could care less. I looked over to Dimitri and he pressed his lips to mine. Kissing me softly but full of love. Everyone was cheering. When we broke apart we stared into each others eyes and I told him "I love you"

"I love you" he replied. And nothing else mattered.

Dinner was pretty much wrapped up but I needed to use the restroom. I excused myself and Lissa Said she would join me. Dimitri stood up and followed, we still needed a guardian to come to protect Lissa. He just waited outside.

While were inside I thanked Lissa for tonight and the toast.

"Lissa thank you, for everything, the toast was beautiful. You are the best sister anyone ever had"

"You are too, you deserve the best and to be happy, and I know Dimitri will give you all that." She said and came over and hugged me. We were walking out when we heard whispers from around the corner. I thought I heard Dimitri. I stopped and stayed just inside the bathroom.

"Rose what's up?" Lissa said with a frown on her face.

"Shhh, I hear Dimitri out there, and I think he's talking to someone…"

Lissa walked in front of me and poked her head slightly out of the door.

"It Tasha, seems like she's upset." Lissa said and we both stood in front of the door just listening.

"How could you ask her to marry you Dimka, you have no future with her!"

"I love her and I do have a future with her, she is my life" he said

"How can you have a future with her? She can never give you children, I can!"

"I don't want any, if I can't have them with her. She is the only thing that matters to me" he replied, I felt a surge of remorse and happiness at the same time. I knew I could never give him a family. Lissa placed a hand on my shoulders and smiled, I smiled back.

"This relationship will never work Dimka; no one will ever accept it! Do you want to live the rest of your life like that, being shunned by our society?"

"I don't give a damn what anyone thinks, I only care about what Rose thinks, and she loves me, and I love her, that's all that matters to me. And how could you be saying all this? I thought we were friends? I thought you would be happy for me?" he said with regret in his voice. That bitch was upsetting Dimitri; It took everything in me, and Lissa holding my shoulder, to keep me from going over there and punching her square in the face. Moroi or not.

"How can I be happy for you when you're throwing away your life! I love you Dimka! And I want you to be with me!"

There was silence for a while, no one said anything. _Why wasn't he saying anything?_ I looked at Liss and she just shrugged her shoulders. We both stepped out of the bathroom and Lissa gasped, I just stood there staring, my hands clenched to my sides.

I saw Tasha and Dimitri in the hallway… kissing.

* * *

**Oooooh. What the hell is going on!!! Sorry I had to leave it there but it was getting long… but I will have the other chapter up soon… but how soon depends on the reviews. Let me know what you think!!!! Review below…hurry… quick!**


	16. Tomorrow will be better

**Aye Tasha, see what you made me do! Ok so next chapter before you all hang me, I had to do it, you know how Tasha is... Thanks for all the reviews, as always you guys are amazing.**

**Same Disclaimers as always.**

* * *

_I saw Tasha and Dimitri in the hallway…Kissing._

I didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there unable to process what was going on. I was angry that was for sure. How the hell could he be kissing her when we were engaged, he said he loved me… Lissa was the first to speak.

"Tasha! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, I just kept my eyes on Dimitri.

Tasha broke away and looked at Lissa and me. She looked surprise, but not really, obviously she wanted me to see this. She knew Liss and I were in the bathroom. That just made my blood boil. And how could Dimitri do this to me?

"Lissa…" Was all Tasha said.

"What the hell is going on?" Dimitri said. He seemed like he was dazed.

"What the hell is going on?! What the fuck are you doing kissing her, when you're engaged to me! How could you?" I said, I was angry and sad at the same time. A tear fell down my face.

"Rose, I don't know what happened…" he tried to explain, but I didn't want to hear it, I started walking away. He came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Roza wait-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" I said, hurt and anger leaked in every word.

"I swear I don't know what's going on! I was talking to her and then… I don't know… now you're pissed at me, why?" he pleaded.

"You don't know why? She told you she loved you and then I walk out to find you kissing her!"

"I what! No I didn't, I don't remember doing that, I love you, I would never do that to you." He was now gripping both my arms.

"You just did, Dimitri, we both saw you" I said, I sounded hurt I'm sure.

"Tasha you used compulsion on him! How could you? You know he loves her and that they're engaged, why would you do that!" Lissa told her

"I love him, and I wanted him to see that he's making a mistake, I'm the better choice for him" Tasha said calmly. That Bitch! But before I could go up to her and rip her throat out Dimitri was in her face.

"How dare you Tasha! I told you I loved her, that I wanted to spend my life with her and only her, and you used compulsion on me!" he was shaking with anger.

"But Dimka, I love you, you have to see that I do, and that I can give you everything you ever wanted" Tasha reasoned with him. I tried to walk away again but Dimitri held me.

"Everything I ever wanted and everything I ever want is here" he looked at me "And that is never going to change. Please leave, I thought we were friends, I truly wanted us to stay that way, but I don't think that's possible anymore" he said, there was a bit of pain on his voice as he said that last part. They were long time friends, and she just ruined that.

"Dimka, please…"

"Tasha I think its best you left, I won't tell Christian, I'd hate to hurt him that way. But if you continue, I will tell him" Lissa threatened, I could feel the anger and disappointment in her too.

"I'm sorry Lissa…" she gave one last look at Dimitri and with that she left.

We all stood there and Lissa came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you going to be ok?" she was concerned.

"Yea, thanks" I hugged her back and she made her way back to the table.

Dimitri came up to me and hugged me, I didn't hug him back. I just couldn't, not yet.

"Roza, please, I love you, you know that, you're the only one I want to be with, forever" he said with such emotion, he was hurting too.

"I know, it's just a lot to process, let just go back to the table, everyone is probably wondering where we are." I said and started walking towards the table. He held my hand, but that was it, I needed time to process.

"Hey guys what kept you so long? Making out in the back? Seriously, we are going back to the academy, you could wait" Christian said. I seriously wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"We should go, I think were done. Thank you everyone for coming. Liss thank for everything, you're the best" I said and gave her a small smile. She knew I needed to go.

"No problem Rose. I will always here for you, you know that" I could hear the double meaning in that. I smiled at her.

"I know"

We paid the bill and we were making our way to the car. Dimitri had to stay in the back with Alberta to guard, while Yuri and Stan took the front. I was glad for the brief separation, I need space from him.

"Little Dhampire… what's wrong?" Adrian came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I lied to him.

"Ah… you forget that I can see your aura, and you can't lie to me." Damn

"It's nothing, really"

"What did he do?" he sounded bitter now. There was no point in lying, and I owed Adrian so much, so I told him.

He turned and saw Dimitri in the back. Dimitri looked sad, but pissed at the same time. I could see that he didn't like the fact that Adrian was talking to me and that I actually wanted to talk to him. Well now he can see how it feels.

"So Tasha used compulsion… Wow that's low, even for her." Adrian said.

"Yea, I just can't believe she did that." I said. I was drained.

"Well… You just need a good nights rest little Dhampire, and It'll be better tomorrow. You know he couldn't control what happened, and as much as I hate to say this, it's not his fault." He sounded a bit surprised and bitter at the same time saying this. I'm sure Dimitri wasn't his favorite person, but he said the right thing anyways.

"Thank you Adrian, for everything" and I gave him a hug, he hugged me back. He walked ahead towards Christian and then we reached the car. We all got in, Stan and Yuri in the front, Alberta and Adrian in the next row, Christian and Lissa in the next one, and Finally Dimitri and I on the last row. We took the Academy van which had a lot of rows.

"Roza…" he whispered at me, his eyes were pleading.

"I know Dimitri, but I just want to ride in silence, ok?" I whispered back. He took my hand in his and I let him. I wanted to feel him close to me but I didn't want to talk.

"Why so quiet back there Rose? Getting frisky?" Christian said. Seriously he was asking for it. Lissa nudged him to shut up.

"What?" He said to her. Guess she hadn't told him.

"I wonder what happened to my aunt, she said she felt sick and left, she looked fine to me"

Dimitri felt me tense beside him, and he held my hand tighter, lacing his finger through mine. I relaxed a little.

"Who knows, maybe it's for the best" Lissa told him, he looked at her with a confused expression.

"I mean if she felt sick, it's better that she go rest." I knew it was killing Liss to lie to him, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

_Thanks Liss_ I said through the bond.

_No problem Rose. And I don't mean to pry, but you should talk to him, he's hurting inside, I can tell. And you know it's not his fault. _She said.

_I know, I just need to think, but we will talk as soon as we get back, promise, everything is gonna be fine. _I said back.

We made it to the Academy soon after. I thanked everyone for coming, so did Dimitri. If anyone thought there was something wrong, they didn't mention it or showed it. Lissa and Chris made there way back to their dorms, and the guardians went back to the Guardian building. Adrian came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Get some rest little Dhampire, you'll feel better in the morning" he said and started walking back.

"Thanks for the ring Adrian"

"Anytime little Dhampire" and he turned his head back and gave me a wink. Dimitri didn't say anything, he just waited.

We walked towards the Dhampire dorms, he held my hand and I let him, but we walked in silence. We got upstairs and I unlocked my door and we both stepped in. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge; Dimitri followed and sat next to me. We sat there a few minutes and then he broke the silence.

"Roza I'm sorry… I swear I didn't kiss her on purpose, I want you, only you, I love you." He said holding my hands.

"I know Dimitri, It's just that I needed time to process. I just couldn't get past the idea of seeing you kiss her, I know it's not your fault but please try to understand."

"I know, and I do, I'm sorry you had to see that, I never thought she would do something like that, I thought we were friends…" he frowned at that.

"I know, now we see what she is capable of…" we both stayed quiet for a while.

"Say you forgive me Roza, I want things to be like they were, before this happened, I love you, and I don't want to lose you." He said and pulled me into a tight hug. It felt right to be like this. I never wanted to be apart from him. Not that I ever imagined ever being without him, the thought never crossed my mind.

"You will never lose me Dimitri, as long as you want me, I will always be yours. I love you" I said with all the love I had.

"I will always want you, forever. I love you my Roza" and he kissed me, passionately, deeply, as if we would die if we weren't joined like this. I returned the kiss. After we parted, I got up to change into my PJ's. He took off his clothes, leaving on his boxers.

We both climbed under the covers and simply held each other. I loved having sex with Dimitri and I know I promised him that we would tonight, but tonight I simply wanted to be next to him and not let go. He didn't complain, and he pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Comrade" I whispered to him

"I love you Roza" he whispered back and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**WARNING: MA** **CONTENT BELOW, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!!**

**(YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP THIS- I PROMISE!!)**

I woke up the next morning a bit early. Last night's events already in the past. I was still wrapped in Dimitri's arms. He didn't want to let me go, and I didn't want to go. I looked up at his face; he looked so peaceful, and gorgeous. I reached up and brushed my finger tips to his lips. He stirred a little but didn't wake.

I gently kissed his lips and trailed my hand lower, I slipped my hand inside his boxers and cupped him. He was hard instantly. That made me giddy.

"Roza…" he moaned and opened his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Comrade" I gave him my man eater smile.

"Very good indeed" he said and kissed me again.

He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. I could feel his erection on the inside of my thighs. I opened up for him and he quickly filled the gap. He grinds his hips against me drawing a moan from me. Then he slipped his hands under my shirt and pulls it over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra so he trailed kisses from my neck down to my collar bone to my breast. Then he leaned back and looked at me.

"Oh god Dimitri… don't stop" I was practically begging.

"I have no intentions of stopping my Roza… I'm just enjoying the view" he smiled up at me.

"Well enjoy it later Comrade…" and I pulled his head towards me. I felt his smile on my breast. He swirled his tongue around my nipple before placing his whole mouth over it and giving a hard suck.

"Oh god Dimitri!" I yelled, my hands were pushing his head closer to me.

He continued sucking, and started massaging the other one with his other hand. After a few minutes he switched to the other one. He was driving me crazy, slowly…very slowly.

I decided to tease him a little too. While he was busy working on my breasts, I slipped one hand from his hair and slid it down his boxers. I felt his hard erection and I gripped him. I started stroking him up and down slowly, and slowly I increased the pace. He broke away from me.

"Oh Roza…" he was panting, he was holding himself above me his head down and eyes closed. He was really enjoying this.

"Do you like this comrade?" I was being coy, and I tightened my grip on him.

"Yes Roza, oh god yes, I do" he was practically begging. I could tell he was going to lose control soon. I stroked him a few more times and then he pulled back and I lost my grip on him. I frown, _what was wrong? _

He saw my confused expression. "I can't take it anymore, I need you, now" his voice was husky and full of need. He reached down and pulled his boxers off. Oh boy I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He was 'ready'. He then grabbed my pj shorts and panties and pulled them both off at the same time. He took in the view.

"Later comrade…" I said and pulled him on top of me. He didn't protest. I spread my legs for him and he thrust inside me.

"Oh god…" we both moaned. He didn't move though, he just stayed there. I knew he wanted to keep going, because I felt as hot as he did. But he just looked at me.

"I love you Roza, only you" he said, his eyes full of lust and love.

"I love you too comrade" he smiled

"Now show me how much" I said and I thrust my hips forward.

That's all the assurance he needed. He started moving slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. He kissed my lips, my neck, and my shoulder as he moved inside me.

"Oh god Comrade…" I said, I was almost there.

"I know Roza, I know" his voice full of need, he was almost there too. I bent my knees a little more so I could scoot down a little further, allowing him to go deeper. He did. It drove us both crazy.

I grabbed his butt, and it felt amazing. I used it as leverage to push him deeper into me. It felt like I couldn't get close enough. He thrust harder, knowing what I needed, what he needed. And after a few more thrust we both found our release.

He laid there on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't mind his weight on me, I loved it, and I didn't want him to be apart from me. I could feel he was content in being like this too.

After our breathing slowed down and our hearts were beating at a normal rate, I started rubbing his back. I traced circles on it and he gave me a small "mmm"

"I wanna stay like this forever" he said looking up at me. I continue rubbing his back.

"Soon we will" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. He kept it slow but I could feel it building. Then I felt… oh boy, he was ready again.

He scooted up so he could kiss me properly and I felt his erection on my leg. I brought up one of my legs around his waist and he rubbed himself against me, making me moan.

"_I see you guys made up"_ I heard in my head.

"Oh shit!" I said out loud, that startled Dimitri and he pulled back a little

"What?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Lissa, she's in my head" he just smiled, and kissed me again.

"Dimitri! She can probably see you right now!" I was shocked and embarrassed.

"So tell her were busy…" he smiled and started moving lower, kissing me, he was now on my stomach.

"_Liss, sorry, I gotta go, I'm kinda busy"_ I said quickly.

"_I see, sorry, talk to you later then"_ she said and giggled

"_Yea yea, later or tomorrow or whenever"_ and I went back into my head just in time to yell:

"Dimitri!" he was licking me in between my legs right at my center. God it felt amazing.

"What…?" he gave me his most seductive smile and lowered his head back to what he was doing. I screamed his name several more times that day.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think??!!! I know I scared you guys a bit there, it was mean of me. But it had to be done. Oh and before you guys send out a lynching mob, just wanna warn you, there will be more drama!! Sorry. But… but… this is and will always be a Roza and Dimka story. No foreshadowing. Promise. Well hope you liked it, Please let me know what you think!!!! Review below. I got a lot of reviews my previous chapter so I updated faster, let's repeat the same thing!! Oh and if the chapters are a bit long please let me know so I can break them down...**


	17. Queen Bitch

**It is very reassuring to read all your reviews and see that you guys truly are enjoying my story. It motivates me to keep writing and updating faster. Now I do this differently than most of you. I do not type and save my chapters, I type on the spot. I sit in front of my laptop and the ideas come to me. Sometime I'm getting reviews and I add some of your ideas as I type. So thanks for your ideas and reviews!!! Let's continue…**

We didn't leave the room for the rest of the day. Nobody bothered us either. I'm sure Liss had something to do with that, seeing as how Dimitri and I had some making up to do. Dimitri was gone. He left an hour ago, he didn't t wanna leave me, but he had a shift. I guess I should be glad he was working this early, that way he can spend his nights with me. Wonder if that's coincidence or Alberta… either way I'm not complaining.

I checked my bond, and sure enough Lissa was up, Fire crotch was with her.

_Hey Liss, what are you up to?_ I told her through the bond.

_Hey! All done?_ She giggled.

_Yes, can I come over?_

_Yea, let's hang out! And you gotta tell me everything, well…not everything._

_Ok Liss I'll be over in a bit._

I found myself in the Moroi dorms a few minutes later. I knocked on Lissa's door and she opened it with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to work things out Rose"

"Yea me too, I mean I wasn't gonna stay mad at him forever, I wasn't even mad, just confused. Oh and sorry about this morning…"

Don't worry; I'm getting better at blocking you out" she said.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Fire boy said.

"None of your business Sparky" I said. He just mumbled something.

A few minutes later we heard a knock at the door. Christian got up to get it; Lissa and I were busy talking. Sparky walked back in, with Dimitri following behind him.

"Lissa, Rose, I'm glad I find both of you here together. Headmistress Kirova would like to speak to both of you at once" He said.

"I haven't done anything, why does she wanna speak to me?" I asked him

"Well I sure haven't done anything and she wants to speak to me too" Lissa said.

"She didn't tell me anything, just to bring you both to her office" Dimitri said.

We both got up and headed for the door, Christian said he would wait there until we got back, and he gave Liss a quick kiss. We started towards Kirova's office, trying to think what I did, we did. It was odd that she would wanna talk to either of us.

"Should we be worried Rose" Lissa said through the bond, there was a tinge of worry and uncertainty coming from her.

"I don't know" I said out loud. Dimitri frowned and looked at me confused.

"Oh, sorry Comrade, just thinking out loud" he nodded in understanding.

We were finally in front of her office and Dimitri knocked the door.

"Come in" she said. And we stepped in. Dimitri automatically went to stand in the corner of the room. Alberta and Stan were there too.

"Please take a seat Ms. Hathaway, Princess Dragomir" we sat.

"I called you in because I have received some disturbing news from Queen Tatiana"

_Great, what did the Royal Bitch want now…?_

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

"Viktor Dashkov has escaped from prison. He's loose and we don't know where he might be" Kirova said. I swear I thought the world ended in that moment. Viktor used and torture Lissa into curing his illness, and I had no doubt that he was planning in doing it again.

"What!" Lissa said fear spiking through the bond, she was truly frightened, and so was I but not for my life, hers.

"How could this happen? Weren't there guards?"

"We're not sure yet of how this happened, but the queen would like to talk to both of you. You will leave for court tonight. Adrian will be accompanying you both, im sure Christian is gonna be joining you Princess?" She was too stunned to answer, I nodded for her.

"Ok Guardian Belikov, Petrov, Alto, and Yuri will be going with you all. We're sure that Viktor won't try anything this soon, but we rather be safe." I nodded, I was concerned for Lissa. Dimitri came over to stand beside me, sensing Lissa was worried.

"Don't worry Princess, we won't let anything happen to you" He told her placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond.

"Princess, you will be fine, nothing is going to happen, and you are taking the best guardians with you" Kirova said to her. Even Alberta tried to reassure her, but she didn't respond, she was deep in thought.

"Lissa" I said kneeling in front of her. She lifted her gaze o look straight at me. I placed a hand on her cheek and look at her in her eyes.

"I will not let anything happen to you, you know that right?" She nodded.

"Just you and me ok? Just like before" I said determination in my voice. I felt her worries calm, she truly did trust me, and it gave me more courage and confidence that I could protect her.

"Ok, you and me" she said and gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"Ok we're gonna go pack, what time should we meet at the plane take off strip?" I asked.

"Be there in two hours" Kirova said, and with that we were dismissed.

I walked Lissa to her dorm reassuring her the whole way. She was a little calmer; she knew I would never let anything happen to her, even if it meant risking my own life. I would gladly die for her. I left her there in her dorm with Christian, I' sure she had a lot to talk about with him. I walked back to my dorm to pack.

I packed quickly, it was not a big deal for me, and I really wasn't in the mood to pick outfits. I knew I at least had to pack a fancy dress fro when we had our meeting with Queen Bitch, but other than that I would be in jeans or shorts, this, after all, wasn't a vacation. We would only be there for two days. We started classes again in 5 days.

After I was done packing which only took me 30min, _wow that was a record_, I sat on my bed. I was thinking of everything, Viktor, Lissa, Dimitri, me. I would really give my Life for Liss; there was no doubt in my mind. This was what I was trained to do, and what I felt I needed to do, she did save my life. But now there was Dimitri, my fiancé, my lover, my life. Where did he fall? I didn't know, I guess this is where our relationship would be put to the test. We had to know when to let go, and put our charges first…no mater what.

Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said, breaking out of my reverie. Dimitri walked in.

"Hey Comrade, packed already?" I patted the bed next to me. He came over and sat down.

"Yes, I'm impressed though, so are you" he smiled slightly.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Are you ok Rose, I know it was hard to hear about Viktor?" he placed his hand on mine.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm pissed, but fine" I said still looking down, I didn't really want to tell him my fears, what I would do if the time came…

"Roza…"

"Yes"

"What did you mean when you told Lissa 'just you and me'?"

"Nothing" I said still looking down. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Rose, please…"

"I meant nothing by it, just that I would protect her like I did when it was me and her were alone two years ago"

He stared at me for what seem like an eternity, before he spoke again.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. That if you are going to do something that you'll tell me before."

"Comrade…"

"Please Rose"

"I promise I won't. How could I do anything without telling you, you're my fiancée, and my life, I wouldn't do that to you." I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, I love you" And he gave me a small kiss.

We made our way to the Academy landing strip. Everyone was already there. Lissa seemed a little calmer. I walked up to her and gave her a small hug.

"Hey, you good?" I asked her.

"Yea, sorry I was freaking out back there, it just took me by surprise, but I'm good now."

"Don't worry Liss, I meant what I said, I wont let anything happen to you"

"I know, and I trust you" she gave me a smile and we walked to the plane.

We all sat towards the back of the plane. I took the last row with Dimitri next to me. Lissa and Christian in the row in front of us, and Adrian in the one next to Liss and Chris.

I looked down at my hand and noticed I still had my engagement ring on. I took it off and looked at it. Dimitri was watching me the whole time.

"Soon you won't have to take it off anymore, one month to be exact" he said. I could tell that it hurt him that we had to hide it. I wanted nothing more than to scream it out, that Dimitri and I were in love and that we were getting married. I placed the ring on another finger, I didn't want have it off.

"I know, I can't wait" I said with a big smile in my face.

"I can't either" and he kisses me long and hard. Someone cleared their throat.

"Geeze guys, can you wait till you're in a room?" Fire boy said.

"Well then turn around you perv, you're always looking at us, I'm gonna start thinking that your in love with Dimitri too" I said with a smirk. Everyone started laughing.

"Wow Christian, I didn't know you had those types of feelings for me" Dimitri said jokingly "I'm flattered, but I'm already taken" and he placed his arm over my shoulder. None of us could contain our laughter.

"Christian, how could you, I thought you only had eyes for me…" Lissa said faking to be hurt.

"Oh, screw you guys" Sparky was mad. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the seat in front of him.

"Now you wanna screw all of us, wow, Christian, now I'm flattered, but I'm taken too, and you couldn't handle screwing me." I said, pushing his buttons.

"Really, I bet it's not that hard" he said back.

"Fuck you fire crotch" I said, damn he turned the tables.

"You know, I'm flattered Rose, and I'm sure you really want to, but I'm taken" and he placed his arm over Lissa.

"Alright guys, stop it" she finally said. I just sighed and leaned into Dimitri. I was glad for the change of atmosphere, even if meant me being insulted, fucking fire crotch, I'll get him back later.

We arrived to court a few hours later, and we were assigned our rooms. Mine of course was next to Lissa's we had a door that adjoined both our rooms. Dimitri and Christian were on the opposite side of our wing, about 50 feet down the hall. Who cares, we were all gonna change our room assignments I'm sure. Adrian had his own apartment here, so he stayed there.

After we were settled in Alberta came knocking on Lissa's door, I was sitting in her bed, watching her unpack. I walked over to open the door.

"Rose, Princess the Queen has requested a meeting with both of you in 30 minutes, guardian Belikov and I will be back then to escort you."

"Ok" we both said and Alberta walked out.

"Why would she want to talk to both of us? I know queen bitch hates me, I thought I was just here to protect you, cause I'm gonna be your guardian." I said frowning

"I don't know, but if it's about Viktor, then it makes sense for you to be there too, we were both in the trial." She said. Hmmm.

We were both ready for our meeting with the queen 30 minutes later. I wore my fancy conservative dress, it was dark blue, and rested just below my knees. Lissa was wearing a long dress, lavender, that really made her look like a princess.

Dimitri and Alberta were already waiting for us out in the hallway. Dimitri was holding a smile when he looked over me. I simply winked at him. We made our way to the meeting room and Alberta knocked on the door.

"Please come in" The queen said. She was sitting at the far end of the long meeting table. Her guardians were standing against the wall doing that, looking but not staring thing. She motioned for us to sit, we went up next to her and Lissa took the seat next to her and I sat next to Lissa. Dimitri and Alberta were making their way to the wall when the queen stopped them.

"Guardian Petrov, Belikov, please join us" They looked at each other briefly but went to the opposite side of us and sat down.

_What the hell is she planning_ I said through the bond

_Relax Rose,_ _they were in the trail too, I'm sure this involves them too_ she replied

"Well thank you for showing up in such a short notice, but I'm sure Headmistress Kirova has already filled you in on Viktor's escape" she said looking at Lissa.

"Yes she told us. Does anyone know how that happened?" Lissa asked her.

"No not yet, but there is an investigation going on" Lissa nodded.

"Well with al that's happened and your history with Viktor, there are some changes that are going to take place" the Queen said

"What kind of changes" Lissa said.

"Changes in security, Lissa, you are the last Dragomir, and we know that Viktor might be after you, so it's obvious that you will need protection" Lissa frown, and I'm sure I did too.

"But I already have Guardian Belikov as my guardian and Rose too. I'm sure that that is enough" Lissa said.

"Lissa this is not up for discussion, the decision had been made, and Guardian Petrov will be your new guardian along with Belikov. Not Rose"

Sorry I cut you guys off here, but I really wanted to put this update up before I have to go to work if not it wouldn't be up till tomorrow. I didn't wanna do that to you guys. So what do you think? Oh and it's been brought to my attention that some of you are wondering when Rose is gonna turn Strigoi. I hadn't planned on doing that, but now im thinking… if I do, of course I will turn her back, but I wanna know what you guys think, Review below and tell me your thought on that. Thanks!


	18. That's how its done!

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, It really is amazing how much you guys are enjoying my story, hope I don't disappoint. But here you go, on to the next chapter.**

**AN: I own nothing, only this plot, but sometimes I wish I did **

* * *

"_Lissa this is not up for discussion, the decision had been made, and Guardian Petrov will be your new guardian along with Belikov. Not Rose"_

My eyes probably shot out of my skull, but I quickly composed it. I was not going to throw a tantrum, but this was not gonna stay like this. Alberta looked at me, and her eyes were apologizing.

"Is there a reason as to why you think I am not capable of protecting Lissa Queen Tatiana" I asked her calmly. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of me acting immature and throwing a fit.

"There are several actually. First you take the Princess two years ago, putting her life at risk. Second, all your immature behavior, always getting in trouble at the academy. And third, you're still a novice and who knows if you'll graduate" She said with a sneer in her face. _That bitch!_

"_Rose calm down" _Lissa said through the bond. I wasn't acting out, but she could feel the anger building in me.

"_What the fuck is she talking about me not graduating; I'm top of the class! And yea I get in trouble, but that doesn't mean I can't protect you"_

"_I know Rose, I know you can do this, let me handle this"_

"_What are you gonna do Liss…?"_

"_Compulsion. She's fucking nuts if she thinks you're not going to be my guardian, and I'm going to do something else too"_

"_Be careful Liss, it's dangerous, you can get in trouble if you get caught, and there are too many people here"_

"_I know. I'm going to ask you guys to step out, I don't want Alberta knowing what I'm going to do, but stay in my head so you can see what goes on" _she said.

I nodded. Dimitri saw it and gave me a knowing look; he knew we were talking through the bond.

"I'm glad you are thinking this through Lissa, You will see that this is best for your safety." Queen bitch said with satisfaction. She didn't know what was coming.

"Queen, if I could have a word with you, I'd like to discuss this a bit further. Dimitri, Alberta, Rose, can you please wait outside?" I nodded and Alberta and Dimitri got up. We made our way to the door and closed it behind us. We stood a few feet away from the door, waiting for Lissa to come out when she was done.

"Rose, I'm sorry I had no idea that she was going to do that. I always believed it was you that should be guarding Lissa" she said, she felt guilty.

"Don't worry Alberta, it's not your fault, if that is what the queen decided, there is nothing we can do." I said, not giving anything away. Alberta got a phone call then and stepped to the side.

"Your taking this quite calmly Rose, I'm proud of you, even though I'm sad it's not going to be you guarding Lissa. But look at it this way, now it will be easier for us to be together when you graduate, maybe you can get Christian…" he said, hopeful, and trying to cheer me at the same time. I didn't need any encouragement, Queen Bitch wasn't gonna get away with this.

"Comrade shhh!!" I told him, he frown at me, confusion clear in his face.

"Just stand in front of me and don't talk" I didn't want people looking at me like I was crazy cause I was going be spacing out soon. I had to get in Lissa's head. He looked confused but nodded and stood in front of me.

I slipped into Lissa's head then. She already had the Queen in a trance, she was telling her that I was going to be her Guardian and so was Alberta. _What the hell is she doing?_

Then she told her that the best choice for Dimitri was Christian, and that Christian was going to be moving to Court with her when they both graduate. The queen nodded and said that that sounded like a good idea. I looked at the guardians standing in the back; they all seemed to think that nothing was wrong.

After a few more minutes, Lissa let the queen out of the trance and she smiled at her.

"So then that's what we have settled on then Queen?"

"Yes that seems to be good, as long as we both agree, that's fine" She said, a little stunned but not thinking much of it. Lissa asked to be excused and the Queen asked her to tell Alberta and Dimitri to step inside so she could tell them their new assignments. Lissa nodded. I pulled out of Lissa's head and smile brightly.

"Rose, what's going on?" Dimitri was confused by my new attitude.

"Nothing, The Queen considered Lissa's new idea and she agreed. She wants to talk to both of you now" I nodded towards him and Alberta. I had a smirk on my face.

"Rose, what did you guys-" But he was cut off by Lissa stepping out of the room. I smiled at her.

"The Queen would like to talk to you and Alberta" she told Dimitri. He nodded, and frowned at us.

"We'll be in our rooms!" I said full of joy, and Lissa and I skipped to our rooms.

We went into Lissa's and we sat on the bed.

"Oh my god Lissa, what did you do?!" I asked her.

"What? Like I said, she was nuts if she thinks that your not going to be my guardian. And then I thought about you and Dimitri. If he guards Christian, then both of you can be together more often. She hates Christian, just about as much as she hates you, so I also made her accept him here." She said calmly.

"Oh my god, Liss thank you, thank you, thank you." I hugged and kissed her. Christian walked in at that moment.

"Whoa, alright! Girl on girl action" he smirked. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I figured I would show Lissa how it's done, since you cant seem to get it done right fire crotch" I smiled back.

"Whatever" he came to sit besides Liss.

"What are you guys so happy about?" he asked.

Lissa told him, he stared at us wide eyed.

"Whoa Liss, I'm excited, I was worried I wouldn't be able to join you here when we graduated." he said and kissed her.

"Whoa guys cool it, my poor virgin eyes…" I said faking horror.

"Yea, right, there ain't nothing virgin about you" Christian said. Lissa slapped his arm.

"No there isn't, I made sure of that" Dimitri said, standing at the door. He had a naughty smile on his face. I jumped up and ran into his arms. He gave me a passionate kiss which I happily returned.

"Get a room guys" Chris said.

"We are in one" I broke away from Dimitri. I turned in his arms and he held me against him.

"I meant your own"

"This ain't yours, so why are you complaining?" I retorted.

"Really guys, what are you five?" Lissa said. Dimitri laughed behind me. I elbowed him, which made him laugh more.

"Fine we'll go" I said pulling Dimitri with me.

"Before we go, Christian, I'm sure you've heard the news" Dimitri said giving me a pointed look.

"That you're gonna be my guardian? Yea"

"And is that ok with you?" Dimitri asked.

"Yea, I'm cool with that, of course that only means that I'm gonna be forced to watch you two sucking face more often" he shuddered.

"Whatever Sparky, acting like you don't like to watch. It's good for you, then you can see how it's done" I said.

"You wish, I do it better than you" he said back

"Come on Rose lets go. Time for you to show me how it's _done_" Dimitri said with a seductive smile on his face.

"Try to keep the screaming to a minimum Rose, I know how much you like to scream." Sparky said.

"Hey, don't be jealous cause you can't make Liss scream" and Dimitri pulled me out of the room into mine.

"Rose!' I faintly heard Lissa in the background as my door shut. I laughed.

* * *

**Warning: Ma Content below. Reader Discretion is advised!! For those of you that like lemons… continue. (you wont miss anything if you skip)**

As soon as the door closed behind us, Dimitri pulled me into his embrace. I leaned into him with my hands on his chest.

"So are you going to show me how it's done or was that just talk?" he said kissing my neck.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I said, running my hands down to the edge of his pants. He looked at me, hunger in his eyes.

"I think I can manage" he smiled at me and then pulled my face to his to kiss me. I allowed that for a minute, but I wasn't having any of that, I'm in charge tonight. I pulled back and he frowned at me.

"No No Comrade, this is my show tonight" and I walked him backwards till the back of his legs hit the bed. I slid my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. I tossed it on the floor. I looked at him, loving the view, he truly was a god. He tried to come close to kiss me, but I put a finger to his mouth and shook my head. I pushed him down on the bed, and he bounced a little.

I slowly crawled on top of him, till I was straddling him. I rubbed my hips on his and he let out a small groan.

"Oh Roza…" he grabbed the edge of my dress and pulled it over my head throwing it on the floor. I ran my hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of him. He reached behind me and tried to unclasp my bra, but I grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

I leaned down and kissed him deeply, running my tongue over his lips. He let out a growl but opened for me.

Our tongues fought for dominance, but for once he was not going to win. We kissed and kissed, all the while I was rocking on top of him. Finally he gave up and groaned out loud.

"Roza… please"

"Please what Comrade… tell me what you want" I said kissing his neck, his shoulder, and then his nipple. He broke free from my grasp and snaked his fingers into my hair, pushing my head towards him. I guess he liked that. I swirled my tongue around his hardened nipple and then sucked hard on it. He bucked his hips up and I felt his arousal. I grind my hips harder on him.

"Roza…oh please…" he was begging now.

"I thought you could handle it Comrade" I gave him a big grin.

I slid down and popped the button of his pants. He was looking at me and his eyes were begging me to continue. I slid the zipper down slowly, torturing him more. When it was finally down, I grabbed the edges and pulled them down. He raised his hips to make it easier. His boxers followed soon after. I knelt beside him looking at him up and down, hunger in my eyes. It was killing me too, to go this slow.

I ran a finger from his stomach down to his waist and then to his inner thigh, never touching him where he wanted me to.

"Roza…" he lifted his hips slightly.

"Patience Comrade" I ran my finger upwards and then finally brushed it on the sensitive underside. His erection jerked, he was really aroused. I finally gave in and lowered my mouth to him. I licked the tip and then slid my mouth over him, taking as much as I could.

"Oh god Roza… yes" I moved faster, sucking harder till I felt him tensing.

"Oh god Roza, I'm almost there! I'm almost there!" that made me go faster. I loved it when he said my name when we made love. I gave one last pull with my mouth and he yelled my name.

"Roza!" I took everything he gave, and I gave him one last lick before going up to kiss him. He had his eyes closed, still trying to recover.

"I love it when you say my name" I whispered in his ear. That sent a shiver down his back. I got off him and stood next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm not done yet Comrade" a said and gave him a smirk. I unclasped my bra setting my breast free. He looked at me hungrily. I turned around and slowly slid my thong down, giving him full view of my backside. I chucked it at his face and he caught it. He threw it to the floor and bent his finger at me, motioning for me to go to him. I did.

I straddled him, and bent forward kissing him. I felt his manhood on my bottom and I rubbed against it. He gripped my hips trying to position me on him. I allowed it. When I felt him at my entrance I pushed my hips forward, him filling me completely.

"You feel so good Comrade" I said

"You do too Roza" and his hands on my hips rocked me forward. I grabbed his hands and laced my fingers with his.

"Roza… please" he begged again. I smiled at him.

"I will Comrade" I started rocking back and forth, our hands still laced. I started moving faster, I could no longer hold back, I needed this too. His hold on my hands tightened, and I squeezed back as I rocked myself on top of him.

As I started rocking forward, he began chanting my name. Slowly at first, but then getting louder.

"I'm almost there Comrade" I said, he nodded. "me too, don't stop"

I pushed harder and faster, my head fell back and then we both found ecstacy.

"Oh god Roza!" he yelled before I fell on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me.

We lay like that a few minutes, our breathing calming and our heart beats slowing to a normal rhythm. He was rubbing circles on my back, and I was stroking his arm.

"So is that how it's done?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"That is exactly how it's done My Roza" he said and I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I'm glad you liked it then"

"I love it" he said.

We lay like that for a few more minutes before we both drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

**

So that's how things worked out, Naughty Liss. And sorry about the lemon at the end, got carried away I guess. But Dimitri had his fun; I thought it would be Rose's turn.

**So let me know what you think, I will try to Ud soon, promise. Don't forget the button below.**


	19. Did you get there?

**Oh my god you guys are amazing!!! Thanks for all the reviews, Loved them all! So this chapter is a bit of a filler I guess, I shouldn't have written it, but I did against my own judgment. I'm kinda in mourning. My pet frog Died two days ago. I know… being a Vet tech I should be used to it, but I really liked him. So here you go anyways, don't be mad. RIP 'Dimka Yevgeni Ivashkov' (that was his name)**

* * *

I couldn't open my eyes. Well, not couldn't, more like didn't want to. I was so exhausted from last night…and this morning I guess. I stretched out, raising my arms above my head and then I twisted to the side. Wrong move. I crashed on to the floor with a big bang. Damn, that's gonna hurt later, but I didn't care, I was too tired. I faintly realized I was naked and with my eyes still closed I reached up grabbing a hold of the blanket.

I tugged at it but it wouldn't budge. _What the hell?_ I opened my eyes and found Dimitri peeking over the edge of the bed. He was looking at me with an amused expression, while he held the blanket.

"What are you doing down there my Roza?"

"Trying to get some sleep, but its cold. Are you gonna share the blanket?" I said tugging at it again.

"Hmmm, I would… but I have to say that I'm enjoying the view." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, whatever" I grumbled and turned around showing him my ass. I closed my eyes again.

"Come over here, I'll share" he said and slapped my ass. That made me jump.

"Comrade!" I said turning around and glaring at him. He just smiled at me and patted the spot next to him. I debated for a second and decided I'd rather be next to him in a warm bed, than naked on the floor. I climbed in next to him and snuggled closer. He covered us both with the blanket and I sighed into his chest.

"You seem to be very tired My Roza…" he whispered into my hair.

"I wonder why…" I smiled into his chest.

"Ah, yes, that's right, you had something to teach me last night" he chuckled.

"Yea, well I hope you were paying attention"

"I don't know… I think I forgot already…" he said stoking my side, up and down.

I looked up at him and smiled. I pressed my lips to his and he responded quickly. He pulled me tighter to him, and then I pulled back. I smiled at him then got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he whined. He looked so cute.

"I need a shower." I said to him.

"Seriously, you need one right this instant?" he looked at me with an incredulous expression.

"Yes I do, and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to refresh your memory…" I crooked my finger at him, beckoning him to join me. He was out of bed in an instant and carried me into the shower. For the next hour I had the best shower of my life.

We walked out of my room an hour later, fully dressed. We went our separate ways because he had guardian business to attend to, and I decided to go have breakfast.

I got to the lunch area and found Liss, Christian and Adrian already there. They weren't eating anything, as usual, so I went over and sat next to them.

"Hey guys, so what's up?

"Not much just killing time until it's time to go back to the Academy. We're leaving in about two hours." Lissa told me.

"Nice, can't wait to get out of here, I hate to spend any of my days off here when we could be having fun somewhere else."

"Sounds like you were having fun last night…" Chris said.

"You know it's still early and I don't feel like getting into it with you fire crotch, plus I'm hungry" I said and walked over to the lunch line. Lissa joined me.

"So Rose, I know it's going to be your birthday soon…" She said, trailing off.

"That's right, I can't believe I haven't even thought about it!"

"It's in two more days, and I was thinking… How about we start off by going to dinner then maybe we could get a limo and cruise the streets a little, then we go to one of your favorite clubs?" she said.

"Oh my god that sounds perfect! And again it shouldn't be a problem because we will still be off from school, so guardians are available." I said. A 100 watt smile plastered in my face.

"Great then that's what we will do, Let got tell the guys" she said tugging my arm. I planted my feet so she couldn't pull me. She frowned at me.

"I need to get food first, and then we can go tell them."

"Oh yea, sorry, go a little excited there" she said with a sheepish smile.

I got my food and then we headed back to that table. We told them, well Lissa told them, about my birthday plans. I was busy stuffing doughnuts in my face.

"That's right Little Dhampire, you'll be 18 in two days, the cradle robber wont be a cradle robber anymore" said Adrian with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Adrian, don't call him that"

"I'm just stating a fact" I raised up his hands in surrender. I just glared at him.

"Whatever. So that's the plan then. But hey I just want to keep it between us and the guardians, no outside invites ok." Lissa gave me a knowing look. She knew I didn't want any surprises, especially the kind that involved Christian inviting the bitch of his aunt. They all nodded.

* * *

An hour later we were all boarding the plane ready to head back home. We took the same seating assignment as before. After the plane was in the air I turned to Dimitri and started making conversation.

"So comrade, you know it's my birthday in two days"

"As a matter of fact I do… why do you ask? Do you have a birthday present request?"

"No, well… yes." I said reluctantly.

"Well were planning on going to Dinner for my birthday, then were gonna get a limo and cruise the streets and then we are going to a club. So I was wondering if you would go with us…"

"Of course I will Roza anything you want, it your day. And that doesn't count as a birthday present, I would have gone anyways. What do you really want for your birthday?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"You" I said simply.

"You already have me Roza" he smiled, obviously liking my answer.

"You are all that I could ever want, but if you want you could surprise me that night. Since it's you that I want, maybe you can give me a lap dance, or do a strip tease for me…" I said smiling brightly.

"Hmmm, we'll see" he said shaking his head and smiling. Just then Sparky had to ruin the moment. He turned around in his seat and poked over the seat looking at us.

"What flame boy, did you lose something back here?" I heard Lissa giggle beside him. He narrowed his eyes at me and then composed himself.

"No, I just had a question for Belikov" his face was serious.

"What is it?" Dimitri sat up, now interested in what Sparky had to say. I had to admit I was curious too.

"Well I was just wondering if you got to where you were going last night?" He asked, his expression was serious.

"I don't understand your question Ozera, where was I going last night?" Dimitri frowned, he was stumped, and so was I. I saw Lissa between the slit on the seat, smack Christian, but he didn't move.

"Well last night I heard you screaming 'I'm almost there' and I was just wondering if you had made it?" he said with a smirk on his face now. Realization dawned on both of us. I guess we were both a bit loud last night. Dimitri was blushing bright red, something rare for him, and I was just plain mad. I stood up wanting to smack fire boy but Dimitri held me to him.

"Well to answer your question Ozera, yes I did 'get there'. Several times in fact" Dimitri put his arm around me and kissed my head. I smiled at him.

"Looks like your not the only screamer in the relationship, huh Rose?" he said with a smirk.

"Well at least we have fun screaming, means were doing something right. I didn't hear a peep from your room. Do you guys need us to tech you some stuff? I'm sure Dimitri will be glad to give you some pointers on the basics Sparky" Dimitri was holding a laugh beside me, and I heard Adrian laughing from his seat.

He finally turned around in his seat, mumbling something about him 'showing us how it's done', but I just leaned into Dimitri and closed my eyes. My thoughts were currently on my birthday plans and Dimitri's strip tease or lap dance… I smiled.

* * *

**Again sorry this was a short chapter but, I'm getting to be myself now. I will be working on the next chapter tonight; I'm picking up the pace again. Drama is coming up soon, like possibly in the chapter I'm writing tonight… well I will post it tomorrow morning. I need a lot of time to write it, considering some of you will probably send a lynching mob after you read it. But that's all I'm giving you for now. Review below. I will post my chapter a little later. Thanks guys for being amazing.**


	20. Bitter Sweet

**So… I'm glad you all enjoyed my filler chapter. Wasn't planning on it being that funny, but hey, that's how it worked out. So let's continue.**

**Same Disclaimers as always.**

We made it back to court two hours later. It was 15 minutes to curfew so we all went to our dorms. Dimitri followed behind me, so he was spending the night. We made it into my room and he sat on the bed. I walked over to my dresser looking for some pajamas. I was getting undressed, feeling a bit self conscious because he was staring at me the whole time.

"See something you like Comrade?"

"As a matter a fact I do" he said and swept me onto his arms. I never even got a chance to slip my bottoms on.

He pressed me onto the bed and trailed kisses from my neck down to my collarbone. I snaked my finger into his hair and pressed him closer to me. Then I felt his hands slide up under my shirt when his phone went off. _Fuck!_

"Ignore it Comrade" and I pulled his lips to mine. The phone started to ring again.

"Damn it!" I yelled and he got off from me.

"Belikov" he answered. I waited patiently in bed. His face turned serious and that worried me a little. Was something wrong?

"I'm not sure she will go, but I will let her know, Where?" he was tense and I automatically sat up and said what quietly. He shook his head, motioning me to wait.

"Ok, I'll be down" he hung up the phone and let out a long breath.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" He just looked at me for a long time and said nothing.

"Comrade you're starting to scare me, what wrong?" he took in a deep breath.

"Don't get mad." He said.

"O…K" I frown in confusion.

"Tasha is in Kirova's office, she want to talk to both of us" I jumped out of bed, my hands clenched into fist at my sides.

"What! What the hell is she doing here!" I raised my voice.

"You said you wouldn't get mad" he came up to me and held my arms. I shrugged out of his embrace.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your lessons right now Dimitri, what does she want! Did she tell Kirova about our engagement?"

"No, she wants to talk. To both of us"

"She's fucking crazy if she thinks I'm going down there and talking to her. I'll probably end up getting expelled because I'm sure I'll break her face as soon as I see her"

"You don't have to go Rose, I'm sure Tasha knows there's a possibility you won't go."

"Wait you're going!?" I said, my voice was getting higher and I was shaking with anger.

"Rose… I know what she did was wrong, but she's my friend, or was, I owe her at least that. We're just going to talk" he was using a soothing voice. I could see that it hurt him not to be able to talk to her. They were friends since childhood.

"Fine, but I'm going with you then, there's no way in hell that I'm leaving you a second alone with her." I said and started dressing.

"Are you going to behave? I don't expect you to talk but at least try your hardest not to punch her" he said with a serious expression.

"I'll behave" I said and we both walked towards the door.

We made it to Kirova's office. Dimitri knocked the door and she asked us to come in. As soon as I saw her I couldn't help but glare at her.

"It seems Ms Ozera has something to talk to you about, I will be running some errands so please make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a while." And with that she left.

It was silent for a while no one said anything. Tasha was just looking at us with apologetic eyes. Guilt clearly reigning over her. Well she should feel guilty.

"What did you need to speak to us about Tasha?" Dimitri said beside me.

"I wanted to apologize to both of you. I don't know what came over me. I should have never used compulsion on you Dimka, and I should have never kissed you with out your consent. I'm so sorry, to both of you. I swear that will not happen again." Please forgive me" her eyes were pleading.

"I'm glad you understand that what you did was wrong. And I want you to understand something else. I love you Tasha, as a friend, and only as a friend. That's all we'll ever be. I'm in love with Rose, and she's the only person I will ever love." He said with love laced in every word. It almost made me smile, but then I remembered this slut was in the room.

"I forgive you. I don't wan to lose you as a friend, we've been through so much over the years, that I was sad when I thought our friendship was over." _What the fuck! He was forgiving her!! _Hefelt me tense and he_ s_queezed my hand. I took in a deep breath.

"Oh Dimka thank you, I promise I wont do that again, just friends, I understand" she said a big smile on her face. Then it fell when she looked at me.

"Rose, I really am sorry about what I said, I was just mad, and you didn't deserve that. I know both of you are in love and I respect that. Please say you forgive me" she took a step closer. Dimitri didn't say anything, he knew it was my choice. I didn't want to hurt him, and I knew his friendship with Tasha meant a lot to him. Fine!

"Ok" I nodded and she walked over to me and hugged me. To say I was stunned was an understament. I felt uncomfortable and awkward; I didn't know what to do, so I just patted her back once. She let go and stepped back. I may have forgiven her for Dimitri's sake, but I still didn't trust the bitch.

"And now what I should have said at dinner that night 'congratulations, both of you, on your engagement" and she came to give us both hugs. Dimitri hugged her back, but I just felt weird in her embrace.

"Please let me make it up to you, I ruined your dinner after all, let me take everyone out to Dinner to properly make it up to you." She said

"Oh, Tasha you don't have to do that." Dimitri said

"No Tasha you don't have to, it's ok" I said, I really didn't want her to be near me or near Dimitri for that fact.

Dimitri looked at me with pleading eyes. Oh no! I knew what he was asking, and there was no way in hell I was going to invite her to my birthday dinner. Fuck! The things he did to me.

"Well Tasha, we are actually going to Dinner for my Birthday in two days, would you like to join us?" I asked putting on my fakest smile.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to barge in on your plans…" she said reluctantly.

"Of course, please join us."

"Thank you Rose, I'll be there. That way I get to spend two days with Christian too" she said excited.

"Your welcome. Well I have to be going, its past curfew and I need to get back to my dorm." I said letting go of Dimitri's hand. I didn't want to leave him here, especially if Tasha wanted to talk to him, I didn't trust her. But I didn't want Dimitri to think I'm possessive and controlling. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and I doubted Tasha would try anything. So I said my goodbye and walked out. Dimitri stayed in there, but on my way out of the building I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you, thank you" he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. Then he let go, we were out in the open. We walked next to each other like mentor and student towards the Dhampire dorms.

"I did it for you, not me or her" I said

"I know, and that's why I love you even more." He whispered. I smiled at him. This reunion was Bitter Sweet. I hater her, but I loved him. I put it off my mind and started walking faster to my room, he caught on quickly. We picked up where we left off before Tasha interrupted us.

The next day went by in a blur. We followed the same routine as always, meeting in the cafeteria, eating, talking and now planning my birthday plans for tomorrow. Dimitri had to go with Alberta and plan for tomorrow with the other guardians. So that left me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie at the table. Oh yea, Tasha was there too. She was staying in the visitors building, where Adrian stayed too.

"I'm surprised and glad you're here Aunt Tasha, are you feeling better?" Christian asked her. He still didn't know what happened that night.

"Yes I'm feeling better" she said and looked down. "And I wanted to spend your last two days off you, I'm glad Rose invited me to her birthday dinner tomorrow." She smiled at me, I returned it. It was fake but everyone bought it.

Lissa eyes pretty much bugged out of her eyes, but she composed herself quickly.

_What that hell is going on Rose?_ She said through the bond.

_She came and apologized last night, and Dimitri really wants their friendship to work so…_

_Wow Rose, that's really something, I don't know if I would have done the same_

_That doesn't mean I like her, I trust her about as far as I can throw her._

_Well I'm pretty sure that's pretty far, considering it's you throwing her._

_Oh shut up Liss, you know what I mean._

_Yea yea. So wow, dinner plans with Tasha, this should be interesting…_

_Yea, we'll see how it goes. She seemed pretty embarrassed and sorry yesterday, she said she understood about our love and she just wanted to be friends. I doubt she would try anything. I see you haven't told Christian…_

_No I didn't want to hurt him like that._

_No you see why I invited Tasha. I didn't want to hurt Dimitri._

_Yea I guess. Don't worry we'll keep an eye. And your right, I doubt she would try anything. She really does value her friendship with Dimitri._

"Hello…" Christian was saying. We realized that everyone was looking at us expectantly. Adrian knew we were talking, so he was just smiling.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"What time are we headed out to Dinner tomorrow?" he said.

"Oh, Lissa is planning all this so ask her"

She started explaining what the plans were and everything we would be doing. Dimitri walked up to us then and said hi to everyone. He sat next to me and kissed me before addressing everyone. Tasha smiled at us, and Christian just made a disgusted sound. I glared at him. He explained how everything was going to go down, the same guardians as usual. Lissa stood up and said we had to go pick out outfits for tomorrow and fire boy said he would join us along with Adrian.

"Hmmm, I could help you find something to wear little Dhampire" he said with a smirk on his face. He did care that Dimitri was there or that his hold on me got tighter. That's what I like about Adrian in a sick way, he was kinda like me, just didn't care.

"Sure come on, you can try the dresses on for me so I can see which looks best" I said with a smirk.

"Oh little Dhampire you're killing me" he place a hand over his heart.

"If she doesn't I will" I Dimitri muttered next to me. Everyone heard and started laughing.

"I'm gonna be with Tasha, we have a lot of catching up to do" Dimitri said. I tensed beside him, but no one noticed. He squeezed my hand. 

"Ok, have fun" I said trying to stay and sound calm. Lissa raised an eyebrow at me. _Damn, could everyone do that but me!_

"I love you" he said and pulled me in for a kiss, we kept kissing until Sparky cleared his throat and said we needed to get a room. What is it with the Ozera's always interrupting us?

"I love you too" I said than I got up and we all left to Lissa's room.

_I'm proud of you Rose, lots of trust_.

_I trust him, not her._

We were in her room, going through her stuff, looking at dresses, Christian was in the couch next to Adrian, who had a bottle of vodka in his hand, watching us model the dresses.

They would approve of some, and then disapprove of others. They were both having fun I'm sure, two beautiful girls modeling for them. Just then my phone made a beep. I picked it up and saw a text.

_I love you -D_

_I love you too -R me_ I replied with a smile, he was reassuring me_._

_What R U doing? – D_

_Modeling some dresses… -R_

_Is Ivashkov there? – D_

_Yes… -R _ he didn't reply for a minute or so.

_Lucky bastard,_ _make sure he behaves Rose, I would really hate to have to kill him. – D_

_Easy Comrade, he's behaving, to some extent, but Adrian will be Adrian. –R_

_Ok, I will leave you to that. I love you, see you tonight. –D_

_Me too, see you. –R_

"Who was that?" Lissa asked when we were in the bathroom changing into the next dress.

"Dimitri, he just wanted to reassure me that they were just talking and to see what I'm doing" I said

"Wow, you guys are really over protective of each other"

"You would be the same way if the roles were reversed." I said

"Yea, your right, I probably wouldn't have as much control as your showing though" She smiled.

"I'm in training to show control remember…" I said with a smirk.

"That's right" she said.

We continued trying on dresses until we found the right ones. It was getting late and before we knew it, it was curfew in 10 minutes and my birthday officially in 1 hour. We all headed back to our Dorms to get some rest for tomorrow, we were going to need it. I couldn't wait.

**Ok so there it was, my set up for the next shocking chapter. So, I'm going to start writing it very soon, but I have a question. Remember a few chapters back Rose suggested a strip tease or lap dance for her birthday from Dimitri? Do you guys want me to add it to the beginning of the next chapter or skip it and get to the good stuff? No MA content I promise. Just asking cause there won't be a chance for that between them for a while. (Ooopps spoiler alert.) Sorry. So Review below let me know what you thought of this chapter and what do you thing of a lap dance or strip tease? Or should I skip it… Review.**


	21. Happy Fuckin Birthday

**Ok so hang on to your seats, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Don't hate me…**

**Oh thanks for the review, you're awesome. Seat belts on guys…**

**I do not Own VA or any characters. I wish I could write as good as her though, but since I can't you have to settle for this.**

* * *

I got ready for bed, putting on my pajama top and matching shorts. Just as I was pulling the covers down, there was a knock on the door. I smiled, knowing it was probably Dimitri. I opened the door and found him standing there holding a foldable chair. I frowned at it and he walked in.

"What's with the chair Comrade"

He sighed heavily "it's for your gift." Was all he said and opened the chair up and motioned for me to sit. I did. He walked up to my IPod and started searching for a song, he found one a plugged it on to my portable speakers. "Little Freak" by Usher and Nicki Minaj started playing. A smiled started creeping onto my face.

He started walking towards me unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. He stopped right in front of me with his shirt open. Keeping his eyes on me he started moving his hips from side to side, going lower and lower in front of me. He looked a bit awkward doing it but I didn't want him to stop so I held my giggles.

I gulped instead, even if he didn't know how to dance, his body still looked amazing. He kept swaying side to side in front of me and slowly sliding his shirt off and dropping to the ground. I reached up to touch his chest and he held my hands and shook his head.

"No touching Roza" he whispered in my ear, he had walked behind me and had his face near my ear. I swear I was turned on. He slid his hand over my shoulder, over my breast, and started rubbing my stomach; he had slipped his hands under. My breath caught and he stopped and moved in front of me.

He stood in front of me, his pants were already unbuttoned and hanging open in front of him.

"I'm not doing this right, I feel weird" he said, blushing a light pink. He just stood there with a helpless look on his face.

"No, your doing fine Comrade, please don't stop" poor guy.

I patted my leg and motioned for him to sit on my lap. He slid his pants slowly down his legs still swaying to the beat, I had the biggest smile on my face. He threw his pants in my face and when I took them off he was right in front of me. He lifted one of his legs and placed it on the edge of the chair, next to my leg. He gripped the back of my chair and leaned into me and started grinding against me. I wanted to laugh so badly, this was totally out of character for him.

Even though I wanted to laugh, I was so turned on, this beautiful man, half naked, in front of me, dancing for me. I raised my hands and placed them on his hips, pulling him closer to me. He shook his head and I pouted and let go. He then sat down on my lap, our bodies as close as they possibly could, and he started grinding on me. I could feel his erection on my stomach, and that drove me wild. I guess I wasn't the only one that was turned on.

I placed my hands on his ass pulling him closer to me as he continued to grind against me. Then I brought my hands to his thighs and slowly slid them up his boxers. I looked up at him while he continued to move on top of me. I then felt his erection and I grabbed it. That made him jerk. I just smiled.

"Ok Comrade, I can tell you're not really enjoying yourself so hurry up and finish your strip tease so I can jump you." I slapped his ass and he got up. The song was still playing, so he faced me and slowly pulled his boxers down. First over his hips, then slowly lower freeing himself, he was such a tease. His erection stood proudly, _God he looked good. _I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and yanked his boxers down and pushed him on the bed. I quickly undressed myself I got the second part of my birthday gift.

* * *

I woke up once again in the arms of my love. Last night was great, he did a strip tease for me but it started of with a lap dance. Seriously I never thought he would have done that for me. It was great and a couple of times I kept myself from giggling. He finished though. He followed through with his gift. One of the best I've ever gotten I might add.

I turned in his arms and he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday my Roza" he pulled me closer to him and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you" I sighed and placed my head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin on mine.

"We have to get up and get ready, we're going to be taking off in a few hours" he said sitting up. Normally I would throw a fit about him leaving, but I was excited. I sat up too, and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. He followed and gave me a part three to my gift.

We went our separate ways and we said we would meet when it was time to leave. I went to the commons to the lunch room to meet up with the guys. They were there already including Tasha. I didn't mind her anymore, she was behaving so far.

"Happy birthday Rose" they all yelled as I made my way to the table.

They all got up and one by one all hugged me.

"Congratulations Little Dhampir, You're finally legal to do as you please…" he gave me a smirk and winked at me.

"Yes I am, anything legal I do will be done with Dimitri" I said, and he lowered his smirk into a smile.

"Playing hard to get, that's alright, I like it" he said and sat back down.

"Happy birthday Rose" Tasha said. "Wow that boy never gives up, does he?" _yea kinda_ _like you_. I didn't say that but I thought it. Lissa giggled and everyone stared at her.

"Sorry" she said and turned serious.

"No he doesn't, that's how he is, and I wouldn't want him any other way" I said and we went back to sit down.

"So is everyone ready?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"The limo is going to pick us up here at the Academy and take us to the restaurant, then we will drive around town until we get to the club. After were done there we come back home." Lissa was doing the run down on the plan.

"Wow, you got the limo the whole night? You're crazy." I said to her, I was amazed.

"Of course, nothing is too good for my sister" Lissa said with a smile.

After a bit more chit chat, we all stood up and went to our room. Lissa was going to come over to my dorm and get ready here. She got there a few minutes later, her gown covered in a zip up bag and a bag full of make-up and other girly paraphernalia.

We started my doing our make-up. Then our hair. I wore it up in a loose bun and Lissa teased a few strands out to frame my face. She straightened hers and made a few curls at the end. She looked beautiful. So did I. After that was done we put on our dresses. They were a bit fancy but not too much, we were going to be at a fancy restaurant. We were going to take spare dresses for the club, I mean I needed to look good, and by good I meant borderline slutty.

After doing some final touch ups, we headed down stairs and towards the commons, we were all meeting by the statue of St, Vladimir in the center of school. When we got there everyone was already there. Dimitri looked amazing. He was wearing black slacks, which looked great on him, and a button down dress shirt. He left the top two buttons open revealing a bit of his chest. God he looked sexy.

I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. I did the same.

"You look so beautiful Roza" his accent slipping at the end.

"You look amazing too Comrade, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you." I said and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss but we broke away soon after, we needed to get going.

We slipped into the limo and headed towards the Restaurant. When we got there, my eyes bugged out, wow it was beautiful, nicer than the one we went to last time.

"Wow Lissa, you really outdid yourself" I said as we were getting out of the Limo.

"I told you, nothing is too good for my sister" and she hugged me.

We walked in and again Lissa has reserved a private area for our party. She actually reserved the patio area outside, surrounded by a lush garden, lit tiki posts and a small fountain on the background, it was beautiful.

We took our seats. I was sitting in between Lissa and Dimitri. Christian next to Lissa and Tasha across from him next to Adrian. The guardians took their seat too. Soon after we placed our orders, I ordered a small plate, I didn't want to be too full if I was gonna be drinking at the club. I know I wasn't that legal yet, but Adrian could always get me a drink. Our plates arrived soon after.

"On a diet Rose?" Christian said with a smirk on his face. Oh boy here we go.

"Christian!" Tasha snapped at him. She wasn't used to our quarrelling.

"No, it's alright Tasha, don't bother." I said to her. She looked at me apologetically.

"Have you looked at my body recently Fire crotch? Does it look like I need to be on a diet?" Everyone giggled.

"Doesn't look like it to me" Adrian said. That made Dimitri growl next to me. I rubbed his hand to calm him down.

"Don't look at me too much Adrian, or I swear I wont hold Dimitri back any longer" I smirked at him. He snorted.

"Not everyone wants to look at your body Rose" was Sparky's brilliant response. I laughed out loud.

"Right, that's why you spent your evening yesterday looking at me try on dresses. I saw you glancing at me." I gave him an evil grin.

"Sorry Liss" I said, she just smirked and shook her head.

"I'm not getting into this" she said. She knew I was just kidding.

"I was there looking at Lissa, not you" he defended himself.

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night Sparky" everyone was looking at us go back and forth, no one was surprised except Tasha, she wasn't used to it.

"Do you guys always argue like this?" She asked us.

"We're not arguing, we just like to compliment each other" Chris said.

"Yea, we never fight" I said.

"No, you guys just act like five year olds anywhere we go, I swear we should just leave you guys home" Lissa said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, it isn't a party without us" I said

"Hell yea, you guys would be bored out of your minds without us keeping you entertained" Christian said and we leaned back on our seats to high five. Liss just shook her head. We finished Dinner and had a few more minutes of conversation.

"Liss and I are going to go change for the club, we'll be right back. Alberta followed us this time. We slipped out of our dresses and slipped into our new ones. Mine was a tube top dress, Red, and clung to every curve on my body, resting right below my butt. Lissa wore a tight black dress with thin straps but went low on her chest. More conservative than mine, but still revealing enough for a club. We walked out of the stalls and Alberta's eyes widened.

"You guys are going to get those boys riled up." She smiled and shook her head.

"That's the point" I smirked.

We walked back out to our awaiting party, and every guy there including Stan had there eyes popping out of their head and their jaws on the floor.

"Close you mouths guys, the flies might get in" they all quickly composed themselves.

"I thought you weren't interested in seeing my body sparky?" I said when I caught him looking at me. He quickly looked at Lissa.

"I wasn't looking at you" he said and went over to hug her.

"Sure…" Dimitri came over to me and hugged me.

"You look so damn sexy Roza" he whispered into my ear. That sent shivers down my back.

"Thank you Comrade, I'm glad you like it." I said and gave him a peck on the lips.

We made our way to the Limo and drove around the city, taking in the sights. Lissa and I stood up and stuck half our bodies out through the window on top of the limo. I felt some one pull my dress down a little and so did Lissa. We looked down and Dimitri has his hands on the bottom of my dress and Christian on Lissa's. We both laughed out loud.

We went back inside and cuddled into our boyfriends. Tasha then leaned forward, I'm assuming she had something to say.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I'm leaving for a while. That's part of the reason why I'm here tonight, I wanted to spend some time with you all before I left." That took us all by surprise, not that I was complaining. I knew this would kill Dimitri though. He really enjoyed her friendship.

"What? When and where are you going?" Christian asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, you guys go back to classes then, and I'm going to New York, they offered me a position there at an Academy, teaching Moroi Students Offensive magic." I'll be there for a while, but don't worry, I'll be here for graduation and whenever you need me." She looked at Christian with love and sorrow. They were all they both had. He nodded.

"And of course I will be there for the wedding Dimka, just send me the invitation at the academy." She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. He had the same expression.

"Of course, we will send you one" I said, sincerity clear in my voice.

"Ok ok enough of the sadness, today is a day to celebrate" she said, quickly changing the subject.

We arrived to the club soon after and we all got out. We could hear the music all the way from the parking lot. We got in line which was all the way to the parking lot. Hell no I wasn't gonna wait that long to get in. I told everyone to come to the front of the line with me. They all looked confused and said that we should wait and not lose our spot in line. I made them come, Lissa dragged Sparky with us. Liss and I had done this before when we were on our own, we knew how to get into a club.

We stopped a few feet from the bouncer and told everyone to wait there. Alberta wanted to come but I told her we would be back in less than a minute.

"Yea right, I wanna see you get us in that fast" Chris said.

"Oh we can, I'm just gonna borrow Lissa for a second though" he narrowed his eyes but didn't stop her. I face her and we smiled. I lifted my breast a little higher and lowered the top till you can almost see my nipple, I swear my breast almost popped out of my dress, Lissa Did the same thing. I looked at Dimitri shaking his head and I winked at him.

"Go get'em girl" Alberta said and I smiled at her.

We walked up to the bouncer and I leaned forward a bit more than necessary giving him a good view of the twins. Lissa came up to his other side and placed her hand on his arm leaning in on him too. He smiled at us and we told him that we wanted to get in and that we had a big party coming in with us too. He just nodded never taking of his eyes from our breast. Perv.

I slid a finger across his chest and thanked him. His eyes opened wide and he had lust on his eyes. I smiled and walked back to our group. Liss and I high fived when we got there.

"30 seconds flat fire crotch" I said

"Whatever" he said and took Lissa's hand. We both lifted our dresses back up a bit. Dimitri just sighed.

We all walked towards the door, and the bouncer looked like he was about to jump me. I just winked at him and walked right in. The music was blaring and I quickly got into party mode.

I walked into the dance floor and raised my arms above my head and swayed my hips. The black eyed peas were currently playing. I was dancing with Lissa and Christian, Dimitri stood off to the side. He didn't like to dance. I motioned him to come but he smiled and shook his head. Oh well I wasn't going to stop. It was my night.

I turned around facing Christian and Lissa, we danced as a threesome. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I automatically knew it wasn't Dimitri. I turned my head to see Adrian behind me, swaying to the beat.

"You looked lonely there little Dhampir" he smirked at me.

"Well I wasn't" I said, but didn't stop dancing. We weren't doing anything, just dancing, and Adrian knew that. We danced for a few more songs, every now and then I saw Dimitri looking at me and Adrian with a frown. I just shook my head and smiled.

A slow song then came on and just as I was going to turn around to face Adrian, Dimitri was there. He asked me if he could cut in and I said yes, Adrian just walked over to the bar.

"Finally something you wanna dance to huh Comrade?" I said with a smile. We held each other close and swayed from side to side. At least he could slow dance.

"I can't dance, from what you saw this morning… plus I couldn't stand seeing Ivashkov grinding against you anymore" he said with a serious expression.

"Well, then I guess your just going to have to stay here with me if you don't want someone else dancing with me" I said with a smile on my face. He just shook his head. We dance like that for a few more minutes, when a lady gaga song came on. I held on to his hand while he tried to go back to the edge of the dance floor.

"Roza… I can't dance"

"It's easy, let me show you. It's like having sex on the dance floor except we have clothes on"

I turned around in his arms and started moving my hips side to side to the music. He didn't do much. Then I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips, pressing my self to him. I felt him take a deep breath. He then started grinding his hips against me, pulling me closer to him.

"See, its easy." I said looking back.

"I guess, the only problem now is that I'm turned on and I want you" he whispered into my ear, still moving with me. I turned around in his arms and continued grinding on him, he did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, and he kissed me back. We danced a few more songs before we called it quits. We got into the limo and drove off, arriving at the Academy a few minutes later.

"Thank you everyone for coming, this was great. Thanks Lissa for everything, you're the best sister anyone could have ever asked for." We hugged and walked towards the dorms.

"Well I have to go, but congratulations Rose, and Christian Goodbye, I will give you a call when I get to New York" she went over to hug him and started walking towards the guest building.

"Wait. I'll walk you Tasha, after all its going to be a while till I see you again" He looked at me and I nodded. He placed a kiss to my lips and walked her there. We were headed to my room to drop me off, half way there it hit me. I haven't drank all day, it's my birthday.

"Hey, let's go to Adrian's room and have a drink, we haven't drank anything all night and it's my birthday!"

Adrian Agreed but Liss and Christian weren't sure.

"Oh come on, I'm only 18 once."

"Fine" they said, it was true we hadn't drank all night and it was my birthday.

We turned around to the guest building towards Adrian's room. When we got to the building Christian opened the door for us, we were headed for the stairs but as we turned the corner I froze. We all did.

It was Dimitri kissing Tasha, and when they broke apart he said "I'm going to miss you" she wasn't using compulsion on him.

* * *

DA DA Dummmm. Aye Dimitri what did you do now… we there it was. Let me know what you think. Review below.


	22. Leave

**Wow I can't believe I've gotten this far, and I'm not done yet, thanks for sticking around, you guys are great. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**I do not own VA.**

_It was Dimitri kissing Tasha, and when they broke apart he said "I'm going to miss you" she wasn't using compulsion on him._

"Dimitri…" was all I said.

"Rose… it's not what you think, let me-" he tried saying but I cut him off.

"It's not what I think? I saw you kissing her and it's not what I think! Tell me now that you weren't kissing her" I challenged him.

He had no answer, he was kissing her. He just stayed quiet.

"Rose… it wasn't like that, we were just saying bye" Tasha started saying.

"Fuck you Tasha! I let you back in, I forgave you and this is what you do?" I walked up to her and slapped her; I didn't care if I got expelled for it. She was stunned and held her cheek.

"Rose…" she said again.

"Don't ever talk to me again, and I hope I never see you again because I swear I won't hold back next time, Moroi or not I will make you pay"

"What do you mean you forgave her already? What are you talking about?" Christian said.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know what you dear aunt did on our engagement dinner. She used compulsion on Dimitri and kissed him"

"Aunt Tasha… is that true?" he asked confused. She didn't answer, she just looked down.

"Rose please, please let me explain" Dimitri came close to me; I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Please Rose don't cry, I was just saying good-bye as friends, nothing more" he was in my face now.

I was so angry, I was crying with anger and hurt. My heart was shattered. I slapped him.

"Fuck you! Now you don't have to say bye to her, keep her" and I ran away to my room.

**APOV**

I couldn't believe what we just walked into. Dimitri and Tasha Kissing. Seriously did they have a death wish? Rose walked up to them and started yelling at them. I just stayed back. I was there for Rose, but only if she needed me.

Next thing I know she's slapping Tasha. Whoa! Didn't see that coming. Hopefully she doesn't get in trouble, and if she did I would use compulsion to get her out of it. I just heard her telling Christian about what Tasha did at dinner the other night. He seemed surprised. Poor guy.

Then Dimitri came up to Rose, pleading with her, fucking bastard, how could he do this to her? Doesn't he know how lucky he is, and to just throw it away, when I wished I was in his shoes. Then she slapped him and told him to stay with Tasha. He tried to go to her but I stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way Ivashkov!" he said coming up to my face.

"No, she doesn't want to see you. You fucked up. How the fuck could you throw it all away!" Just then Alberta came up to our group and asked what the problem was.

"He's out of control, Rose doesn't want to see him and he's insisting to go after her" I said. Alberta grabbed him by the arm holding him back.

"I think you should give her some time Guardian Belikov" Lissa told him.

"Please Lissa, I need to talk to her, to explain." He pleaded, it looked like he might cry, but I had no sympathy for him.

"No Belikov, you messed up, how could you do that to her? She loved you. I'm sorry but I won't help you this time" she walked away towards Roses room. Christian was talking to Tasha in her room. It was just Belikov, Alberta and me standing in the hall way.

I started to walk off, then I turned around and came up to his face and punched him. He looked surprised but then he charged for me. I was ready. Alberta held him back though, so I relaxed and stood up straight.

"I intend to keep my promise, I told you if you fucked up I would do everything to keep you away from her, and I will. I told you 'Never say Never" and I walked to Roses room.

**RPOV**

I ran to my room, half glad that no one was behind me. 'I'm almost there' I kept repeating as I ran to my room. When I made it to my door I unlocked it and opened the door, locking it back up behind me. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to drown in my sorrow.

I lay in my bed and curled up on my side. I let the tears and pain take over me. How could he do this to me? I loved him, he said he loved me, and he turned to Tasha the first chance he got. More tears fell as I thought about it. Then I heard a knock on my door. I tensed; I didn't want to talk to him or anyone.

"Rose please open the door. We need to talk" Lissa said.

"Please I just want to be alone, please just leave" I said

"Rose come on, I just wanna be there for you" I didn't answer, I didn't wanna talk. She knocked on the door a few more times and then I heard another voice in the background.

"Rose please let me in, I just wanna talk, I promise I wont let him anywhere near you" it was Adrian.

"Please guys, just leave me alone, I need to be by myself, and please don't come into my dreams Adrian"

"Ok Rose we'll give you your space, but you know we will always be here for you. If you need anything please call me, I don't care what time it is, I'll be there" Adrian said and then I heard foot steps retreating. I was now alone. The tears started again.

I thought back to everything we had been through, the Strigoi fight, me getting caught by him sneaking out, Everything I did about the darkness and the headaches, Tasha's first kiss, then this… It seems that our whole relationship was spent fighting. Is this what our relationship was? Fighting and making up? Everything I did for him, for our supposedly happy ending. We loved each other, or so I thought, guess I was the only stupid one in this relationship to believe he felt the same.

Maybe love wasn't enough, at least not one sided love. All new tears started to fall down my face, and this time a sob broke from my chest. With each tear, I felt my heart breaking even more. It was like that song "Shattered" really, how many times could I break till I shattered. Right now it seemed like I was completely broken and shattered beyond repair.

I heard a knock on the door, but I ignored it, I didn't want to talk, whoever it was. I kept crying. Another knock.

"Roza… please open the door" I walked up to the door, wanting to open it so badly but thinking about everything I resisted. I just leaned my head against it.

"Rose I'm sorry, please talk to me, I love you" I started crying all over again.

"Please don't cry Rose, please talk to me, open the door, please."

I kept crying I couldn't stop it; I slid down the door, and leaned against it.

"Rose you have to believe me, I love you and only you, I was just saying goodbye. I know it was bad, and I shouldn't have kissed her, please Roza, talk to me."

"Leave" I said between sobs.

"No Rose, I'm not giving up, I'm not leaving, don't you know how much I love you? I refuse to let it end this way, you are my life and I wont let you go." His voice broke at the end. I could hear him sliding down on the door too. He started crying. That tugged at my heart, it made me cry more, both of us on the floor crying over something that was probably not meant to be.

"I love you Roza, I always have and I always will" he said. And with that I let sleep take me over.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. I know how sad, big bad Russian breaking down at the end there. All I have to say is that not all relationships are easy, especially not for these star crossed lovers. It always gets worse before it gets better. Hang in there though. I will post my next chapter tomorrow. Please review below!!!**


	23. Author Note

AN:

So sorry about this mornings update. That's what I get for uploading right before work and in a hurry, but the new one is added. If you reviewed to the old chapter and would like to review again you can do it on this one. I will update tomorrow again. Thanks.


	24. Time to think

**I know, bit of a cliffy last chapter, did any of you cry? My sister did when she read it. Well thank you for all your reviews. Keep them going, its what keeps me updating so often. Happy readings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning wishing it was all a dream. My eyes were itchy and felt puffy. No it wasn't a dream, Dimitri had ripped my heart out last night. I stood up from the floor; I guess I had fallen asleep against the door. I got up realizing school was in session again.

I was technically supposed to be in training with Dimitri in the gym right now. The thought of that made me cry, I broke down on my bed until there were no more tears.

I needed a shower; I needed to get my mind off things. I stripped down and walked into the shower. The hot water hit my skin, relaxing every muscle in my back. I then started thinking about all the times Dimitri and I had shared showers here. I slid on to the shower floor and broke down.

As I walked out of the shower I heard a knock at the door. I stiffened and clutched my towel harder. Then she spoke.

"Rose, can I come in?" Alberta said. As much as I didn't want to talk to her or anyone, I had to let her in. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Yea, come in." I said and closed the door behind her. Her eyes widened as she took me in and quickly composed herself. I'm sure I looked like crap.

"I heard what happened Rose, how are you?" She said, her voice full of sympathy.

I stared at her and broke down again. She came close and gave me a hug, rubbing my back and soothing me. In many ways Alberta was like a mother to me. She was around more than my own.

"It's going to be ok Rose…" she kept saying over and over.

"How do you know? He hurt me so bad Alberta." My sobbing had slowed by now.

"Because a love like the one you guys have is rare. It will work out in the end, you just need some time. And you're engaged" More tears fell down my face, but I controlled the sobbing.

"I don't know anymore Alberta, is this what our relationship is about? All this pain? It seems like we have more bad times than good." I was looking down, now playing with my engagement ring.

"I don't know Rose, only you know the answer to that. Only you know if it's worth it in the end. But please think about what you are going to do." I shouldn't have asked but I wanted to know how he was.

"How is he?" I said in a small voice.

"He's torn up about it. He was crying in front of your door last night, I saw him from the bottom of the stairs. I guess he fell asleep there because I asked him to go to his room this morning." I nodded and a tear escaped from my eye. She brushed it away.

"You still hurt for him Rose; that has to say something"

"Yea, and I'm hurting because of him, that says something too" She nodded knowing that I needed time to think.

"Look Rose, take the day off today, you need some time to think. I will excuse you from your classes, but you will resume your normal schedule tomorrow. The more you cry and fester here the worse it will get. As for your training-"

"No! Please, I don't want to train with him, I can't see him." I pleaded.

"Rose you have to continue your training, graduation is only a month away."

"I know, but I don't want to see him, not yet. Can you train me? Just for a few days till I get everything settled." I pleaded. I guess she saw the expression on my face, or she didn't want me to break down again, but she gave in.

"Fine, I will train you for a few days, but that's it. You can't hide from him forever; you will have to talk to him"

"I know. Thank you Alberta, for everything." I hugged her.

"Anytime. And Rose…" she said as she was walking out of my room.

"Yea?"

"Think about what you wanna do." I nodded. She closed the door behind her.

* * *

Lissa and Adrian came in a few minutes later. Christian was even with them. I didn't know how to feel about that, it wasn't his fault. Regardless, I couldn't help but feel a pang when I saw him.

I closed the door behind them and Lissa automatically came up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god Rose I was so worried about you!" I hugged her back. We went and sat on my bed.

"How are you doing today Rose?" it was Adrian, he'd never called me Rose before.

"I don't know yet, it still hurts" I said, but gave him a small smile. He rubbed my cheek.

"That's my girl, be strong, you will get through this" he said and took me in his arms. I sighed and leaned into him.

"Rose… I'm so sorry for my Aunts behavior, I don't know what else to say" Christian was looking at me with guilt filled eyes.

"It's ok Christian, don't worry, it not your fault, it not all her fault either." I felt my eyes fill with tears as I realized what I said. It wasn't all her fault, it was Dimitri's too.

Lissa realized I was going to cry and pulled me from Adrian and crushed me with a hug.

"Oh Rose, it's going to be ok, you'll figure it out. I know he hurt you but you love each other and you're engaged" she rubbed my back. Tears were now falling down my face.

"I'm not sure anymore, I don't know what to do. I love him, more than I love anyone, more than I'll ever love anyone. But I don't want to do this anymore, it hurts so much. It seems like this is all our relationship is about. Maybe were not supposed to be together…"

"Oh Rose, please think about it, take some time, you have the day off today, take your time, and make sure that what you decide is what's best" Lissa said to me.

"Whatever you decide we will be here for you. Maybe time apart from him is what's best for you. If you want I can get a new mentor for you Rose."

"Adrian! How could you say that?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Easy Lissa, all he's done is hurt her. Every step of the way there's always something. I'm just being a realist here not an optimist. I'm thinking about what's best for her, not just feeding her false hope." He had raised his voice. I've never seen him do that.

"I'm not feeding her false hope, but she needs to think about what she needs to do, it's her life that she dealing with."

"Guys stop. Wow is that what Sparky and I sound like?" I gave Christian a small smile, he looked so ashamed and I wanted to break him free of that.

"Our arguing is better" he said back.

"Look don't worry, Alberta is going to train me, I'm not ready to see him yet. And I will think things through, ok?" I was exhausted and I was stifling a yawn. They all noticed.

"Ok good, I'll make sure Belikov doesn't bother you, take your time, and if you need anything you know where to find me." Adrian said.

"Us, find us." Lissa said glaring at Adrian.

"I know guys, thank you. Can you guys give me a minute with Liss?" they both nodded and stepped out of the door, closing it behind them.

"What's wrong Rose, I mean besides the obvious?" she said with a sheepish expression.

"Nothing, I just wanted your opinion. I don't know what to do."

"Rose only you know the answer to that"

"That's what Alberta said" i sighed and flopped on the bed. I took off my engagement ring and looked at it like somehow it held all the answers.

"You need to think. I like Dimitri, and I see how he makes you happy and vice versa. But he also messed up. But don't we all?" I thought about that for a while. I loved Dimitri, and I am the biggest flirt anyone has ever met. No guy could resist me. And even with all that I managed to stay faithful, because I loved him. I let out and incredulous laugh.

"What?" Lissa asked

"I was just thinking, out of the both of us, who would you have expected to mess up first and cheat?" She nodded in agreement.

"I know" she said.

"Look Rose think about it, don't let me or Adrian, or Alberta's opinions influence you at the end, ultimately it's your life. And I know Adrian cares about you, but don't let him get to you. I know he's going to do his hardest to keep you away from Belikov"

"He does care about me, and his intentions are pure, but you're right, he's biased."

She gave me a hug and walked out of the room. I lay down on the bed with the ring in the palm of my hand. I thought about all the bad times, the fights, the attack, Tasha, the Queen, our society and their disapproval, everything that was or would keep us apart. Then I thought about all the good things. The first time I saw him, our first kiss, our first night together in the cabin, when he proposed to me. I started crying again after that. Eventually exhaustion won me over, and if anyone came knocking on my door, I didn't hear them.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later. I must have been asleep for a long time, because when I looked outside my window I could see the sun starting to rise. Everyone would be sleeping right now, except a few guards who still kept watch of the Academy.

My answer came to me while I slept, and now that I'm awake, I'm even more sure of what I had to do. I just hope that I wasn't making another mistake, one that may cause me more pain in the future. I wondered if Dimitri was on shift right now.

I got dressed and decided to go to Dimitri's dorm right now. I wrote a note incase he wasn't in and was working. I put on some sweats and a pullover hoodie, I had practice in two hours according to my clock. After getting dressed I grabbed the note and placed it in the pocket of my hoodie too. I closed the door behind me.

I walked towards the stairs that would lead me to the floor above. That's where the guardians stayed. The halls were empty. It was still early. As I made it to his floor I walked down the hall and stopped in front of his door.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

**DPOV**

I opened my eyes to see Alberta shaking me. I guess I fell asleep in front of Roses room. Rose… My eyes welled up with tears as I thought about her.

"Belikov, geeze you look like a mess, get to your room and get some sleep" Alberta said trying to help me up.

"No, I need to talk to Rose. She needs to hear me, to know how sorry I am and that I love her. She needs to forgive me and tell me that everything's alright." A tear fell down my cheek.

"Dimitri, I know that this is a messed up situation and that you both are hurting, but she needs some time to think. Don't push her, or things might not end up the way you want them to." She said, understanding and compassion were laced in every word.

I nodded and got up, but before I left I pressed my head to the door and said 'I love you' before walking away.

As I walked in to room I couldn't help but think of all the stupid things I had done in the past. I lay in bed and thought about all of it. How I resisted her before we even got together, how many times I gave her my guardian mask, when all she wanted was to get close to me. And then when we finally got together, I told her that we needed to stay apart and be discreet about our relationship. What I should have been doing was enjoying every moment with her, holding her close to me instead of making her back off. I took her for granted.

And now last night, I made the biggest mistake in my life. I should have never kissed Tasha. I should have just said goodbye and walked back into Roza's arms. But no, I felt sad that she was leaving and that I wasn't going to see her in a long time so I kissed her. Nothing passionate just a peck on the lips, but it was enough to ruin everything. More tears streaked down my face.

I normally wouldn't cry, I'm not that type of guy. But Rose is my life, everything I could ever want, and knowing that I might lose her hurts me. I've never felt pain like this; I could only imagine what she's going through. The thought brought more tears.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I sat up quickly thinking it was Rose and wiped my tears. I ran to the door and opened it wide. It was Stan.

"Um… Dimitri, Alberta wants to talk to you in her office." He looked uncomfortable, and tried not to look at my face.

"Ok, thank you" I said my voice was hoarse, and I closed the door. I walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water in my face. Maybe you couldn't tell I was crying. When I looked at the mirror, my face looked like I woke up from a bad face surgery. My eyes where bloodshot and they were really puffy around. My nose was bright red from all the sniffling. After I was done I walked to Alberta's office.

When I got there her door was open. I was about to walk in when I heard Ivashkov's voice.

"…I'm here in Roses best interest, and she needs a new permanent trainer, now if you can't make that happen then I will go to Kirova." Adrian said.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I have already spoken to Rose and she has expressed her wishes. I will be training her for the next few days, and then if she still wishes to have a new Mentor then we will have that arranged" Alberta said to him. She wanted a new mentor… she didn't want to see me? I felt my heart crack a little more.

I burst in at that moment, unable to contain my rage. Who the hell was he to interfere?

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and making plans and decisions for Rose in her best interest, how do you know what's best for her?"

"Obviously you don't know what's best for her, you have no rights over her, and this is what she wants. I meant it Belikov; I will keep you away from her"

"I have more rights than you Ivashkov, I'm her Fiancé!" My fists were at my side, clenched.

He snorted and came up to my face. Alberta automatically got up and stood in between us.

"We'll see how long your engagement last Belikov" he said with a smirk on his face.

I tried to grab a hold of him but Alberta held me back. He just kept walking.

"Belikov! Calm down, he's a Moroi." My breathing was starting to calm down and I slowly unclenched my fist. She felt the change in me so she let me go. She asked me to take a seat.

"So as you may already know, Rose has requested me to be her trainer for the next few days. I'm sorry Dimitri, I had to, she needs to continue her training if she wants to graduate" I nodded.

"How is she?" I said looking straight in her eyes.

"Not good, Dimitri. She looks just as bad as you, if not worse. She needs time." Alberta said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you think about what Ivashkov said… about our engagement… do you think…?" I looked down; I didn't want to see her expression.

"I don't know what to tell you Dimitri, she's unsure, I told her to think about it, but I don't know what she will do, you know her better than I do." Tears started to fall down my face.

"I fucked up, I had everything I could have ever wanted and I fucked it up. She won't even talk to me, to let me explain what happened. I love her Alberta, only her, I can't lose her" a sob broke from my chest at the realization that I might actually lose her.

Alberta came around and patted my back, trying to sooth me.

"It's ok Dimitri; she'll come around, just give her time. Don't give up yet"

I tried to calm myself; I was crying in front of Alberta for crying out loud! I was losing myself. I wiped the tears from my face and stood up to go back to my room.

"Get some rest Dimitri, tomorrow things will be better. Come to me if you need anything. And you can have tomorrow off to compose yourself, you won't have training with Rose for a while but your shifts will start regularly after tomorrow." I nodded and headed to my room.

When I got there I fell to my bed, exhausted from everything, I closed my eyes and tried to think about all the good times I shared with Rose. Tomorrow will be better. I won't give up on us. With that thought I fell into a deep sleep.

_Knock Knock Knock._

I groaned, and covered my head with my pillow, I was still tired.

_Knock knock knock._

I looked outside my window, the sun was coming up, and everyone should be asleep. Then realization hit me. It could be Rose!

I threw the sheets back and ran to the door swinging it open, but no one was there. I peered out in the hall way but no one there. I looked down and I saw a small card so I opened it.

_I'm Sorry, but I can't do this._

Beneath it was a velvet box and inside the ring I gave Rose. I fell to my knees and cried.

* * *

**Well a bit of a tear jerker. But things will get better, I'm just trying to figured out how now. A few of you wanted to see Dimitri sufferring for a bit, hmmm, he does desrve it and that could be interesting (I have a few ideas... :D). So let me know- a little more suffering for the next chapter or make-up? So we'll see what happens. REVIEW below!! I will UD tomorrow.**


	25. The talk version 1

**Wow guys, SO many reviews, you guys are amazing. It means so much to me. So a lot of you guys wanted Dimitri to suffer, and I agree, he did mess up, but they will make up. When? You guys will have to read to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Wait I do, I own this plot. Happy readings.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I knocked on his door a few times, but there was no answer. Maybe he had a shift. Reluctantly I pulled the box with my ring and the note from my pocket. I looked at it one last time and placed it on the floor. And with that I left my life and my soul at his door.

I made my way to the gym. I didn't want to go to my room because I knew that if I did I would just break down again. As I made it to the door, I saw Alberta.

"Rose, what are you doing here so early?" she asked me.

"I had to do something and now I have spare time. I don't want to be in my room." I said calmly, but she heard the pain in my voice.

"Do you want to start training early then?"

"Yes please, if that's ok with you"

"Of course, come on" she placed a hand on my shoulder, leading me into the gym.

We followed the usual routine I would have with Dimitri. I started of with 15 laps, then came back in and did stretching exercises. She was setting up the mats for us to spar when she looked up to me.

"Rose, have you thought about…" she didn't finish, she knew that I knew what she was asking.

"Yea." I said and looked down. A lone tear fell from my cheek. That gave her my answer.

"Oh Rose." She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I love him Alberta, more than anything, but it seems that there's always something. Maybe we're better off separating" she was still rubbing my back. She let out a big sigh.

"I hope you made the right choice here Rose, a love like yours comes once in a life time."

"I'm still not sure if I made the right choice, but what's done is done" I said taking a deep breath.

"Have you talked to him? How did he take it?" she looked concerned.

"No I haven't talked to him, he was on a shift I think."

"No, he has the day off until tomorrow." She said

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Talk to him Rose, at least give him a chance to explain, even if you don't change your mind, you owe your relationship at least that." She said. I thought about it and nodded.

"I will, I promise, I'm just not ready to see him yet" she nodded and we continue training.

About an hour later we decided to call it quits. Lissa would be up soon and I had to tell her what I had decided. Dimitri didn't walk in to the gym, I was a bit sad about that, but at the same time I was glad.

I found myself in front of Lissa's door a few minutes later. I knocked and she quickly opened and took me into her arms.

"Rose! How are you?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, I feel…numb" I said staring off into space. I felt empty, like apart of me was missing, and it was, Dimitri had it with him. She could feel it through the bond, I didn't have the energy to block her out, and I just didn't care.

"Oh Rose, what happened?" she asked, her feelings mostly sympathy.

"I gave him the engagement ring back…" I said, my voice sounded empty.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry, but are you sure? Have you talked to him?"

"No, not yet, I left it on his door"

"Rose you have to talk to him, let him at least explain…"

"I will, I just need time to get back to normal, or at least somewhat normal" I said, knowing deep down inside that I would never be normal again.

"Can I ask you something though?" I said.

"Yes of course" she looked intently at me.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to find out yet ok. Not even Christian, please." I didn't want to be looked at with pity, not that I cared, but I just didn't want to deal with that too. And I knew Adrian would jump on that and try to hit on me. I didn't want to deal with him in that way either.

"Of course" she said, but I felt something through the bond, I couldn't quite figure it… hope? But I dismissed it, I didn't care right now.

"Thank you"

We made our way to the commons for breakfast, everyone was there. Adrian came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't acknowledge him. They made small talk but I didn't join in much. They all knew that I wasn't in the mood so they didn't push me. A few minutes later we headed for class.

The day went on that way till it was a few minutes from curfew. I said goodbye to everyone and headed back to my room. On the way there I was thinking about Dimitri and the fact that I didn't run into him all day, not that I wanted to. But a part of me hoped that I would. I wanted to see his face, smell the scent of his aftershave. It felt weird to be without him.

As I made it to my room I saw a red rose on the floor by my door. There was no note or anything, just a rose. I picked it up looking around, but no one was there. It must be from Adrian. I placed it in a small vase with water and set it on my night stand. I changed and crawled into bed a few minutes later. Turning to my side, I stretched my arm to where Dimitri would lay. A tear escaped my eye and I fell asleep alone for the second night in a row.

I woke up the next day, much to my surprise, rested. As I looked over to the dresser I saw the rose again. What was Adrian thinking giving me a Rose this soon. He was being pushy and I wasn't in the mood for it. I shook my head and went straight for training.

"Rose, you're late." Alberta said and shook her head.

"Yea yea, tell me something new." She looked at me with surprise. Probably because part of my smart ass attitude popped up. I felt the same though, empty, but my attitude was a big part of me, nothing would change that.

"Before we start, I have something to tell you." She seemed nervous.

"Yes…" I was all of a sudden worried.

"There have been sightings of strigoi a town over, nothing that would worry us, but I still have to attend a meeting and get debriefed. That means that you will have to resume your training… with Belikov" My heart sank. I wasn't ready. I looked down and scowled at the floor, but I nodded my head.

"Rose, you can't hide forever, eventually you will have to see him and talked to him"

"I know. When…?" I said in a small voice.

"I leave in two days" I nodded.

We continued practice and all too soon it was time for class. My first class was Alto. _Great._ I really didn't feel like putting up with him, even though he was fine with mine and Dimitri's relationship. Maybe I can piss him off and get kicked out, either that or drown him out. I made my way there, late as usual. I opened the door expecting him to make some stupid comment of how they were lucky that I graced them with my presence or my tardiness 'disrupting my class.' He said nothing, he looked at me and turned to the class and continued. Hmmm.

As I made my way to my seat I looked to the back of the class and my heart stopped. He was there standing in the back looking at me. Dimitri. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before I snapped back into reality and took my seat.

I kept my face down, trying to pay attention, but I couldn't, knowing that he was there a few feet away from me. I snuck a peek at him from the corner of my eye hoping that he didn't see, but then our eyes locked. I quickly turned my gaze to the book in front of me.

He looked the same, but different at the same time. He had his guardian mask on, but his eyes gave him away. They were full of pain and longing. The rims of his eyes were red and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't got sleep in a while. I felt guilty, but quickly dismissed it. I'm sure I looked exactly the same.

"…Hathaway" Alto called out.

"Huh…" was he talking to me? Duh, I'm the only Hathaway here. The class giggled and I tried to think what he had said.

"Never mind" he said and asked someone else. Damn I had to get my head straight, I snuck another look at him, and again our eyes locked. I thought I saw his eyes water up, but he composed his face and turned to face somewhere else. I did the same.

Class was over a few minutes later and as I made my way to the door, I noticed Dimitri headed towards me but was caught up by the other students trying to exit too. Just then Adrian popped up at the door and looked behind me then at me. He gave me a small smile.

"Little Dhampir, let me walk you to your next class." Without looking back I nodded and he placed his hand on my shoulder and led my out.

I went to my next few classes, repeating the same routine, being numb. I was glad when it was lunch time, no more classes for an hour. I hadn't seen Dimitri anymore, till now. I made my way to our table, Christian and Lissa were already there. Dimitri was a few feet away. Since he was now Christian's guardian, he was around him. I tried not to make any eye contact, but failed. His expression was pained, and I'm sure mine mirrored his. I looked away to Christian and Liss.

"Hey Rose" Lissa said.

"Hey guys" Christian just nodded.

"Hello Little Dhampir" Adrian said from behind me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I saw Dimitri's hands clench at his sides.

"Hey Adrian" I said, shrugging out of his hug.

"So what are you guys up to?" he said.

"I was actually headed to the feeders" Lissa said "Rose can you come?" I got up and followed.

"I need to go too" Christian said beside Liss. Dimitri followed. We were walking towards the feeder room side by side. I wanted to so desperately touch him and hold him close to me, but I mustered up all the self control I had and resisted.

Lissa and Chris walked into the rooms, leaving Dimitri and I standing out in the hall way. We stood there silently, not saying anything. What could I say?

"Rose…" Dimitri started to say and then Adrian stood in front of me. I saw Dimitri Clench his fists once more but held back.

"Stay away from her Belikov" Adrian said.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Dimitri said.

"If Rose wants to talk to you she will, but it seems she doesn't. Just because you're her Fiancé doesn't mean that you have any rights over her." Confusion was clear in Dimitri's face but he quickly put his mask on. He didn't know I hadn't told anyone.

"I never said I had any rights over her, but we need to talk" He didn't mention that the engagement was off. That surprised me.

"Rose we need to talk, you know we do. You owe me at least that" he said pleading.

"She doesn't owe you anything Belikov"

"Stay out of this Ivashkov!" I could tell Dimitri was losing his patience. I was suddenly scared about what he might do to Adrian.

"Let's go Rose" Adrian took me by the arm and was leading me towards the cafeteria. Dimitri stopped Adrian and he automatically got into a defensive stance. They were both going to fight.

"Stop, just stop it Dimitri!" he backed off and his eyes filled with tears. I walked off with Adrian in tow, but when I looked back I saw him wiping a tear.

* * *

Two days had passed. Alberta was leaving for a meeting and Today was the first day Dimitri and I would be face to face. I looked at my nightstand where there were now three roses. Whoever it was left one every night on my door step.

I got up and got dressed for practice. As I went to brush my teeth I got a look at my face in the mirror. I looked like shit. My eyes were puffy and I had dark circles under my eyes. I didn't get much sleep the last two nights, and I cried every night.

I made my way to the gym and right before I opened the doors, I took a deep breath. Here we go.

He was standing in the far back corner. Looking at me intently, his expression had sorrow written all over it.

"Rose…" he took a step forward.

"Don't" I said and that made him stop. He nodded.

"15 laps" he said, and before he could say anything else I ran out. I took a little longer doing my laps, I was dreading going back to the gym. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him, it was that I was losing my self control just being in front of him. I felt as if my body was empty and running into his arms would fill me back up. But I couldn't, I wouldn't.

When I was done, I went back into the gym. He was sitting on the mats waiting for me so we could start our stretches. I came a few feet close to him then sat down and started stretching.

"Rose…" he looked over to me.

"Don't, please…" I said. He took a deep breath and we continued stretching in silence.

"Let's spar" he said and we both got into our defensive stance. He came towards me and charged. I dodged his attack and landed an elbow to his back. He quickly recovered and spun back around landing a blow to my shoulder. It sent me back a few feet but I recovered.

I came charging towards him but before he could block my body I slid to the ground and kicked his feet under him. He landed on his back and I quickly stood up towering him.

"Getting slow Com…" it slipped out, my control was wavering. It was so easy to fall into our old routine. I saw his eyes light up with excitement when I called him by his old nickname. I quickly recovered.

"Roza…" he said looking at me with bright eyes, but I cut him off.

"Ready for a second round, I have to get to class in half an hour" I said almost harshly. It killed me to be like this, but I couldn't lose control. Not when we were alone. His face fell a bit but he nodded and got up, going back into defense mode.

We continued like that. He must have been really distracted because I knocked him down every time. And every time I could tell he wanted to say something but I would quickly recover and got ready for the next round.

He finally was able to charge at me and put a leg behind mine and pushed me backwards. He hovered over me and pinned me to the mat. I tried to push up but he wouldn't budge.

"Roza…" he whispered my name only inches from my face. I could feel my self losing control. He noticed and came closer.

"No, don't" I told him and pushed against his chest. He let me up.

"Please talk to me Rose" he pleaded.

"For what Dimitri? It wont change anything." I said looking into his eyes. I could feel tears coming up.

"Just let me explain…" he walked closer. I didn't say anything I just looked at him. He took that as a yes.

"When I walked Tasha that night, we were saying goodbye. I felt sad that I wasn't going to see her again. So I did the stupidest thing I could have ever done and kissed her. It wasn't even a kiss, I just touched my lips to hers. It meant nothing! I swear Roza"

"Last time I checked when lips touch, it's called a kiss" I said.

"I know I messed up Rose, please believe me when I say that it meant nothing. I love you, and only you. Please Rose"

"Please what Dimitri? Forget that it happened? That you broke my heart? I put my heart and soul into this relationship. I had Liss and Adrian help me out with the whole darkness and headache issue I was going through for you! So that we could have a normal life! But you threw it all away. What's going to be next Dimitri? Are you going to leave me down the road when you realize that you want children and that Tasha can give you that? Or when people start commenting on our relationship and it becomes too much for you that you just walk away? I'm sorry, but I wont go through this pain again" I started to turn, but he held me.

"Please wait, listen to me. I know what you did for us. I know that I messed it up and I'm sorry, I love you and only you. I will never leave you for Tasha, I don't want any children if I can't have them with you. I can care less what our society thinks about us, I only care about what you think. I will never walk away from you, never."

Tears were running down my cheeks, I wanted so badly to believe what he was telling me. I wanted to run up to him and kiss him and tell him that everything was alright. But I couldn't.

"Never say never" I told him and turned towards the door.

"No! No! I won't let it end like this, I can't live without you Rose and I know you feel the same way" he ran and stood in front of me.

"Dimitri please, let's just take this for what it was, something beautiful, that was good in theory, but was never meant to be…"

"No, I won't let it go like this, Rose. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me"

I looked at him, Tears were running down both our faces.

"I can't, but sometimes it's not enough" more tears ran down my face. This was it, the final goodbye.

I cupped his face and took every feature in, imprinting them into my memory. His lips, the set of his jaw, his cheeks and finally his eyes. The eyes that would haunt me for the rest of my life. The eyes that could make melt, but that now were full of pain. He knew what I was doing, that I was taking him in for the last time. He dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Goodbye Comrade" I said and a sob escaped my chest. I walked towards the door refusing to look back.

"Roza…" he said his voice full of pain. I stopped but didn't turn back, if I did I would lose all control.

"Roza… please…" I heard a small sob from him. It broke my heart, but I couldn't.

"Please, Roza… I love you." He said. I still couldn't face him.

"I'm sorry…" I told him, I felt my heart aching more and more.

"Please, take me back, I love you…" my breathing picked up, it hurt so much. I walked towards the door, and I heard another sob from him. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you" I said as I turned around. I took a step towards him and he quickly got up and closed the gap. His lips crushed mine and all of a sudden I was whole again.

* * *

**So that was it, I re-wrote this chapter so many times… But I hope I didn't disappoint. I think Dimitri suffered enough. But what did you guys think!!! Let me know. Review below!! Oh next chapter is tomorrow. I actually cut a big chunk from this one and put it on the next chapter because I felt it was too long I have a few ideas…Involving strigoi… I haven't forgotten Viktor. I included another ending to this same chapter, please read the next one and let me know which on to follow through with...**

**-Jess**


	26. The make up

**Ok, first of all, THANKS for all the reviews. So you guys have decided, or at least the majority of you, Version 1 won! And this chapter I actually cut it from the last one because I felt it was getting too long. So here you go.**

* * *

"_Please, take me back, I love you…" my breathing picked up, it hurt so much. I walked towards the door, and I heard another sob from him. I couldn't take it anymore._

"_I love you" I said and I turned around. I took a step towards him and he quickly got up and closed the gap._

"Oh god Roza" was all he got out before he crushed his lips to mine. We started kissing in a frenzy, like we would die if our lips weren't touching. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him closer to me. He felt the same need and pressed my body closer to his with his arms. When we pulled apart for air, his lips didn't leave my skin.

"Oh God Roza… I love you… I'm sorry…" he murmured between kisses.

"I love you too Comrade" and I pulled his lips back to mine. Our kissing eventually slowed into a more loving pace, in a different kind of desperation. But we never stopped kissing.

"Comrade…" he hushed me with a deep kiss.

"Comrade…" I tried again, but his lips were hungry on mine.

"Comrade" I pushed against him.

"Yes my Roza…" he started kissing my cheek, my jaw, my neck. God I missed this.

"I need to go to class…" he was driving me crazy with his lips.

"No… I don't want to let go" he kissed my lips "Not ever". I gave in for a minute but pulled back again.

"I'll get in trouble if I don't go" he looked sad, he didn't want to let go, we just made up, and I didn't want to let go either.

"Of course… you can always excuse me from classes and say that I'm sick…" I gave him a grin. He smiled at me and looked into my eyes, searching. I dint know what he was looking for but I'm assuming he found it.

"God I love you so much Roza" And he kissed me.

"And yes I will excuse you from classes, but only because I can't bear the thought of leaving you" he said and kissed me again. He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes.

"Wait here" he said and started walking towards the locker room. I held his hand, refusing to let him go. He turned and looked at me.

"I know, I don't want to let you go either, I'm just going to grab something" he said giving me a quick kiss and disappearing into the lockers.

I stood there waiting with a big smile on my face. Its amazing how one person could make me feel whole again. Like I'm complete and didn't need anything else to survive. But that's how Dimitri made me feel. I'm sure we would have problems in the future, it's never easy, but we would get past it, together. He walked out a few seconds later. He must have been in a rush to get whatever it is he needed.

"Done?" I said with a smirk on my face. He just smiled.

"Yes. I had to get something that belongs to you, and always will" he said pulling out the velvet box that I had left at his door. I felt tears in my eyes as I realized what he had.

"This is yours, and you will make me the happiest man in the world if you take it back. I know I've messed up in the past, but I will never stop making it up to you. For the second time, Rosemarie Hathaway, Will you marry me?" he opened the box and held it to me.

"For the second time, Yes, I will marry you". He smiled and placed the ring on my finger. He took me in his arms and kissed my for all he was worth, which was a lot.

"Thank you" was all he said before pressing his lips to mine.

We held each other like that for a few minutes before he broke away.

"Rose I have to tell Alberta that I'm taking the day off today too." He said as he held my face.

"Alberta's not here, she left to be debriefed about the Strigoi sightings" I said, maybe he hadn't heard, which was odd, guardians were always informed.

"She's here" he said and looked down.

"But she said…" I frowned but he quickly cut me off.

"I'll explain later, I need to talk to her and let her know I'm going to need today off"

"What are you planning on doing Comrade" I gave him my most seductive smile.

"Make up for lost time…" he said with a smile of his own. My heart started beating a mile a minute at the thought of 'making up for lost time'. I gave him my biggest smile, and he leaned in and kissed me.

"I'll meet you in your room, ok?" he said placing a hand on my face. I leaned into it.

"Ok, hurry back, I'll miss you" I said. Now that we were together, I felt like I would die if I was away from him.

"I will, I'll miss you too, be back soon" he kissed me and took off running towards the exit.

I walked back to my room as fast as I could. I knew Dimitri would hurry up. Right now, he couldn't stand to be away from me, like I couldn't be away from him. When I got there I decided to let Lissa know I would be preoccupied for the day, so she wouldn't worry.

_Liss?_

_Hey! What's up Rose? how are you?_

_I'm great, but I won't be going to classes for the day, I'm going to be busy, don't say anything. If anyone asks, tell them I'm not feeling well._

_What going on Rose?_

_I'll tell you later, ok._

_Ok… _she said and we ended the conversation.

I sat in bed, waiting for Dimitri. I looked at my dresser and saw the flowers in the vase. I automatically felt guilt, thinking that Adrian had given me those. I never led him on, I was always clear of my feeling for him, but that never stopped him.

I heard a knock just then, and all thoughts of anything that wasn't Dimitri faded. I got up and ran to the door and swung it open. There he stood with a Rose in his hand. I stepped aside and let him in, locking the door behind him.

"It was you?" I said.

"Yes, I wanted to give you space, even though it killed me. But I wanted something from me to be with you at night" He said with a smile.

"Oh Dimitri…" I said grabbing the Rose and giving him a kiss. When we parted I walked over to the dresser and placed it with the others. He came behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you so much Roza" he said. I smiled and rubbed his hands that rested on my stomach.

"I love you too Comrade" I turned my face and kissed him.

* * *

**Warning: Reader Discretion is advised. (Imagine me saying that with that voice they use on TV. Hehehe) MA content below, for those of you that requested it. I will separate the content with a line below so that you can just skip the MA scene and continue with the story.**

* * *

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. We continued kissing until we broke apart for air. Event then his lips never left my skin.

"I missed you so much Roza…" he murmur into my neck. Trailing kisses from my neck down to my collar bone. I slipped my hands under his shirt, rubbing his wonderful abs and making my way to his chest. He let out a small groan.

I eventually slipped his shirt off and trailed kisses from his chest down to his naval. I stopped just above the button on his pants, and with my tongue, I trace the edge of his waist band.

"Oh Roza…" he said and reached down and popped open his pants. I slid the zipper down and snaked my hand inside feeling his hardness against my palm. He took in a deep breath and snaked his finger into my hair. I continued rubbing him and pressing kisses on his chest until he could take no more.

He lifted my up by my butt and pinned me up against the wall. He lifted my shirt leaving my in my bra and shorts. He started kissing lower until he was in the valley of my breast. He traced the edge of the bra sending sparks all the way down to my center.

"Dimitri please… I need you now" I said and he looked me in the eyes.

"I need you too… right now" He let me down and started pulling off his pants, I did the same. Soon he were both naked and holding each other, kissing passionately. I didn't even notice that he was walking me backward until I felt the edge of my bed. He let me down slowly and he followed, rest on top of me.

I missed the feel of him, how warm his body was on top of me, the softness of his lips on my neck. The way I felt complete when he was inside me. I needed him.

"Dimitri now" I said spreading my legs sound his hips, allowing him entrance.

"Oh yes Roza, now" and with that he thrust inside me and I felt whole.

"Oh god Dimitri…" my finger nails where digging into his back. That excited him more. He started pushing against me in a slow pace, all the while our lips where busy fighting for dominance. Eventually I gave in and opened up for him, and when our tongues met, it was like a whole new fire was lit.

He started picking up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. I broke away from him and he started sucking on my neck and nibbling.

"Yes Dimitri…faster…harder" and he did. He pushed so hard I thought I was going to get plowed straight through my mattress and into the floor. But he was gentle at the same time, and dint hurt me. It felt amazing.

"I'm almost there Dimitri…" I said wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him more into me.

"Me too Roza… me too" his voice was ragged and full of need. He slid his hands under me and up my back and gripped my shoulders, using leverage to thrust deeper into me. A few more thrust and we both let out a scream. He collapsed on top of me and I held him tight there. I didn't want him to move, I wanted to feel close to him. He was still inside me, but was now relaxed, and our breathing started to slow to a normal pace.

**End of MA stuff**

* * *

"I love you Roza" he said as he stroked my side.

"I love you Comrade" I stroked his back, tracing circles up and down.

"I missed that"

"What?" I frowned

"You calling me Comrade"

"I thought you hated it"

"I do, but going 3 days without you saying it killed me, now I want to hear you say it all the time" I let out a small chuckle, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Whatever you say Comrade." I smirked at him. He stared at me and place his hand on my cheek, looking, searching again.

"Find what you were looking for?" I said with a grin on my face.

"Yes, and its here in my arms, and I'm never letting go." He leaned in closer and place a kiss on my lips. I smiled at him, but hen I saw lust and desire in his eyes. We made love again after that.

When we were done he held me in his arms, my head resting on his chest. He was tracing circles on my back when I remembered something.

"Hey you said you were going to tell me why Alberta was here." I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Yes I did"

"So…"

"She said she was leaving so that I could get some time with you in the gym. So we could talk. We both new that you didn't want to see me let alone talk, so she said she had to go and that forced you to face me."

"She was helping you…" I frowned.

"Yes. After you gave me back the engagement ring, I didn't know what to do; I thought I lost you forever. I freaked out, but I knew that I wasn't going to give up. So when practice was over I went to her office and told her what happened. She already knew, guess you told her…" I nodded my head.

"So I told her that you and I had to talk, but that you wouldn't agree, so she said she would help me. Really surprised me actually, but I guess she was doing it for you" he caressed my cheek.

"She said I only had one shot, because she wouldn't be able to cover for me anymore, and that I would be on my own. That why I begged, and pleaded until you took me back"

"I'm sorry…" I looked at him.

"No, don't be, it was my fault, and I deserved it and much more, I'm just glad that you took me back" he smiled.

"Me too" I said and kissed him.

"So Alberta was in it…" I mused.

"Um… yea… and Liss and Christian too" he gave me a sheepish smile.

"What!" I lifted my self from his chest. But he held me tight.

"Yes love, they felt bad for us, being so miserable, that they tried to help. Remember when they went to the feeders?" I nodded.

"They were trying to get us to be alone so that I could talk to you, but they weren't counting on Ivashkov to follow." His expression turned hard when he said his name.

"Why are you so mad at Adrian? He never tried to make a move on me? He was just trying to help, although it did get annoying sometimes." I said looking at him.

"Because he was trying his hardest to keep us apart. I knew he would try to get you to choose him and it killed me to know that maybe you would." He said with a frown.

"Hey, I love you, and only you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Even if in the future I would have chosen Adrian, which I doubt, he would have never had even a tenth of the love that I feel for you" I said as I lifted his face to look at me. He smiled.

"Did you know he tried to get you a new permanent mentor?"

"What! No." I said surprise clear on my face.

"Yes, after you told Alberta that you wanted her to train you. He went to her office and told her that you needed a new permanent mentor and that if she couldn't do it, then he would go to Kirova."

"No, I didn't know" I looked down, thinking. It was going to break his heart when he found out.

"You feel bad for him" his voice was hard. He could always guess my thoughts, and sometimes I loved that we were that in sync. I nodded. He just stiffened.

"Don't Dimitri, I can't help it, he was always there for me, whether you like it or not, he's my friend" I touched his check and placed a small kiss on his lips, he automatically relaxed.

"So looks like you had quite a bit of help" I said with a grin.

"To get you back, I would have done anything, even gone to your mother" he said.

"Yea right, I'd like to see her face, when you told her that we were dating and were engaged. She would have knocked your block off right there" I said with a smile. His turned serious.

"We need to tell your family and mine Rose, I want everyone to know, and I don't want to keep this a secret." He started playing with my ring.

"I don't know comrade, I don't want you to get in trouble, especially with Kirova, and my mom will kill you"

"You're 18, and you can do whatever you want, as far as your mom… well I'm sure I can take whatever she dishes out"

"Instead of getting married, I'm gonna be attending your funeral Comrade."

"Don't worry Rose, everything is going to work out" he started stroking my side, we were both naked and didn't even bother to cover up. That really turned me on.

"Stop Comrade, or so help me god, I'll jump you right now." He gave me a smirk and kept rubbing.

"Comrade…" he didn't stop, so I lifted my self up and straddled him, rubbing my hips against him. I let out a small groan.

"I told you" I smiled at him. He held my hips and started rubbing my thighs. God that felt good.

_Rose? Oh god… sorry!_ I heard through the bond. My eyes widened and I looked up, she saw Dimitri below me. Damn that was embarrassing.

_Kinda Busy right now liss._ I said looking up so that she wouldn't see Dimitri.

_I can see that. OMG! Wait! You guys made up!! OMG Rose I'm so happy for you, I knew you guys would!_ She was ecstatic. I giggled. Dimitri tried to pull my face towards him but I wouldn't, I kept looking up and pushed his hands away.

_Liss I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow_ _ok? _Dimitri was getting impatient and he started trailing kisses down my neck and lower to my breast…

_Yea kinda busy today._ I said and gasped and looked down at him as he took one of my nipples in his mouth.

_Oh I see, ewww Rose, have fun_ she smile and I slipped back into my head.

"Comrade!"

"What? I'm getting impatient here and I want you" he said with a wicked smile.

"Ok, show me how much you want me" I gave him my man eater smile. He flipped us over and he made love to me several time that night. Damn I missed him.

* * *

**So there it was, hope you like it, fun stuff coming up. Please review below let me know what you think!!**


	27. we need to tell

**Hey guys, so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I just needed some time off, but I will start updating frequently again. Oh, Thanks for all the reviews, and hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler for the next one.**

**I do not own VA, the lucky Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

We had a lot of things to do this day. One: we had to talk to Kirova about our engagement. Two we had to call his family Three: we had to call my mom. And on top of all of that we had practice in 30 minutes and I had classes after that.

"Wake up Comrade" I stroked his cheek. He grabbed my hand and placed it to his lips.

"Good morning My Roza" He smiled and turned to his side to pull me closer to him.

"Comrade, we have training in 30 minutes, we have to get up."

He quickly jumped out of bed and started to get dresses. I got up too and stood behind him, sliding my hands up to his chest. I heard him suck in a deep breath.

"We still have time for a quick shower you know" I said and he turned around to face me.

"Yes but I don't think… that would be a good idea." He said looking up and down my body.

"Oh come on Comrade, we both have more self control than that, I'm sure I'll be able to keep my hands off you for 10 minutes." I said and pulled him in to the bathroom.

"I'm not to sure about myself…" he said in a hushed voice, but I heard. I just shook my head and went in to the shower. He followed behind me.

A few minutes later and a couple smacks on his hands, Dimitri and I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. We walked to the gym side be side but not touching, we still had to keep it quiet till graduation, even if others were ok with it. Once there we opened the door to find Alberta standing against the wall.

"So… you guys made up?" she said with a smirk. I smiled and held Dimitri's hand.

"Yes, we made up yesterday. Thank you Alberta." I said and walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I'm glad things worked out, and that you are happy again" she said.

"I am" I turned and looked at Dimitri, his eyes showed all the love he had for me.

"Yes, thank you Alberta." He said to her.

"Well then, I guess I'm not needed anymore" she started walking towards the doors.

"Um Alberta, can I ask you for a favor, another one." Dimitri said.

"Sure" she replied.

"Um…Well we think its time that our families know about our engagement and I feel Kirova needs to know as well"

"That is true, but I'm not sure what I can do for you, Kirova certainly won't be happy to hear about this"

"Well I was going to talk to her today along with Rose and I was hoping you could be there, and help calm the situation down if it gets out of hand" He said.

"Of course, although I'm not sure what I can do, but I will be there"

"Thank you" we both said

We continued practice as usual, me starting off with laps, then on to combat training.

"Ok, Comrade, I guess I'll see you later" I jumped up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll call you out of class so we can both speak to Headmistress Kirova"

"Ok" and I ran off to my next class. It was Alto's.

Class went on as usual, he was actually surprised that I was not late, that was a first.

"I'm surprised miss Hathaway, your on time for the first time"

"Don't get used to it Alto, I'm sure I'll be back to my usual tardiness tomorrow" I said with a grin, He just shook his head.

"Hey Rose, you seem to be in a good mood today" Eddie said.

"Yea, guess I am, but who knows how long that will last" I frowned.

"Why? What's up?"

"Dimitri and I have to talk to Kirova today about our engagement…"

"Oooh, good luck with that, why now though? I thought you guys were just going to keep it secret until graduation?"

"We are still, but Dimitri doesn't want to keep it a secret from everyone, he wants us to tell Kirova and out parents"

"Fuck, Telling your mom is going to be worse than telling Kirova" he whispered. Alto was already glaring at us. I rolled my eyes to him.

"That's what I told him, but he won't listen. My mom is totally going to kick his ass" I giggled, he laughed too.

"Something you two would like to share?" Alto said to us. Eddie quickly composed himself and I turned to Alto.

"Not anything you don't already know" I grinned at him. He just shook his head.

Just then Dimitri walked into the classroom.

"Guardian Belikov, what can I help you with?" Alto said to Dimitri. He looked at him weird; I guess he noticed both of our mood changes. We had looked like crap for days.

"I'm here for Ms. Hathaway, Kirova would like to have a word with her" he said looking at me, guess its time.

"Ohhhh" the whole class whispered.

"Fuck you guys" I said to everyone.

"Ms Hathaway, watch you mouth" Alto said sternly.

"Whatever Alto, like I haven't said worse in here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Get out!" he was loosing his patience. Dimitri grabbed my arm pulling me out.

"I'm leaving anyways Alto" and closed the door behind me.

"Really Rose, can you try to be nice and behave" I tried to do that cool eyebrow thing, but failed miserably.

"When have you known me to be nice or behave?" he just shook his head.

"Did you tell her already?" I said as we walked towards her office.

"No, I figured we would tell her together" he said looking straight ahead. He seemed nervous.

"Pussy" I mumbled, but he heard me anyways.

"Rose!" He said giving me a hard look.

"What!" I had an innocent look on.

"I heard you"

"Well I'm just saying, Kirova isn't the one you should be scared of, it's my mom that's gonna put you in a hospital"

"Look, try to behave please, while were in there, lets not make this any harder than we need to." He had a serious expression. We were already in front of her office.

"Of course Comrade, I will" I gave him a grin. He stopped me.

"I will!" and I stepped forward and opened the door.

"Rose!" he said

"What! It's not like she doesn't know were coming already" we kept walking in and Kirova was there waiting.

"See" I said to him and he apologized to Kirova anyways. I just sat down on the chair in front of the desk Dimitri followed.

"Don't worry guardian Belikov, You just can't change some things" she shook her head at me.

"Why change what's already perfect" I grinned at her. I saw Alberta in the corner trying to hold back a smile.

"Right, well then, what is it that you need to discuss" Kirova started. Dimitri straightened out in his chair and I just let out a breath. She already knew about us, why was he so worried, she could care less. We weren't breaking the rules, and I was 18. And we still respected the male/ female policy, for the most part.

"Well, Headmistress, the reason we are here is because we have something to tell you" he started off. Oh god what a wuss.

"Yes"

"Well you know that Rose and I have started a relationship and that we love each other very much" he continued.

"Yes"

"Oh god Dimitri!! Kirova, Dimitri proposed to me and I said yes. After graduation, we are planning on getting married. We thought you should know, since I am still a student here, and he is still working here" I said exasperated. She just stared at us. Surprised at first then she relaxed.

"Rose" Dimitri said.

"Well, that's a surprise, but I guess that I figured it would happen, I'm happy for both of you"

"Thank you, headmistress, and please excuse Rose's Abruptness" he said.

"It's alright Guardian Belikov, I'm quite used to it by now." She smiled at me.

"So have you told your mother yet Rose?" I frowned.

"No, not yet"

"I suggest you do, but I'm not sure how she will take it" Kirova said

"I have an idea" I said looking at Dimitri.

"We are actually going to speak to her today headmistress" Dimitri said.

"Very well, is that all?"

"Yes that's all"

"Ok, well you may leave, and congratulations" she smiled at us.

"Thank you" we both said and walked out of the room.

"Rose, I told you to behave"

"I didn't do anything, plus, if I let you tell her, we wouldn't have gotten out of there, what the hell was your problem?" I said

"I was nervous" I rolled my eyes.

"I told you she wasn't the problem, my mother is"

"Well we have some time, I doubt Alto wants you back in his class, so let go to the gym and call our families.

We walked over to the gym and sat on the mats. He pulled out his cell phone so he could call his family. They were very excited to hear the news. They couldn't wait to meet the girl that won Dimitri's heart. I told them I couldn't wait to meet them too. A few more minutes later, Dimitri said his good bye's and turned to me.

"Ok, now your mom" he said

"What? You have her number too, you call her" I leaned back on my elbows.

"No, Rose you call her, she's your mom." He said.

"I thought you weren't scared of The big bad Janine huh" I grinned at him.

"I'm not… fine, but I think we should tell her in person, that way we can break it to her easy, and I can see straight on what she's going to do. I'd hate to be awoken to her choking me" I thought I saw a little fear in his eyes.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, he put it on speaker phone so we could both talk and hear.

"Hathaway" she answered, always business.

"Guardian Hathaway, its Guardian Belikov"

"Belikov… what can I help you with, is something wrong?"

"No, there was something I would like to talk to you about, but would prefer to do it in person" He said

"Does it concern my daughter?"

"Well yes…" he said nervously.

"What did she do now?"

"You know, not everything about me has to do with me being in trouble you know!" I said a bit peeved.

"Rose, oh sorry, I just assumed…"

"Yea, the worst of me, but anyways can you come to the academy?"

"Um… yea actually I can be there later today. I have the next two days off, so I can stop by and spent the days with you"

"Ok, wow, I didn't expect you to be here this early, but ok"

"What are you up to Rose…" she said with a disapproving tone.

"Nothing, why would I be up to something?"

"Because I know you, but don't worry, I'll know soon enough, see you soon" and with that she hung up the phone.

We sat there in silence. Shit, she was going to be pissed when she finds out. She might even kill Dimitri.

"Well, better get it over with now." he said.

"Yea, I'm just afraid of what she will do to you"

"Don't worry Rose, it'll be fine, just like with Kirova" he rubbed my hand.

"Yea, you keep thinking that, see how far it'll get you"

"Come on its going to be lunch time soon, let's go meet up with everyone" he said and picked me up from the floor. We headed towards the commons, side by side.

When we got there, the whole gang was there, except Adrian. We told everyone about Kirova knowing and us telling my mom later on today.

"Oh good luck guys, Janine is totally gonna kick your ass Belikov" Eddie said.

"Oh, we should totally put some money on that" Fire boy said.

"Stop it Christian!" Lissa smacked his arm.

"I got 20 on my mom" I said and slapped a $20 dollar bill on the table.

"Sorry babe, but she is a Hathaway" I said and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Rose!" Lissa said.

"I got 20 on Janine" Eddie said and slapped a bill on the table.

"Hmmm, it will be a close fight, but my gut tells me that when she finds out, there will be hell to pay, $40 on Janine"

"You guys are ridiculous" Lissa said.

"Oh quit your whining and place your bet." I said.

"Fine, $80 on Dimitri, even though I'm sure it won't get to that"

"Thank you Lissa" Dimitri said.

"Whatever, your money" and we continued talking.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, I could tell Dimitri wasn't happy.

"Um, I haven't seen him all day actually, must be in his room" Liss said.

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to him" I said. She nodded; she knew he would be upset when he found out. Dimitri held my hand discreetly, nobody was supposed to know about us, and the lunch room was full.

"Rose…" he said

"It's ok Comrade, I have to talk to him, and let him know, I owe him at least that" he looked down and frowned, and let my hand go.

"I'll see you at practice later on. Love you" I whispered.

"I love you" he said and I left towards Adrian room.

* * *

**Ok, so again sorry for the late Update. I will update sooner now. Ah and I left this chapter like this because if I kept going it was going to be too long. But please let me know what you think. It only takes a second. Review below!!! **


	28. Kicking Janine's Ass!

**Hey guys, sorry it's taking a few days to get these chapters in. I will start regularly again, starting tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. They inspire me to keep writing. Thanks!!**

* * *

I knocked on his door and after the third knock he opened the door.

"Hey little Dhampir, to what do I owe your visit?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Sure come in" and he stepped aside, allowing me to enter.

"Please sit" he motioned for the couch.

"Thanks"

"So what did you need to talk about?" he said, sitting next to me. Oh boy this was going to be bad. Deep breath Rose.

"Adrian…" I looked down at my lap.

"You forgave him" it wasn't a question. I jerked my head up as soon as he said it. He stood up and walked away. He was standing a few feet away from me, looking at the wall, his hands at his sides were clenched.

"Adrian, I love him…" I said in a small voice.

"Enough that you let him kiss other women?!" his voice was harsh, and he was losing control.

"I'm not gonna make excuses for him, he apologized, and I forgave him. I came here to tell you we got back together-" he cut me off.

"For what! To rub it in my face?" he was now facing me and he took a step forward. I was getting nervous. I could take him, but I really didn't want to hurt him, and I didn't want to end our friendship.

"I would never do that to you Adrian! I thought it was better if you found out by me, than by gossip or you walking in on us." I was getting frustrated.

"Well you told me, so now if you would please leave" he said motioning to the door.

"Ok, But before I leave I wanna say thank you. Thank you for all your help with everything. For giving me a shoulder to cry on when shit went wrong. But most of all, thanks for being you. I love you Adrian, it may not be the way that you love me, but I will always love you, as a friend. I'm sorry" And I started walking towards the door.

"Rose wait!" he grabbed my hand. I turned around and crushed him with a big hug. He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm acting like a jerk because of my feelings for you and that's not fair to you either."

"I'm sorry too. I know it's not right that I always come to you when something goes wrong. That's not fair to you either"

"No Rose, regardless of how I feel for you, you can always come to me, as a friend. I promise" I smiled at him.

"Ok" he held my face and looked in my eyes. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but he lent in and placed a kiss on my forehead. When he pulled back I smiled at him and he returned it. We stayed in his room just talking for the next few hours. It was nice being like this, just two friends talking about anything. Well not anything.

"So… everything just went back to normal?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um… yea, for now"

"What do you mean for now?"

"Well, we told Kirova about our engagement, she was fine with it, but now we have to tell my mom"

"Oooh, good luck with that" he had a smile on his face.

"I know, I'm afraid she going to put him in a body bag. He's not concerned at all." I said.

"Well maybe I could compel her into accepting it…" his voice was calculating.

"thanks Adrian, but I don't think so, she needs to accept it on her own will."

"When are you going to tell her"

"Today, she coming over for a few days. What time is it" I was trying to pull my cell phone out.

"Its almost 1 **(Am that is, you know, Moroi time)" **he said, glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

"Shit, I have practice with Dimitri in 5 minutes" I jumped up and headed for the door.

"I'll go with you, I think I need to apologize to Dimitri" he said. He didn't seem happy about it.

"You don't have to Adrian, I can explain to him, its fine"

"No I want to. Oh by the way, I might have accepted your relationship with him, and our friendship, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop flirting with you." he raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and grinned back.

"I expected nothing less." and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

We walked towards the gym, I was already late. When I opened the door, Dimitri turned his head up from the book he was reading and narrowed his eyes at the side of Adrian. I was nervous when I saw Dimitri stand up and head towards us.

"So I guess now you know" He stood by me and wrapped and arm around my waist. Adrian saw but his expression never changed. He seemed nonchalant about it. I slightly hit Dimitri on the side of his leg.

"Yes, she told me, I'm glad she's happy" we could all tell the double meaning in that.

"Anyways, I just came here to apologize for my behavior. While my intentions were good, my behavior was not. I let my feelings for Rose get the best of me and I'm sorry." he was being political about it, no real emotion behind it.

Dimitri simply nodded.

"Look I know, this is going to awkward, but can you guys simply make peace? Dimitri you need to accept the fact that Adrian is my friend, and as long as he keeps his behavior in check, he always will be." Adrian smirked at me, and Dimitri has his guardian mask on, but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"And Adrian you have to accept that I love Dimitri, I always will, and you will always be just my friend" I could see Dimitri now had a smirk and Adrian had a serious look on his face. Which soon turned into a smirk.

"Friends with benefits…?"

"Adrian, behave, or I'll reconsider our friendship" I warned him. I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me.

"Fine" Just then Janine walked in with her guardian mask in place. behind her were Liss, Eddie, and Christian. Oh boy here it goes.

"Hey Rose" my mom said to me. we didn't hug, it was just not our way.

"Hey mom"

"Guardian Belikov'

"Good evening Guardian Hathaway" always so polite.

"So how have you been Rose?" she asked tentatively. She knew something was up.

"I've been good" I said. I tried to keep still but I was nervous all of a sudden. I could see Dimitri in the corner of my eye with his Guardian mask on.

"So what did you need to tell me?" damn her! always to the point.

"Here we go" I heard Christian whisper. my mom ignored it, but I'm sure she heard. I just glared at him.

I took a step back from her just in case and stood next to Dimitri.

"Well mom, first i want to say that Dimitri and I have started a relationship, we love each other" I looked up at him and he smiled at me, i returned it, but before we could even enjoy it Janine planted her fist straight to Dimitri's nose. I swear I heard it crack. i looked down at him and he had hid hands up to his nose, there was a lot of blood. she actually knocked him to the floor, and was now sitting on his ass.

"What the fuck do you thnk you're doing, messing with a minor, and MY daughter none the less!" she yelled at him. She was going for him again but I tackled her to the ground. I was pissed. She quickly recovered and crouched down trying to go for him again but I took my fighting stance blocking him.

"I'm not a fucking minor anymore, in case you forgot I'm 18 already! I can date anyone I want and see anyone I want!" I said. She tried to circle around but I stood my ground. Her eyes were planted on Dimitri, she totally wanted to murder him.

"He's too old for you! And he's your mentor!"

"I don't care how old he is, we love each other and were gonna make it work"

"What were you thinking! Starting a relationship with a minor, because I'm sure this didnt start two weeks ago. You're her mentor, you should have know better!" and she charged for him again.

I blocked her way and wrapped my arms around her. She twisted and managed to kick me in the stomach, making stumble backwards. I quickly recovered and charged for her landing a blow to the side of her face. That threw her off a little, so she stepped back and looked at me.

"I'll be damned if you think i'm going to let this relationship continue, it wrong, and immoral, and you're way to young for him. You might as well say bye right now, because i'm having him fired from here" she said, her eyes were shooting death glares at both of us.

"Well then I guess you're going to be damned because, not only is this relationship going to continue, he proposed to me and were getting married." I was angry, who the hell did she think she was, coming in here and telling me what I can or can't do with my life, She was hardly a part of it.

"What! You're what! Your fucking crazy Rosemarie, if you think i'm going to allow this!" he hands were clenched to her side.

"I'm not asking for your permission, but I thought you should at least know" I said.

"Well you damn well should, I'm your mother! This isn't ging to happen. Over my dead body"

"Well then lets get started, because I have a wedding to plan" her eyes widened in disbelief but then anger quickly replaced it.

I took my fighting stance and she did as well. we were both angry, but I can assure you no one was as angry as me right now. She lunged forward landing a punch to my shoulder, i tried to dodge it but i wasn't quick enough, _Fuck she was fast!_ well she was the bad Ass Janine Hathaway for a reason. After I recovered i lunged forward aiming a kick to her stomach, but she quickly blocked it and and threw a kick of her own, sweeping my feet underneath me.

I was lying on my back against the mats. I saw her rushing towards me and I tried to get up, but she pinned my down with her body. she had my arms over my head and she was straddling me. I tried to break free but her hold was tight.

"This is not going to happen, you are not getting married with him. You hear me?" she said looking straight at me, determination on her face. Well that just tipped me over the edge. I wiggled from side to side, knowing that she would get off, but that wasn't what I was trying to do. I kept rocking from side to side until her grip loosened a bit because she needed to keep her balance on top of me. That's all I needed.

I yanked my arm free from her and elbowed her on the side of her face. She was thrown off a bit, so I rolled us over, so that i was now on top of her. she was face down on the mats and tried to lift herself up, but i crushed her down with my weight. With one hand I held one of hers down and with the other i slammed her face down against the mats. That was going to leave a bruise. She tried to wiggle and shke free, but there was no way i hell she was getting loose.

"Calm down, And I will let you up" I told her. She kept trying to break free.

"Mom, I'm getting married and there is nothing you can do about it. I love him and he loves me. He's my other half and I can't imagine a life without him. So the quicker you get that through your head and accept it, the faster we can get moving with this. I'm not asking for permission, but I would love it if you were there for me." she was processing this information, her breathing was still hard, but slowly calming down. i then felt her muscles relax beneath me. and i loosened my grip a little, but not all the way.

"You ok? Can I let you go now?" I asked her. She noded her head. So I let go and stood up off her walking away. Before I even got 2 feet away from her, i was suddenly going face first towards the mats. She managed to grab one of my legs and yank it backwards, forcing me to fall forward. She quickly pinned me down on my stomach, almost the same way I did her, except she didn't crush my face to the mats.

"What the hell! Let me up!" I said angrily at her i tried to move, but it was helpless.

"Are you sure Rose?" she asked.

"Hell yes I wanna get up!"

"Are you sure that he is what you want? That you want to get married with him, you know all the consequences of it?"

"Yes" I answered and relaxed underneath her. She got off me and let me up. She looked down, she was speechless.

"I'm sure of him, of us. We've discussed everything, and we both accept all the consequences. I love him and he loves me. We just want to be together"

She let out a big sigh. "Ok"

"Ok...?" I said cautiously.

"Ok, I accept, i will be there for you, and I wish you both the best" she shook her head, obviously still a bit angry.

"Thank you mom" I walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back, but it felt a little awkward.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway" Dimitri said, he was now standing next to me with a bloody face, broken nose, and stained shirt.

"Are you ok, does it hurt?" i tried to touch his face, but he held my hands.

"It's not too bad, but it is broken" he said "You got one hell of a right hook"

"Yea, but that's nothing compared to what I will do to you if you ever hurt her" she said with a serious look.

"I will _never_hurt your daughter guardian Hathaway, I love her" he said looking right at me. I could see the love and honesty in them.

"never say never" I heard Adrian say from the other side of the gym. Dimitri stiffened beside me and took a step towards him. I held him back.

"Please call me Janine" she broke our trance and he nodded.

"Please call me Dimitri" she nodded.

"And I'm sorry about the nose, lost my temper there."

"Don't worry about it, Rose loses hers all the time" I punched him on his arm, but we smiled at each other.

We walked back to the group and they're were all smiling, obviously content at seeing both bad Ass Hathaway's going at it.

"Liss do you think you can heal him?"

"oh, yes, may I?" she asked Dimitri, he nodded. As she healed him i could feel the magic coursing through her, it mad her happy. my hand trembled a little, but nothing too drastic.

"You ok" he asked me and held my hand. his nose was completely heeled, although his shirt was a mess.

"Yea, I'm fine"

"I can tell you guys really love each other" my mom said. We smiled and nodded. She smiled back.

"So Eddie and Sparky won the bet?" i said as we walk towards the gym doors.

"No" Christian said. "Adrian put in a last minute bet, he bet on you Rose" I turned and looked at him in surprise. He smirked.

"yea, figured you would kick your moms ass to protect Dimitri, no offense Guardian Hathaway" he said quickly.

"Watch it Ivashkov" was all she said. we all laughed.

"Well at least he's teaching you something, I've never seen that move, very good." she said.

"Of course he teaches me something, what? do you think we're in here sucking face all day?"

"Seems like it" sparky said.

"pretty much" Lissa said.

"Rose!" my mom and Dimitri said.

"What!?" I gave them an innocent look.

"Watch your mouth" my mom said.

"Show some respect" Dimitri said.

"Maybe that can be your next task Dimitri, showing her some respect." my mom told him.

"that's probably not gonna happen Janine" he told her.

"Oh, your just pissed cause I kicked you ass mom" and I ran to the commons before she could catch me.

* * *

**So again sorry for the delayed UD, Hope you liked this one though. Please Review below and let me know what you think, I will update tomorrow. Review below!!**


	29. Last minute details

**Ok, so here's the next chapter, it might be a little slow, but time to get some Strigoi in here. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I own nothing.**

* * *

I made it to the commons and quickly getting in line for some food. My mom came in right after, she couldn't catch me, I've been running with Dimitri for months and I was pretty fast. Definitely faster than Janine.

"You're fast Rose" she said, controlling her breathing.

"Yea, Dimitri make me run laps every morning." I said smugly. I didn't want her thinking that we messed around instead of training.

"I can see that he's good for you, I see the changes in you. You seem more responsible, and dedicated, and while you're still a smart ass, I know you will make an excellent guardian." She said looking straight ahead at the food and not me.

"Thank you" I said and we got our food and headed to our table. I sat next to Liss and Christian was on the other side of her. My mom sat across from me. Dimitri had already changed his clothes and was standing behind Christian. Always in guard mode.

"So when are you two planning to get married? Is the date set?" My mom asked.

"Ummm…." I said looking up to Dimitri. He abandoned his guardian mask and looked at me.

"We haven't talked about that yet, but whatever Rose picks is fine, the sooner after graduation the better for me" he smiled.

"Dimitri please sit down, you don't need to guard me this instant" Sparky said and he nodded and sat next to me.

"So where are you guys going to live?" my mom fired off again.

"Somewhere near court, I'm assuming, so we can be close to Liss and Christian" I frowned, it seemed like we didn't have anything planed, we seem a bit immature. It seemed like something I would do.

"I'm working on that Janine" Dimitri answered her. He held my hand under the table.

She nodded and then seemed a little uncomfortable.

"What about children? You know you two won't be able to have any right Rose?" I didn't answer her. It was a sensitive subject for me. I just nodded and looked down. I hated that I couldn't give him children.

"We don't need children, As long as I have her and she has me, that's all we need to be completely happy" he squeezed my hand, making me look at him. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back, we couldn't kiss, it was Dinner time and the lunch room still had students.

"I'm sorry I'm cheating you out of that too mom. I know you would have wanted grand kids" I said with sorrow in my face.

"Rose" Dimitri said "Don ever think like that, you're not cheating anyone out of anything, and if you really think about it I'm cheating you out of it too. Because I'm a Dhampir you cant have children"

"Don't say that" I told him.

"Well stop apologizing about the baby thing and I'll stop. It's no ones fault, and we're happy right?"

"Yes" I said.

"Look Rose, I don't care about grand kids, if you had them, good, if not, good. I just want you to think about what you're doing. I'm not saying I don't agree, just that you need to be sure."

"I've never been more sure in my life" I smiled up to him. He squeezed my hand.

"Ok, good. Umm Rose…" she seemed nervous.

"Yes…"

"I think your father should know… he has a right" my eyes bugged out of their sockets. She never really talked about him. He never came to see me. All I knew was that he was Moroi and that he gave me my awesome hair.

"Would he even care? He's never been around" I said with a bit of bitterness.

"Of course he would care, you're his daughter."

"Nice way to show it…" I muttered.

"Rose, it's my fault he never came around. I told him that it would be best if he stayed away when I found out I was pregnant. But he's always kept tabs on you, he checks in every month. He was really worried for you when you were attacked in the cave, he wanted to come see you, but I told him you would be fine."

Wow this was a lot of information to process, my mom kept my dad away? He checked in on me? He really cared? Hmmm.

"Ok, let him know" I said. I sounded detached.

"Ok, I will tell him, I don't know how he will react though" she frowned.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is her father?" Dimitri asked her. All of a sudden we were all interested.

"Ummm… Abe Mazur" she shifted in her seat. Dimitri seemed surprised to hear that name, but composed himself quickly.

"No shit! Abe Mazur is her dad!" Sparky said.

"Why does that name sound so familiar…?" I said mostly to myself, and I started thinking.

"Don't draw any conclusions Rose, wait till you meet him, he's a great man" I saw a sparkle in her eyes when she talked about him. Hmmm, did she love him? I would have to look into that.

"Ok, wait! I'm going to meet him?" I asked astonished.

"Well it's time you met him, and he's been wanting to see you personally and not just in pictures. I'm sure he will want to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day"

"Ok" I said.

"Well, it's almost curfew, and all Moroi need to go to their dorms." We all nodded and got up.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, Congratulations Rose, Dimitri" Janine came up to me and gave me a hug and Dimitri too. That surprised us both.

"Thank you" we both said. And she left to her room.

"Wow, well that didn't turn out so bad" Lissa said as me, Dimitri, and Christian were walking them back to their dorms.

"No, just a broken nose, a fight, and a revelation, not so bad" I said sarcastically.

"It could have been worse" she said.

"Yea, I guess."

"So seriously though, when are you guys going to get married!" she was practically jumping.

"Shhh Lissa, there are still people around" I chastised her.

"Oh sorry, but really have you thought of a date?"

"No, not really" I frowned

"Whatever date Rose picks is ok with me, I just want her to be mine and only mine forever."

"Why? She seems like a pain in the ass. She kicked her mom's ass, who's to say she won't kick yours" Sparky said.

"If you don't shut up I'll kick yours right now fire crotch"

"I'm sure she can, but I wouldn't mind seeing her try…" he said in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok, way too much info, thanks for the visual" sparky said.

"So seriously when guys?" she was practically bouncing.

"Soon after graduation I would say, I want to live with Dimitri properly, if that's ok with you?" I looked up to him.

"It's perfect, I agree" he said.

"Yay!, ok so that means the wedding will be in a few weeks. Graduation is in three weeks, so… 4 weeks then?" Lissa said.

"Yea, sounds good." I said.

"Oh my god! I only have 3 weeks to plan this! And you don't even have a dress!" We have to go shopping Rose!"

"And we have to go shopping for yours too, you're my maid of honor" I smirked at her.

"Really??! Oh my god Rose, thank you!" she hugged me tightly.

"Of course, who else would it be?" I chuckled.

"Ok, perfect, we can go tomorrow while your mom is going to be here, she can shop for hers too. And the boys can get their suits too!"

"Sounds like you have it down right" I said.

"Yes, I'll go talk to Kirova right now and excuse all of us from classes tomorrow, either way their isn't much going on, it's almost finals."

"Ok Liss, I'll see you tomorrow." And I hugged her goodbye. Christian went with her.

Dimitri walked next to me and we headed back to my room. Once there he pulled me into his embrace, kisseing me deeply. And well you know the rest.

As we lay in each others arms a few hours later, I traced circles on his chest.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Nothing" I looked up at him.

"Why are you so quiet? What are you thinking about?" he was stroking my back.

"Just… everything"

"Are you not sure… anymore…about marrying me?" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. I looked up to see hurt in his eyes.

"No! of course not. That's all I want, to be with you" I kissed him.

"Is it about the baby thing? Rose I told you already…"

"No Dimitri, it's not that. I just can't believe it happening, and this soon."

"You want to wait?" he relaxed a little under me.

"No, no. I want to be tied to you in every way." I slid a finger down his chest, making him shiver.

"Good, me too" he hugged me tighter.

"Where do you want to get married?" I asked him

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it" he frowned and he thought for a minute. I did too.

"What do you think about a beach wedding?" he said a few minutes later. My eyes widened at the idea.

"Really! Yes, I'd love that, just close family and friends"

"That's what I had in mind" he kissed me and shifted me on top of him. He started rubbing my back and then slid his hands to my back side, grabbing my butt tight. I let out a soft moan into his mouth.

I spread my legs on either side of him and straddled him properly. Then slid my hands up his chest and snaked my hands behind his neck.

_Beep beep_

"Ignore it" he whispered on my lips and pulled me closer to him.

Beep beep

"Let me just get it, or they wont stop" I pulled away and reached over to grab my phone. I stayed there sitting on top of him while I read a text from Lissa. He kept his hands on my hips and was rubbing them up and down. I inhaled sharply at the sensation. He just smirked.

"Hold on comrade" I was reading the txt.

"I cant, I want you" and he kept rubbing me. And then moved his hands to my breast.

"Ok, I guess were going shopping tomorrow. She was able to get us all off"

"Good" he said and took the phone from my hand and dropped it on the floor.

"A bit anxious aren't we?" I said as I rubbed his chest.

"You have no idea Roza" he said in a husky voice.

"Come here then" and he sat up, I was still straddling him. I placed a deep kiss on his lips which he gladly returned. While our tongues danced together our bodies started doing the same. He entered me and then started rocking forward and I followed his lead. An hour later we both reached our climax and clung together, still sitting.

"I love you Roza" he kissed my head.

"I love you too Comrade" and we laid back and slept in each others arms.

******

We woke up the next morning, taking a quick shower and then getting ready to leave for breakfast. As I opened the door, my mom was had her hand up ready to knock.

"Mom…" I said clearly surprised. She just caught Dimitri in my room. No point in denying it, both our hairs are wet. It's obvious we both showered together.

She inhaled deeply and had a hard look about her.

"There is a guardian meeting right now, I came to get Rose because they've asked that you be present. I went looking for you in your room Dimitri, but didn't get answer from, I see why." She looked at both of us.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you Janine… it's just that…" _What the hell is he doing explaining to her? What's he gonna say? It's just that… I felt like having sex with your daughter last night?_ I shook my head and locked the door behind me. We all walked in silence to the meeting room and then she broke it.

"Have you guys been together since before? Before she was 18?" she said. She sounded embarrassed but pissed at the same time. I was going to answer her, because anything that came out of Dimitri's mouth was bound to be stupid. But before I got a chance…

"You know what? I don't want to know" she just walked ahead of us. I looked up to look at Dimitri but he had his guardian mask on, but I could see a bit of humor in his eyes.

We made it to the meeting room and everyone was already there. We sat in the back and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Ok, now that everyone is here the reason this meeting was called is because there was another Strigoi sighting" Alberta said. Everyone automatically straightened in there seats. You could feel the tension.

"Where were they sighted?" I asked. No one even looked or question as to why I was there. I was already treated like a guardian.

"A city away, about 30 miles away from here. It was a group of 5. None that anyone recognized"

"So they must be new then" someone else asked.

"It is possible, buts it rare for new ones to be working together, any of them working together" Alberta said. She had creases on her forehead.

"We are not too concerned at this time, because it was sighted miles away, but we will be on our guard incase anything happens" everyone nodded there were a few more questions from other guardians but they soon all dispersed. I walked over to Alberta, while Dimitri stayed and talked with another Guardian.

"Hey Alberta"

"Hey Rose"

"I'm wondering… do you think Viktor is behind any of this? The sightings? Them working together?" I frowned, I hated to think Viktor was behind this, but it was a possibility, he had escaped and I'm sure he felt bitter against Liss and me.

"I don't know Rose, there haven't been any sightings of Viktor, and they didn't seem to be trying to interact with anyone. And you haven't received any threats have you?" she asked me. Just then Dimitri and my mom walked up behind me.

"Who's received threats? Rose?" Dimitri said.

"Calm down, Comrade, no one has received threats. I was just wondering if maybe Viktor was behind this" he nodded his head and sat next to me.

"I was telling her that it could be just coincidental, nothing to be worried about for the moment." Alberta explained to him.

"What about our trip today, do you think we should postpone it?" I asked Alberta.

"No, like I said, it's nothing we should be worried about, we will take the same precautions as always. Does she…" she was motioning towards my mom.

"Yes I know." She answered.

"Ok, well would you mind accompanying us on the trip? The more Guardians the better."

"Of course, I'll be there" with that said, Alberta called the guardians going and we set out to get Liss and the others. Hopefully everything went as planned.

* * *

**Well this was a set up for the next chapter. Do you guys have any ides as to what/ how it should happen? Suggestions are welcome!!! Review; let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have any thoughts on the next one. Review Below!!!!**


	30. Ambushed

**So SORRY about the late update, been dealing with speeding tickets and courts and what not, but any who… that's dealt with. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

A half hour later we were all on our way to the mall. We took two Academy vans because our group was very big and we needed the room to put our shopping bags. It was Liss, me, fire boy, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, Alberta, my mom, Stan, and Yuri. More than enough Guardians.

I told Lissa about the meeting we had, I didn't want to keep any secrets from her. She was concerned just as I was, but everyone else brushed it off.

_Do you think Viktor… _she said through the bond. She didn't need to finish the sentence for me to know what she was thinking.

_I don't know, I mean he hasn't sent any threats since he escaped, and what could he want?_ I frowned and Dimitri saw.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing"

"Rose…" he warned.

"She's just wondering if Viktor is involved, nothing else" I sighed deeply, I hated feeling helpless, especially when Lissa was worried.

"It's going to be fine, the sighting weren't even here, and we have more than enough guardians." He said and I nodded.

_I won't let anything happen to you either way Liss, you know that._ I said through the bond. She nodded.

We arrived at the mall, and went straight for the dress store. Dimitri was holding my hand and I smiled up at him. This was the one good thing about getting out of the Academy; we didn't have to hide our relationship. My mother just looked at us with a serious expression. Oh well, she's gonna have to get used to it.

We got to the first dress store I tried on a few dresses but none were the kind I was looking for. Normally I would want a huge dress with a long ass train, but that didn't seem feasible for a beach wedding. Sand would just get everywhere, and can you imagine walking in that thing through the sand? _Hell no!_

Finally on the third dress store I found it. It was White, well off white, not that I cared anyways, but it was pretty simple. It hung off the shoulders and hugged me tight in the right places. It fell loosely to my knees. It was perfect. I let Liss pick her Brides maid dress. I told her I really didn't care what she picked, she was gonna wear it, and it was a beach wedding so I mean there wasn't much you could do. She picked out a dress; it was beautiful, very casual looking but still screamed elegance. It was lavender, a nice soft color. My mom found one too, very interesting, to see Badass Janine in a dress. She seemed intent in finding the perfect dress. I wonder who she could be trying to impress? Hmmm, maybe my father… I'm still wondering about that.

Next we went to find the boys their outfits. Dimitri didn't want to wear a tux, and I was fine with that. So he got some casual cream colored pants, that very breathable material and a matching button down shirt. Christian found some Black slacks and a button down dress shirt. Adrian found a black suit and a grey dress shirt. I couldn't imagine how he was going to wear that, I bet he would even wear dress shoes, good luck with the sand. He said he was gonna wear the shirt buttoned down, no tie. I'm sure he would look good either way. **(sorry I'im not going into detail, I just wanna move on with the story)**

After everyone was done shopping, we headed over to the food court. Once we got there everyone got food and made small talk.

"You're gonna look amazing in that dress Alberta." Yes, even Alberta was gonna wear a dress, hey, she was like my second mom, she would be one of the guest, not a guardian that day.

"Thank you Rose" she smiled at me.

"As soon as were all done, we should head back it's getting kinda Late" Alberta said and we all nodded. I couldn't wait to get out of there, I was feeling a little jittery the whole time, must be my nerves. With the wedding and all, I'm sure.

After we finished we made our way to the cars. It was already sundown. Stan and Yuri were getting some of the bags into one car while we put some of the bags in the back of ours. That's when I felt it, and boy was it strong. Nausea.

"Strigoi!" I yelled and everyone got into defense mode. But there were so many. I ran in front of Liss crouching, protecting her with my body. Dimitri went over to Christian and Alberta was next to Adrian. My mom, Eddie, Stan and Yuri were crouching ready to fight but there were just too many. Quickly I counted 15, how the hell were 15 Strigoi working together?!

My mom lunged forward to one of the strigoi and he quickly dodged her move. The rest followed her lead. I just stood in front of Liss just waiting for anyone to get near us. I didn't want to leave her sight. I saw a strigoi go lifeless in front of my mom, but there soon was another one taking its place, she was bleeding and I could see a cut on her arm, same thing with Yuri and Stan, we were out numbered. Holy shit we were gonna die.

I could feel Lissa's panic through the bond. And I couldn't help it because, I was worried too. A Strigoi came off from the side and I saw him and automatically jumped into my fighting stance. I didn't have a stake, but I did know how to fight. Soon another strigoi joined him. I was kicking and punching and they would dodge my moves. From the corner of my eye I saw that Liss was still standing by the car, fear in her eyes. That's when I heard her scream.

"Enough!" yelled a strigoi; he had Liss by the neck held against him. I automatically stopped and walked towards her.

"Don't move or I'll kill her right here!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, it was obvious we were outnumbered, and no matter how much we fought we wouldn't win. I didn't want to risk Lissa's life so I stopped. He could snap her neck before I even took another step.

"All the guardian's step back!" They looked at each other and stepped back. Even though we knew we had to protect her, they could kill her. I took a small step back and but I had my eyes on him the whole time.

"No, not you, you're coming too" he looked at me and all of a sudden the two strigoi I was fighting grabbed my arms. I didn't protest, what was the point, and I would go were Liss was.

"No!" Dimitri yelled and took a step forward. The strigoi pulled Lissa head back making her scream. Dimitri froze.

"It's fine, Dimitri. I'll be fine, don't do anything rash" I tried to calm him, but I could see the worry and fear in his eyes. I turned to look at the strigoi that had Liss and he was staring at Dimitri.

"Him too" he ordered two strigoi behind him. They grabbed him and pulled him towards our group.

"And pretty boy over there too" He motion at Christian. He moved willingly forward. He wanted to be with Liss too.

"Everyone else stay where you are, one move and I'll snap her neck before you even take a step forward." He ordered everyone else. They all had looks of desperation, they were helpless.

"What do you want!" I yelled at him.

"Oh you'll know soon enough" he said and started shoving everyone into the car. Before they shoved me in one of the strigoi smashed my head against the door, hard. Everything was spinning and I faintly heard Dimitri yell my name before I blacked out.

My head was pounding and I could feel something trickling down my head. Blood. It took a while for me to process what was going on. I tried to touch my head but my hands were tied behind my back.

"Roza…" I heard Dimitri say.

"uuuhhh… Comrade?" I tried to focus my eyes on him. Then I saw him, he was tied to a chair and next to him was Lissa and Christian. They had me facing them, we were in a room, a small one, no windows, maybe a basement.

"Ah, my sweet Rosemarie, finally you're awake" I heard that familiar voice and rage filled me. Viktor.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short Chapter, but I figured I'd give you at least this. I'm working on the next one right now, Review so I can get it up soon! **


	31. Evil plans

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short, totally out of character for me. But here is the next one, We'll see what Viktor's intents are… Well enjoy. And OMG I totally forgot last chapter… Thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews!!! I was in a haste to put that chapter up that I forgot. Sorry… Thank you all again!!!**

**Richelle Mead own everything, except this plot.**

* * *

"_Ah, my sweet Rosemarie, finally you're awake" I heard that familiar voice and rage filled me. Viktor._

"Viktor" was all I said, but glared at him.

"Of course it's me, who else could put a small army of strigoi together? Amazing isn't it?" he had an evil smile on his face.

"What the fuck do you want" I spat at him.

"Tsk tsk, Rosemarie, is that how you talk to an old friend, I mean we were practically family" he said like if nothing was wrong.

"Yea, we practically were, until you went psycho, and tried to kill me and torture Lissa"

"Yes that was very unfortunate, and I wish it could have turned out differently, but here we are now, maybe it could end differently now." He said.

"What do you want!" I yelled again.

"What do I want? Well, before you and Lissa here, got me kicked out of court and arrested, I was going to be the next to rule, So obviously I'm going to get that back. And now that I have a small army of strigoi, I plan to rule with them at my side. All moroi will bow to me and pay for what they did."

"They will never allow that! And how do you plan on keeping control of them, they'll turn on you, they listen to no one"

"Ah, but they already listen to me my sweet Rosemarie, or haven't you noticed?" I looked around and there were three strigoi just waiting for him to give his next command.

"You're fucking crazy, it'll never work."

"Oh it will, I'm sure of it."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well you're gonna lead my army Rose" he said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"You're crazy, I'll never join you."

"Oh Rose, I really didn't want it to be this way, but I figured you would say that, that's why we brought him" he walked over to Dimitri.

"Leverage" he said

"Stay away from them!" I tried to lunge forward and the chair tilted forward. A strigoi held the chair still and slapped me across the face knocking the chair backwards. I landed on my back, the chair crushing my hands. I let out a small moan. The strigoi tilted the chair upright again with one foot.

"Don't try it again Rose, or it will just get worse." Viktor said. My hands hurt like hell, and my face felt like it was going to pop from the throbbing pain.

"You Leave her alone or I swear, when I get loose, I'll kill you myself" I heard Dimitri growl at Viktor. He just laughed.

"You're not getting free, unless Rose agrees, if she doesn't, you'll just become food."

"You stay the hell away from him!" I yelled. The strigoi slapped me again, but before the chair could tip over he held it with his foot.

"Ok we'll give you some time to think about it Rose. Imagine you and Lissa with me. Her as a strigoi with her spirit uses, she'll be amazing. And you, the strongest, fiercest fighter, a strigoi, you'd be unstoppable."

"What do you say Vasilissa? Will you join me willingly or do I need to use my leverage too?" He walked over to Christian and placed a hand on his neck.

"No!" Liss cried.

"Don't worry Liss, its fine" Chris tried to reassure her.

"Leave us alone Viktor, we'll have an answer for you later" I said.

"That's more like it Rose, see if you play nice so will I" he backed off.

"You, come in and check periodically that she doesn't fall asleep, I don't want her getting in touch with her Spirit friend outside, not that he can help you anyways" Viktor told one of the guys standing there, he nodded and everyone else walked out.

"Damn, how are we gonna get out of this?" Christian asked.

"We'll think of something, don't worry" Dimitri said.

"Rose, are you ok?" Lissa asked. I didn't answer, I was thinking now.

"Rose" she asked again.

"Roza" Now it was Dimitri.

I looked up to see him. I couldn't let Viktor hurt him or Lissa, even sparky.

"I don't think were getting out of here…" I said.

"Don't think like that Rose!" Liss said.

"Rose we'll figure it out" Dimitri said.

If I gave in, I would be strigoi, I would lose Lissa, Dimitri, Sparky, everyone, but they would be safe, but for how long, I'm sure Viktor would have me hunt them down sooner or later. I had a lot more thinking to do.

"Rose! stop it! I know what you're thinking! Don't do it! It won't work" Lissa said, damn I forgot about that. I put my walls up.

"Don't you block me out!"

"Roza, stop" Dimitri said.

I ignored them all, I needed a plan. I let me head fall a bit, I was tired. Just then I saw my face headed straight for the floor. It smashed against the hard concrete and I could see blood now dripping from my nose.

"No falling asleep!" The strigoi yelled.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you!" I hear Dimitri say from his side of the room.

"Rose are you ok?" he asked

"Uuhhh" was all I managed to say, damn my face hurt.

"Maybe if you stay like that, it'll keep you awake." He said and walked out leaving me like that.

"Fuck…" I tried to move but my hands and feet were tied to the chair.

"Oh god Rose…I'm sorry" I heard the desperation in Dimitri's voice.

"Don't worry Comrade, it's not so bad" I tried to make him feel better, but it wasn't working.

"What are my hands tied with?" I asked them.

"Some sort of metal ties, guess they figure Christian could just use fire on rope or plastic" Lissa said.

"Is it thick?"

"No, Not really" she said.

"Chris, try to burn it, melt the metal, can you do that?" I asked him.

"Yea, but Rose it'll burn you"

"Damn it just do it!" I yelled.

He started warming up the metal, I could feel it, and then it started burning. I let out a small moan.

"Stop!" Dimitri yelled.

"No! Keep going" I pulled on the restraints and I felt it stretch a little, it was working.

"What the fuck!" Damn it he walked in again. He walked over to Christian and slapped him across the face sending him flying into the wall. Then he came up to me and lifted me from the back of the chair and threw it against the wall, but I landed sitting up right. But not before, my head smashed against the wall.

"Try it again, and I'll make a snack out of him" he pointed towards Dimitri. I nodded.

"Rose are you ok?" Lissa asked. I nodded.

"Shit we need to get out of here" I could hear the desperation in Dimitri's voice.

"Chris are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yea, I didn't hit my head like yours"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I told him.

"Don't worry, we need to try all we can" I shook my head.

"Get some rest" I told him. And I leaned my head back.

"I said no sleeping" I heard him coming close to me.

"I'm just thinking! Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing!" I yelled.

"I'm staying here just in case, if you fall asleep, I'll just wake you up by smashing your face to the wall"

"You touch her again and rip you to shreds" Dimitri threatened. The strigoi just laughed, realistically, how was he gonna get loose.

"It's fine Comrade" I said and leaned my head back. I put my mental walls up too, I needed full clarity.

I think it was about an hour maybe two; who knew, before I lifted my head up. That grabbed everyone attention. Dimitri looked worried so did Liss. Christian just looked tired.

"Are you ok, Chris?" I asked him, he frowned and looked at me.

"Yea"

"Tired?" he looked at me.

"A little, not too bad" he replied, still looking at me like I was crazy. I bent my thumb feeling each one of my fingers. Yes it was still there.

"Hey fuck face" I called the strigoi. He turned over to look at me.

"What?"

"Take me to him, I agree, I'll do it" I said, I had try this, there was no other way.

* * *

**Sorry I left it there, I know it's so mean!! But I will UD soon. Promise. Oh I have another story out named "you've made your bed, now lie in it" You should read it, its pretty good, if I do say so myself. Well either way, Review below!!! I wanna hear from you guys!!**


	32. fighting back

**Ok, So So So Sorry x 10 for not updating. Just been having a lot of issues as I mentioned in my other story. But hopefully I will start updating regularly again. Any ways, enough with the chattering here's the chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"_Take me to him, I agree, I'll do it" I said, I had try this, there was no other way._

"Finally" the strigoi said coming up to me.

"Rose don't! Please don't do this!" Lissa said desperately.

"Shut up!" the strigoi yelled at her.

"There's no other way, Lissa, I'm sorry, I can't have them hurt you guys" the strigoi started untying my feet. He didn't seem too concerned that I would try to escape, not considering the battering I took from him. And I was covered in blood, my wrist was probably broken, and I had a gash in my head from when he slammed me against the wall.

"Roza, don't! Please, I can't lose you, not like this" Dimitri begged.

"I'm sorry comrade, I have to, I love you" I said as the strigoi finished untying my hands. They felt so sore.

"Rose, what are you doing? You can't…" Christian said.

"Not alone I can't" and I gave him a meaningful look.

The strigoi pushed me towards the door, and as I walked towards it, I noticed in the corner our stakes. The idiots left them here in the room with us. This was my chance.

I took my ring off and automatically felt the pounding headache. Then I heard screaming. I turned to see if it worked and yes, the strigoi was surrounded by two ghosts. He kept swatting at them, telling them to go away, but they kept attacking him. I made my move.

I dodged towards the stakes and dove into it, barely staying out of the strigoi's reach. I grabbed it and turned around and ran towards the Strigoi. He was busy fighting of the ghosts. He let out a screech before I plunged it all the way into his chest. His lifeless body fell right in front of me. I put my ring back on and the headache started fading quickly.

"Roza, hurry they're going to come, untie me!" Dimitri yelled anxiously. But I couldn't get him; Christian would be of more help. He could burn the strigoi, without putting himself in direct danger. I ran over to Christian and untied his legs.

"Just like Spokane huh?" he said to me.

"Yea" I was now untying his hands.

"I knew you were up to something" he said as I finished the last tie.

"Duh, like I would seriously turn strigoi, I'd rather die first" I walked over to the other stake; I would fight better with two.

"Christian untie me!" Dimitri yelled at him. Christian went over to him quickly but as he got to his feet the door slammed open. Two strigoi were at the door.

"Christian!" I yelled and he stood up and went to stand next to me. I pushed him behind me and crouched down.

"Back up!" I yelled to them. They laughed.

"Or what?" one of them said.

"Or this…" I motion to Christian and he set one of them on fire. The strigoi's scream was so high pitched that I struggle not to cover my ears. The other just stood there with eyes wide open and he saw his friend burned to a crisp.

"Back up or you're next" I said menacingly. Christian lit one of his fingers and taunted him.

"Any one so much as steps through that door, and I'll make sure I burn you to dust." Christian threatened. I smiled evilly at the strigoi.

"You won't get away with this, Viktor will be down soon" he said stepping back through the door.

"Close the door, and if one of you opens it, you'll get a taste of what you're fiend felt." I pointed to the charred body on the floor. He glared but closed the door.

"Shit Rose, we did it!" Chris said and hugged me. I dropped to the floor in a sitting position. I was tired, and drained from the beating. I'm not sure I would have been able to take on that strigoi if he called our bluff.

"Rose, are you ok?" He said and crouched down in front of me.

"Yea, I'm fine, just resting."

"Christian, let me loose!" Dimitri said again impatiently. Christian went to him and freed him, then did the same with Liss.

"Oh god, Roza" Dimitri came and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back.

"I thought you really-" I cut him off right there.

"I know, I know, but I had to make it believable. I'm sorry I worried you" I stroked his cheek. He pulled me closer and crushed his lips to mine; I returned it at first but then groaned a little. He pulled back with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, but my face is a little sore, you know from the floor." I winced a little.

"Sorry I forgot, are you ok? God I wanted to help you so bad. I've never felt so helpless in my life. Just seeing them hurt you like that, I swear I wanted to kill him myself" His fists were clenched and he was staring at the burnt body on the floor.

"It's ok, I'm fine, he's dead now" I tried to reassure him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"So that's what you were planning?" Lissa interrupted us.

"Not exactly. I knew I would need Christian, but I wasn't sure how, then I saw and opening when I saw the stakes on the floor, so I acted quickly." I said standing up.

"Why not untie me, instead of Christian? He could have been hurt" Dimitri said.

"Because I knew Chris could help while not having to be directly involved, and we did something like this in Spokane…" I said, looking down, the memory of loosing Mason still hurt me.

"Rose, it's ok, we'll be fine, nobody is going to be hurt" Dimitri said to me, making me look at him. I nodded.

"Rosemarie…" Viktor said from the other side of the door.

"Don't come in, unless you want to end up like you minion over here" I said. We were all ready to fight; Chris and Lissa were standing behind Dimitri and me.

"Really Rosemarie, you have nowhere to go, think about what you're doing. Those Moroi are going to get hungry pretty soon. We'll just wait until that fire user you have there is weak enough to where he can't use his element."

I started thinking, he was right; we would have to think of something quick.

"Yes, you're starting to think. Take my offer Rose, and I will let them go"

"She'll never be one of you!" Dimitri yelled with so much hatred.

"Rose…" Viktor said.

"Screw you Viktor, I'll never join you" I said and waited for the door to burst open, but it didn't.

"Fine, you'll do this the hard way. I'll just wait. We'll see how long your Moroi will last" And then I heard footsteps retreating.

"How are you guys?" I turned to face Liss and Chris.

"Were fine" Christian answered or both of them. Lissa Nodded.

"If you started getting weak, let me know at once" I told them and they nodded.

They both went over to the chairs where they were tied to sit and rest, Dimitri and I stayed in the center of the room, ready for anything.

"You were amazing Rose" Dimitri said "You are an amazing guardian" He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I'm not a guardian yet, but in a few weeks I will be" I grinned at him.

"You already act like one, look how you took control of the situation, and then making sure that they're alright" he motioned towards Liss and Christian.

"I'm glad I haven't let you down yet." I smiled at him.

"You could never let me down Roza, I'm so proud of you" He kissed me again and I returned it this time. A few minutes later we broke away to breath. Christian and Lissa were looking at us with amused expressions.

"So what's the plan" Chris asked us.

"Wait for now, maybe the rest of them are on their way" Dimitri said.

We sat there for god knows how many hours. Lissa was tired and so was I. I felt my head bop every now and then.

"Rest my Roza; we will be here for a while." He said to me, stroking my hair, while I leaned against him.

"No, what if something happens. I need to be ready" He sighed but continued to stroke my hair.

Then we heard it. A lot of Shuffling and things being knocked down. Dimitri and I jumped up and got ready for battle. Chris and Liss came to stand behind us. We heard more yelling and foots steps. I was really getting annoyed at not knowing what was going on.

We heard foots steps approaching the door and Dimitri and I gripped our stakes harder. Christian was ready behind us. Then the door opened.

"Rose?" he said.

* * *

**Ok sorry I left it there, but I was a little tired. It's about 2 am right now. So I will UD soon, I promise. No lies this time. But don't let the waiting keep you from reviewing…  
**


	33. escape

**Ok, so thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome, and made me happy. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"_Rose?" he said._

"Who are you? Stay back" I replied. I could tell he wasn't strigoi, but that didn't mean he wasn't working for them.

"I'm here to help you, my name is Abrahim Mazur" he said in haste.

"Abrahim… you're my…" was all I got before he cut me off.

"Come on! We have to go, there are still more out here" he said and we went towards the door. When we stepped out there were strigoi laying on the floor dead. Where did all the guardians come from?

"Through here" he motioned for the back door. Dimitri along with Abe led the way and I walked behind Chris and Liss. As we made it out the door I saw the van and Alberta and my mom talking, I guess the fight was over. They saw us and instantly relief showed in their faces.

As we made our way there I felt nausea and all of a sudden something grabbed me by the hair.

"Stay back! Or I'll kill her before you even take a step forward" he threatened everyone. My mom, Alberta, Dimitri, and even Abe had taken a step forward.

"What do you want?" Abe asked him.

"I want her, and she will be mine" Viktor said.

"I'll never be one of you so you might as well kill me right now" I told him back.

"Rose no!" Lissa yelled.

"Calm down Rose" I heard Dimitri said with a steady voice. But I could see the fear in his eyes.

"You ruined my plans you know that, right Rose?" He said close to my neck. I could feel the coldness of his breath and it sent shivers down my spine.

"It was never going to work, and I told you" I felt his grip tighten around my neck.

"Rose, stop" Dimitri warned me.

"Maybe you should listen to your lover Rose, and not tempt me. I'm just barely holding back" he said grazing his teeth below my ear.

"I guess they don't teach Strigoi self control" I said through my teeth.

"Rose!" I heard my mom say.

"Please Rose…" it was Dimitri this time. I relaxed and stopped my smart ass comments.

"That's more like it" he purred next to my ear.

"Now, I'm not going to turn you just yet because they would just kill you, and it seems I have to get new recruits after what happened tonight. But rest assured Rosemarie that you will join me whether you want to or not" He whispered all this into my ear, no one else heard. I could see the curiosity in all their eyes.

"For your sake and your loved one's, I suggest you do it willingly, I would rather not have to kill them. Especially your lover over there" he motioned towards Dimitri. I looked at him and I could see worry in his expression. I tried to keep my guardian mask on.

"Never" I said, and everyone seemed surprised. They had no clue what we were talking about.

"Don't worry, you'll see things my way, you can't protect them all. Think about it Rose, I'll be in touch" And with that I felt his teeth sink into my neck, I let out a small moan with the little energy I had left. Soon I felt the endorphins from the bite and I let myself go. I felt myself fall to the floor and then a few seconds later Dimitri and Liss are next to me.

"Roza! Roza!" he said. He was frantic; I could hear it in his voice.

"Dimitri… I love you" and I fell into deep sleep.

**DPOV**

"Dimitri… I love you" was the last thing she said before I felt her go limp in my arms.

"Roza!" I yelled and tried to shake her awake. She was not responding. I checked her pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"We need to leave, she needs a doctor" I yelled to everyone. We all got into the van and headed to the academy. A few minutes later we where there. I half ran toward the infirmary with Roza in my arms.

"We need a doctor" I practically yelled. Dr Olendski walked in and she quickly got to work.

"Lets take her into the room, we need to stabilize her. Was she bitten?" She asked as she examined her.

"Yes, Viktor bit her and drank her blood"

"Ok, were going to need a blood transfusion, lets get to work people. Guardian Belikov, we can take it from here, please step outside in the waiting room"

"No, I'm not leaving her" I stood there, not moving an inch.

"Dimitri, you need to let them help her. There's nothing more you can do…" Lissa said to me. I couldn't leave her; I needed to be with her.

"I know how you feel but they need room to work, they will tell us when we can go in" She touched my arm and I felt myself give in. I nodded and stepped out. I went over to a chair and let my head fall into my hands.

"It's going to be ok Dimitri, she's strong" Lissa said placing a hand on my back.

"I can't lose her…" I said in a small voice.

"We wont, she's strong, we have to believe that." she said and I nodded.

"How is she?" Janine walked in with Abe and Alberta.

"They don't know yet, they're still working on her, she needs blood…" Lissa answered her. I didn't have the strength or will to talk.

*****

It seemed like we were waiting there for hours and no one came to say anything. I got up and started pacing. I felt so helpless. Why hasn't anyone come out to say anything!

"Belikov, it does no one any good to pace and be mad, everything is going to be alright." Janine said to me. Normally I would be surprised that she even spoke to me, but I just didn't care right now. I didn't even acknowledge her.

"So Guardian Belikov, you're the one that my daughter is going to marry?" Abe said.

"I'm her Fiancée', yes" I said letting acid leak through my voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to get to know you and my daughter too" he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I'm just not in the mood to talk, I'm sorry" I said and continued pacing.

"I can tell you really love her, I'm glad. From what I hear, you make her very happy" he said sincerely.

"I love her with all my heart, and she's made me the happiest man on earth since the day I met her" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Just then Dr Olendski walked out.

"How is she" everyone practically yelled out.

"She's stable now, but she in a coma or deep sleep."

"How bad were her injuries?" I asked her.

"Well, she has the bite wound on her neck, her wrist is broken, she has a broken nose, and bruises all over her body, including her face." The Dr. said. I winced as she told us all this. I couldn't help but feel angry at the bastards that did this to her, but mostly at myself for not helping her. I know I was tied, but I should have done something.

"Can I go see her?" I asked the Dr.

"Guardian Belikov I'm not sure you want to… she's in bad shape" the Dr said reluctantly.

"I don't care what she looks like, I need to be with her" I practically yelled.

"Ok, ok go, But don't try waking her or shaking her, she needs time to rest" I nodded and walked in.

When I saw her, my heart sunk at the sight. My poor Roza, lying there battered, bruised and in a coma. A tear fell from my eye.

"Roza, I'm sorry, I love you, please come back to me" I kissed her hand, the one not bandaged. I laid my head next to her shoulder and soon fell to sleep.

A few minutes later I felt someone shaking me. I got startled and sat up quickly.

"What's wrong? What happened" I said, and looked to Rose, she was still asleep.

"Dimitri you should go to bed, she's not going to wake up anytime soon" Lissa said.

"Yes Dimitri get some rest, it won't do you or her any good, to be weak from lack of sleep." Janine said.

"I'm not leaving her side" I was all I said and laid my head back next to her shoulder.

"I thought you might say that, so I brought in a spare bed.

"Thank you" I said, not moving from where I was.

"Get some sleep, we'll be back tomorrow" and everyone left.

I was really tired so I pulled the bed right next to Roses. I pulled the covers back and laid right next to her. I held her hand and kissed it before telling her how much I loved her, and then fell to sleep

~oOo~

It's been a week now since Rose had been admitted. I was frustrated but hopeful at the same time. I knew Rose just needed time, she wouldn't leave me. Liss walked in just as I finished putting on a long pajama shirt on Rose. It wasn't an easy feat considering all the wires and monitor cables on her.

"You got her clothes?" Liss asked.

"Yea, I know how much she hates hospital and the gowns, so I brought her one of her pajama shirts. I don't want her to be upset when she wakes." I said and smiled at Rose. I remembered the last time she was wearing a hospital gown; she was pissed.

"I'm glad to see you perked up Dimitri" Liss said.

"I know she's going to wake up soon. She has too" I went and sat next to her and held her hand again.

"I hope so Dimitri, we all do. We miss her so much"

"I know how you feel Lissa" I said and looked at Rose again.

"If you can hear me my love, please wake up. Come back to me. I miss you. There's so much we need to do. You have finals, then you'll graduate, and then we'll get married soon after. I can't wait until the day your mine forever." I smiled at her as I said this. Liss looked at me like I was crazy, or maybe she felt sorry for me.

"Dimitri, I don't know if she'll wake up to do all those things, and the wedding… maybe you'll have to postpone…" Lissa said.

"No! She will wake up, I know. She has to" I didn't mean to yell at her, but I was out of control. Outside I seemed, optimistic but on the inside I was falling apart.

"I'm sorry" Liss said sadly.

"You should be, why are you trying to make him ditch me?" Rose said out of no where. I turned to look at her and tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh god Rose, thank god you're awake" I told her and kissed her. She kissed me back but then pulled back and winced from the pain.

"I'm, sorry, I'm sorry, I forgot" I said and backed away.

"God I feel like shit, what happened?" same old Rose. I smiled. Lissa came over and sat next to Rose.

"We were out of the house and Viktor grabbed you right before we made it to the van. He threatened you and said something to you, and all of a sudden he bit you" Liss was upset in telling the story, Almost as upset as me hearing it.

"You fell to the ground and Dimitri got to you, but you were unconscious. We brought you here and you've been in a coma for a week.

"A week!" Rose yelled almost getting up off the bed.

"Roza its ok, you're fine, relax" I soothed her.

"Do I look like shit? Cause my face feels like I got hit with a ton of bricks"

"Well your nose is broken, your wrist is broken, and you have bruises everywhere, even in your face" Lissa said slowly, not trying to upset her.

"Damn it, I must look like crap!"

"Your still beautiful Rose, and the bruises will fade in a few weeks, the wrist, well that will take longer…" I reassured her.

"I am not waiting a few weeks for these bruises to go away, you're nuts" Rose sat up and winced as she did.

"Rose what are you doing lay down" I tried to push her back, but she didn't budge.

"No. Liss… do you think you could…" Rose asked hesitantly, I knew what she wanted. She wanted Lissa to heal her. I was a bit worried.

"No Rose, it can be dangerous, you just woke up-" she cut me off

"Oh relax Comrade, it will be fine, of course only if it's ok with Liss"

"Of course, I figured you would want me too, so I've been resting all week" Liss told her with a smile.

"Ok let's do this" Rose told her.

"If you feel weak or faint you stop, I don't want anything to happen to you" I told Rose.

"Oh stop worrying Comrade" she said to me and I gave her a stern look.

"Rose…" I told her in a serious tone.

"Ok, Ok, I promise" she said.

Lissa put her hand on Rose and closed her eyes. I saw Rose take a deep breath and I could help but feel a little nervous. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back reassuring me. Slowly I could see her bruises fading from her face, and the swelling around her nose started going down until it was normal. A few seconds later they both took a deep breath and opened their eyes.

"Thank you Liss, I feel great" they smiled at each other.

"Thank you" I said to her.

"No problem"

"Rose, can I ask you something" Lissa said shyly, what would she want to know?

**RPOV**

Lissa had just healed me and I felt great, my face felt normal, and my wrist wasn't hurting anymore.

"Thank you Liss" I told her and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you" Dimitri told her too.

"No problem" she said. I was feeling good and then Liss interrupted my thoughts.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" She asked my shyly, I had a feeling what she wanted to know, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them yet.

"Sure Liss, anything"

"What did Viktor tell you? When he was whispering in your ear" She looked at me. Dimitri was looking at me too now, waiting for an answer. I put my mental blocks up. I didn't want to upset them, not now.

"Rose, Don't!" Lissa said, she knew I put my walls up.

"You may keep secrets from others but not me" she looked at Dimitri while she said that.

"Secrets… what have you been keeping from me Rose? Lissa?" Dimitri was visibly upset.

"I haven't been keeping anything from you!" I told him.

"Rose we promise no secrets, what are you hiding?"

"I haven't kept anything from you!" I told him again, getting upset, I really hadn't.

"She hasn't Dimitri, I was just referring to the past, when she would keep thing from you, but never from me" He nodded, and turned to me again.

"Rose, what did he tell you, that you don't want us to know?" Liss pressed again. I sighed.

"He told me that I will be one of them, willing or not." I said and stopped there.

"And…" Lissa said, raising her eyebrows. I looked unsure, I didn't want to say it.

"Rose… its ok, you can tell us" Dimitri was rubbing my hand.

"He said the he would hurt you guys, especially you" I said and looked at Dimitri.

"Oh Rose, everything is going to be ok, we'll be fine, I wont let anything happen to you"

"I know Dimitri, but I'm worried about you, he will do anything to get me, even if it means hurting you, I can't…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Rose, I'll be fine, we'll all be fine, you have to trust me"

"I do" I said and smiled at him.

"Liss" I got her attention, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Liss don't worry, I swear I will never let anything happen to you" I told her with determination in my voice.

"I know that Rose, I'm not worried about it, I'm worried about you"

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine, and I'll deal with it"

"Don't be crazy Rose, you're not going to deal with it on your own" Liss said

"She right, you wont, we'll figure something out" Dimitri said and I smiled at him. I wanted to change the subject; I didn't want to talk about Viktor anymore.

"So when do I get out of here!"

"Rose you just woke up, I'm sure its going to be a while before they let you out" Liss said.

"Oh no, I'm leaving now" I said trying to get up.

"Rose, what are you doing, lay back down!" Dimitri held me down.

"Fine Rose, I'll go get the Doctor, if she clears you then we can go" Liss said and I smiled at her. She walked out and left Dimitri and I alone.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you more" he said and kissed me long and hard. God I missed his lips and I could tell he missed me too. When we broke apart I was laying back trying to regain my breath. He was too.

"God I missed that" I said and smiled at him.

"You have no idea Roza" he caressed my cheek. I stared at him with love in my eyes, his look mirrored mine. After a minute I realized again where I was.

"I swear I better not have a damn Hospital gown when I look down" I gave Dimitri a serious look.

"Don't worry, you don't. I remembered the last time you were in here how angry you got at the gown, so I put one of your long pajama shirts on you" he said with a smile.

I looked down and sure enough I was wearing a pajama shirt.

"How did you get away with it, I'm sure Dr. Olendski wouldn't allow it" I said with curiosity in my face.

"I didn't care what they thought, I didn't want you to be upset when you woke" he said, and gave me a smile.

"I seriously love you" I said and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**Ok, so there it was. Extra long because I took long to update. This is my peace offering to you guys. Hope you liked it. I know it was kind of a filler, but eh at least I updated. Oh next chapter, She really meets Abe. Just a spoiler… Any who I might not UD tomorrow because I will be typing up a chapter for my other story "You've made your bed, now lie in it" you should check it out, it's good. Well enough chit chat, let the reviewing begin!!!**


	34. Meeting Abe

**So sorry I hadn't Up dated in like a week. I had received some bad news as I explained in my other story, but I'm back now. Things worked out. So here's the next one. Oh and thanks for all the reviews.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sure enough I was discharged after Liss talked to Olendski, whether she used compulsion or not I will never know. But at the moment I really didn't care. I got to go back to my room, with Dimitri by my side.

"So how does it feel to be back?" He asked me as he laid me down.

"It feels good. And you don't really have to baby me you know, I feel better"

"But I want to." He said with a fake pout. I reached up and kissed his bottom lip. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss, holding me very close to him.

"I don't think she should be engaging in those sorts of activities Belikov." Shit, it was Janine.

"I'm sorry…" he said embarrassed and stood to walk to the other side of the room.

"No." I grabbed his hand and made him sit next to me on the bed. Janine just had a serious expression on her face. Too bad if she didn't like it.

"So how are you feeling Rose?" She asked me, taking a seat on my computer chair.

"Much better, Lissa did a healing on me, so I'm pretty much back to normal"

"Mmmm, that's good." She said thoughtful, she was hiding something.

"What's wrong mom? I know you want to say something." She jerked her head up in surprise.

"Well, ummm, Abe is here, he wants to come in and see you, if that's ok?" she said timidly. Wow the great Janine Hathaway timid, never thought I'd see the day.

"Of course, please come in Abe" I said loud enough for him to hear.

He stepped through the door and walked right next to Janine. I loked at him thoroughly for the first time. Not exactly who I would picture my mom to have sex with but, then again I couldn't picture my mom with anyone. Ewww did I just think about my mom having sex? I shuddered at the thought. I tried to distract my self by getting to know Abe. Might as well.

"So that's where I get my awesome hair" I stated and Abe smirked.

"Yes, my name Is Ibrahim Mazur, and I am your father" he said and nodded.

"Yea I figured that much when Janine told me a few days ago"

"Rose!" Janine practically shouted.

"What! What did I do?" I was just being myself. He might as well get to know the real me.

"Don't be disrespectful" she said.

"No that's fine, I'd rather her be herself" Abe responded.

"So what brings you here after all there years?" I asked.

"I wanted to finally meet you. I would have done so sooner, but your mother decided that wouldn't be for the best."

"We both decided." She said to him.

"I had no real say in it Janine"

"You agreed to it, so now deal with it."

"Things could have been different. I could have been a part of her life"

"With all your dealings…"

"Whatever…" he told her and rolled his eyes.

"Yea, I see where she gets her attitude from" Janine told him.

"Yea, me too, thanks!" I told him. He grinned at me.

"Better than yours…" he pretty much mumbled as he side glanced her.

"Got that right…" I mumbled too.

"What did you say?!" we both flinched.

"Nothing" we said at the same time.

"Both of you really need to grow up!" she huffed and walked out of the room.

"You need to grow up…" I whispered. Abe grinned at me.

"I heard that!"

"So Rose, I want to get to know you, officially, and not by what your mother tells me. I want to hear if from you."

We spent the next hour talking about my childhood, my teenage years, of course leaving out all the naughty behavior he didn't need to know about. I told him about Mason, and Dimitri held my hand as I talked about it. I told him about my dreams, my hopes, my future expectations, and finally Dimitri.

"I know that not everyone approves or is going to approve of Dimitri and I, but what we have is special. He is my soul mate, I love him with everything I have, and I want to be his wife. I hope you can understand that." He looked at me for a few minutes, thoughtful. Did he not approve?

"I do understand dear. I felt the exact same way when I met your mother. I still do. But Janine will be Janine." My eyes widened at the realization that my mother was in love and my dad too. It was just weird.

"But I hope you can understand our concern too. He is much older than you. And the children thing… I'm sure you don't care about what society would say because you are so much like me, and I wouldn't care either." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"But whatever you decide, I will be there for you. I just want to know that you are sure about you choice." he finished.

"Thank you. I don't care about the age thing and neither does he. And I don't care about kids, as long as I have him. And no, I don't care about what other think. And I have never been moe sure about anything in my life as I am about him."

"And you Belikov, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Sir-"

"Abe, please"

"Abe, I love your daughter more than anything in the world. As long as I have her I don't need anything else. I promise I will never hurt her, and I will love her until the end of time." I looked up at him and he smiled, while I had tears in my eyes.

"Well, it seems you guys have made up your minds and I wish you both the best. I do have one request Rose, if its not too much to ask. I know you haven't known me for a very long time, but you would make me the happiest man on earth if you let me walk you down the aisle"

"Of course, I would have it any other way" I said and got up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me softly, but slowly held me tighter.

"I love you Rose" he whispered in my hair.

"Love you too dad" We hwld on for a few more seconds and let go, it was getting weird.

"Ok, well I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing" he said awkwardly.

"I'm going to go find your mother and make her life a living hell"

"Have fun" I smiled at him. He walked towards the door, but before he was out I stopped him.

"Hey Abe, you better not tell anyone the Badass Rose got all mushy on you" I warned him.

"Only if you promise that you won't tell anyone the Badass Abe got mushy with you. I do have a reputation to keep" He winked a time. I smiled and he closed the door.

"Well that was interesting." I said and scooted over on the bed making room for Dimitri.

"I'll say so." He said and took his shoes off and laid next to me.

"So what time do you have to leave?" I asked him with a sad face.

"I don't have a shift tonight Rose, I get to stay with you all night"

"Really" I asked all excited.

"Really" he said and kissed me. As all our kisses, it quickly escalated into something more. Soon I was straddling him and my shirt was half pulled up.

"Rose you need to get some rest…" he said

"No… I've been resting… for a whole week…now" I said between kisses on his neck.

"So what do you want to do…?" he said flipping us over so that he was hovering over me.

"I've missed you. For one week to be exact" I said grinding my hips upward, giving him a hint. He groaned.

"I missed you too… are you sure?" he asked, looking straight at my eyes.

"What do you think?" I said as I grinded my hip up to his. He growled again but this time he attacked my lips with his. Our kisses were hungry, full of love and passion and need. This was the beginning to our one week make up.

* * *

**Ok so I know this was short, maybe one of my shortest chapters. But I just wanted get in an Abe moment in here. So I was looking at my chapters, haven't made any lemon chapters in a very long while. So if you would want me to start the next chapter with a lemon let me know, if not it will continue without one. Review below; let me know if you would like anything to happen in the story. I think its winding down… I don't know… Thanks for reading. Don't for get to do what it says below.**


	35. Argue much?

**OK OK OK, I know, you guys are like 'what the hell? What took you so long to UD?' But to my defense I've been sick, and still am, but well enough to start UD again. So as requested here is the lemon you guys wanted, hope you like. As always I will put in a break at the end of the M rated scene so those of you that don't wanna read that sort of thing can continue. Enjoy!!**

**OH!!! And thank you for ALL the reviews!! U guys are amazing. And I'm not just saying that, I mean it.**

**Warning!! Reader** **discretion is advised. If you skip this you won't miss anything…**

* * *

I trailed my hands over his abs, pulling his shirt up as I went. He looked at me and smiled which I gladly returned. He leaned up and finished taking his shirt off. He was now on his knees and I sat up too. I lifted my arms up as he pulled my shirt off too. Wow, I swear this man, no, god was amazing. He was looking at me like he was thinking the same thing.

"God Roza, you are so beautiful…" he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whispered against his lips. I felt a smile against my lips.

I trailed my hands from his neck, slowly down his chest, his abs, and stopped at the edge of his jeans. I broke away to look at him and see if it was ok. I know it was a silly thing to do, considering we had done this before, but he seemed hesitant in the beginning and I didn't want to push him. Well I guess I didn't need any reassurance, the only thing his eyes showed was lust. I didn't need any more encouragement than that.

I kissed his lips again while my hands fiddled with his belt. Finally I got the damn thing undone and I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pressed his lips to mine with more need and I slipped my hand inside his pants and rubbed on the bulge inside. He groaned on my lips.

"Oh Roza…" I continued to massage him and I finally had the need to see him completely. I pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time; his manhood staring straight at me. I licked my lips and looked him in the eyes. He looked like he was just barely containing himself. He was still kneeling in front of me, so I kissed my way down from his chest slowly, down his stomach. I nibbled on his skin there and heard him take a deep breath. I felt as he weaved his fingers in my hair, leading me to where he wanted me.

I smiled and continued my way down. I kissed his tip and he let out that breath. His grip on my hair got a little tighter and I knew he was ready. I took him fully in my mouth and he moaned loudly.

"Roza…"

"Yes comrade…?" I said between sucks and licks.

"Oh… don't stop… please" and I pulled away and looked at him. His expression was confused but flustered at the same time. It was kinda funny.

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping…" I trailed off giving him my man eater smile. And I continued. After a few more minutes of that I could feel him stiffen and arch his back; I knew he was close. I started going faster but he was on top of me all of a sudden. My expression was of pure shock, what happened?

"I need to be inside of you, now" was all he said before he yanked my pants and panties off.

"Impatient tonight are we Comrade?" I said and gave him a grin.

"Do you mind?" He asked but plunged into me in one swift movement, not waiting for my answer.

"Oh!" I arched my back and felt him deep inside me. He came almost instantly. I felt him shudder on top of me and I didn't mind. After he was relaxed I tried to flip him over so I was straddling him, but held me down with his body.

"I'm not done" he said and then started off again. He was gentle and sweet this time around; no doubt he was worried that I still might be sore from the recent attack. I didn't mind, as long as I was this close to Dimitri, I didn't care what pace he took. It seemed like an hour later when we both came and lay in each others arms, trying to regain our breaths.

**End of M rated scene!!**

"I love you" I said turning in his arms to face him. I placed my face on his chest and just listened to his heart beating. I sighed in contentment.

"It beats for you, you know. You're the reason my heart is still beating" He said and kissed the top of my head.

"And mine beats for you, it's yours" I placed his hand over my chest.

"I love you Roza" was all he said. There was nothing else to say, it was as simple as that. We were both bound; our hearts needed each other in order to keep beating; that I was sure of. I looked up at him and we kissed. Feeling each others heart beats we fell into a blissful sleep.

**Beep beep beep.**

"Nooo…" I buried my face in my pillow.

**Beep beep beep**

"Five more minutes…"

"Roza… wake up"

"No…" I shut my eyes tighter, willing sleep to come again.

"Open your eyes Roza…" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

**Beep beep beep**

"Shut it off" I said into my pillow.

"Wake up and shut it off"

**Beep beep bee-** I had reached over him and grabbed my alarm clock and threw it across the room. I vaguely heard it crack against the wall.

"Was that so hard?" I said little irritated. Damn! Now I needed another alarm clock.

"Seriously Rose? You couldn't just get up?" He tried to turn me over but I wouldn't budge, I was curled into a little ball facing the wall.

"No, it's my day off, I wanna sleep"

"We slept enough and Lissa and your friends are probably going be waiting for you, not to mention your parents"

"Well they can wait"

"Well I can't" he said and pulled the sheets down. I was completely naked and I was now shivering from the cold.

"Comrade!" I yelled and searched for the blankets. "It's so cold"

"Get up"

"No" I said and curled up more.

"Roza…" he said tauntingly. He trailed a finger down my shoulder, my ribs, my hips…

"That's not fair…" I said in a whiny voice.

"I never said it was, come on, lets go shower, I have to go see Alberta in a bit." I felt him get up and walk towards the shower. I opened my eyes looking for my blanket and I didn't see it. I sat up and saw it hanging on the door knob to the bathroom, on the other side of the room. I sighed loudly but got up reluctantly.

"There you are sleepy head" he said from inside the shower.

"Yea, yea" I grumbled.

"Come here, I'll shower you" he said and opened the door for me.

40 minutes later we walked out and got dressed.

"I'll see you later" he kissed me and walked towards the meeting room. Sure enough Liss was in my head a few seconds later.

_You done? _She asked.

_With what?_

_Your morning activities… thanks for ruining breakfast._

_Ooops, sorry, but yes I'm done_. I was laughing inside, payback.

_Ok, hurry, we're at the table waiting for you._

_Ok, I'll be there in a few seconds._

When I got there I was surprised to see my dad sitting there too, with Adrian next to him. Great.

"Good morning my Little Dhampir" Adrian said and came over to give me a hug. I hugged him back reluctantly and then he tried giving me a kiss.

"Adrian what the hell" I said and shoved him off.

"What? I just wanted to give my girl her good morning kiss" he said innocently.

"I'm not your girl smart ass" and I walked around him to give my dad a hug.

"Hey Abe"

"Morning Kiz" he said and I sat next to him.

"Want me to take care of him?" he motioned towards Adrian, who was sitting next to me, smiling if I might add.

"No don't waste your time, you can never really get rid of a pest like him" I said with a smirk towards him. He just glared.

"You can play hard to get all you want Rose, but deep down you know you want me" he said.

"You wish" I scoffed.

"I do" I just ignored him now.

"Sorry, hey Sparky, Lissa"

"Rose" Christian said stiffly.

"Morning Rose" Lissa said with a smirk.

"So what's the plan for today? I have the day off and I wanna do something" I said.

"WE can go to my room…" Adrian said suggestingly.

"Hell no"

"And…, you didn't let me finish" he said with a smile.

"And…"

"I don't know, watch a movie, talk, the possibilities are endless." I thought about it.

"Oh yes! We could talk about the wedding!" Lissa was bouncing in her seat.

"Hell no!" Sparky said.

"Oh shut up! Do you have to complain about everything?" I told him.

"Look who's talking, you're the queen of complaining. Bet you threw a fit this morning about getting up didn't you?"

"I'd shut up if I were you" I said menacingly.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Guys, really? This early? You haven't even been here for five minutes!" Lissa complained.

"Wow Liss, Sparky's complaining is starting to rub off on you too?"

"Don't bring this on me Rose" she said.

"And it's not my complaining that's rubbing off, it's yours" Christian started again.

"She spends more time with you so…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe _we_ can spend more time and you can rub some of that on me…" Adrian said and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh shut up Adrian" I glared at him.

"See?" Christian said.

"You shut up too Flame boy"

"Make me" He lit a small flame on his finger. Oh he was asking for it.

"Let me help you put that out Sparky" I said and stood up.

"Bring it on" he stood up too.

"Rose!" I heard several people yell, but the one the registered was my mother. Shit. I glared at Christian and he smirked.

"Sit down Christian, geeze" Lissa pulled him down.

I saw my mother come up to our table, with Dimitri trailing behind her. Great.

"Rose, you do not threaten a Moroi! What are you thinking?" She said in a disapproving tone.

"He asked for it!"

"It doesn't matter, you're here to protect them not hurt them" She said

"Whatever..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Rose…" I heard Dimitri's voice. It was a warning. I let out a sigh.

"Abe, how can you let her fight with a Moroi? Why didn't you stop it?" She now directed her attention to him. Geeze, PMS much.

"Her fight, I didn't want to butt in on something that is _not_ my business" He looked at her; I heard the double meaning in it. I smiled.

"Real mature Ibrahim, really" She glared at him.

"You didn't have a problem with my maturity a while ago…" he said in a low voice but we heard. I snickered. Man I seriously took on after him.

"Watch it Ibrahim…" she said menacingly.

"Hey, hey, no threatening Moroi" I said looking at her with a smirk. She glared at me, very pissed; I could see it in her face. She was red. But she didn't say any thing, she just sat next to Christian.

"You can threaten me anytime Little Dhampir" Adrian put his arm around my shoulder again.

"I'll threaten you, if you don't move your arm from her" Dimitri said, all of a sudden behind me. I was surprised; he would never threaten a Moroi, even Adrian.

"Really…" Adrian said defiantly. Dimitri took a step towards him, but I held him back.

"Move over" I told Adrian and he did reluctantly. I pulled Dimitri on the seat next to me.

"Wow, seriously, did everyone wake up on the wrong side of bed? Sheesh" Lissa said exasperated.

"I bet Rose didn't" Christian said.

"Jealous?"

"You wish" he smirked.

"With you, no thanks" I said.

"Yea right, you know you want this" he pointed at his body.

"You got it wrong Sparky, it's you who wants this" I pointed to my body. "I bet the thought just lights your fire" I smirked at him.

"I'll show you fire" he lit a finger again. I stood up, but Dimitri held me down.

"Rose…" he said, and I sat back down.

"Stop it now Rose" Janine said. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Abe was silently laughing as all this went down.

"Control yourself Ibrahim, your not really helping the situation!" She glared at him.

"And you are?" He replied. Her hands clenched into fists. He just smirked.

"Well, you can light my fire anytime Little Dhampir" Adrian butted in.

"How about I light it for you?" Dimitri said in a threatening voice.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way Belikov. You better watch it Rose, I think he plays for both teams" Adrian smirked. Dimitri tried to get up, but I held him down.

"Let it go, he's just pushing your buttons" I grabbed his hands and drew circles under the table trying to calm him down.

"I think we should get out of here, there's too much tension here. I don't know what you guys ate this morning that now you're all in a pissed off mood." Lissa said standing up.

"So back to my Room?" Adrian asked.

"Yea" She replied and took Christians hand. Dimitri had to come because he's Christian guardian. I grabbed his hand and followed.

"Lets go Janine" Abe said and grabbed her hand. She yanked her hand out of his and glared. I laughed out loud and he smirked. Man he enjoyed getting under her skin. She stormed off and walked next to Adrian.

"Good one dad" I said and chuckled.

"I thought it would piss her off" he shook his head smiling. We made our way to Adrian's room and he opened the door. Come in, feel at home.

Yes, this was such an awesome idea. Shove three annoying Moroi and three pissed off Dhampir's into the same room. Very Smart.

* * *

**Ok, so I realize this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I will start to UD regularly now. Any ideas!!!??? Still I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon, and some bickering between everyone. Review Below!!!**

**PS. I just started a facebook account, plz feel free to post comments and add me as a friend. That would be awesome. Just let me know ur from Fanfic.**

**Find me under: facebook . com / dimkas . chick --all together**


	36. Janine's Buzzed

**OK, So…. I'm at loss of words. I guess I could start with Sorry… I know I said I was going to start UDing regularly, but things got complicated… And then SB came out and it took me two or so days to read… But here is the next chapter. As far as SB goes… well I have mixed feelings about it. There were things that I know wouldn't have happened in it, but alas, I am not Richelle so I have no say in that story… but entertaining, that's all I can say. Enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

We all entered his room. Adrian motioned my parents to sit on the couch while the rest of us sat on the floor. We were used to it.

"You can sit on my bed Little Dhampir…"

"She's fine right here" Dimitri answered before I could even get a word in. I was sitting next to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I'm sure, had my parents not been here, I would be sitting on his lap.

"Mr. Ivashkov-" Abe started.

"Please, call me Adrian" he said and brought his cup of vodka to his mouth.

"Adrian, you do realize my daughter is engaged"

"Yes"

"Then why is it that you continue hitting on her, if you don't mind me asking"

"Well Mr. Mazur-" Adrian started.

"Please call me Abe." We were all now paying attention to this conversation.

"Well Abe, Yes I do realize that she is engaged, but I also know that Rose really wants to be with me. She just doesn't have the heart to tell Belikov here, that she wants to be with me and not him." He said it so calmly. We were all staring at him wide eyed, and Dimitri was now looking at me.

"Rose…" Dimitri said; his expression was confused.

"Adrian, you're such a shit" I said laughing. He smirked at me, but then started laughing too.

"Oh comrade, stop looking at me like that, you know I only want you" I said slowing my laughing into a chuckle.

"To answer your question Abe, yes I do know she's engaged, and yes I know she loves Belikov" he looked at Dimitri with a serious expression.

"But that's just how I am, and I know my little Dhampir likes me this way too. I can't help it, it's who I am." He shrugged and took another sip of vodka.

"It's true, he's a permanent pain in the ass, and he can't help it." I added and winked at him.

"I see" was all Abe said.

"Damn it Adrian, I thought you were serious" Lissa said. We both laughed.

"Really? I thought it was perfectly clear that Dimitri was the only one I wanted" I grabbed Dimitri's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked at me a placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Well yes… but Adrian just sounded so convincing." She gave me a sheepish smile.

We made small talk after that and then Adrian got up to get another bottle of Vodka.

"Oh, how rude of me, does anyone want a drink? I have plenty of glasses." Liss, Christian and I just looked at each other and shook our heads. We have had plenty of drinks before but my parents were here now.

"I'll take one, thank you" Abe said

"Do you want one honey?" Abe turned and looked at Janine.

"No thank you, I'm on duty, and I'm not your honey" She said through clenched teeth. We were all giggling.

"I see you don't get you bad-assness from your mom Little Dhampir" Adrian was taunting her.

"No she certainly doesn't. She only got her brooding attitude from her" Abe added.

"She's not even on duty" he continued.

"Guardians are always on duty! And I don't brood" she stated.

"Looks like your brooding now" He gave her a grin.

"Oh, come on Janine, its only one drink, its not like were trying to get you drunk" Adrian flashed her an innocent smile.

"Oh, go ahead mom, it's not like were gonna tell anyone that your actually having fun" I said.

"I know how to have fun, and it doesn't require drinking."

"It's a celebration drink dear. Were celebrating that were both here for Rose, and that she's engaged"

"Fine. I'll have one. And I'm not your dear" Abe just rolled his eyes. Adrian poured her a drink and all three of them raised their cups in the air.

"To Rose and Dimitri" Abe said. They clinked their cups and drank it down. Well maybe not Janine, she took a small sip.

"You know mom, you're supposed to down the drink, not take it in sips, then it just tastes bad." I said.

"I can't drink it that fast, it tastes bad as it is" She was scrunching up her nose while she looked in her cup.

"She right Janine, you have to gulp it down in one sip." Adrian told her.

_Are you trying to get your mother drunk!_ Lissa said through the bond.

_No…_ I said with a small smile

_Oh Rose, you're so bad. _

_I just want her to loosen up._

"Ok" she said and took a deep breath. Then she lifted her cup and took it in one drink.

"Alright mom!" I said as she made a funny face.

"See, not that bad" Adrian said.

"God, I don't know how you drink this all the time" she shook her head.

"Well, you get used to the taste if you drink enough. Here have another" But before she could refuse he gave her another glass and Abe too. He turned and winked at me. I grinned back.

"So where is the wedding going to be?" Abe asked us. I turned and looked at Dimitri.

"Well Rose wants a beach wedding, its going to be her favorite one actually" he said and smiled at me.

"I see, and who's doing the arrangements and everything. You are getting married in a month or so right?"

"Three weeks. Right after graduation. And we haven't really figured out all the arrangements yet…" Dimitri answered. He had a frown on his face.

"Well if you don't mind Rose, just tell me where you want the wedding at and I will take care of everything" Abe said suddenly/

"Dad no."

"Really Mr. Mazur, that's not necessary" Dimitri said.

"Please call me Abe, and it's the least I can do. I'm her father, and I do believe it's customary for the bride's father to take care of these things"

"Yea, human tradition. Not us." I said.

"Please Kiz, Dimitri; let me do this for you." He said looking at both of us.

I turned to Dimitri and he seemed to think about it for a while. I didn't feel good about it either, but what could we do? I didn't want to upset Abe. Finally Dimitri shrugged his shoulders and I nodded.

"Ok dad, thank you so much" I got up and gave him a hug which he returned.

Dimitri followed behind me and shook his hand.

"Thank you Abe" and Abe shook his hand too.

"I wouldn't ask me about anything else in regards to the wedding because I have no clue. Get together with Liss, she knows everything" I said to him.

"Shouldn't it be you planning all this?" Christian finally spoke.

"Yea, but I'm no good at this sort of thing, I just know I want to be with Dimitri Forever." I smiled and Dimitri gave me a small kiss.

"Me too love."

"Yes Abe, well get together and have lunch soon, and I'll fill you in." Lissa told him.

"Sounds good. You should join us too Janine, we should both be involved in this." Abe said.

"Um, yes, you're right. I'll be there" Janine said, her cheeks were a little flushed, probably from the vodka.

"Adrian can I use your restroom?" Abe said.

"Sure, it's right down there" he pointed towards the restroom. Abe left then.

"Janine, you look a little flushed, the Vodka getting to you?" Adrian asked her, and he went to sit beside her.

"I'm fine, it's just been a while since I've had a drink" Be she had a sloppy smile on her face. I giggled, and Dimitri was trying to hold in a smile.

"Would you like another one?" he put an arm around her. I saw her stiffen slightly.

"Hey, don't try hitting on my mom Adrian" I said playfully.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for the Hathaway women" He grinned at my mom. She shrugged out of his arm as Abe walked out of the restroom. Abe just looked at them.

"Don't even think about it Ivashkov, she's mine" Abe said in a serious tone. Adrian just lifted his hands in sign of surrender.

"I don't belong to anyone." Janine said a little irritated. Al teast that's what she was going for, I think she was buzzed.

"Kiz, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I nodded and got up from Dimitri's hold.

"I'll be back comrade" I kissed him and followed Abe to the kitchen.

"So what's up dad?" I couldn't help but notice the smile he got when I said that.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to get back with your mom" he had a serious expression on his face now.

"Awe dad, I seriously don't want to hear about that!" I whined.

"I just wanted you to be ok with it. I wanted you to know that I loved her, back then, and I still do. I've never stopped. That's why we have you"

"Ewww, stop, I don't want to hear about you and mom getting it on!"

"Well we did"

"Seriously stop" I said.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok with it. With me trying to get back with her."

"What ever you guys do is your business. I'd prefer it if you kept the details to yourself though." He grinned at me.

"Does she want you too?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I don't know… I'm sure she feels something, but you know your mom, always such a hard head. Where do you think you get it from?" He gave me a knowing look.

"Yea, I know. So what's your strategy? To get her back?"

"I don't know… I thought maybe annoy her. But that doesn't seem to be working to my favor…" he frowned.

"Certainly not. But it is funny to watch" I chuckled.

"I don't know, I'll figure something, I got her to fall for me once." And then he stared off into space. Probably remembering when they first met.

"I don't wanna hear about that either. I'll try to help, but it's all on you." I shrugged.

"Yea… well lets go back before they start to wonder what were talking about" I nodded and we headed back.

"Oh, and I think moms a little drunk…" I told him before we joined the others.

"Yea, I expected as much, she's not a drinker" he said and led me back to the group.

"There you guys are. We were beginning to think you guys ditched us" Adrian said.

"Nope, just having a father/ daughter moment" I grinned at Abe.

_What was that about?_ Liss asked me through the bond when she saw me grinning.

_Abe wants to get back with my mom._

_No way! _Her eye practically bugged out of her eyes.

_Yea… kinda gross if you think about it._

_I think it's cute._

_Yea, cause it's not your parents trying to get it on!_ She laughed out loud and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, inside joke."

"Yea? Let's hear it" Adrian said. Just then I got an idea.

"Hey, let play truth or dare!" I said excitedly.

_Rose… what are you planning? Your parents are here._ Liss said silently.

_That's the point, go along with it._

"I'm in" Liss said.

"I'm in" Adrian and Chris said.

"We're in" I looked towards Dimitri and he narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled back.

"Mom, Dad?" I gave Abe a knowing look. He stared at me for a while but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

"Janine?" He placed an arm around her shoulder which she quickly brushed off.

"No, I don't like to play games"

"Oh come one mom, quit being such a party pooper!" I told her. She glared at me but then let out a deep sigh.

"Fine"

"Well, it's gonna be all dares" I quickly said.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Too late, you agreed to play already" I didn't leave room for argument.

"Ok who's first?" Adrian asked.

_Liss dare Dimitri to kiss me in front of my parent's_

_Rose, that's not cool, in front of your parents! He won't do it._

_It's a dare he can't back out. And its part of my plan. _

"I'll go first" Liss said. We all nodded.

"Dimitri?" he looked at her worried.

"OK" he said reluctantly.

"I dare you to make out with Rose" His jaw pretty much hit the floor.

"I don't thinks that's a good idea, her parents are…" He looked towards them and they had serious expressions on their faces. I mean seriously, what parent wants to see their daughter making out with her boyfriend?

"It's a dare, you can't back out" She told him.

"I'm sorry" he said to my parents.

"Oh, don't apologize, it's just a kiss" I said with a grin.

"And I'm gonna pay for it in a second" I whispered to only to him. He frowned but pulled me to him. We kissed for what seemed like a minute. But we kept it PG, in respect to my parents. When we broke apart Dimitri looked embarrassed, I was smiling, and Janine and Abe look uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'm next" I said.

"Mom?" she looked at me with a worried expression. Oh my god the great Janine afraid of a little dare.

"Yes" she said reluctantly.

"I dare you to make out with Abe" I said with a huge smile. I looked at Abe and winked at him. I saw his lip twitch.

"What! No!" She said with a look of horror.

"It's a dare, mom you can't say no. Dimitri had to make out with me in front of you guys"

"I see you don't get your Adventurous attitude from her" Adrian egged her on.

"Stop it!" Janine said a little pissed.

"Mom, you kill strigoi, but you're scared to Kiss Abe?" I said.

"You might as well get it over with mom, the longer you take the longer you have to kiss him" I said teasingly.

"What! You said a kiss"

"I said make out with him, not a kiss, so its gotta last at least a minute" I grinned at her.

"This isn't fair!"

"Oh come on Janine, its not like we haven't done this before" Abe told her.

"Oh shut up" she glared at him.

"Come shut me up" he said in a low voice and looked at her lips. Eww that was seriously disturbing. She took a deep breath and leaned into him. He took her face in his hands and sure enough they started kissing.

I couldn't bear to look, that's just not cool, but at least I got to help out my dad. It seemed like forever when I turned back to look at them and they were still locked in place.

Everyone was looking at them with amused expressions.

"Ok ok ok! I said a minute, jeeze" I said. Janine automatically pulled back and her cheeks were flushed. Ha ha she was actually blushing. Abe had a smirk on his face.

"Wow mom, didn't think you had it in you" I tried to raise and eyebrow at her but failed miserably.

"Um… I think I need to go" she said and stood up.

"I'll walk you to your room, just to make sure you get there safe" Abe said and followed her.

"That's not necessary, I can go alone"

"I insist" Abe said and gave her a look that dared her to refuse.

"Ok" she said and sighed.

"Rose, see you tomorrow at practice, I will be there to watch and help with your training now that trails are at the end of the week" Of course my mom would be there. She probably wants to make sure that Dimitri and I don't slack off. Like we would! Well…

"Ok mom, see you tomorrow. Dad you should come too. We could spend time together and you can watch me train" I said with a grin on my face.

"I would love to, see you tomorrow Kiz" He winked at me.

"Have a good night guys." They both nodded and walked off closing the door behind them.

"Ewww, I did not just say that!" I shuddered in horror.

"You are so bad Rose! I can't believe you made your mom do that" Liss was shaking her head.

"Hey, I was just trying to help the old man out, although I am pretty grossed out" I shuddered again.

"So that's what the game was for?" Adrian said sadly.

"Yea, like I would seriously want to kiss Dimitri in front of my parents. Sorry babe, anywhere else I'll kiss you gladly" I turned back and pecked him in the lips.

"I can't believe you made us do that in front of them" He said but held me tighter.

"Well come on, I'll make you forget about it" I said and stood up pulling him with me.

"See you guys tomorrow, we, apparently have an interesting day tomorrow" I said and pulled Dimitri towards the door.

"Bye" they all replied and we headed towards my dorm.

"So… how are you going to make me forget about it Roza…" Dimitri whispered from behind me in my ear.

"Follow me and I'll show you" I gave him my man eater smile and led him to my room.

* * *

**Ok so that was it, hope you liked it. Sorry again for not UDing, I will try to do it again soon. Suggestions are always welcome! And if you have any comments in regards to SB please PM me or reach me on face book and we'll talk. I seriously had so many issues with the book. Any ways, review below!**


	37. I cant believe this is another AN

**AN: I thought i would post one of these so that you can know whats going on. I have not abandoned this story, dont worry.**

**First I want to apologize for not updating in like forever. I have just been very preoccupied with my life and hardly had any time to write. Then when I did. I had a major writer block! But since there are not many chapter left I plan to finish both my stories fairly soon. Again I'm SOOO sorry for not UD. And thank you for sticking around even though I don't deserve it. Oh and thanks to all of you who PM'd me about me hurrying my ass up with the UD. Some of those comments were scary and really pushed me to continue. (JK) but thanks anyways. So to avoid any premature deaths due to my lack of writing. I will contiue this story as soon as I finish "You've made your bed" ( and those of you reading it, I know you are heart broken by its conclusion :( ) Which should be by the weekend. So i would expect and update on this story by mid next week. Only a few days guys! Hang in there! I do not plan on abandoning this story, this one is my baby, but major writers block and I have no clue how to start the next chapter, but im sure I will figure it out. Stay tuned, I will UD next week!**

**-Jess**

**PS: any ideas, you are always welcome to drop a suggestion, just hit the button below.**


	38. An eye for an eye?

**WHAAAAATTTT! No way! She's back! Sorry got a little excited there. I'm a bit excited to restart this story again, granted that there are only a few chapters left. I'm really sorry I had neglected this one, I was really enthralled with my other story, that this one was on hiatus for a while, but now I'm back! Thank you for sticking around, and I'm glad that you all enjoyed my other story, yes I was sad that it ended too, but that means I have plenty of time for this one. Here we go….**

**I own nothing only the plot!**

* * *

"_Follow me and I'll show you" I gave him my man eater smile and led him to my room._

We spent the rest of the night making love and forgetting about what we had done in front of my parents.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Roza wake up, we have practice in half an hour"

"No… five more minutes." I whined and turned around.

"Come on, get up" Dimitri said and got out of bed.

"No" was my reply. I heard him in my restroom, but frankly I was too tired to care. A few minute later he came and sat on the bed.

"Rose, I'm leaving, I'll meet to in the gym, remember your parents are going to be there, don't be late" He said and slapped my ass.

"Comrade!" he laughed and walked out the door. 5 more minutes I thought to myself and curled right back up.

I woke up with a jolt as I remembered I had practice. I dared to look at the clock and it was 6pm.

"SHIT! I'm late." I jumped out of bed and pulled on the first thing that I saw. Luckily they were sweats and a tank top. I pulled my hoodie over it and made my way into the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in a pony tail I ran as fast as I could to the gym.

"You're late" Dimitri said giving me a disapproving look.

"I know, I know, sorry"

"Is that a habit of yours, coming in late to practice?" My mom butted in.

"No, I don't."

"Belikov?" she asked him and I turned to look and him and dared him to out me. He looked a bit nervous; he seriously didn't want to face the wrath of Rose.

"Ummm"

"Janine" Abe placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even bother to shrug it off. Hmm.

"Rose, 30 laps, go" Dimitri said and I took off. The last thing I wanted to do was take a lecture from my mother on my punctuality. After the first lap Dimitri joined me.

"Hey comrade, getting awkward in there" I grinned at him.

"Rose, I told you not to be late" he sighed.

"You tell me that everyday" I gave him a wry smile.

"But you knew your parent were going to be here" He started to pick up the pace so that meant I had to speed up.

"Well I was tired, and I fell back asleep"

"Hmmm, maybe I should stop keeping you up at night then" He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I pretended to think about it.

"Yea, maybe that's a good idea" and I picked up the pace, passing him.

"I was kidding Roza" I heard him say behind me.

"No, no comrade, we'll do things your way" I said and finished the remainder of my laps ahead of him. As I was done I headed over to the gym doors only to be held back by two strong arms.

"Roza…" he said into my ear.

"Yes…" I was grinning, but he couldn't see.

"I was kidding" he pulled me against him.

"I know, like I would hold it you to it, I can't be without you" I turned around and pecked his lips. We walked back into the gym and my mother had sparring mats set up.

"You ready Rose? We're sparring" She said. I just nodded.

We both went to the middle of the mats and got into our fighting stance. She managed to pin me once but not before I had her facing the mats 3 times. I couldn't help but grin at her.

I turned to look at Dimitri and noticed that he had a look of pride on him. My dad looked impressed.

"Very good Rose, I'm impressed" I felt my grin get even bigger; my mother has never really acknowledged my achievements. I got back into my fighting stance but she just stared at me.

"Belikov" She called him. He looked at her and she nodded at my direction. I will admit I was confused. All of a sudden my mother got into a fighting stance in front of me and Dimitri was crouching behind me.

"Rose, Strigoi aren't going to team up evenly for you." Was all she said before she lunged at me.

I managed to escape her blow, pushing her towards Dimitri, they both separated again and I tried to face them, not letting one of them getting behind me. Always keep an eye on your enemy was what he told me. He lunged forward with a roundhouse kick which I block, but I was unable to escape the sweeping kick my mom threw so I fell on my ass.

I tried to get up but Dimitri was all over that. He pinned me to the mat, but I wasn't going to give up. I kept struggling on his hold on my arms but he had a strong grip. I noticed my mom coming towards me so I managed to sweep her feet from under her with my legs. That Distracted Dimitri for a second and I managed to push him off me.

I stood up just as quickly and got back to my fighting stance.

"Very good Rose" My mom said as she crouched down. Dimitri nodded in agreement. They both then started circling me And Dimitri moved forward first. He struck a punch at my shoulder which I didn't manage to deflect completely. I sent me stumbling back and that all the distraction my mother needed. She held me from the back as Dimitri placed his hands correctly over my chest.

"You will make an excellent guardian Kiz" I heard Abe say from across the gym. He was walking towards us now. He came over and gave me a hug which I returned.

"Thanks old man" I grinned at him.

"Very well done Rose, I'm sure you will do very well on your trial" Janine said

"Yes she will" Dimitri had a look of pride once again.

Janine walked over to Dimitri surely to talk about my progress so I took this time to talk to Abe.

"Spill" was all I said. He knew that I wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"Not much… Last night when I walked her to her room and I told her I wanted to talk to her. She agreed. So we talked and I told her that I wanted her back. How I felt about her. That I wanted us to be a real family."

"And…" I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed.

"She said we should take it slow, but ultimately yes. She said she feels the same, but she doesn't want to rush"

"Well congratulations old man, I'm glad it worked out for you." I patted him on the back.

"I did it for all of us. I meant it Rose. I'm really sorry I wasn't physically here for you all those years like I should have been. But I want to make this right. I want to be here for both of you, like a real family"

"Oh dad…" I said and gave him a bone crunching hug, which he returned.

"Ahem, are we interrupting?" Janine finally came over.

"No, not at all" I said and walked over to Dimitri. Abe walked over to Janine and lightly placed his arm on her waist. I smiled at them.

"So you guys off to Dinner with Lissa?" I asked.

"No actually, she wanted all of us to go because she wants to discuss the invitation list and apparently you two need to be there" Abe said. I felt myself stiffen a bit, but Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"Ok, so when is she planning on doing this?"

"Tomorrow, we'll all meet up at my room in guest housing, well have dinner there."

"Sounds good" I said. "Well I should be heading off, I need to shower then go meet Liss and the guys."

"I have a shift tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow Rose" Dimitri said, giving me a chaste kiss. He turned and walked off to his room.

"So I'll see you guys around then" I waved to my parents and left.

I met up with Liss and they guys, went over the plans for tomorrow, and then headed over to Adrian's, as always.

We ended up watching movies and having a drink… or two… or three before we called it quits for the night. Christian walked Liss to her dorm because I didn't want her walking buzzed to her room.

I got up and made my way to the door when Adrian stopped me.

"Let me walk you to your dorm little Dhampir, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He said and opened the door for me.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Adrian, even half drunk, I can kick ass." I grinned at him.

"I'm sure you can, but I will feel much better knowing that you made it there ok." he insisted. I let him take me to my room and half way there, I stumbled on a crack.

"Oh shit!" I said and straightened up. Adrian placed his arm on my shoulder keeping me upright.

"You ok there little Dhampir?" he said and chuckled.

"Yea I'm fine, didn't see that crack" I mumbled the last part.

"Right…"

The Dhampir building was in sight, when we saw Dimitri and he did not look happy. Then I remembered Adrian had his arm over my shoulder. I shrugged it off gently, so I wouldn't make him feel bad.

"Hey Comrade" I said and gave him a smile.

"Everything ok?" he asked. He had his guardian mask on.

"Yes, I just didn't want my little Dhampir walking back to her room alone." I didn't miss Dimitri's reaction when Adrian said "My".

"Well I can take it from here" Dimitri stepped closer to me.

"I can take her, you're on duty"

"Really Dimitri its ok, I don't want you getting in trouble" I said and held his hand. He nodded and let us continue. We eventually made it and I opened my front door.

"Thank you Adrian" I said and gave him a hug.

"Not a problem. Sleep well" he smirked.

"See you tomorrow at dinner Adrian" he nodded and walked off.

I was never so happy to go to bed. I kicked off my shoes, put on some PJ's considering Dimitri wasn't going to join me tonight and fell into a blissful sleep. Well that was until I found myself at the very familiar ski lodge.

_Adrian was sitting on the same bench outside the resort. He was staring off into the sunset which was very beautiful. He knew I was there but apparently he was enjoying the silence. I walked over to him and stared out to the sunset with him._

_After a few minutes I broke the silence._

"_Something wrong?" I asked not looking at him._

"_You remember this? The first time we met?" he asked. I didn't know where he was going with this._

"_Yea, of course, how could I forget the smell of cloves on you" I smiled. He chuckled and nodded his head._

"_You ok?" I asked._

"_Yea… I was just thinking about everything. You're getting married in a few weeks. I guess it just hit me." he was frowning now._

"_Adrian… I don't want you to be sad" I held his hand._

"_I'm not, I'm happy for you Rose, really. It's just going to take some time to get used to"_

"_You'll find the girl for you Adrian, I know you will. You are kind, caring, and you care about all of us, even if you don't like showing it. You are an amazing person Adrian, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Thank you for being there for me; even if it wasn't fair to you, you were always there." I told him with conviction._

"_And I will always be there for you Rose, no matter what, I will always come. I love you" he said looking in my eyes._

"_I love you too Adrian, not how you want me too, but I do love you"_

"_I know" he gave me a small smile. I don't know if I was caught in the moment, if I was curious, upset, confused but I found myself leaning into him and before I knew we were kissing. It wasn't passionate or lust filled, it was nice. A goodbye kiss between friends. Adrian and I will always share something, even if it wasn't true love._

_When we broke apart, Adrian gave me a small and caressed my cheek._

"_I wish you the best little Dhampir, I mean it"_

"_Thank you" I said and held his hand._

_I was a few moments before what just happened registered._

"_Shit" I put my hands on my head._

"_What's wrong little Dhampir?"_

"_Fuck! I can't believe what we just did. Shit!"_

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he apologized._

"_No, it's just… damn it!" I was frustrated, shit he was gonna kill me… or Adrian. I had broken off our engagement because he did the same thing with Tasha. This wasn't the same though, I don't love Adrian. Not like that anyways. Shit this doesn't sound good._

"_I'm going to have to tell him…" was all I said._

"_Oh…"_

"_I should go Adrian, but thanks, for everything" I said and pulled him into a hug._

"_Everything will be Ok Little Dhampir, worst case scenario, I'll say I made you." He smirked._

"_Do you have a death wish?"_

"_He won't hurt me"_

"_I hope so, but don't worry that wont be necessary. I'll find a way to talk to him. I mean it's not like we did it in person… it's a dream" I frowned._

"_There you go, I'm sure he'll understand" he said._

"_Thanks Adrian, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Ok, little Dhampir, sleep well"_

"_You too" and just like that the dram started to get blurry._

"_Your waking up little Dhampir, oh by the way it didn't feel like a dream to me" I saw him smirk just as the dream disappeared._

My eyes fluttered open and I looked out the window. The sun had gone down already and practice was in 30 minutes.

"Fuck"

* * *

**Hey, Sorry again for not UD in like forever, but I'm back. Thought I'd put in a little drama in there because it's been forever since I've written. Review below! Let me know what you think and Ideas…**


	39. the next chapter is up!

**AN:**

**So sorry about this. I had to add this because I removed another chapter and the system wouldn't have let you review the new one which is uploaded already. Don't worry its not just another sucky AN. Read the next chapter and let me know what you think, its already up.**


	40. Jealousy is not so bad in the end

**Hey guys, sorry…. I know. I was finally forced to take some time off by my Doctor, so here I am, resting on the couch and working on this story. On bed rest for 2 days, so let's see what we can come up with. If you forgot were we left off, just go to the previous chapter.**

**I do not own anything, only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything.**

**

* * *

**

_My eyes fluttered open and I looked out the window. The sun had gone down already and practice was in 30 minutes._

"_Fuck"_

I was really dreading telling Dimitri what happened last night. Shit it just happened, no excuses. I guess now I see, why he felt the need to kiss Tasha, but fuck it still pissed me off thinking about it. Damn, this was gonna be bad.

After getting dressed and ready, I jogged all the way to the gym.

"Morning Roza" Dimitri came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Morning" I said and gave him and awkward smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…I- I'm just a little tired from hanging out yesterday, We should get started, I need to meet up with Liss for breakfast and then we need to head out to dinner later on." I said eager to get out of there. I needed to tell him, but maybe not today… shit!

"Ok, laps, go" I went outside and started my laps. Practice seemed to go by pretty fast, considering we were hardly talking, mostly due to me. I didn't miss the worried glanced he'd give me now and then, but I refused to say anything.

I headed to the commons after getting a quick shower after practice. I grabbed a tray with food and sat down at our usual spot.

"Hey Liss, Sparky"

"Hey Rose" I smiled but ate my food in silence. Adrian waked in a few minutes later. Our eyes met and then we both looked away.

"Hey guys" Adrian said. I nodded, while Liss and Chris said their hi' was an awkward silence.

"So guys, don't forget my place tonight for dinner. We are going over the guest list for the wedding."

"Yea, of course, how can we forget" Christian said.

"Did you tell him?" Adrian whispered to me so no one else would hear.

"No" I whispered back. He nodded and looked away.

_What's going on Rose?_

_Nothing Liss_

_Rose… her voice was stern now._

_I fucked up Liss_

_What happened? She kept asking through the bond._

_Adrian and I kissed…_

"What!" She shrieked out loud. All of us jumped when she did.

"Lissa, baby what's wrong?" Sparky was worried.

"How could you guys?" I felt disappointment through the bond. Adrian and I lowered our heads.

"Have you told him yet?" She asked us. I shook my head.

"No, not yet, I know I have to, but…" I rubbed my face with more force than needed.

"Rose, its gonna be ok" Adrian rubbed my back.

"No, its not. After all the shit I gave him about Tasha, what do you think he's gonna do? He's going to kill you for starters" I said. I was frustrated, mostly at myself for having gotten into this mess.

"Well I can tell him I forced you. He won't hurt me, trust me. Everyone is going to be there. Don't worry"

"I guess I don't even have to ask what you guys are talking about, I can just assume. Is that what you guys did after we left last night?" Christian asked.

"No. We didn't do that after you left. It happened during our dream, Adrian dream walked me last night, and we got caught up in memories…" I slammed my fist down.

"Well, to your defense, you could tell him you guys didn't kiss for real, it was technically just a dream" he said.

"Yea, Rose, I mean he can't be too mad, it not like it was real…" she was trying to sound hopeful for my sake.

"I'm such a fucking hypocrite." I looked down and shook my head.

"Its going to be ok Rose, but you have to tell him, preferably before Dinner so all this wont blow up in front of your parents."

"Shit, I forgot about them."

"Ok, guys, I'm going to find Dimitri, hopefully we'll see you later"

"Good luck" they all said and off I went.

I searched for a while, I even ran into my parents. They didn't know where he was. There were only so many places I was allowed to go. I gave up after a while and decided to go get ready for dinner.

A few minutes later I was walking towards Lissa Room, no doubt everyone was already there. As I turned the corner I noticed Dimitri in front of her door.

"Dimitri wait, we needed to talk" I said but the door opened as I neared.

"Dimitri, Rose, please come in" Liss motioned us in. She gave me a knowing look but I just shook my head. Adrian saw.

Lissa served Dinner on the table and we were all engaged in idle chit chat. Well everyone was, I would only comment when spoken directly.

"Ok, so invites." My dad finally announced.

"Umm, well, Dimitri and I just wanted it to be personal and close friends. We don't want this to be a big wedding. So we invited Dimitri's family, who will be coming a week before the wedding. Also some of the guardians here, like Alberta, Stan, Kirova. I'm not sure if anyone else has any more people they would like to invite, we really don't mind." Dimitri smiled and shook his head.

"I really don't have many people that I would invite" Abe said.

"Neither do I" Answered my mother. Perfect.

"What about Natasha Ozera, your aunt is coming right Christian?" my mother asked him. The tension in the table just sky rocketed, everybody was visibly tense, and my parents were sitting there clueless. Before Christian could say no and raise too many question, I answered.

"Yes, we will send her an invite. I know it means a lot to Dimitri for her to be here" I said it almost with complete sincerity. I knew I would be disappointed if Adrian didn't make it to my wedding.

"Ok, good, we will make sure she gets one and arrange flight details with her." I nodded. Simultaneously Adrian and I met eyes but quickly diverted them.

"Rose, you don't have to do this" Dimitri whispered to me. Liss, Christian and Adrian were listening in.

"Its ok, I know you would want her there, and I understand now why you did what you did with her." I whispered the last part. He frowned and was thinking, trying to understand my words. He looked towards everyone and they all turned away from him. Adrian visibly paled even more than he already is.

"Rose, what's going on?" he asked slowly. I looked towards Adrian and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I kissed him, we kissed"

"You son of a…" was all Dimitri got out before he bolted from his chair and towards Adrian. I jumped just as quickly and pulled Dimitri towards the wall.

"Stop! Can we talk outside? Please?" he was pushing against me, trying to get to Adrian, who was now standing behind his chair, ready for anything.

"What's going on?" Abe asked. Janine was now standing next to Adrian.

"Please, can I at least explain?" I pleaded with him he had a hard stare but walked out the door, and I followed.

He paced the area in front of the door, then slammed his fist to the wall.

"Dimitri!" I grabbed his hand but he didn't hold it back.

"Is this your way of getting revenge, getting back at me? I told you I was sorry, that I regretted kissing Tasha. Why?"

"I didn't do it to get revenge or get back at you! I don't know what happened. We were talking, and then we got caught up in the memories. Next thing I know we were kissing" I was looking at the floor at this point.

"It was yesterday, wasn't it? When he dropped you off. I knew I should have taken you myself!" he pulled his hand from mine and ran it through his hair.

"No, he dreamed walked on me that night. We kissed in the dream. Dimitri, I'm so sorry. I know that I gave you so much shit about Tasha and that I'm the biggest hypocrite ever, but please, forgive me. I love you." I was looking down at this point, I couldn't bear to see him leave me. All of I sudden I felt his arms around me, pressing me to him.

"Of course I forgive you Roza, I'm just a bit upset. And I know you can understand that." I nodded.

"And it does help that it was only in the dream. He didn't actually touch your beautiful lips with his" He traced my lips with the tip of his finger.

"I'm so sorry comrade, I love you, so much" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and then caressed my cheek.

"I love you more" he said and closed the distance between our lips. Our kiss was passionate and full of love. After a few minutes we broke apart and he looked at me with a serious expression.

"I don't want Adrian dream walking on you anymore" I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"You know I have no control over it" I told him

"Don't worry I will let him know" he said between clenched teeth.

"Be nice, please"

"No promises" I sighed and pulled him towards the door. Wow, when we entered there was so much tension. Everyone was looking at us with mixed expressions. Adrian looked a bit worried but tried to hide it.

"We're sorry about that" I said and pulled Dimitri towards the chair.

"Adrian I'm only going to tell you this once. I want you to stay away from Rose's dreams, no more dream walking. I'm warning you." You could hear the threat in his voice. Adrian always being him self just stared him down, but then reluctantly nodded.

We took our seats and I didn't miss the looks that my parents were giving us.

"Anyone care to explain?" Abe asked.

I proceeded to tell them what happened. Everything that happened. By the end of the story Abe and my mother were fuming in their seats.

"I will tell you this only one time. You ever hurt my daughter, and I will make you regret ever having been born. You understand me?" Abe said in the coldest voice he could manage.

"Dad…"

"I wouldn't dream of ever hurting your daughter again Mr. Mazure. I love her with everything I am. I made a mistake, one that I will never stop trying to make up for" Dimitri said with conviction and maybe a little bit of fear in his voice.

"As long as I make myself clear." He nodded to him.

He then turned to me. "Rose, you made a decision to be with him, and you made the choice to forgive him and be with him, act like it, you can't go around acting like your single".

"I know dad" I lowered my head. Then turned to Dimitri.

"I'm so sorry, I swear to you that it will never happen again. I love you, so much" I grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know, I love you too" He replied and gave me a passionate kiss. We were lost in our on little world.

"Ahem" My dad broke us apart. I looked at everyone and blushed. Dimitri looked down at me with such a loving expression and caressed my cheek.

"Sorry" we apologized.

Dinner continue without anymore surprises and with the invitations and other small details settled between Lissa and my dad, dinner was finally over.

We all excused ourselves and Dimitri and I made our way to my room. As soon as the door closed behind us he pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips with such ferocity, I thought he was going to pulled them right off my face.

I wasn't complaining though, I have to admit that it turned me on even more. I don't know what brought this passion out of him, but I was glad.

**Rated M until the next line. **

He pushed me further into the wall and grinded his hips against me. Wow he was so hard already. I let out a loud moan into his mouth and it stirred him even more.

I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. This new position placed him even closer to me. I now felt his hardness right at my center. I think he realized this because he rolled his hips rubbing his arousal to me. I let out a growl which he returned.

"Oh god Dimitri…" I threw my head back. "You're driving me crazy" I panted.

"I want you Roza, only you. Only I will ever kiss your lips from now on." And he reattached his lips to mine. By the way he was sucking and biting on my lips, there was no doubt that they would be bruised tomorrow. Normally I would find his possessiveness irritating, but right now it sounded so fucking sexy coming from him. There was passion and lust, a bit of anger and possessiveness in our movement tonight.

"I want you Dimitri, please… I can't wait" I said against his lips. I was literally dripping with want. This was so intense.

"I want you too my Roza, so much" he said and let me down from his grasp. Immediately I started pulling my clothes off, considering it was just a dress I pulled it right off. My bra and panties followed just as quickly. He was trying to unbuckle his belt, but was shaking with so much need that he was having a hard time.

"Hurry comrade…" I said in an almost whiney voice. He finally managed to pull off the belt and started on the button.

"Oh for Christ sakes!" I said exasperated. I pushed his hands away and yanked the damn thing open and I quickly pulled the zipper down. He pushed them off with strigoi speed and his boxers followed. God he was huge. I couldn't resist licking my lips.

"I love how you want me Roza, I drives me crazy to know I have this effect on you"

"You have no idea comrade" I said and pulled him over to me. He quickly cupped my ass and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around him.

I felt his length right above my center and I grinded my hips on him, wanting to feel him inside me. He reached between us and rubbed his erection in between my folds. I let out a long groan.

"Tell me Roza" he said against my lips. He was going to make me explode before we even started.

"I want you Dimitri, only you" With that he slammed into me with such force I almost thought I would explode right there. God he felt amazing. He started thrusting deep and hard making me moan his name. He never relented. It was like he was on a mission to make me his, and only his.

"Tell me I'm the only one who makes you feel like this" his said against my lips as he thrust in deeper.

"Oh god! Yes, yes, just you Dimitri, just you" I said between pants. My breathing was getting erratic with every thrust and I could feel the coil deep in my abdomen.

"Cum for me Roza, I want to feel you drip around me." he said. And that dirty talk from him sounded so fucking sexy that it sent me over the edge. I felt myself clenching tightly around him and he gently kept moving, riding my orgasm out. After it was done I looked at him questioningly. I didn't miss that he hadn't found release.

"I'm not done yet" he said and let me down. As soon as my feet touched the ground he grabbed me by the hips and turned me so I was facing the wall. Suddenly I felt him pressed behind me, and ready.

"Do you want it like this?" he whispered in my ear with a husky tone. It sent a shiver down my spine which I'm sure he felt. This felt so erotic, we'd never done it like this and I was a little excited.

"Yes" I said in a whisper. He slid his hand from my stomach down to my inner thighs, grazing my very wet center on the way. It served to excite me more. He motioned for me to spread my legs which I complied without hesitation. I placed both my hands on the wall ready for him to begin.

He place one hand on my hip and the other was positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready for me Roza?" God this man was driving me insane.

"Oh god yes" I said a leaned myself back on him pushing his head inside me.

"Oh…" was all he said and thrust himself deep inside. I let out a small gasp at the force he used but continued to move against him, forcing him deeper.

"Yes, Roza, that feels so good" He whispered in my ear. One hand was still on my hip guiding me and the other in my hair, holding me in place. Fuck, it felt so damn sexy. We continued moving with each other and I could feel myself nearing the edge.

"Comrade, I'm almost there…" I said as I reached back and grabbed the side of his thigh, holding him close to me.

"Me too Roza, fuck you feel so good" he growled. He moved both his hands to my hips and slammed into me with more force, hitting that spot inside me that left me seeing stars.

"Oh Rozzzaa" was all he said with one final push. I felt his mouth on my shoulder then and he sucked so hard, but it felt so good. He shivered with the power of his release. He leaned on my back, still inside me, while we tried to catch our breaths.

**End of M Rated scene** _

After both our breath were calmed down and went back to normal, Dimitri pulled out of me and I felt empty not being connected like that whit him. Tonight had definitely been one of our most intense love making sessions. Not that I'm complaining, it was great! But the intensity of it was a bit nerving. Dimitri carried me to the bed and laid right next me. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me in his.

"Dimitri, wow, that was… I don't even know how to call it" I said, tracing patterns on his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I lost control… I don't know what came over me." he was apologizing.

"I'm not complaining love, and I know what came over you, you were still upset about Adrian." He stiffened a little in my arms.

"Yes…" he said after a while.

"It's ok. Dimitri, I'm so sorry. Believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I made you lose control tonight"

"Roza, its ok" he said stroking my hair. "It won't happen again, I believe you." We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Wow, I'd never done it like that, it was so exhilarating, just pure raw passion, it was amazing Comrade."

"I know Roza, I felt amazing, I've never done it like that either, I'm glad it happened with you." He said and placed a gently kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm… Looks like I'm going to have to make you lose control more often then…" I said seductively while stroking his chest.

"All you have to do is ask Roza, and believe me I will be more than happy to oblige" he stroked my hip. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Just remembering.

"Comrade…"

"Yes my Roza…"

"Can I ask you something…" I looked at him and gave him my man eater smile. He knew what I wanted.

"Anything…" he said and flipped me over and we continued for the rest of the night.

Maybe jealousy wasn't so bad in the end.

* * *

**So again sorry for the delay. This chapter was actually just sitting on my computer waiting to be uploaded, sorry about that… But anyways, I thought for making you wait so long, Id give you a little lemon at the end. The next few chapters will basically be winding down the story; I don't want to get into to much detail of trials and graduations. I will be posting full chapters of the hen/ buck night. Any suggestions…. PLZ let me know! UD below…**


	41. Graduation

**Hey…. Yea… I know (hangs her head) Enjoy…**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The following days went by in a blur. I did great at my trails, and I was glad that both my parents were there to cheer me on, but the best, was having Dimitri by my side before they began. I got the highest score of all the novices. I remember I complained to Dimitri about the unfairness of me getting an extra test at the end. He said it was only fair because I was so advanced. I still thought it was bull.

After the trails we had a celebratory dinner and just had some time for ourselves to relax before graduation the following week.

So here I was sitting on the second row of our graduating class waiting to hear who our charges were. Through the bond I could hear Lissa's comforting words and reassurance. I had to admit that even though I had the highest score and passed all my classes, I was scared I wouldn't get Lissa. Everyone kept reassuring me that I would, but what if I didn't.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" Kirova called. I made sure I glared at her for using my full name. She ignored it and waited for me to get up on the stage. I heard my fellow classmates and Friend cheering me on.

"Well who would have guess your would be standing up here today huh?" Kirova started.

"Funny…" I replied.

"No, but seriously, I am very proud of you Rose. Despite of all the marks against you, all the trouble you started here at this school, all the complaints from all the teachers, the many visits to my office…"

"Ok, we get it" I frowned at her; I didn't need all my laundry being hung out for everyone to see. But everyone was amused, my friends laughed, my dad had a smile on his face and my mom, and well… she just had her guardian mask on. I'm sure she was annoyed at all the trouble I've gotten into through all the years.

"Ok, ok, enough with the embarrassment, but really Rose, I think I speak for everybody here when I say congratulation, and were very proud. I know that you will succeed in your future and will be an excellent guardian. Any Moroi would be lucky to have you" I turned to look at Dimitri and he had a look of pride all over his face. I smiled back at him.

"So I guess its no surprise to anyone when I say that your charge is Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. You along with Edison Castile will be protecting the princess, the last in her line. I have no doubt that you will fulfill your duty. Guardian Hathaway" I smiled widely at her and the cheers erupted then.

"Congratulations" she said.

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

"Whooo!" I yelled to the crowed and ran off to my seat. Every one was laughing while Kirova shook her head.

"We will certainly miss that." She continued down the line to the rest of the novices and finally it was over.

"So that concludes the graduation ceremony, and if we can have all novices report to the guardian hall to get their marks in 30 min."

With that all the novices went up to their family to get their hugs.

"I'm so proud of you Rose, you will make an excellent guardian, even better than me" My mom said. I was really shocked at that.

"Thank you mom" I told her and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations Kiz, Were so proud" And he truly did look proud of me. It made the smile on my face grow bigger to know that I didn't let them down on this.

"Rose!" Lissa came and ran up to me almost knocking me down.

"I told you, you would be my guardian!" She was so happy.

"Thanks Liss"

"Congrats Rose" Christian said.

"Thanks sparky, it means a lot coming from you"

"Little Dhampir, congratulations, I knew you'd do it. Now you'll be stuck at court with all of us" he gave me a grin.

"Lucky me" I mumbled.

"Seriously though, congratulations" he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered. I noticed Dimitri a few feet back and I let go.

"Congratulations Roza" He said with a big smile and pulled me into a hug and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you comrade" I held his hand. It didn't matter anymore who knew about us.

"We have to go to the guardian hall to get your mark Roza" He said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in bit." I told everyone.

"Nope were coming too, Abe got us in" Lissa said with a smirk. Abe was in the back grinning.

"You can't just threaten people till you get your way old man" he just shrugged.

"Ok let's go" and we made our way there.

There were two seats on the stage were the tattoo artists would be giving us our marks. All of us novices waited in our seats till it was our turn to g, my friends and family were sitting in the back waiting patiently.

Finally Eddie and I were called up to get our marks, we were the last ones. I tried to think of other things as I heard the buzzing of the gun working on my skin. It wasn't too bad, I got my molnija marks before, but it was sill uncomfortable. Thinking of my molnija marks I thought of Mason.

I knew it should have been mason here instead of me. If only he had stayed outside and not come back he would have been here. Of course, if he hadn't come back, I would have died that day. He died for me; he died because I led him on. If it weren't because of me, it would have been him in this chair getting his promise mark. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it off and noticed Eddie looking at me from his chair. It was obvious his thoughts were in the same place. I often felt so bad and so sorry that Eddie lost his best friend because of me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered over to him. He shook his head; he knew what I was talking about.

Our marks were done and we walked off to the side. Everyone was dismissed after that.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry"

"No Rose, Don't be" he said and gave me a hug. I held on to him, ignoring our friends that were surely watching.

"If it wasn't because of me, he would be here, he would have been a great guardian" I said into his shoulder.

"But you wouldn't be here, he made his choice Rose, we can't change that, and you will make an excellent guardian, Mason would be proud" He pulled back and nodded.

"I miss him Eddie"

"I miss him too Rose" he gave me a sad smile and wiped the last of my tears.

"Come on, Mase wouldn't want us moping around on our graduation, plus everyone is giving us weird looks." Eddie tried to lighten up the mood. I gave a small chuckle and tried to compose myself as much as possible.

"Everything ok?" Abe asked.

"Yea dad, you know how these things are. We get kinda emotional" He nodded.

"Come one let's got to the commons. All the graduates are there celebrating" Lissa said and we followed.

"Roza, is everything ok? I saw you up there." His voice sounded concerned.

"Yea Dimitri, it's just that I couldn't help but think of Mase"

"Oh, Roza. Its ok" he said and took me in his arms. After a few seconds we went over to our table but I was stopped by a guardian.

"Guardian Hathaway, this was left for you at the gates"

"Who is it from?" I asked. I didn't miss the fact that he called me guardian Hathaway.

"We just found it there, sorry" he said and walked off.

We all sat down and everyone was looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and opened the envelope addressed to me.

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_Or should I say Guardian Hathaway. Congratulations on your accomplishment today. There was no doubt on my mind that you would be top of your class and become a guardian today. But I guess the biggest success today is the fact that you were appointed as Vasilissa's guardian. Knowing that you are now a full fledged guardian makes you that much more valuable to me. See now I know for a fact that you are truly worthy of leading my army to victory. I expected nothing less of you. And knowing that Vasilissa is your charge and soon you will be leaving the safety of the academy, brings me one step closer to both of you. We will be I touch my dearest Rosemarie, and just like your friends and family, you have made me proud. See you soon._

_Viktor_

I gripped the letter tightly in my hand as I processed all that information. How did he get the letter to me at he right time, but most importantly how did he know about my scores, and that Lissa was my charge? I must have been spaced out for a while because Lissa snapped me back to attention.

"Rose, what is it?"

"Viktor"

* * *

**Hey sorry it's been long and sorry this one is a bit short and not much going on. But the next chapter is the move to court and Dimitri's parents coming. The one after that is hen/ buck night. Then the wedding/ Viktor. So maybe 3 chapters left? Yea. I know seriously wrapping this story up. I have a very good idea for a new story but I refuse to put it up until this one is done. Review below, give me some idea for hens and bucks night if you'd like. Thanks for sticking around.**


	42. past, present, future

**Hey thank you all for reading and for all the reviews. I know i've been taking forever to UD, I've just been lazy, I won't lie. I do have some family issues going on, but mostly laziness. So yea, welcome all you new readers don't be afraid to review, and thanks to all the faithful readers that have stuck through since the beginning.**

**I own nothing, Richelle Mead does.**

"_Viktor"_

"What!" Lissa practically screamed. I looked around and noticed that we had caught a few people staring.

"Lissa calm down" Even thought I was telling her to calm down; everything inside me was jumping around. _How the hell did he know!_

"Let me see" Dimitri, reached for the note and I handed it to him. I saw his face slowly turn from one of concern to anger. I held the note in a fist but said nothing. He handed the note to my mom and dad who expressions looked just like Dimitri's.

"I wont let anything happen to you Rose or Lissa you know that" he said with such determination.

"I know, I trust you." I said and reached up and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Were gonna have to go straight to court Liss. We can finish planning from there. We have to find homes. We might even have to postpone our wedding" I looked sadly at Dimitri.

"No! We can't postpone because of this. We'll be fine. We will take enough guardians, and make sure everything is planned properly. Come on Rose, you know we can't postpone" Lissa begged. I turned to Dimitri who had a concerned look but shrugged anyways.

"Ok Liss, but Dimitri and I will be looking over security" I told her. She nodded.

"I will look into this Kiz. Don't worry, nothing will happen." Abe said and was on his phone. I took a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Everything is going to be ok love, I promise, nothing will happen to you" Dimitri grabbed my hand a rubbed circles to sooth me.

"I'm not so worried about myself. What if he hurts Liss, my family, or you…"

"Of course you would be worried about others and not yourself"

"Of course I would be. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you because of me."

"That's why I love you so much Roza" He cupped my face and gave me a passionate kiss. Someone cleared there throat and we instantly broke away.

"I've got some business to take care of" said and stood, with my mom following suit.

"I'm very proud of you Rose" Abe said.

"So am I. Go get your stuff ready, we are leaving early tomorrow to court. We are going in Abe's private jet." I nodded. My mom came over and hugged me. Soon they both turned around and walked off.

"We have to get our stuff ready too. We'll see you tomorrow, Congrats Rose. I could feel the worry in her.

"Everything's gonna be ok Liss, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear." I looked her straight in the eye and let her see the determination in them.

"I trust you Rose, I'm worried about you"

"Oh, Liss, let me worry about me."

"I know how you are Rose, always trying to deal with things on your own. That's why I worry"

"I wont do anything dumb, I promise" She gave me a skeptical look, but nodded anyways.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow. Were gonna have a very busy day, Get some sleep"

"Ok. Night Liss, later Sparky" I waved them off and headed towards my room.

"Uh, I have so much stuff, 14 years worth of stuff!" I complained as soon as I made it to my dorm.

"We'll get it packed Roza, I'll help. Get started, I'm going to get my stuff packed and then I come and help you." He kissed me and walked away. I sighed and got to work.

"Looks like you made progress" Dimitri walked in and placed all four of his boxes inside my room.

"Yea, I got all the big stuff and my clothes in boxes, I just have the pictures on the walls, my lamps and sheets on my bed." Dimitri started packing my lamps and stationary stuff as I took down my pictures. I stared at one of me and Liss at a club when we were living as humans. It was easier back then, we were completely free. I packed it up and looked at the next one. It was of me giving Dimitri a kiss on the cheek as he smiled. Lissa took it when we weren't looking. We looked completely happy. We had just started giving into our feeling when this one was taken.

"I remember that day" Dimitri stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Despite everything I ever said, I'm gonna miss this place. It's been my home for so long. I got my best friend, got my first kiss, met my first and only love, I made love for the first time here, I got engaged here" I had turned in his arms and was looking at him. He was smiling.

"There are so many memories here for me" I said almost sadly.

"I know, the best ones for me are from my time here at the academy, but we are going to make more memories, and we'll make them together" He said and caressed my cheek.

"I look forward to that" I said and kissed him with everything I had. I soon dropped the picture in the box and led him to my bed.

"One more for the road?" I asked him. He didn't need to answer; he just crushed his lips to mine and made love to me one last time before we left tomorrow.

"Wow Rose, I'm not sure the plane will be able to stay in the air with all the stuff you packed. It was only supposed to be your belongings, not the furniture too." Christian said. I smacked him over the seat.

"It's only my clothes, and you can thank your girlfriend for that, she just doesn't know when to stop buying" I said

"How long till we get there?" I asked, already annoyed.

"1 hour Kiz, be patient"

"Do you know your own daughter? She doesn't know the meaning of the word patient" Sparky said.

"You are seriously asking for it firefly" I smacked him again.

"Roza, don't let him get to you" Dimitri said and placed an arm around me shoulder. And I settled in.

"Comrade, I've been thinking, where are we going to live?" we had lowered our voices.

"I've been thinking about the same thing Roza, when we get there we can settle in one of the guardian apartments then go look for a permanent house for us. I want us to have a place before we get married."

"That only gives us a week. What about when your family comes over? We have to get a place before they come, we can't have them living in guest housing"

"I know Roza, we will get it figured out together. I just hope your parents don't think we are being irresponsible. Roza, I promise I will take care of you, physically, emotionally and financially. I will figure it out" He said, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Its ok comrade, I know we will figure it out. About the finances we will do it together, you are not on your own; we are going to be married soon so we are equals. It's going to be ok." I gave his hand a squeeze. "And don't worry about my parents. It's you and me."

"I love you Roza, so much"

"I love you too Comrade, more than you can imagine." His lips touched mine and that shock I always seem to get when we touch, shot right through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled me closer to him. My body was on fire, I knew we couldn't do much here, but I could still have some fun. I shifted a little facing him, and he held me closer, our lips never leaving each other. I trailed my hand up his thigh and I felt his grip on my hip tighten. Our lips were attacking each other with such force now but I needed more. I slowly trailed my hand higher, until it reached his bulge and boy was he hard.

"Oh…" he moaned against my lips. His hands were now gripping my ass tightly.

"Shh comrade…relax" I continued rubbing him. His lips were even fiercer on mine, it was as if he was gonna rip them off. I rubbed him harder and he began rocking against my hand. At this point his hand was kneading my breast and boy did it feel good. He started whimpering against my lips and I knew he was close.

"Attention passenger, please put on your seat belts, we will be arriving in 5 minutes." The pilot said on the loud speaker.

"Fuck" I said as I pulled my lips away from Dimitri. I was breathing heavily and so was he. Just as I was gonna move my hand from him he held it against his bulge.

"Don't move, give me a second" after a few seconds he relaxed and his hold on my hand loosened.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to… you know…" he looked down, pointing to what he meant. I guess it would be awkward if he came on his pants.

"More than I can say for myself, I'm gonna have to change as soon as we make it to our room." I gave him a grin. He gave me a smug look.

"That was… wow, your bad Roza" he whispered to me.

"I never said I wasn't, and you enjoyed it"

"I did, we are going to have to finish this later" he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers.

"We definitely will"

The plane landed 5 minutes later and as we got off there was already 2 SUV's waiting for us. We loaded into the SUV's and were on our way.

"Are we headed to the main office, we need to check in" I said.

"Um, no, I got something else to show you" Abe said. Ok… We arrived at this nice neighborhood that only had two houses. It was on the far side of court from what I could tell.

"Oh my god, it even more beautiful than in the pictures!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. Christian and I bought a house! We saw the picture on the real estates website." She said excitedly. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Congrats Liss, it looks beautiful! Come on lets go look inside." I stepped back to Dimitri and laced my fingers with his.

"Before you do, Rose, Dimitri, can you please come here" Abe said. He was standing a few feet behind us. I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged.

"Yea…"

"First of all I want you to promise you won't throw a fit" he said.

"Why would-" he cut me off.

"Promise"

"We promise…" I said warily.

"Ok, well, with Lissa's help of course." He looked over at her and she smiled. "Your mother and I got you this house as a wedding gift" To say I was stunned was an understatement. I couldn't even form words. Finally I was able to form one coherent word after several minutes.

"Dad…"

"Now Kiz, you promise you guys wouldn't throw a fit" he warned.

"But-"

"No buts, jus accept it, it would make your mother and I very happy" they both smiled at us. I looked at Dimitri and he looked like he was at loss for words too.

"Thank you Mr. Mazur, I really don't know what else to say"

"Please Dimitri, call me Abe, you're practically family. All I want you to do is to take care of my little girl"

"Dad…"

"Of course I will Mr.- Abe, I will protect her and love her with everything I am." He squeezed my hand.

"That's all I ask" I ran over to him and mom and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you so much" I whispered to them.

"You're welcome Rose, now go. Enjoy your new home. Your mother and I will be back later today when you're settled in."

"Thank you Abe, Janine. This means so much." He shook their hands. Abe just patted him on the back and gave him the keys.

"Go, we'll be back later"

Dimitri came and stood next to me. We both looked at our house. It was gorgeous, but being Abe of course it would be. It was a beautiful two story, with a huge front yard. Dimitri and I walked up the pathway that lead to the steps in front of the door. He took me by surprise when he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style.

"Its tradition" he said and walked right through the threshold. The house was even more beautiful from the inside. As soon as you step in, we were face with a grand stair case that led right to the second floor. We explored the house finding the master bedroom along with 3 other spare bedrooms. The house had 2 living rooms, a dining room and a huge kitchen.

"Wow, at least you have a big work space in here comrade." I told him as I leaned on one of the kitchen counters.

"Not planning on doing any cooking Roza?" he raised and eyebrow to me.

"Nope, not unless you want me to burn down our house" I smiled.

"I love the sound of that. "Our House." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It does sound nice doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically. I held his hand and pulled him to our room upstairs.

"And it's fully furnished!"

"I still can't get over it." He said.

"I know… wow, its such a huge house for just us two. What are we gonna do with so many rooms? I guess we can make an office out of one of them"

"We'll figure it out Roza. Let's go to our room…" he said suggestively.

"Abe got us a king size bed, I'm guessing he knew what we would be doing in there…"

"I would rather not think about your dad thinking about us having sex." He shook his head. I laughed.

When we stepped in the room I kicked the door shut and pushed Dimitri onto the bed. I got up on him and straddled him.

"Now, where were we?" I said as I rubbed my self on him causing him to moan and I crushed my lips to his. He slapped my ass and grabbed it pressing me harder on him. I felt him grow harder underneath me and that turned me on more. I trailed kisses down his jaw, neck, and lightly bit him on his neck, making him moan loudly. I sat up and pulled my shirt off and his hands immediately went to my breast, massaging them. Just as I was going to take my bra off the door bell rings.

"Are you fucking serious!" I growled. Dimitri dropped his hands and let out a big sigh. We seriously weren't going to be able to finish.

"Later Roza" he said and lightly slapped my ass so I can get off. I put my shirt back on and after looking presentable we went and got the door. What we saw we weren't expecting.

"Mama?"

**Yea, I know, Odd place to end it, but I was getting a bit tired. I know it's been forever since I UD'ed but I will try to post another one soon, key word "try" thank you for hanging in there, just a few more chapters left. Any ideas PLZ let me know, Family get together and hens/ buck night is next. I know it seems rushed but I really need to end this story, it's been dragged on since forever and it needs to end.**


	43. Something very right

**Hey! This one was up so much faster! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. Let's not delay, enjoy.**

**I own Nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"_**Mama**__"_

Dimitri stepped forward and gave her a huge hug. There were three other girls behind her with two other children and an older woman who I assumed was his grandmother.

"Dimka! Oh how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too mama."

"Please come in" I said and stepped aside, letting everyone in. Dimitri continued to say hi to everyone and give out hugs. After the initial surprise everyone got settled down Dimitri came to my side.

"Everyone, this is my Roza"

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you all" I told them.

"Oh Roza, you are even more beautiful than Dimitri described you" I blushed and looked towards Dimitri, who had and adoring look on his face.

"Thank you Mrs. Belikova"

"Oh dear please call me Olena, you're practically my daughter" I can't describe the emotions that swelled in me.

"Thank you" I said and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You make my grandson very happy, I can tell. Welcome to the family. I'm Yeva" The older lady said to me. I walked over to her and gave her a hug too.

"Thank you. He makes me very happy as well" I said looking at him. He gave me a peck on the lips and held me close to him.

"Oh, you guys are so cute together!" The younger of the sisters gushed. I guess this was Victoria.

"It's about time my brother found someone to get him out of his shell" His other sister said. Everyone laughed at this.

"So how did you guys get here?" Dimitri asked them as we took our seats on the opposite couch.

"Its very weird actually, Zmey called us two days ago and told us to pack because we were gonna come see you. He didn't say much. You know him" Victoria said and rolled her eyes. I simply looked at her with amusement. She was very bold when it came to speaking about my dad. As far as I knew, not many people were allowed to call him that, and live.

"Victoria!" Dimitri chastised her.

"What?" she frowned at him.

"It's _Mr. Mazur_" he looked at me apologetically. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, and I knew why. They didn't know he was my father yet, not many people knew.

"It's ok Dimitri. And yes, my father is a man of very few words." To say they were stunned was an understatement.

"Zmey- Sorry Abe is your dad!" Victoria asked. I laughed.

"Yea, crazy huh. And don't worry, you can call him whatever you want, as long as it's ok with him"

"We should have dinner tonight comrade, so our families can meet formally" I held his hand.

"Of course Roza"

"You must all be tired from the flight, Dimitri can you show them to the rooms and help them get settled in?" I asked him.

"Yes love" he said and gave me a kiss.

"Roza would you like me to cook Dinner?" Olena asked

"Umm…" I looked to Dimitri for help.

"Really its no problem, I would love to" She said

"If it's not a bother, I'm really no good in the kitchen"

"Of course it's not dear. How many people?"

"Well all of us, my mom and dad, and Christian and Lissa"

"Ok, I'm going to rest and I'll get started in an hour"

"Ok Olena, thank you so much" I gave her a hug.

"Your welcome" and with that she followed the rest to their rooms. When Dimitri came back down, I was leaning on the kitchen counter waiting for him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Let's go upstairs Roza…" He said suggestively.

"No Comrade, we have to call my parents, call Liss, go to the store, and get the table ready…"

"Awe…" He moved his arms away.

"I'll make it up to you later" I winked at him.

"Fine, I'm holding you to it"

"Don't worry" I said and pulled him towards the door.

We talked to my parents and thanked them and told them what time to be at the house. After that we headed over to Liss and invited them too. Turns out their house was just the same as ours, which was neat. She suggested that we build a large hallway that connected her house to ours. That way guarding would be easier for us. I have to admit that it was a very good idea.

When we got back from the store, Olena was already up and ready to start. We placed the bags on the counter and Dimitri and I started working on the dining table. Luckily the children had already eaten, so they were just going to sleep the night through that meant everyone would fit just fine.

An hour later we were all sitting in the dinning room table with plates of wonderful food in front of us. We went through all the introductions, as well as Abe introducing me as his daughter to the Belikovs.

"Wow Olena, this is really amazing." Everyone around the table nodded their agreement.

"Thank you dear."

"I'm lucky to have you comrade, I seriously would starve if it weren't for you here"

"No, you would just come over to our place and steal our food" Christian piped in. I just glared at him.

"I'm the lucky one Roza. Thank you for choosing me to be by your side, forever" I smiled at him and kissed him gently. We heard a round of "awe's" and someone gagged, I can only imagine who that was.**  
**

Dinner progressed nicely and small conversations were going around the table. Our parents were talking about the wedding and plans. Liss and Christian were getting to know Dimitri's sisters, soon to be my sisters. I was truly blessed.

"Thank you" I whispered to Dimitri while holding his hand

"For what love?"

"For this. Before I met you I only had Liss, she was all I had as far as family. But with you, everyone else came. Christian, My mother, Abe, your family now. And best of all you. I have so much to thank you for Dimitri"

"Oh Roza, I'm the one who's thankful. You given me an even bigger family, you gave me a reason to live. I was an empty shell as my sister said, but you broke it, and now I've started to truly live. But best of all you gave me you. And that is all I'll need for the rest of my life"

He gave me a breath taking smile which I returned. I cupped his face and he brought his lips down to mine. For a few moments we forgot about the whole world, it was just him and me. He kissed me very slowly and tenderly, his emotions were poured into that kiss.

"Awe… you guys are truly in love" Dimitri's sister said, and that made us break apart. A small blushed crept to my cheeks and Dimitri smiled at me and caressed it.

"Hey what happened to your neck Dimka?" Victoria asked

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He turned over to me so that I can look and I swear all the color from my face drained. I heard Liss and Christian snickering from their side of the table. I forgot I had pretty much given him a hickey when we got hot and heavy earlier. Dimitri realized what it was and tried to lift the collar of his shirt.

"Nothing" he mumbled but that made everyone bust into laughter.

"Guess we know what you guys were doing earlier" Christian smirked at me. Lissa just smacked his arm.

"Victoria leave them alone, it's natural for them to be intimate and-" Olena started but was cut off by Dimitri

"Mama, please…" Dimitri begged her to stop. I couldn't even look up. I can only imagine what his mother thought I was doing to her son.

"Rose, honey don't be embarrassed, it not like we don't all know that you guys-"

"Mom, stop" I blushed even harder.

"Ok, ok, stop messing with them" Abe said. I gave him a grateful look, while everyone else laughed.

"Ok then, moving to a lighter subject. What are we doing for your bachelor party?" Christian asked Dimitri.

"Um, nothing? I'm not really into that sort of thing"

"Oh come on, you can't not have a bachelor party, its customary"

"I don't know…" he turned and looked at me.

"Go ahead comrade, you need a boys night out, go have fun" I told him and smiled.

"No strippers Ozera" I said.

"Hey, were not directing your bachelorette party, you can't tell us what to do" he replied.

"No strippers" Lissa smacked his arm.

"Well what are you guys doing? You guys having strippers?" he asked.

"None of your business" I told him.

"Hey!"

"Roza" Dimitri warned.

"What…?" I asked innocently.

"No" was all he said.

"Hey, I'm not in charge, so…"

"You guys aren't Liss" Christian told her. Lissa just lifted her chin and looked defiant.

"Fine, no strippers for anyone, I didn't want any anyways" I said.

"I just want you" I whispered to Dimitri.

"And I only want you" he pecked my lips.

"Don't worry we'll plan everything. It'll be in two days, the girls here in Rose and Dimitri's place, and the boys at mine and Christian's, sound fair?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey, no crashing the others party" I warned.

"Like we would want to, were gonna be having so much fun at ours" Christian replied with a smug face. Lissa glared at him.

"What yourself Sparky" I warned him.

"I'm just saying…" he looked innocent.

"Ok, we'll its getting late, we are going to head out" Abe got up and pulled Janine's chair out.

"Thank you so much for Dinner and it was very nice to meet. I'm sure we will get together tomorrow again" My mom told Olena.

"It was very nice to meet you too, and thank you for coming. Abe, thank you for everything" Olena told him sincerely.

"It wasn't a problem, I just want the kids to be happy" He smiled at me and Dimitri. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't call us kid's dad"

"You act like one" Christian muttered.

"Then what does that make you?" I replied glaring at him.

"Guys stop. Olena, thank you for Dinner" Lissa said and went over to hug her. Everyone said their thanks and soon walked out.

I noticed Olena and Yeva starting to pick up the dishes after everyone else went to bed.

"Olena, Yeva, please, Dimitri and I will take care of cleaning up. Go up stairs and rest, its been a long day" I told her taking a plate from her hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes mama, go to sleep, we will finish up here" Dimitri said.

With that Olena dried her hands and gave Dimitri and I hugs and kisses. Yeva said good night as well and soon Dimitri and I were alone. We stood there washing and dry in comfortable silence. Weirdly enough I didn't feel annoyed about doing chores. The fact that Dimitri was helping me probably had something to do with that. After 45 minutes we were finally done!

"Come on Comrade, let go to bed" I said and pulled his hand and led him to our room.

We walked throughout the door and as soon as Dimitri locked the door, he was behind me kissing my neck.

**M Rated Scene: Mature audiences only. If you skip to the next bold, you wont miss the storyline.**

His hands trailed from my waist to my stomach and underneath my shirt to stop at my breast. Once there he massaged it while placing wet kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

"I missed you Roza" he said in a husky voice.

"I've been with you all day Comrade" I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side so he could get better access.

"I meant being with you like this, we haven't had time to ourselves…"

"Mmmm" was all I could force out. I was already beyond turned on for this man. There was just so much pent up sexual tension ever since the plane ride.

I felt his other hand slip inside my pants and started rubbing me through my panties.

"Dimitri… we can't. Your family is in the other rooms" I half whispered half moaned. Lord knows I didn't want to stop, but his family could hear and I couldn't bear to live with the humiliation the next day.

"We just have to be quiet Roza. I need you." He begged while rubbing me harder and sucking on my neck. My resolve instantly went out the door. I pushed my butt against him and felt that he was already hard as a rock. That made me moan.

He pushed my pants down while he continued kissing my neck and shoulders. My panties followed soon after. While I heard him unbuckling his pants to remove them, I took that opportunity to pull my shirt over my head and take off my bra.

I felt him behind me again but this time he was completely naked. He slowly led me to the edge of the bed, and once there he bent me forward. He spread my legs open and placed himself at my entrance. I gripped the sheets with my fist and prepared myself for when he entered me.

He filled me to the hilt and I had to bite the sheets as well to muffle my cry of pleasure. He started at a steady pace, and I matched his thrusts. After a few minutes the pleasure was beginning to be too much for me and I let out a small moan.

"Oh god Dimitri…" I lifted myself of the bed, needing to feel closer to him.

"Shhh, Roza…" He pulled my chin to the side so he could claim my lips and silence me. He started thrusting harder as both of us were very close to our orgasm. I moaned louder and louder into his mouth and his breathing became faster and faster.

"Almost there" he whispered on my lips, while he kneaded my breast.

"Mhmm" I nodded and kept pushing against him. After a few more thrust, he kissed me hard and we silenced both our moans as we hit our orgasm. I could still feel my walls clenching against him as he finished riding out his orgasm with small thrust.

"God, you felt so good Roza" He kissed my collar bone.

"That is seriously starting to be my favorite position Comrade" I said as I climbed and laid back on the bed.

"Really" he said with a very playful smile on his face. He laid on top of me and was already hard again.

"Ready again Comrade?" I said as I stroked him lightly. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Always ready when it comes to you love. That's just what you do to me"

"No… this is what I do to you" I flipped him over and straddled his hip. Automatically his hands came to my hips and tried to position me on top of him. I shook my head and turn around so my back was facing him. I lifted myself up and gently slid down his erection.

"Oh Roza…" he let out in a low husky voice.

I started moving up and down and then switched to gyrating on his manhood. His grip on my hips tightened as did mine on his thighs. I started rocking back and forth, faster and faster. I could hear his breathing increase and my name mixed in there.

"Shh, comrade" I said as I plunged my deeper on him.

"You feel too good baby. Fuck" wow I loved it when he talked dirty to me during sex. It turned me on even more. I started dropping and rising faster and faster on him, causing more profanities to come out his mouth.

"Sit up Comrade" I said as I continued bouncing on him. He did and I felt his chest on my back. I pressed his head and mouth onto my shoulder so he could keep quiet. I felt his hard breaths on my shoulder blade while he kissed there. One of his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me deeper into him. A few more thrust from the both of us and I grabbed his hand and bit it hard to stop my scream. He sucked on my shoulder so hard to stop his scream, that I'd be surprised if it wasn't bleeding.

**End of Rated M content**

* * *

He plopped himself back on the bed and I rolled off him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Damn Roza" that's all he could say.

"I know…"

After a few minutes, our breathing had returned to normal and we were cuddled into each others arms.

"It seems like were always having sex Comrade. I just cant seem to keep my arms off of you. If it were up to me, I have you buried deep inside of me every second of every day."

"Is that a bad thing? It sounds like heaven to me." he said as he stroked my hip.

"No, not at all, but all that sex… there gotta be something wrong with us" I silently laughed.

"Or something very right" he replied as he kissed me and we started the process all over again.

* * *

**I know, I know. It took me forever to get this up, but its up. Hope you enjoyed the lemon. Not too much in this chapter I think, but some embarrassing moments for Rose and Dimitri from their parents. BUCK/HENS NIGHT NEXT CHAPTER! Any ideas? Let me know what you think and Review! **


	44. Out by the lake

**Hey guys! I know that I took, FOREVER! But to my defense I have been busy with my lawsuit which is thankfully resolved in 2 days, and work has been crazy! I swear I live at the hospital. And I have been also reading other fan fics… as some of you may know from my reviews. I'm sooo close to finishing this story off, I have another idea that I think some of you may like for a story. Any who, onward with the chapter. Oh! Thanks for those of you that PM'd me to get my butt back into writing! **

**Richelle Mead owns everything, I'm just torturing her characters.**

**

* * *

**The following morning was spent at breakfast with the family, and I mean the whole family. Liss was nice enough to have sparky make breakfast for everyone at their place.

"Hey sparky, these bacon strips are good, who knew you have a woman's touch in the kitchen?" I told him with a grin.

"And who knew you didn't" he smirked back while I frowned at him.

"Ok stop it, its too early, seriously do you guys spend all night just thinking of things to say to each other?" Liss asked us.

"No, Rose spends her time doing other _extra_ curricular activities at night. You can tell by the mark on her shoulder and Dimitri's hand" he smirked. I growl at him while adjusting the small sweater I had on to cover said love bite. Dimitri placed his hand under the table.

"Stop it Christian" then she leant to his ear and whispered something in his ear. By the way his face paled I'm sure she threatened him with something. I'd have to ask her later.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, I'd like to take all the women to the boutique here to get dresses for your wedding, and I figure Adrian and the boys will go with Abe to get him a suit for himself, unless he already has one? And one for Paul." Man that woman can plan.

"I do need one for this occasion Vasilissa, thank you" Dad told her.

"Ok good, so the boys all go to the suit store and us girls to the dress store, we'll meet in 3 hours at the garden by the chapel." She said. Everyone nodded their agreements.

"I'll see you later Comrade" I said and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

We walked out and went straight to the store. No surprise there, the sales lady was already expecting us. We were there for about 2 hours and finally everyone got their dresses. I already had mine so no worries there. We headed to the house to put them away and then went over to the garden. The boys were already there.

"Took you guys long enough" Chris said.

"Oh shut it, what are we doing now?" I asked.

"You and Dimitri are doing nothing, well not with us anyways. We girls are going to plan for your hen's night tomorrow, while the boys plan for their buck's night. You two can do whatever you want, but don't come home, were going to be there planning." She said excitedly.

"Don't get crazy guys" I warned.

"Hey! Let us worry about that, but I can guarantee that your Russian wont be coming home tomorrow night." Christian smirked.

"My fiancé better be in bed next to me right after his bachelor party, I'm warning you Christian. I don't care how you get him there" I glared at him.

"Sure, whatever." He shrugged.

"Will it be too much to ask that you don't let Rose do anything she might regret?" Dimitri asked Liss.

"Comrade! Have some faith" I put on a fake shocked expression on my face.

"I do… but I also know how wild you can get. I don't want you running around without any clothes and half drunk around court"

"Comrade, that was a long time ago, and it was at the academy, its different now." I defended myself.

"Yea, sure" Chris butted in.

"Of course Dimitri, I assure you it won't get out of hand." Liss said.

"Thank you."

"Ok, guys we should get going, see you two in a few hours" Liss said as everyone was walking away.

"Hey what are we supposed to do?" I asked

"I don't know, figure it out" She said.

"Keep it PG" Sparky yelled out.

"Work on your vows" Liss suggested.

"Oh yea"

Dimitri took my hand and led me down a small path. We soon reached a grassy area and sat down by the edge of the small lake. It was very beautiful and peaceful, and nobody was around. We had the place to our selves.

"Have you worked on your vows" I asked Dimitri. After all it was his idea that we wrote our own.

"Somewhat…" he replied and gave me a small smirk. We were now lying down, holding hands and just gazing at the stars.

"Have you?" he asked.

"Nope, not really, but that's just because I'm gonna speak from the heart, I was never one for home work" I grinned at him.

"Oh Roza…" he pulled me into his embrace and I snuggled into his chest.

"Are you happy Comrade?"

"Of course I am Roza, I am immensely happy. Why are you asking? Are you not?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Of course I am, more than I can even imagine, but I was worried that I'm so happy, that I don't always pay attention to how you feel, I wanted to make sure." He pulled me even closer to him.

"I love you so much Roza, words can describe how much. And I am more than happy, sometimes when I look at you and picture our future together, I am just overwhelmed with emotion."

"Our future…" I mused.

"Yes, our future" We stayed in silence for a while just thinking about everything. After a moment he decided to break it.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"It's hard to grasp sometimes. You and me. This has never happened to me before" I said with a distant look.

"What hasn't happened?"

"A love this deep, as deep as ours, it's never happened to me before and I never thought it would. I always pictured my future beside Lissa, guarding her. I never thought I would have you and a love as strong as ours too. But when I really met you and got to know you and after that first kiss, there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life."

He just stared at me with a look of complete awe and love.

"I'm so lucky to have you Rose, even after all the things we've been through. I love you so so much, more than words can describe." He tilted my chin up and placed a small loving kiss on my lips. I felt my lips mold to his for one of the sweetest kiss we have ever shared. Slowly we broke apart and we both and the biggest grins on our face.

"You know we have to think about our wedding song too" I told him.

"After your beautiful speech, I think I have the perfect one. It'll be a surprise" he said and I frowned. I didn't like being in the dark about anything.

My phone rang at that moment.

"Guardian Hathaway"

"Hey Rose were pretty much done, you guys can come home" It was Liss.

"Oh, wow, how long have we been here?"

"A little over two hours" she said.

"Wow ok, well be right over"

"Comrade lets go home, they're done and I'm hungry"

"Ok Roza lets go feed you" he smirked and grabbed my hand, leading us home.

Turns out Olena had made dinner, which was a good thing, I was really hungry. After we all ate we headed to bed to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

**I know, really short but I had this already typed so I figured I'd give you guy at least something, just a bit of fluff. I'm trying to type the next chapter right now, which is buck/ hen night. Hope fully I can post it later tonight or early tomorrow. Enjoy and please review, even though I probably don't deserve it because of how long I've taken to UD. **


	45. AN : Im BACK!

**AN: I know I haven't had one of these in a while and I promise it will be the last. There are only about 3 chapters left to this story or so. **

**First I want to apologize for not updating in like forever. I have just been very preoccupied with my life and hardly had any time to write. Then when I did, I had a major writer block! Again I'm SOOO sorry for not UD. And thank you for sticking around. Oh and thanks tZo all of you who PM'd me about me hurrying my ass up with the UD. Some of those comments were scary and really pushed me to continue. (JK) but thanks anyways. So to avoid any premature deaths due to my lack of writing, I will have the next chapter posted by the end of the week. Thank you all and I look forward to your reviews!**

**-Jess**


	46. What Happened Pt 1

**WTF! An Update! I know, I know. But I lost the chapter and couldn't find it, then I got caught up with RL. And I had a bit of writer block… any who here is the chapter. THANK you to all of those who PM'd me to get my butt back into writing. I am gonna finish this story, and hopefully I can get back into the flow. Only 3-4 chapters left!**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up with the worst headache ever. The bed beside me was empty, so that meant Dimitri must already be up. I got up and headed to the shower, hoping that it would make this pounding headache go away.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I mumbled to my self. I could not for the life of me remember all the details of last night. I black out after I led the stripper out. Shit.

_****Flashback****_

_Liss walked in the front door with a bag full of makeup and other things I could only imagine._

"_Rose!"_

"_Yes Liss, over here" I yelled from the kitchen. She stepped in and looked at Dimitri._

"_You, out" she pointed at him. He just raised an eye brow. Damn him._

"_The boys are waiting for you at my place to get started on your buck's night" she said. I heard him groan, but only loud enough or me to hear. I chuckled and poked him on his side._

"_Shoo Comrade, you heard her. Its girl time until tomorrow"_

"_Behave Roza" he gave me a stern look._

"_Of course Comrade." I'll be on my best behavior" I gave him and innocent smile. He just snorted and walked towards Lissa. _

"_I'm trusting your with her Lissa. Please don't let her do anything she will regret" He told her._

"_Of course Dimitri, don't worry" she with conviction. He nodded and came back to wrap his arms around me._

"_I love you Roza, behave, and have fun" he kissed me._

"_I love you too Dimitri, have fun" I kissed him and then watched him go out the front door._

"_Ok, lets go get ready" Lissa said and pulled my up the stairs to my room._

"_So what's the plan?" asked her._

"_Well, first we have a celebratory drink" she said as she pulled a bottle of Vodka out of her purse._

"_Wow is Adrian rubbing off on you, that now you carry alcohol in your purse?"_

"_No, but I do plan on drinking tonight and definitely getting you drunk, I mean come on! You're getting married! It so surreal"_

"_I know! I'm so happy Liss, it's hard to describe sometimes."_

"_I'm happy for you Rose, you deserve it" She gave me a hug and smiled._

"_I heard something about drinking?" Viktoria popped her head into my room with 3 glasses._

"_Aren't you under age?" I told her._

"_Yes and so are you, but that's not stopping you. And anyways, as long as my mom doesn't see it ok, I'm not planning on getting drunk, just loosening up." She smirked._

"_If your brother finds out I allowed this, I wouldn't hear the end of this" I said. _

"_Then lets make sure he doesn't" Liss said as she raised her glass. We raised our glasses with her and clinked them._

"_To rose" they both said and we drank the vodka back._

"_Holy shit, that's strong" I said._

"_Yea, it's been a while" Liss still had her eyes closed trying to get past the flavor._

"_Eh, not bad, but Russian vodka is better, but beggars can't be choosers." Viktoria said._

"_Ok let's get ready" Liss led me to the shower and motioned for me to hurry._

_30 minutes later I walked out with a towel wrapped around me and a towel in my hair. Liss motioned to a chair in front of the dresser and started working on my hair. An hour later I was dressed in_ _the shortest black dress you could imagine. It barely made it past my butt. Liss was wearing a similar dress but in a different color and the neck line wasn't as short. _

"_Is that music?" I asked her._

"_Um yea, the party's starting! Come on were late" she pulled me out of the room and into one of the living rooms. _

"_Hey Rose!" Everyone said as soon as I stepped into the room. My mom and Olena were sitting off to one side with drinks in their hands, while Karolina, Viktoria and Sonya, were sitting on the opposite side. Yeva was with the children._

"_Hey everyone, thank you for being here and celebrating with me" I said._

_As I made it to my seat I took the time to look around. There were balloons everywhere floating on the ceiling. There were penis decorations on the walls, and a Stereo system on the corner that was blasting music. But what caught my attention were the two stripper poles in the center of the room. Boy we're we in for a hell of a night._

_As soon as I found my seat, which looked like the type that belonged inside a castle, I was handed another drink and a gladly took it and drank it down._

"_What's with the stripper poles?" I asked._

"_That is a surprise, but first let's start with the gifts" Liss said excitedly._

_She handed me a gift bagged addressed from my mother. This was going to be awkward. I opened it to find a one piece silk pajama that looked like it would barely make it past my hips, and if of course had to be lacey and see through. I'll admit it was beautiful and didn't doubt that Dimitri would love it, but coming from my mom it was pretty awkward. Especially knowing what kind of activities it would lead to. I blushed but thanked her anyways. She nodded and took another sip of her drink._

_Olena had gotten me a baby doll outfit with very little material. That, I have to say, was even more awkward than my mom. She could only imagine what I was going to do with her baby boy. Not that she didn't know already._

_The Viktoria and their sisters got me some massage oils and sexy lingerie as well. The one that surprised me the most was from Liss. I expected her to get me panties and sexy bras, considering she knew my style, but when I pulled the crotch less panties, I have to say I almost spilled my drink. Olena and my mom, to my surprise were laughing at my reaction._

"_Wow Liss, umm thanks? I'm sure Dimitri will have fun with these."_

"_Everyone please fill up your cups, Id like to say a speech" I said. Everyone went up to the food table and filled their cups with Vodka._

"_I'd like to thank all of you for being here tonight to help celebrate this day with me. Mom, thank you for everything you've done for me and for accepting my relationship with Dimitri. Olena, thank you for being here as well and being so accepting of me. You've brought your whole family here and made me feel like part of your family. _

"_Girls" I was speaking to Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria "thank you for accepting me as another sister, I truly feel blessed"_

"_And last but not least, Liss. Thank you for always being there for me. I know that we may not be related by blood, but I see you as my sister. And I couldn't have picked a better one for me." _

"_Thank you all for celebrating with me today" I raised my cup and motion for everyone to drink._

"_To Rose!" and we down the drinks._

_Knock knock knock_

"_That better not be the boys" I said to Liss. She shrugged her shoulders while she went to see who it was. We continued in the room drinking and dancing._

"_Excuse me, were looking for Rose Hathaway" Two men in guardian attire said._

"_That's me what do you want" I said a little confused, as far as I know I haven't done anything wrong. _

"_Nothing is wrong, we have been assigned as your new guardians" the tall buff one said._

"_My guardians? Who are you guarding me from?" I was getting a little pissed. _

"_A Mr. Dimitri Belikov, we heard you're getting married and were making sure we protect you from him" The shorter one said as he popped his shirt open, revealing and amazing body. The music suddenly went on louder and the girls started cheering. Oh shit._

"_Oh no" I said backing away._

"_Oh yes" said the taller one, stalking towards me. He hand cuffed me to the chair while he removed his shirt and started unbuckling his pants. Mean while the girls were yelling at the strippers._

"_Yea she needs protecting real bad" "Give her a show!" "Take it off!" _

"_So rose, do you feel safe?" said the shorter one who was now wearing only a thong._

"_No, not really" I said and gulped as he walked towards me._

"_How about now?" he asked as he started grinding against me. The other guy was now starting to pulls his pants down and threw them at my face, damn they smelled good._

"_Would you fell safer if we both protected you" he asked. I shook my head, buy Liss yelled "yes she will"_

_The both of them started grinding against my and wrapping my legs around them considering I was handcuffed... They never touched me inappropriately which was good, because I can assure your id rip out of these cuffs in a second. The tall guy released my cuff and dragged my hands over his chest; I just played along, until I saw Liss. Hey she's a moroi, I think she needs protecting too. _

_Lissa's eyes opened wide but she didn't protest. The both stalked towards her and placed her on a chair. I took a dollar bill from Viktoria's hand and placed it on Lissa's chest. The stripper leaned towards her and very slowly pulled it from in between her breast. The other stripper had gone towards Dimitri's other sisters and was dancing for them as they threw bills at them._

_I walked over to the drink table with Liss and we took another drink. _

"_Damn you Liss I cant believe you got strippers!" we were yelling over the music._

"_Of course! What kinda Bachelorette party would it be if I didn't?" we laughed. All of a sudden a naughty idea came to me. I went up to one of the strippers, well stumbled was more like it, and he started dancing around me. Guess I had a bit much to drink, oh well._

"_Hey, do you think you and your friend can dance for the red head over there and the lady sitting next to her?" I asked him._

"_Of course sweet heart, you're the boss" he winked at me. I just smirked back. This was gonna be good._

_I watched as the taller stripper went up to my mom, while the second one went to Olena. The started dancing around their chairs, then all of a sudden the one dancing for my mom grabbed the collar on her shirt and pulled her off her chair so she would stand._

"_I don't think this is appropriate she told him" she looked very uncomfortable, which made me laugh even harder._

"_Don't worry, I wont tell, guardians secret" he said and winked at her. Omg, I thought she pissed her pants right there. She was blushing so hard. He took her hands and placed them around his neck and slid them slowly lower as he danced in front of her. I ran up to her and put a bill in her front pocket. He smiled at her and slowly worked his way down. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, and slowly but the bill, never taking his eyes of her. I saw her gulp as he gently pulled the bill from her pocket._

"_Ok I think I'm done" my mom said and ran towards us at the drink table and quickly drank her cup of Vodka. Man we were going to be wasted. _

_The strippers Dance for a few more minutes and then it was time for them to leave. The taller one came up to me and asked for a drink, which I gave him. _

"_So I take it your nota guardian? I asked him_

"_No, we work doing this kind of thing, it wasn't in me to do the guarding thing. Same for John" he nodded toward the other stripper._

"_We even do kids parties" I was staring at him in shock then he laughed._

"_Not like that, more like clown and petting zoo type of thing. We actually had a kid's party earlier"_

"_Oh that makes sense" I laughed._

_He filled up two cups and handed one to me._

"_Congratulations Rose, and I hope you enjoyed the show" he clinked his cup to mine. After we finished he asked which was out._

_I stumbled out of the room with strippers following._

*****End of flashback*****

Damn I can't remember past that it was sure one hell of a night.

I walked out of the bathroom, and got dressed in some sweat pants and tank top. I couldn't be bothered to dress up when I still had a pounding headache.

I made my way down stairs and heard chattering. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed everyone was there, but the conversations stopped. I looked and saw Christian with a weird gleam in his eyes.

"Hey looks like Rose is awake" Christian said.

"No shit Sherlock" I replied. I walked up to Dimitri but he had a serious expression to his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. It was Christian who answered.

"Well I would be pissed too if I walked into my room early in the morning to find my Fiancé having a good time being porked in our bedroom" Christian said.

_Oh fuck, what happened last night?_

* * *

**I know, I know I took forever to update, like months! And then I said I would post by weeks end but I didn't. Well to my defense I am and Aunt again, yes my sister had a baby 2 days ago and I've been busy with that, but now I have some time. Please forgive me and I will try to be better on updating. I'm working on the next chapter and it almost done. It will be in DPOV. Any ideas on what's going on, guesses? Tell me what u think. Oh and don't forget to review.**


End file.
